


Echo

by A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Age manipulation, Badass Armin, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Handsy Mikasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/pseuds/A%20Dueling%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans have always been the enemy. Eren never expected that to change, but unraveling the truth behind Titans threatens to end them all. </p><p>Eren never found it harder to hold onto her mother's view.</p><p>(A female take on Eren Jaeger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Follows cannon for the most part but will eventually branch off to AU. 
> 
> I plan to stick to Eren's POV for the most part, but there will be other character interludes. 
> 
> Eren and Mikasa are 18, Armin is 19 - add 3 years to everyone else. 
> 
> Levi is 30. Erwin is 35.

“Do you resent me?”

 

_She didn’t see the kick coming, but it was certainly felt. A crack to the jaw that forced her head to whip to the side, tooth spat out in the process._

_So shocking was the action did her anger die almost instantly. When she attempted to right herself and look up into the eyes of the one whom hurt her she was further floored._

_A rather unintelligible “huh?” slipped past her lips._

_It was him. Humanity’s Stron-_

_The thought wasn’t finished as she hunched over from a sudden kick to the gut. A yelp got caught in her throat as she was immediately hauled up, by the hair and shirt, neck craned uncomfortably and almost lifted off of her knees, in order to be kneed in the face. A couple more kicks along her middle had her doubled over and gasping for breath._

_‘Why?’_

_The position allowed him to place a foot behind her head, pushing down hard enough to rapt her forehead against the ground and then keep it there._

_Her quick, labored breaths echoed in her own ears._

_“This is a personal opinion, but I believe pain to be the best way to train someone,” he spoke, voice a smooth but low tenor. His next words, she knew, were directed at her. “What you need is to be trained like a dog. It’s easier to kick you while you’re kneeling too.”_

_Being able to tell when the next set of kicks were coming didn’t make them any less painful._

_“Wait, Levi...” the Military Police Commander spoke up._

_She barely latched onto the name, ‘Levi.’_

_“What is it?” Levi asked, pausing his process to take in the man’s visage. “You look disturbed Commander. Don’t tell me the sight of blood running down her pretty face disturbs you?”_

_Said Commander may have colored if he wasn’t already pale from fright. “That’s dangerous,” he uttered. “What if she gets angry and turns into a Titan?”_

_Levi’s next kick stopped to dig in, pressing her shoulder back against the pole, and presenting her pained face for everyone to see. “What are you saying?” He put his foot down and reached over to snag her by the hair to keep her up._

_Though her eyes were a bit unfocused due to her mind reeling, she still stiffened when he brought his face near hers. With every breath she could make out more of his impassive expression._

_“Aren’t you going to dissect her?” Levi let her go and he stood up straight, eyes sweeping over those of the Military Police. “When she turned into a Titan last time, she killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If she is an enemy, her intelligence makes her a formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting her should really consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill her?” His eyes focused solely on the Military Police Commander. “Should something go wrong, can you kill her despite your severe lack of experience in slaying any Titans?”_

_From her position facing the floor, Eren’s lips parted. ‘So, that’s the game.’_

_Commander Erwin’s hand shot into the air. “Sir, I have a proposal.” He lowered his arm, speaking loud and clear. “The details of Eren’s Titan powers remain uncertain, making it dangerous, for almost all. Thus, I propose to have Captain Levi take responsibility for Eren’s control, and embark on an expedition beyond the walls.”_

_“With Eren in tow?” the judge professed._

_Erwin nodded. “Yes sir. Based on the expedition’s results, I’d like you to judge whether Eren can control her Titan power and whether she is a bane or a boon to humanity.”_

_“Control Eren Jaeger,” the judge mused. “Can you do it Levi?”_

_Levi looked back down at her._

_She took the pains to meet his eyes, subconsciously taking note of the storm grey color. Her face was rather expressionless, but Levi was close enough to see the spark of fire in her eyes._

_“I’m certain I can kill her,” he turned around to face the judge. “The only problem is I doubt I could do any less.” Levi gave Erwin a side-long glance, the latter whom nodded imperceptibly._

_“Then my decision is made.”_

_The gavel striking down rang throughout the Courtroom._

 

The question echoed once in her mind before she answered. “Resent you, sir?”

The confusion coloring her tone caused Levi’s lips to twitch downwards. “Yes, do you resent me? I doubt I hit you hard enough to make you lose your memory of the trial.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I misunderstood you. I don’t understand why you would think I’d resent you,” Eren crossed her arms and looked down at her lap. “Maybe I shouldn’t say this but... if I thought you were simply trying to hurt me for no reason I probably would have resisted.” She paused. “I scored top marks in hand-to-hand combat back at the Academy. I know that’s unimportant when it comes to fighting Titans but it helped me realize what was going on in Court. While Captain Levi’s aim was to make a show of being able to keep me in line, it was also just that- a show.”

“Waah,” Hanji mused. “She’s a smart one too.”

The Commander made a hum of agreement and Eren looked up to find him watching her, intrigued. “What made you catch on?” he asked. 

She glanced to Captain Levi on reflex and looked away just as quickly. His stare was much more intense than Commander Erwin’s. 

“Well, if Captain Levi really wanted to beat me and not just make a show of it, he could have.”

One of Levi’s brows ticked up. “You’re saying I didn’t?”

“No, it’s not that. I mean- it’s just-” Eren paused to stop her stammering, coloring quite a bit. “You always aimed for the least possible damage. You may have struck a lot but it was always the same areas: my nose, jaw, and stomach; the most common areas for injuries for anyone who trains in hand-to-hand combat. I mean, you could have done lasting damage, like broken my nose or my jaw if you were so inclined.” She swallowed, hoping to all-hell she didn’t seem like she was babbling nonsense. “But instead you only ever struck me hard enough to make sure I’d bleed, making it look worse than what I truly felt. Therefore, you proved you weren’t afraid of me and that you could take me down if necessary.”

“Very impressive,” Erwin complimented. “I honestly didn’t expect you to catch on, not so soon.”

“Well... I was really confused and worried at first,” Eren admitted. “But I listened to every word Captain Levi was saying and noticed how he kept doing the same things... then I started thinking of the people’s reactions and it just... made sense.”

“So, you’re saying I should go ahead and beat you honestly the next time?”

Levi’s teasing tone sailed right over her head. 

“What?! No! I mean, unless you need to- I-” Eren sucked in a deep breath and gazed directly at Captain Levi, unaware of the emotions showcased clearly in her eyes. “All I mean to say is that I understand why it was necessary for you to do what you did. I have no doubt your actions saved my life.” She gave him a sincere smile. “I trust you.”

Levi’s eyes widened, looking stunned, as he stared at Eren. In doing so he inordinately took in the features of her face, what would have been a plain face but for the full lips that could stretch into smile that lit up a room and, of course, for her eyes. Extraordinarily bright, round orbs of so many varying shades of blue and green he doubted there was a name to match the shade. 

Levi became all too aware of how close his fingers were to her neck. How a single flick forward could have him caressing the exposed skin where her hair was parted. 

Erwin’s sudden clearing of throat snapped him out of his reverie. A shared glance with the Commander had him mentally cursing. There was a slight curl to Erwin’s lip that indicated he was keeping himself from laughing. It should have clashed with the knowing look in those blue eyes but it only served to compliment the bastard. 

Levi turned back to Eren only to find her looking at him expectantly and chewing at her bottom lip. 

Right, she was waiting for an answer. He was far too old to get so distracted by something such as a reddened lip... from biting. 

“That’s good, that you understand.”

Eren brightened, letting go of some of her nerves. 

“But you took it a little too far,” Hanji cut in, addressing Levi. She crouched in front of Eren and unfolded the napkin she was holding. “You lost a tooth. Look.”

“Don’t pick that up,” Levi said, dislike evident in his tone. “It’s creepy.”

Hanji pouted. “Even this is an important sample.”

Levi sighed. “Say Eren, it’s still better what happened than getting dissected by people like her right?” he asked, unconsciously angling his body towards her. 

Eren was watching their exchange, amused by the play but a little confused by the subject matter. 

“I’m not like them,” Hanji protested. “I wouldn’t kill her.”

“What does it matter that I lost a tooth?”

She started as everyone turned to her quite sharply (except for Mike-the-Smeller, as she’d dubbed him, but she figured he was a guard of some sort with the way he hadn’t looked away from the window). 

“Hah?” Hanji tilted her head and leaned forward. “Eren... let me see inside your mouth.”

She shot the Major a confused glance but obliged. 

“The tooth...” Hanji’s tone had even Mike turning around and the rest leaning forward. “It’s already grown back.”

“Well... yeah.”

She wouldn’t have guessed those two words would turn up such alarmed expressions. 

“Eren, what do you mean by that?” Commander Erwin’s tone was gentle yet demanding an explanation. 

“Well if I could grow back an arm and a leg, I could regrow a tooth right?” she answered with a nervous smile, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. 

It didn’t work. 

It became worse. 

“You grew back an arm and a leg?” Levi questioned in disbelief. 

“Yes?”

“Eren,” Erwin held her gaze carefully. “I’m going to need you to explain this to me. Start from everything that led up to such events to everything right after.”

She licked her lips, hesitating. 

“I’ve realized this means your friends left some important factors out of their reports.”

“They’re family,” Eren interjected. 

Erwin smiled. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to your family, but I will need to talk to them about this as well. Understood?”

She nodded, thankful. 

“Good.”

The Commander said nothing more, merely sat back and waited for her to start. 

“It has to do with the first time I transformed, of course,” Eren began, slowly. “Things went bad quick. For most of the others, it was their first time ever even seeing a Titan. People were yelling and panicking everywhere, but I still heard Armin’s shout.”

She leaned forward a bit, hands sliding to grip her knees. “I was in such a rush to get to him, I didn’t see the Titan that was hiding. It bit my leg off, just below the knee, as I was flying in between buildings. My momentum was thrown off and I crashed across the rooftops. I was out.”

Eren took a swift breath in through her nose. “Honestly, the next I remember I was waking up to watch a Titan with Armin in its grasp. I was moving forward as I watched it drop Armin into its mouth.” Her grip on her knees tightened and she bit down hard on a corner of her lip. “I got angry,” the emotion could be heard in her tone as she enunciated each word. “I. Got. So. Angry.”

She didn’t realize she was shaking until she was startled out of it. Looking up, she found Commander Erwin looking at her with an unreadable emotion, a hand of hers held between both of his own. 

“Take a breath and pause if you must. We have some time,” he informed her. 

She nodded, grateful, but a feverish energy quickly stole over. “I killed it,” she whispered, almost awed. “Not right away, but I did...”

Her eyes shone as she looked to them all. 

Levi unconsciously stiffened. 

“I used my swords to keep its mouth open and grabbed Armin just as he was sliding down its throat. I threw him out, but in doing so knocked my swords down,” she lost some of her energy and looked down. “I couldn’t keep it’s mouth open long enough for me to get out. It bit my arm off when it clamped its teeth down. I remember thinking... this is how I’ll die.” Her eyes unfocused. “I could hear Armin screaming even as I slid down its throat... all the way down to its stomach.”

She paused, startled by sudden movement. 

Captain Levi had kicked at Hanji, the latter whom closed her mouth petulantly. 

Eren was grateful he kept the Major from asking what was sure to be some insensitive questions. Especially considering the way both her hands clenched into fists as another jolt of anger rose. Erwin didn’t let go of the one he held though. 

“There were... other body parts, dead people. I got angry... again... I know I must have transformed, but I don’t remember it.” She focused on a few breaths and let out a long sigh. Her eyes glanced up, slowly tugging her hand out of the Commander’s grasp, and came to lay them both on her knees again. “I don’t remember anything about being a Titan that first time. When I woke up, Armin and Mikasa were hovering over me, and my body was completely intact as if nothing had happened.”

A thrum of silence hung in the air. 

Erwin was the one to break it. 

“Thank you Eren,” he spoke sincerely, catching her eyes. “For telling us this. You truly are something else to stay so strong after such a horrifying experience.”

Eren couldn’t help her blush but still managed a, “Yes sir.” She looked around to gauge the other Officer’s reactions as well. 

Major Hanji looked excited. 

Squad Leader Mike (the Smeller) gave her a firm nod of approval. 

Captain Levi was looking down at his lap, expression solemn (for him). He was the only one who didn’t give her any sort of reaction. 

That alone shouldn’t have gotten her down, but it did. 


	2. Survey Corps' Weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren worries about her fate, her hero worship begins to transcend, and Jean is only an ass 90% of the time.

**On Route to the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

Auruo is talking but Eren isn’t paying any attention. She’s too busy looking around. 

There are no forests near where she grew up. When she wasn’t at home or running around town, she could be found in the endless, open fields. Tall weeds and flowers were the norm. Trees were largely spaced as though they were pit-stops for moments of shade. 

It was nothing like where they were now, riding through on horseback. Such an abundance of trees she could smell their signature scent. She could only wonder if the dense foliage stood to reason for the lack of flowers. 

Inevitably her roving eyes led to her gazing back. A sharp intake of breath was sucked in as she met the Captain’s stone-cold visage facing right at her. 

“Is something wrong Captain Levi?” she boldly asked. 

She was forced to focus forward when Auruo brought his mount right next to her. 

“Don’t get so cocky, new blood,” the curly-haired man informed her. 

“What?”

He leaned in. “Don’t think that because you’re young and pretty that that means we’ll go easy on you.”

She really shouldn’t-

“I’d rather have nothing to do with you old man.”

-but she did. 

It was worth it, really, for Auruo’s reaction. 

“I’m not old!” he spluttered, taken-aback. 

If Eren had looked back she would have caught Levi smirking. 

As it was, Petra caught it. 

“Are you sure?” Eren responded, face the perfect picture of innocent curiosity. 

Auruo was fuming when he leaned in again. “I don’t know what the deal is with this crap about you being able to turn into a Titan, but we can’t have Captain Levi babysit-”

He was cut off by his own scream. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

To be fair, Eren was trying to focus on tending to her horse. She wasn’t sure it counted as eavesdropping when Petra and Auruo were talking loud enough to be heard by everyone. A smile flit through her lips whenever Petra talked the man down, from his bragging and pattern of speech to his lame tendency to bite down hard enough on his tongue to draw an alarming amount  of blood. 

Their mention of Titan kills drew her into an inquisitive mood as she reflected on the people that make up the Recon Corps’ Special Ops Squad, otherwise known as the Levi Unit: Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin, and Gunther Schultz. With a high kill and assist count, all of them were the elite of the elite, hand-picked by Captain Levi himself. 

If she were to go berserk these were the people best suited to kill her. Captain Levi was merely the guarantee. 

Her horse gave a screech of a neigh and she immediately lifted her hand back. She hadn’t realized she’d been gripping its ear too hard. Slowly, she moved forward, carefully reaching out to stroke its neck before moving up to rub hard circles around the area of discomfort. Thankfully, her horse accepted her touch. 

“I’m surprised it still likes you after that.”

Eren blinked and turned back to look at Captain Levi, whom was gazing at her horse with his arms crossed. 

She shrugged. “It surprises me too, sir. We didn’t train a lot with them at the Academy and I’d never been near one before then. I guess I’m just lucky.”

Instantly, she swallowed and licked her lips nervously as he approached. But, he veered off and came to stand before the horse instead. With no hesitation he reached out, patiently waiting as the horse sniffed his hand. Once accepted, he rubbed up and down the hard column of its nose. 

“I guess he likes you too, sir,” Eren heard herself say. 

The small smile Captain Levi shot her sped up the beats of her heart. 

“I suppose if I ever find the need, I could always take your horse.” He walked off towards Erd and Gunther without another word. 

It didn’t feel like a lot of time had passed when she’d gone from unloading her horse to castle-clean up. And yet, there she was striding into the room where her Captain had just opened a window. 

“We’re done cleaning the upper floors,” she hesitated over the next part, shuffling her feet. “Where will I get to sleep in the building, sir?”

Levi lowered his make-shift face-mask. “You’ll sleep in the basement.”

She blinked. “Again?”

“Of course. You don’t have full control over yourself yet. If you drifted off and transformed into a Titan, at least if you’re underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions agreed upon us to get custody of you. It’s a rule we must follow. I’ll go take a look at the other rooms.” Eren tensed up as he walked right past her. “You can do this room, Eren.”

“Yes sir,” she responded, automatic. Once she was sure he was gone she sighed aloud, unknowing that Petra had just rounded the corner. 

“You’ve got quite a despairing look on your face, Eren.”

Said female turned around with a start. “I do?” she put forth, hoping for a negative. 

Petra cocked her head and gazed. “Auruo is right, you are a pretty girl.”

Eren didn’t know what to say but she did blush. 

“And a bit busty too, for one so young.”

“I’m eighteen!” Eren interjected, crossing her arms. In a softer voice she said, “My mom was like this too.”

The short woman nodded. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Eren. Captain Levi does it and around here his word is law.”

“Right,” Eren said. She scrunched her eyebrows. “Did I really have a despairing look on my face?”

“It’s not surprising at all,” Petra assured. “He doesn’t come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, does he? The true Levi is surprisingly short, irritable, violent, and hard to approach.”

“Why would that matter?” she asked. “I was just surprised how obediently he accepts the decisions of higher-ups is all.”

“Did you think that, as strong as he is, he wouldn’t care about rank or the Chain-of-Command?”

Petra wouldn’t get it, Eren decides. Of course it worries her Captain Levi may be rigid about rules. Her question about sleeping in the basement had been a mild test (Commander Erwin had gone over the conditions of her joining the Survey Corps previously). 

Of the trio that was her family, Eren was the most personable. Mikasa was a phenomenal fighter but came off as distant and uncaring. Armin, brilliant strategist she believed he could be, was still prone to shyness and doubt. Then there was Eren whom, despite wielding a short temper and a snarky attitude when pushed, was the passionate one. She’s never had trouble connecting to people on an emotional level, and yet she’s misjudged Captain Levi more than once already. She can’t make him out and that worries her. He’s mentioned several times he’d kill her if she gave him any reason to do so. 

Eren didn’t know anything of her Titan abilities. She was bound to screw up. 

It was a horrid thought, that she could die due to an accident by a human hand rather than a Titan’s, by a person she truly admired of all things. 

A heavy weight settled in her stomach. 

... or maybe that was the point?

“I didn’t expect him to acquiesce to anyone’s words,” she murmured fretfully. 

“I don’t know the details myself, but I heard he was pretty much like that originally. Before joining the Recon Corps he was a famous thug in the Capital’s underground.”

That caused Eren’s jaw to drop and hands to stick out at her sides, palms down, as if bracing herself on air. _‘But, I never heard about him when-’_

She shook the thought away. “But then, why?”

“I don’t know,” Petra admitted. “He was taken into the Recon Corps under Commander Erwin’s hands.”

“Oi! Eren!”

The two females jumped as the subject of their conversation poked his head through the door before stepping into the room. 

Petra busied herself to look as if she’d been sweeping. 

Eren had no such defense, Levi knew. He should have interrupted earlier, instead of standing by and listening in. Shouldn’t have gotten intrigued by Eren’s responses, by her tone of voice. He anticipated Petra would touch on his past. It was the initial thought that he didn’t want Eren to know about it that kept him waiting just a bit longer in the hallway. 

Eren should know the truth and therefore be inclined to stay away from him as much as possible. Levi was becoming more hyper-aware of Eren than his duties prescribed he should be, more than he believed could bring about any good. 

“Yes sir?” Eren asked, wide-eyed at the sight of him. 

“Not bad, with the cleaning. It no longer smells like shit.”

She colored and he mentally cursed. He shouldn’t be so free with compliments if this was the effect. The flush looked good on her. 

_‘She’s young,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Too young.’_

“I got in trouble a lot at the Academy. Couldn’t keep my mouth shut half the time. They knew I liked to train so my punishment was _always_ cleaning duties,” she revealed with an oops-smile. 

Levi really shouldn’t have found that so endearing.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**After Dinner But Still Seated, That Evening**

 

Petra gazed at her with sympathy, a trait Eren believed was simply a part of the woman’s nature. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it sounds worse than it is.”

Apparently Auruo was still a bit peeved with her and so had poked fun at Eren for the fact that she had to sleep in the basement. 

Captain Levi’s sudden smirk at her across the table should have been telling. “At least it’s not a dungeon. Now you won’t feel as though you’re starring in a porno magazine.”

Eren blushed furiously. 

The other’s reactions were quite comical. 

“EH?!?!”

The Captain raised his teacup to her. After a moment he took a swig. “I suppose I should explain.”

_***_

_A Few Days Before Eren’s Trial_

 

_She’s chained by the wrists, sitting up in a sparse bed inside a dungeon._

_That’s not why she’s nervous though._

_Eren can’t look away from him, Humanity’s Strongest. It’s tantalizing that her idol is across the room staring right at her._

_Her earlier glimpse of him, when he’d saved Mikasa, Armin, and herself is marred by a haze due to having just awoken from her transformation as a Titan._

_At the moment, she’s in such a flurry of emotion she takes no true notice of his choice of words._

_“Hey, answer up you piece of crap.”_

_His words do reach her though._

_Eren rattles her chains in response._

_He snorted. “What? Do you prefer a leash?”_

_“It just seems like I’m in one of those scenes from one of Jean’s cheesy porno mags.”_

_That... that was supposed to have stayed in her head._

_Despite having decided to hate her, both the guards burst out laughing._

_***_

 

Erd, Gunther, and Auruo are roaring with laughter. Petra is shaking her head in exasperation, Captain Levi is smirking, and Eren remains humiliated. 

Gunther was the first to stop laughing. “Captain,” Gunther addressed. “How in the world did you respond to that?”

That got Erd and Auruo to calm down. They all eagerly awaited the answer, even Petra whom failed to hide her interest. 

“He said,” Eren spoke, looking down at the table when all eyes turned to her. “That that was not the time or place to talk about my aspirations.”

Another collective roar of laughter sounded. 

Petra herself couldn’t keep from chuckling.

Unfortunately, the conversation didn’t stick to pleasant topics all evening. 

“We’ll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days, but I heard we’ll be going on a new expedition soon,” Erd said. He made a face, worried. “And we’ll be taking the new graduates with us as well.”

Eren perked up. 

Gunther shook his head. “Is that really true, Erd? Isn’t it too soon?” He made a hand gesture. “Even considering that they handled this last Titan attack quite well...”

“I heard those kid’s pants required multiple washings to remove the shit-stains,” Auruo chortled.

Eren shot him a pointed glare, which the man missed entirely. 

“Is this all true, Captain?” Petra quickly inquired. 

Levi set his teacup down. All eyes were on him. “I’m not involved in making our plans. It’s Erwin. He’s likely considering far more variables than might occur to us.”

That caused Eren to look down. _‘He really does follow the rules, doesn’t he?’_ Her heart was racing and she brought up a hand to rub at her chest at the sudden pang. Intuition had her  sliding her eyes up and she shared a second’s glance with Captain Levi before his eyes flit away. 

Had he been watching her?

Did he see...?

Erd hummed his agreement. “It’s true that we’re in an unprecedented situation. We lost Wall Maria and many lives but we now have an unexpected ray of hope.”

Eren straightened up in her seat. 

Everyone was looking to her now. 

“I still have trouble believing it,” Erd continued. “You can _‘turn into a Titan’_ but what does that mean, Eren?”

She looked down. “My memories from that time are quite hazy,” she admitted. “It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself,” she lifted a hand to show the action. “Like, if I bite down-”

_‘Wait,’_ she stopped herself. _‘How do I know this?’_

“You all know this,” Levi said. “It’s what’s written on the reports... she won’t stay put though.” He sipped his tea and caught her eyes over the rim. “Her meddling could kill even you, Eren.”

Her eyes widened. “She? Who?”

“Good evening, people of the Levi Unit! Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?”

Levi appeared irritated by the woman’s loud entrance. “You’re early.”

“How could I stay put now?”

“Major Hanji?” Eren blinked as the exuberant woman approached her. 

“Sorry for the wait Eren,” Hanji greeted, coming to a stop before her. “I’m charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow’s experiments. I came to ask permission for that.”

“An experiment? What am I supposed to-”

“What else but that totally awesome thing you do!” Hanji interrupted her, looking as though being able to become a Titan were a thing of reverence. 

Eren was taken-aback by the enthusiasm. “Uh... I can’t give you permission myself. I don’t have authority over myself, you see.” She looked to Captain Levi for help. 

“Levi!” Hanji shouted. “What are Eren’s plans for tomorrow?”

“Cleaning the garden,” he answered automatically, draining the last of his tea and setting it down. 

“Okay then, it’s decided!” Hanji crouched down and took Eren’s hand. “I’ll be counting on you tomorrow Eren!”

_‘Levi’s a Captain, but Hanji’s a Major,’_ the young female reminded herself. _‘She outranks him... and he always follows orders...’_

She swallowed heavily and caught the Major’s eyes. “Yes m’am,” Eren nodded. “But... what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?”

“Huh?” The way Hanji moved, her glasses caught a glare of light.

Eren’s eyebrows knit together. “Uh... what exactly are these experiments?” she repeated. 

Auruo made a disgruntled noise. “Stop that. Don’t ask her.”

“Ah, I see,” Hanji leaned in closer to her. “You just had this expression like you really wanted to know.”

The sound of five chairs scraping back caught Eren by surprise. She watched as all the other occupants silently left the room, even the Captain. 

She could only suppose the Major was enough to look after her, for now. 

To be fair, when Eren asked that question she hadn’t expected for Major Hanji to go on all night, expanding greatly on the smallest of details. A large portion of the material she already knew, having studied it at the Academy: Titans only needed sunlight to survive, it’s uncertain why they eat people, their only weakness is at the nape of the neck, etc. 

She is a bit shocked by the Major’s justifiable reasoning behind her eccentrics. Hanji proves to be just as passionate as anyone else in the war against Titans, no matter how odd her angle.

However, the overall conclusion Eren came to is that everyone in the Recon Corps are the biggest group of weirdos she’d ever come across. Weirdos... but also incredible people giving their all to pave the way for change. 

In the early hours of that morning, Eren is startled from her half-asleep state by an unknown man’s similar entrance to Hanji’s the previous night. 

“Moblit?” the Major addressed, pausing in the middle of an explanation Eren had long since lost track of. 

Moblit’s news that the two Titan experiments, Sawney and Bean are dead, has the Levi Unit riding the morning away back to the city where the experiments had been kept. 

“What on Earth...” Eren says, unable to look away from the large bodies that’d been scorched until there was nothing but bone. 

_‘But why wasn’t the bone also burned away?’_ she wondered. _‘Unless they weren’t burned... But, what else could leave that steam?’_

She’d forgotten she was standing next to Captain Levi until he spoke up. “Let’s go. This is the jurisdiction of the Police.”

“Yes sir...” Eren answered, making to follow him but pausing again for another glance at the bones.

Her heart rocketed when a pair of hands gripped her by the shoulders just then. She expected the Captain to reprimand her but found it was Commander Erwin whom held her as he came to lean over her. 

“Tell me, what do you see there? Who do you think is the enemy?” he asked. 

“Excuse me?” Eren was perplexed. The answer couldn’t be obvious (Titans!) if he were the one doing the asking. 

His eyes closed briefly. “Sorry, don’t mind me...”

Eren watched him walk away for a few moments, flanked by Captain Levi. 

“Commander!” she called, hood falling down in her haste to catch up to them. 

“You’re saying... Titans aren’t our only enemy?” Eren inquired in a hushed tone. 

“Am I?”

Eren nodded back at the Titan remains. “It was a human that did that. Even if they had a good reason for it... it doesn’t change the fact that those experiments were very important.”

Levi whistled and Erwin was smiling. “You keep impressing me Eren.”

She gained a speck of pink on her cheeks. “You should meet my brother, Armin. He’s the smart one.”

“I assume he was the young, blond man that came to your trial with your sister Mikasa.” The Commander laughed at her shock. “I have a very good memory,” he explained, tapping a finger to his temple. 

“And yet, you’ve never been able to recall the story of the first crap you ever took,” Levi interjected. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Point.”

Their easy banter spiked an odd emotion in Eren. It was strange... seeing Captain Levi act like that. 

“I may have to meet him, if he comes so highly recommended,” the Commander directed to her. His words may have sounded mocking if they’d come from anyone else. “If he joins the Survey Corps, that is.”

Eren grimaced and looked off to the side. “We’d all planned on joining together...” With a sharp breath, she squared her shoulders, looked back up at the Commander, and smiled lightly. “I can tell something is off about all this, but Armin would have already come up with several theories. Given enough information and he’d even have credible suspects.” She shared a glance with Captain Levi, eyes stilling, and looked off again. “He’s scary brilliant... he’s always been able to make connections that others- just can’t.”

“I will definitely keep an eye out for him then,” the Commander promised. 

Eren didn’t want to doubt his sincerity, so she thanked him, and trailed after Captain Levi whom was leaving then. She couldn’t keep the expression on his face during that conversation off of her mind even as the Special Ops Squad rode back to the Former Recon Corps’s Headquarters. He’d looked mildly disgruntled as opposed to the Commander’s ready interest. 

They arrived mid-afternoon and Eren spent the last of the sun’s rays tending to all the horses and cleaning more of the castle. After dinner and a quick shower, she came across Petra whom asked if she was alright due to the concern on her face. 

“I can’t find the Captain. I was told he’d have to lead me down to the basement and chain me up every night.”

Petra gave her a sad look which Eren pointedly ignored. 

“He’s probably tidying up his room. He does that every night.”

“Eh?”

Petra smiled. “You have noticed he likes things clean, right?” The woman gestured at the walls of the castle all around them. 

“I thought it was something that had to be done,” Eren admitted. 

“No, he’s just meticulously neat. Some say it’s even obsessive,” Petra waved a hand. “No one knows why.”

Eren nodded, filing the information away, and followed after the shorter woman whom led her to the Captain’s quarters. She’d expected him to be among the upper floors but he was in a room she suspected was directly above the basement. That wasn’t all too surprising, now that she thought about it. 

“Captain!” Petra knocked. “Eren is here.”

“You can come in,” was the muffled response. 

Petra bid her good night and walked away only to turn around and call out to her once Eren got her hand on the doorknob. 

“Eren...”

_‘What does that look in her eyes mean?’_ the younger female wondered. She’d yet to see Petra wear such a gaze. 

But whatever words may have followed were lost as Petra shook her head and smiled. “Good luck.”

Eren was left more puzzled, and Petra was gone. 

“Close the door behind you. I’ll be a minute,” she heard the Captain say. He wasn’t in sight and it took her longer than she’d care to admit to spot the other door in the room, slightly ajar with a soft light filtering through. 

Her attention next landed on the window, which she instantly moved towards, completely ignoring her initial urge to look over the contents of the room. The dungeon hadn’t had any windows and she doubted the basement did. She’d missed looking up at the night sky and wanted to savor the image. 

“Oi brat, what are you doing?”

Eren looked to him, momentarily distracted by the view. The Captain had shed his jacket, cravat, and the strappings of his 3DM gear. His shirt was untucked, top few buttons unbuttoned. 

“Hey Eren, are you hard of hearing now?”

She blinked and shook her head. A smile graced the Captain before she turned to look back up. “It’s been awhile since I’ve looked up at the stars like this.”

Since she wasn’t looking at him, Eren missed the way Levi had gone stock-still at her words. 

Eren expected him to chide her _‘for such nonsense’_ and begin the descent to the basement, but instead he sidled up next to her. 

“You like the stars?”

There it was again, a curious intrigue to his tone she wouldn’t have expected. 

“Yes... sir,” she quickly added, remembering her place. “They remind me of my mother, and of my dream for the future.”

“Mmm.”

A sepulchral mood stole over the air. Eren didn’t know how to banish the weighing silence other than to keep talking. 

“It’s a habit I developed with Armin and Mikasa when we were real young, though it was my mother who I picked it up from. She used to say that the stars connected people. That whenever you looked up at them, someone else was looking up at those same stars,” she smiled in remembrance. “Armin and Mikasa hang around me so much they picked it up too.”

“And your dream?” he asked after a long beat of silence. 

She looked to him and quite suddenly realized how close he was standing next to her. His short stature did nothing to take away from how his presence could fill a room. This was especially true with him right beside her. 

That wasn’t all she took notice of, however. 

His skin was pale, several shades lighter than her own. His neck was surprisingly thick, no doubt due to sprouting up from broad and rounded shoulders. Whatever lay beneath his shirt she couldn’t make out, but if muscular legs were an indicator she’d hazard he was impeccably fit. For now, she could only make with the few curls of dark hair poking out of the ‘V’ of his unbuttoned top. 

Then there was his eyes. Heavy-lidded and molten gray, they could draw you in just as easily as they could frighten you off. And his lips...

Eren got a very sudden urge to feel those lips against her own... which froze her. 

_‘Oh crap.’_

“Eren, are you alright?”

_‘He’s... he’s really attractive...’_

“Eren!”

He placed a hand on her upper-back, above the plate from the 3DM gear, at the junction where her neck began. 

She breathed in through her nose, reveling in the warm touch that began to rub small circles. “I’m sorry, sir...”

“It’s alright,” he didn’t remove his hand. “As long as you’re alright.”

She nodded, heart a steady staccato beat. 

“Just because I ask doesn’t mean you have to answer,” he told her; as she focused more on the melting touch, closing her eyes, breathing. “If it’s personal, you can keep quiet unless it’s pertinent to yours or someone else’s safety. Understand?”

Eren nodded, eyes fluttering open. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and removed his hand, realizing what he’d been doing. _‘Fuck.’_

“Armin has this book, it’s a very old book and it depicts the world beyond the walls.” She was staring at him now, unaware of her pupils dilating or the rosiness sprinkled across her cheeks. 

Because the universe hates Levi, Eren also bit down on her lip. Now, Levi too, was staring. He fixed on the incisor poking at the plump flesh of her bottom lip, though not hard enough to tear through the skin. 

_‘This fucking brat, why the hell did she have to be so damn good-looking? What kind of eighteen year-old has breasts that round without having had a kid?’_

Her sole purpose was to torture him, truly. 

“When the Titans are gone, I want to see it. To see if the book is true about the world out there,” she angled herself to face him. “This world belongs to us too. It’s not fair we’re stuck behind walls.”

“I see.”

“Yeah,” Eren sighed. “The stars remind me that there’s more out there.”

“Something better?”

“Maybe...”

This time, they shared a comfortable silence. 

“You wish to explore then,” he gazed at the stars, his chest lightening. “Doesn’t sound half-bad.”

“You can come too sir,” she said simply. 

He snorted. _‘I may take you up on it... brat.’_

Levi knew, right then, he wanted to kiss her. The look on her face made him think the action wouldn’t be so opposed-

He took her down to the basement instead, and chained her up. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. 

Levi stiffened at the door, listening to her move around, chains rattling. He promised himself to do his best to rid her of them, as soon as he could.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**The Next Day**

 

Eren sat up in her bed, looking about her in confusion. Her wrists were unchained and the door was open. Did this mean she could go up or...?

She busied herself with making her bed and a changing of clothes. Still, no one appeared. 

She paced around the room for a few minutes more before hesitantly making her way towards the door. 

“Eren! What’s taking you so long! Eh... Eren?”

“What happened? Eren?”

Gunther and Erd had burst through the door. 

She’d fallen back on her ass for it. 

Later that day, around noon, Eren was feeding the horses, one at a time out of a bucket. Her mind drifted during the menial task. She’d thought Captain Levi would also be responsible for rousing and unchaining her. Maybe he had. As it was, she couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation last night. 

“Hey Eren!” Gunther is calling out to her. “Are there any in your class who will request to join us?”

Tonight, the newest recruits have to decide what branch they wish to join: the Garrison, the Military Police or the Survey Corps. 

“There are,” Eren replied, then she thought back on the Battle of Trost. “No, there were. I don’t know about now.”

There’s a sound of hooves pounding and someone yells out, “Attention!” she’s not sure who. Eren looks over to find Captain Levi riding in on horseback. 

“Get ready,” Levi announced to Erd and Gunther. “We’re going out on patrol.”

The two men shouted, “Yes sir!”

Eren rushed over and came to stand at a salute. “Good morning Captain Levi!”

“Listen Eren... Never fall two horse-lengths behind me. Don’t forget the only reason you’re not locked up is because I’m watching you.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Levi nodded. “Let’s go.”

She shouldn’t be disappointed, at least she told herself such. It made her feel stupid to realize she’d been expecting a change, any change at all. 

All too soon, the Levi Unit is riding out. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Out In The Open Fields**

**Same Day**

 

Captain Levi is spending time with his horse, a sight that’d made Eren smile before she was sucked in by the rest of the Levi Unit, going over the formation for the 57th Expedition and their place in it. 

Then Gunther asks, “Did you understand what the Commander’s question meant?”

They’d all overheard it, the day the two Titan experiments were killed. _‘Who do you think the enemy is?’_

Levi is listening in and he silently applauded Eren’s answer of, “Did you all understand?” She’s gauging what they know. He knew Eren is smarter than she appeared given how she deduced they have more to contend with than just the Titans. 

There was a chorus of “no” from the others, except for-

“It may be a lie to claim we understand everything,” Auruo spoke up in his familiar, pompous tone. “But, I think-”

“It’s possible this mission has another goal,” Gunther interrupts and Auruo allows with a scowl. Auruo may have a higher kill count, but Gunther has more experience as a whole and is the one in charge when Captain Levi is away or otherwise occupied (such as bonding time with his horse). “But the Commander decided it was best not to reveal that fact to the soldiers. So, we should just focus on getting there and back. Believe in the Commander.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Back At Former Recon Corps Headquarters**

 

It’s nearing sunset and after a long day of patrol Eren is finishing up her last chore of cleaning out the stables. She ventured out when finished only to freeze at the sight of _them_ arriving in the group of the new Survey Corps’ recruits. 

“Hey... Th-that’s-” she turned to Auruo who’d been leaning against the wall near the entrance to the stables. “Sir! May I go talk with my family?”

He raised a brow at her but replied, “Get going.”

Eren is running before he could say anything else. “Hey! Mikasa! Armin!”

The two turned around.

“Feels like it’s been such a long time!” Eren cried, tackling the two in a tight hug. She released them and smiled up at the male. “Armin! Have you grown even taller?”

“Actually-”

“Eren!” Mikasa interrupted, voice tinged with worry. She began to fuss over her sister, assessing Eren for damage. “Did they do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?”

“What?!” Eren fought to keep a smile off of her face at the outrageous claims. “No, no way.”

Mikasa spotted Levi off to the side and glared at him. “That short guy went too far. Someday, I’ll see him pay for it.”

Eren followed Mikasa’s vantage point and almost burst out laughing at how unaffected Captain Levi looked by Mikasa’s threat. As the man tugged his horse toward the stables Eren placed a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder and rubbed soothingly until some of the tension left her. 

“Uh Mikasa... you know you can let go now,” Eren told her, once her own hand fell away and Mikasa had yet to let go since she’d been fussing. 

Said female only shook her head and buried it into Eren’s collarbone. 

“Come on Mikasa,” Armin placated, placing his hands on Mikasa’s shoulders and drawing her back off of Eren. “See, look at her. Our baby is alright.”

“Hey! Why am I always the baby?” Eren argued, ruining the effect with her smile. 

“Mikasa is more mature and motherly,” Armin answered cheerfully. 

“But-”

“Hey Eren!”

She looked back to see her friends from the Academy were there, shocked again by _how many_ were there. “What? Everyone’s here? You all- you all joined the Survey Corps?”

“Is there any other reason we’d be here?” Connie grinned. 

Eren chuckled. “So only Annie, Jean, and Marco joined the Military Police?” She blinked at the sudden tension. The sound of footsteps stopping had her turning back to find- Jean. “No way... Not you too!”

“Marco’s dead.”

Light... she feels light. 

There’s no air in her lungs and her heart’s shriveled up. There’s nothing inside but for those inexplicable words repeating, taunting. 

She’s staring at Jean, wide-eyed. “What... was that? What did you say?”

“Marco’s dead,” Jean repeated, hands shaking at his sides. He scoffed, forced. “Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death either. I- I don’t know how he died.” The shaking stopped, hands becoming fists. “He died without anyone knowing or anyone seeing.”

She didn’t expect it, but it feels the same as with her mother. The utter devastation hit hard. “No... not Marco...”

The new recruits were called away to pick up their new uniforms. 

Eren reached out and snagged Armin by the arm, not speaking until the others were out of hearing-range. “No one’s told Jean right? About Marco...”

“No,” Armin shook his head, frowning. “It’d be cruel to do so now.”

“He doesn’t know then.”

Armin gave her a sad glance before he had to walk away. 

Eren watched as her family and friends donned the green capes that marked those of the Scouting Legion. All of them now had officially put their lives on the line, most expected to die within a few years. These same people she’s spent the past three years with...

A little ways away someone is watching Eren. Levi is leaning against the same wall Auruo had been occupying, having relented when the other man jumped at the chance to put his horse away for him. 

His grey eyes had watched the whole exchange, concern lining his features. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**That Night After The Ceremony**

 

“So, you’ll all be joining the expedition.”

“Yes,” Mikasa agreed with Eren’s statement. “We’ll also be participating in the mission.”

“Hey Eren,” Jean addressed. “I heard that when you turned into a Titan, you tried to kill Mikasa. What does that mean?”

Armin tensed. 

“No,” Mikasa interjected. “Eren was trying to kill a fly-”

“I wasn’t asking you. But-” Jean gave Mikasa a pointed look. “-it looks like the wound on your cheek is almost healed up. Tell me, when did you get that?”

Mikasa unconsciously touched her cheek, surprised by Jean’s direct antagonism towards her. 

And she’s not the only one surprised by it. Initial crush notwithstanding, everyone knew Jean always made an effort to be nice to the females. 

So this, was shocking. 

“I’ve heard it’s true,” Eren admitted, gaze tilting down. “I tried to kill Mikasa.”

“If you heard, then you don’t remember it right?” Jean pushed. 

Of course, his attitude towards Eren had always been the exception. The two stubborn natures couldn’t help but to bump heads and rile each other up. 

“In other words,” Jean continued. “You had no idea you even had this Titan power, and you don’t have the means to control it.”

“Captain Levi and the Levi Unit are my control.”

“What?”

Eren looked up to face Jean directly. “There’s a reason I was assigned to an elite squad. I’ve got a month to learn as much as I can about my Titan abilities. If I screw up now or in the future, my life is forfeit.”

“Eren,” Armin frowned. “I don’t think-”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Mikasa interrupted quite venomously. 

“Are you kidding?! Th-that’s-” Jean paused, looking down into Eren’s eyes, his own lighting up with fire when he was unable to check any sign of dishonesty. It angered him. “That’s so stupid! If you die, then what the hell would all of this have been for?! Humanity and our lives depend on you! Or will we all die meaninglessly- unnoticed just like Marco?!”

“Marco’s death is not meaningless!” Eren shot back. 

“Then prove it Eren!” Jean shouted. “If we’re going to die then give us a good reason for it! We all deserve that much, at least. Offer up something in return and I’ll see if it’s worth my life.”

Jean seized up before making a sudden move to grab Eren around the shoulders, shocking her. Shocking her because there was a sheen of tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Eren...” Jean whispered, grave-faced. “I’m really counting on you.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tears spilled out of her own eyes. “I’ll do my best,” she repeated. Eren tucked her head down and Jean automatically pulled her in, weaving his arms around her. She relished the surprising warmth he gave off when she felt so numb, the sound of another’s heart-beat in her ears. 

“I’ll do my best.”

She kept repeating the broken, muffled phrase; crying into Jean’s chest, unaware of his own tears spilling into her hair. 

Elsewhere, Petra is startled by the sound of a crash coming from Captain Levi’s room. She’d just been about to knock to ask if he’d like for her to find Eren and bring her along so he could escort her down to the basement. He’s not known for being clumsy. Petra could only wonder what had made him mad enough to break something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Eren is still too caught up in the throes of hero worship to do more than to realize her hero is also a hot-ass Frenchmen. 
> 
> With Levi, mature shit he is, it makes sense he'd catch onto his feelings sooner. 
> 
> And yes, I'm still (and will continue) to borrow generously from canon. Eren being a female (and the gang being older) does not rewrite the whole story. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: the next update will have a Jean x Eren moment. It'll happen in order to push for a more decent friendship between them. This fic is Levi x Eren driven, and Levi's reaction... will be interesting.


	3. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a month to get to know each other. Misunderstandings, jealousy, pranks, and other shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than I thought it'd be, so I'm cutting it into two parts.

**Day 3 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

She’s probably wrong, but it feels like Captain Levi is ignoring her. The only interaction they’ve had is whenever he chains or unchains her in the basement, or when he tells her what to do for the day. There’s no more teasing or shared glances.The behavior pattern has been going on for days and already she feels out-of-sorts with him. No one, in all her life, has ever made her feel as though she were inadequate. 

She misses the old him. 

How odd, too, that already she could categorize someone as a _‘before and after’_ when she hardly knows him and has not known him for long.

At least, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of her friends are also staying in the castle. She’s been spending the evenings with them after long days of cleaning duties. 

But, tonight was special. The newest recruits were looking to resurrect an old tradition of theirs from their Academy days. 

“It’s Spar Night,” she told the members of the Levi Unit as she rushed to consume her dinner. 

“What are you talking about Eren?” Erd asked. 

“We would spar a lot after hours back at the Academy; we’d even set aside a whole day at least once a month for a small tournament,” Eren slurped up the last of her noodles and wiped her mouth. She gave them a shit-eating grin. “I’d win most of the time.”

“You?” Auruo scoffed. “Don’t lie kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” she automatically retorted. Eren drained her tea and moved to stand. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

“Eh?” She raised her brows at Auruo. “I just said I’m going to spar with my friends.”

“Without permission from the Captain?” Auruo threw at her quite snidely. 

“But... I’ve been hanging out with my friends every evening...”

She looked to Captain Levi whom flicked his eyes up to her. It’s the first they’ve really looked at each other in awhile and she felt herself go warm for it. 

“It’s a little different if you’re planning on training with them Eren,” Gunther explained. 

“Don’t forget Captain Levi is responsible for all of your training too,” Petra added. 

“Oh, I didn’t-” she flushed and looked down. “I apologize Captain Levi, for not thinking things through.”

“Where do you plan to spar?”

“Huh?” She picked her head up. “Just outside the compound sir. In the western field.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll meet you there,” he said, going back to his tea. 

Eren brightened. “Yes sir!” she cried with much more enthusiasm than the words had had in days. 

Auruo snickered after she left the room. 

“What’s with the laughter?” Petra asked. 

“I have to see this,” Auruo said. “The girl thinks way too highly of herself.”

“I’m sure she’s just excited,” Petra assured. 

“In any case we should all be there,” Gunther said. 

Levi drained his tea and set the cup down with an audible clink. “We’ll all go. We have to make sure nothing happens concerning the brat.”

Levi’s choice of words had Auruo smiling quite smugly in Petra’s direction. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**That Evening**

**Western Field Outside of the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

“Oh wow, you’re all going to watch?”

The sound of Eren’s voice had the members of the Levi Unit turning to look at her only to give her a double take at her choice of outfit. 

“Eren? I haven’t seen you wear that.”

Petra’s comment had Eren looking down at herself. She wore a snug, khaki tank-top and loose dark pants. Her hands and feet were bandaged, and her hair remained in its half-up, half-down style. 

She shrugged. “These are my fight clothes.”

Petra smacked Auruo when he wouldn’t stop his creepy staring. 

It didn’t occur to Eren that her top was tight enough to emphasize her build. 

“Armin! Mikasa!” Eren greeted as the two came into view. Her siblings exchange quick hugs with her, Mikasa’s lasting just a bit longer and holding on just a bit tighter. 

“Ah, everyone these are my siblings, Mikasa and Armin,” Eren introduced. “And these are the members of the Levi Unit: Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Captain Levi, of course.”

Most exchange pleasant greetings, Mikasa and Levi only exchanging nods with everyone. Armin reached over to shake Petra’s hand (as she was closest) but his words were meant for them all. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. If you permit me staying with you this evening, I’d like to get to know the people whom hold my sister’s life in their hands.”

He received more than one deadpan stare but Armin merely continued to smile brightly at them all, as though he were not trying to will them to feel guilty. 

“You’re not sparring?”

“No, Mr. Bossard,” Armin answered Auruo’s sneer. He flashed the clipboard in his hand. “I’ll be taking notes on the matches and relaying people’s mistakes. Most of us don’t spar most of the time. It may be training but we mostly do this for fun, and to bond.”

“Hey! Whose first up?”

They turned to see Reiner striding up with Bertholdt next to him. Jean was a little ways behind them and the rest could be seen in sight.

After a short wait, there was a small crowd gathered around Armin. It seemed they’ve caught some attention since there was quite a bit of new faces. Some of the vets of the Scouting Legion had decided to see what was the fuss and decided to stay to gauge the newbies skills. 

“I’ve already randomized those who have said wanted to participate tonight,” Armin spoke clearly. “First up, Reiner Braun and Mikasa Ackerman.”

Those who knew began to laugh at Reiner’s expression who looked like he’d swallowed something unpleasant.

It wasn’t a quick match, thankfully so on Reiner’s part. His all-out offensive style kept Mikasa on the defensive most of the time, though in the end his brute force couldn’t be held up against Mikasa’s speed. A few well-placed jabs at key openings gave her the chance to knock him onto his back. Reiner yielded when Mikasa placed her foot to his throat. 

“Ymir and Sasha Braus.”

Ymir gave Sasha an apologetic smile. She won by tricking Sasha into a hold. 

“Jean Kirschtein and Connie Springer.”

Connie wasn’t a bad fighter, but he wasn’t quite up to Jean’s level. Jean used his advantage in reach to win. 

“Bertholdt Hoover and Eren Jaeger.”

“Finally!” Eren cried. She greeted Bertolt with a smile. “Let’s do this Bert!”

“She’s going up against him?” Petra questioned in clear disbelief. 

Armin turned to gauge the Levi Unit, eyes resting upon Levi’s intense gaze on Eren just a bit longer than the rest. 

“You haven’t seen her fight?” Armin posed. 

“Not once,” Erd admitted. 

“Ah, you’re in for some amusement.”

Armin’s answer drew questioning stares but he was already focused back on the two opponents. “Begin,” he called out. 

Eren rushed in first, as she was known to do. She punched up with both hands causing Bertholdt to block them by catching her fists, which had been her objective as she used the momentum to pull herself in and knee him in the stomach. As Bertholdt hunched over, she quickly swept her legs to knock him off of his feet.

“Wooo Eren!”

“Way to go!”

“Come on Bert! Don’t let her win too fast!”

The members of the Levi Unit looked impressed. 

“She’s fast.”

“She’s unconventional.”

Armin nodded. “Eren is without a doubt the best of our year when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. She’s quick and creative.” He smiled as he watched his sister. “She also doesn’t know how to give up, ever.”

“I thought Mikasa Ackerman was the top-ranked of your class,” Gunther remarked. He had a habit of scouting the new recruits for potential future members of the Scouting Legion, or even the Levi Unit no matter how far down the road that may be. 

“Mikasa is the best all around, but that doesn’t mean she’s the best in every single subject,” Armin explained. “Eren scored highest in this particular subject, like I scored highest in academics, and Jean scored highest in leadership training.”

Petra winced as Eren landed a rough hit to Bertholdt’s sternum. “You all seem very close and supportive of one another. Eren herself seems to be very well-liked.”

“I can guess why,” Auruo grumbled. 

“Oh, be quiet you old pervert,” Petra snapped.

Erd and Gunther laughed, Levi smirked though his eyes stayed ahead. 

“I’m not old!”

“It’s funny, Eren wasn’t well-liked at first,” Armin admitted, eyes catching a softer light. “She has a habit of pouring her heart into everything, which can make her loud and expressive; something that didn’t mix well with the new and nervous Academy recruits.” He chuckled as he scribbled a few things down. “On the second day we were tested to see if we were compatible to using the 3DM Gear by keeping still in the air. Eren was the only one who didn’t pass and everyone made fun of her considering how much she had annoyed them all with her big talk. She spent the rest of the day training with the gear. Mikasa and I tried to help her but she still couldn’t get it right.”

Armin paused, watching Eren momentarily. “By the evening, Eren was begging the others to help her learn, even those whom most mocked her. Of all people, it was Jean who chose to help her, though his initial crush on Eren may have had something to do with it. He certainly fixated on Mikasa after that, given how he and Eren had spent the whole evening screaming at each other and continue to do so to this day.”

“If this is all true,” Auruo cut in. “How the hell did the girl pass?”

“The next day we found out Eren’s gear was faulty. She passed with ease with undamaged gear... but the point is that she made a lasting impression. No one else would have worked as hard as she had and everyone respected her for that. She often pushed people to do better with her own perseverance.” Armin nodded towards his sister. “Watch this.”

Eren was moving in for the kill, though only her classmates and Levi could see it coming. She doubled back far enough to be able to run at Bertholdt, using the speed to jump up. She used Bertholdt’s long body as a brace, as though running up a wall, one foot catching his side for leverage so the other could catch his shoulder. The holds allowed her another jump up, reaching for the back of his head to spin herself around in mid-air above him. Her body came back down, foot slamming hard onto Bertholdt’s upper back. 

Eren landed in a crouch and Bertholdt yielded, hunched over.

“Are you alright?” she asked, giving him a hand up. 

He assured her he’s fine. 

Mikasa defeated Ymir in the next round, meaning-

“Dammit Armin! You set this up on purpose!” Jean yelled. 

“No I didn’t,” was Armin’s incredibly believable response. 

“Afraid I’ll kick your ass like always Jean?” Eren mocked. 

Jean glared at her, falling into a fighting stance. “You’re going down Jaeger!”

It started off as a spar, truly, but theirs never ended that way. 

“What the hell Eren?!”

“What?”

“You hit my face!”

“So?”

“It’s my face!”

“You have a horse-face anyway, it’s an improvement!”

Auruo, Erd, and Gunther were laughing outright; Petra smiling in amusement. 

Armin, however, wasn’t laughing or looking at them. He’s been discreetly glancing at Captain Levi every now and then, noting the small smile on the man’s face and the flashes of emotion in his eyes. It started off as trying to get gauge a first impression of the man who literally was responsible for his sister but now... well, even if unfounded his impression was interesting. 

By the time Eren and Jean are merely tugging and pushing at each other, Ymir is taking bets as to who will get the last dig in this time. Mikasa and Annie were the only ones who ever gave Eren a real push when it came to fighting. Jean only did because their spars couldn’t stay focused, always devolving into screaming matches and insult-slinging. 

Jean’s failure at trapping Eren in a full-nelson had him still reaching only to grip Eren by the back of her tank-top. When he didn’t let go, Eren did the next best thing and slipped out of it. 

Jaws dropped, most notably Jean’s, which Eren took full advantage of- unknowingly. 

She turned around and tugged at his leg with her own, fully expecting him to back off or dodge in some other manner. 

Instead, Jean toppled forward, taking her down with him in the process. He managed to catch himself on all fours, but his face-

“EEHHHH!!!!”

Eren’s screech likely reached all of those still in the castle. She threw Jean off of her and stood up. 

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to-” Jean gulped, completely red-faced. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Yield Jean,” Eren spoke in a grave voice, a demonic glint to her eyes as her foot hovered over Jean’s crotch. “ **Yield.** ”

“I yield! I yield!”

That was that. 

Jean huffed loudly in relief when Eren moved away, only to tense up again when she spoke up. 

“Jean! You got my shirt dirty,” she shook the offensive cloth in his direction. “You threw it right in the mud.”

“You’re the one who took it off!” he replied, unable to help himself. He reddened once more when he accidentally glanced at her. 

“Heh, you’re such a pervert.”

“You have no shirt on!”

“I’m wearing a sports-bra! You’re the one who stuck his face on my breasts!”

“That wasn’t on pur-”

“Eren.”

Everyone silenced and turned towards Captain Levi whom had interrupted Jean and stood up. 

“Sir?” Eren asked. The Captain’s gaze upon her reminded her of her slight state of undress, bringing a flush to her cheeks in which everyone else’s gaze couldn’t.

“That’s more than enough for today,” Levi announced standing up. “It’s dark, time to go in.”

“Yes sir!”

A chorus of good-byes and a quick washing up precluded Eren following Captain Levi down to the basement. Her cheeks were lit aflame, berating herself for having forgotten just _who_ was in the audience during her spar with Jean. All of the Levi Unit must think her a joke. 

The silence is uncomfortable on her end as she slipped into bed, sitting upright, and holding her wrists out. Her mouth ran dry as Levi merely held onto one of her wrists, uncharacteristically running his thumb across the inner wall. 

The shackles lay still in his other hand. 

“Tomorrow, we begin training on your Titan abilities,” he said. 

Eren nodded, not willing to speak in case she squeaked and further embarrassed herself. 

He returned her nod, shackled her wrists, and made to leave. However, he paused before closing the door. 

“Today was interesting,” he called out to her, smirking. 

Eren hid her face in the pillow despite him being gone. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 4 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

Under the close watch of the Levi and Hanji Unit, Eren is to begin training on her Titan powers. 

She was ready. Eren has had more than enough with cleaning and after a short classroom instruction to go over procedures they went out to put Eren’s skills through the ringer. 

To start, she’s thrown down a well. 

Okay, maybe not thrown down into it, but she is in a well. 

Major Hanji gave her the hands up and with a tremendous anticipation and anxiety built up, Eren bit down on her hand hard enough to draw blood. 

Nothing occurred. 

“Huh?”

She bit down again, and again. 

And again. 

She moved to her other hand. 

“Eren! I said you could-” Hanji cut herself off and she and Levi peered into the well. “Eren?”

Said young female was frustrated and confused, hands bleeding from the numerous bite wounds. She didn’t realize there’s also a lot of blood smeared across her mouth, painting an overall disturbing image. 

“I can’t- I can’t transform into a Titan.”

Her heart plummets as she hears Captain Levi relay that her powers must not be reliable after all. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Same day, Lunchtime**

 

Eren sits at the table, food and tea untouched. Erd and Gunther are sitting next to her, attempting to console her that not being able to turn into a Titan wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, that it proves she’s more human than they all thought. 

Petra sits across from her, Captain Levi sipping his tea on Petra’s right. Auruo is standing, leaning against the table near Levi. The Hanji Unit is scattered among the other tables. 

Erd and Gunther’s reassurances are derailed when Levi catches Eren’s eye and tells her she has to figure out why she can’t turn into a Titan. “That’s an order.”

Eren’s “yes sir” is so hollow Petra attempts to distract her. 

“Hey Eren, have you had your first kiss?”

That certainly caught interest. 

Auruo spluttered, turning around. “What kind of question is that? Are you some kind of old maid looking for gossip?”

Petra colored. “I’m not an old maid! It’s just a curiosity, this is girl talk!” The short woman made a not-so covert glance in Levi’s direction but the latter remained sipping his tea, looking as though he hadn’t heard a thing (or didn’t care for such conversation). 

Eren was scowling. “Yeah... with that horse-faced bastard, Jean.”

Her tone caused Levi to look at her, an action not missed by Erd and Gunther who decided to vacate the table then under the pretext of getting something to drink. 

“So bitter,” Auruo guffawed. “Let me guess, he dumped you didn’t he?”

“Eh?” Eren made a face. “He’s the one I sparred with last yesterday. We never went out! Gross.” She came to rest her chin on her hand. “He’s an ass too. He stole that kiss from me. I never did understand why Marco eventually liked him so much.” Her pout turned down into a frown. 

“How vile of him,” Petra sympathized, missing Eren’s sudden somber mood.

Eren sighed. “Yeah... stupid Jean. He even tried to kiss Mikasa once but she gave him a look like she’d kill him and he backed off.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t do something similar,” Levi spoke up, surprising her. “Maybe you wanted it.”

It had to have been too long since she last heard it because she failed to pick up he was teasing her.

“That’s not it at all! I wasn’t expecting it, he really surprised me!” she insisted. In a softer tone she added. “My second kiss was good...”

“Oh, do tell,” Petra encouraged. 

“It was... with Marco.”

“The one you said liked Jean?” Levi’s eyes flashed. “Did you steal it from him?”

“What? No! Our kiss happened long before he liked Jean,” Eren waived her hands accordingly. But, again she felt a pang. “Marco liked both guys and girls... back then-”

“What?” Auruo interjected. “That’s weird.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Of course it is. It’s weird.”

Eren stood up, glaring. “You take that back! Marco is one of the nicest guys ever! Who cares if he liked both!”

“All I’m saying is-”

“Auruo, enough!” Petra scolded. “Don’t be such a bigot.”

“I’m not a bigot!” he protested vehemently. 

“What do you mean you’re not! You are!”

“Ah, you’re always yelling. How will you find a husband if you’re always yelling?”

“I don’t always yell, except at you!”

The arguing duo were moving away as Petra had gotten up to dispose of her plate and Auruo followed after her. 

Eren turned to Levi, wide-eyed. “Should we stop them?”

“They always argue,” Levi informed. “I’m sure they’ll get married eventually.”

Eren cringed. “Don’t say that.”

Levi raised a brow. 

“Because that means Jean and I would get married.”

The Captain’s sudden, intense stare startled her-

“Tell me about your second kiss.”

-but his words brought her nerves up. 

Was he humoring her? She couldn’t surmise his intent. His grey eyes were fixed upon her, waiting. 

Eren was beginning to doubt she’d ever be able to figure Captain Levi. He spun hot and cold too often, going from distant to inquisitive over the oddest things. 

Realizing she was staring, she very quickly looked away. “Well... it was just nice. Marco was very sweet.” Eren swallowed thickly. Her cheeks were lightly dusted pink, talking about this with Levi alone was different than telling the rest. “He told me he thought he liked me but... wanted to be sure and asked if he could kiss me.”

“I thought he was cute, and I was curious so I said yes...” Eren got a far-away look to her eyes even though she’d turned down to stare into her teacup. “For a short time, we would make-out and... stuff.”

Captain Levi only continued to stare at her, sending the ever-present butterflies in her stomach into quite a frenzy. She could think of nothing else to do but talk. She always babbled when nervous, though admittedly, there were very few people who ever roused such an emotion in her. 

“I told Auruo that Marco liked guys and girls then, but the stress is on the **then**.  After we tried to do more, he realized he really only liked guys like that.”

“So, he used you?”

“What? No!” she blurted out. “Marco was genuinely confused about it and he told me so from the start! I was happy to help him out with it... he really was the nicest guy...although, I’ll never understand why he fell for horse-face of all people. Marco was-”

“You don’t have to tell me more, and you don’t have to be so nervous,” Levi interrupted her. He gestured towards the others around them. “It shouldn’t be surprising, but soldiers like to gossip, a lot.” A smirk graced his lips and Eren was sure the butterflies inside of her tripled in number. “And things like romance and sex will always be popular subjects.”

“I never said I-”

“You didn’t have to say it, it’s obvious.” He looked away from her then and before Eren could stop herself the words were already tumbling out. 

“That was my only time, just once... only with him.” Her face burned. 

Those grey eyes looked back to her. Eren was sure they’d looked her up and down briefly. 

“That’s... very surprising.”

Eren stared at him with incredulity but could not say anything on it as Petra was already sitting back down and Levi went back to looking as though he were uninterested. 

“Sorry about Auruo,” Petra told her. “He can be difficult, but he means well.”

“It’s okay,” she answered, a little shaky from the previous conversation. “Although, he’s lucky Mikasa didn’t hear him or he’d have had his ass kicked.”

“Your sister, right?” Eren nodded. “Oh... so she likes girls?”

“Huh? Oh, no, or maybe?” Eren shrugged. “Mikasa has never shown interest in anyone. I meant that Armin likes guys exclusively so she would have kicked ass in his stead.”

“Wow, this year’s recruits certainly sound lively.”

Eren grinned. “You know, Armin’s first kiss was really funny. Our friend Sasha got a really big crush on him once he hit puberty and grew tall. At one point, she simply tackled him down and kissed him. We had to pull her off of him,” she chuckled as she reminisced. “I’ve known Armin forever, I’ve wondered... but that night he confirmed to Mikasa and I that he liked guys.” She pouted. “Apparently Mikasa already knew. He went on to tell us he hand’t pushed Sasha away because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.”

Petra smiled. “He’s really nice then.”

Auruo could be heard snorting but he seemed to know better than to say anything this time. 

“He is,” Eren nodded. “Regardless, he did end up telling the others he’s gay the next night after. Poor Sasha kept complaining that it wasn’t fair.”

“I can only imagine,” Petra agreed, tossing a curious glance in Levi’s direction only to shake her head quite firmly as though banishing whatever thought had entered her mind. 

Levi either didn’t notice the look or didn’t care. 

“Well then,” Petra fixed her with a wide smile, but there was a certain glint to her eye that alarmed Eren. “Is there anyone you happen to like, Eren?”

Auruo snorted quite loudly. Erd and Gunther looked curious, both coming to stand near Auruo. 

“Like?” Eren blinked. “Well... I like Mikasa and Armin, and my friends.”

Petra shook her head. “No, no. I mean to say, is there anyone you admire?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

“Who?”

Eren smiled brightly. “Captain Levi.”

Silence...

“Oh my,” Petra declared in astonishment. 

The men were staring at Eren, dumbfounded. 

Except for Levi. His stare was all the same, but his lips had parted open. 

“Yes,” Eren continued. “I greatly admire Captain Levi.”

Erd, Gunther, and Auruo burst out laughing. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Petra sighed. “I meant if you-”

Eren didn’t catch what else Petra may have been about to say. She’d been trying to reach down to pick up the spoon she’d just dropped, damn injuries to her hand still needed to heal. 

Thing is, Eren never (consciously) picked up the spoon. 

It was a strange sound if one thought about it. A crackle of lightning striking her on the spot preceding the hiss of a dense steam that covered the actual part of her transformation. 

And yet, this time she didn’t fully transform. When the steam cleared Eren could be seen atop a massive arm and half a chest cavity. 

She’s panicking. Her hand is stuck, and she’d messed up. She messed up and now she was going to be killed. She’s going to be killed but she doesn’t want to die.

“Calm down.”

That’s _his_ voice. 

Oh gods, that’s Levi saying that. 

“Captain! I didn’t- I’m not-”

The sight she expected, the one that had her anxiety sky-rocketing from the mere thought of it, wasn’t what met her. She couldn’t say the one that was there was any better though. 

Captain Levi may have not drawn his sword against her, but everyone else had. The Captain positioning himself between Eren and the rest of the Levi Unit was the _only_ thing keeping the rest at bay. 

But, for how long?

Eren didn’t think even the Captain could stop them all. Not when they all wore such faces, such a mix of fear and anger, all of which was directed straight at her. 

“I said calm down, all of you,” Levi ordered. 

She can’t believe it, the words they are all shouting at her as they wave their swords:

“What are you doing Eren?!”

“Prove you’re a human!”

“I’ll do it! I’ll cut your head right off!”

“Say something!”

“Get down!”

“Prove you’re not an enemy!”

“Don’t move!”

“Why won’t you speak?!”

_‘What do I do? What do I do?’_

They all wanted something, but there were so many contradictions... whatever move she made could end her life. She was stuck, literally, with no means to defend herself, no chance to back away. 

Eren could feel her racing heart thud in her ears. She wanted so badly to get everyone to stop. Why were they like this? So ready to kill her when she posed no threat?

“Captain, you’re too close! Get away from her!” Petra urgently demanded. 

“I’m fine where I am,” Levi said, keeping his cool. The situation was steadily getting worse, he may have to make a move soon. “It’s the rest of you that need to back off.”

“Eren! Answer me! Are you human or Titan!?”

They were all still shouting, too many shouting, all at once. 

“Shut up!” Eren finally yelled. “Shut up all of you!”

There were a few, tense seconds of shocked silence. 

“Eren! You did it! Oh wow, you did it!”

Hanji had arrived. The Major’s palpable excitement and fearless approach of Eren loosened the stranglehold on the tension in the air. Eren took advantage, pulling hard on her arm until the muscle let her go with a wet pop. 

The young female yelped as she flew back, waiting for the inevitable crash upon the ground. 

She was caught instead. 

“Captain?”

Levi had an arm around her upper back, the other under her thighs. He less caught her than he did simply use her falling momentum to slow her descent and give her an upright and soft landing onto the ground. His hands immediately let her go the moment she sat. 

But, his eyes stayed on her. “How do you feel?”

She was panting from sheer anxiety. “Not... not so good.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**That Night**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

_‘I turned into a Titan to pick up a spoon.’_

It was surreal. It was all so very surreal. 

At last they knew the method to triggering her Titan transformations. Not only did Eren have to be injured, but there had to be a clear goal in her mind prior to it: kill the Titans, block the HE shell, pick up the boulder, pick up the spoon.

It made sense, Major Hanji findings, but Eren’s heart still weighed heavy. She’s forgiven the Levi Unit for wanting to kill her. She’s accepted their declaration that they’d have more faith in her from now on, but to be honest, even though she promised to do the same she can’t help but to have doubts. Could she really return the effort of faith?

It’s only been one experiment so far and she almost lost her life for it, even when she hadn’t done anything to put their lives in jeopardy. What would happen the next time? What would happen if she fully transformed and attempted to hurt them like she had Mikasa? What then? Even with Captain Levi around, would it be enough? What if he turned against her too? What if-

“Eren!”

“Huh?” she blinked. “Sir?”

“We’re here. Stop standing there like an idiot and come in.”

Levi was standing next to her bed in the basement while she’d been hovering over the doorway, lost in her chaotic thoughts. 

“Oh... sorry sir!”

“Hurry up and get ready brat.”

She hurried, movements mechanical as she got ready for bed. Brushed her teeth, changed her clothes (Levi turned around), and lastly- removed the tie that kept half her hair up and out of her face. 

Eren brushed her fingers through her free strands, aiming a weak smile at Captain Levi as she slipped into bed. Her expression must have failed to hide her true feelings however as he didn’t return or acknowledge it. 

He bent down to pick up the chains and Eren could no longer help it. 

“Captain Levi...”

The rattling of the chains stopped, Levi stilling. 

“What is it?”

“Why... why didn’t you kill me?” she asked. He’s still looking down, having stopped in the act of picking up the chains from the basement floor. She wished she hadn’t asked until he’d stood upright and been looking at her. Though, even then she may not have been able to read him. 

“Intuition,” was his simple answer. 

She gripped the bed-sheet. “I don’t understand.”

“Would you rather I had?”

Eren aimed a face at him, forgetting he was still crouched and looking down. “Of course not, but why didn’t you?”

He looked up, finally. 

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. 

Levi’s eyes were molten, from anger. “What are you saying Eren?”

She should have been scared, the look in his eyes was frightening. In the back of her mind she knew this, but her own anger took over. She threw the blanket off and rolled over to all fours, hands coming to grip the edge of the mattress and looked up to face him. 

“You’ve done nothing but tell me you’d kill me if I messed up, if I made any mistake! You reminded me of that any chance you got! And you always follow the rules!” Eren all but screamed, eyes wide with hurt... and fear. “When I realized I shifted by accident, I thought you would- I expected you to-”

Her throat knotted up and she bit down on her lip, hard. She looked away to hide the sheen to her eyes. 

“Eren...”

His voice struck a pin to her heart. Swallowing the knot in her throat down quite forcefully she gazed back at him. 

Captain Levi looked shocked, the expression causing her to feel the same too. 

“Eren,” he repeated. “Is that what you’ve been thinking this whole time?”

She nodded, tensing when he cursed. 

“Eren,” Levi moved in close and she tucked her legs in under her, sitting up along the edge of the bed. He dropped the chains and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. As they were, she was looking up at him. “What I said was always meant as a last resort. Even if you transformed and tried to kill us, I would do everything in my power to try and subdue you first.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“I mean it.”

Damn. Eren reached up, touched his hand on her shoulder, lightly curling her fingers around his. She aimed a real smile at him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “Okay...”

He thought about it earlier, dismissed it, but now the touch of her hand on his and the effort she made to assure him did him in. 

Levi pulled her to him, arms encasing her in a loose hold as he came to rest his head alongside hers. “I promise you Eren, I’ll do everything in my power to never willfully harm you in anyway. As with my team, also have faith in me.”

He didn’t know of the pang that rang through her then. He only felt her sudden warmth as she wove her arms around his neck and plastered herself against him. 

It must be habit for her, he decided, to pour all of herself into something so small. He may have wondered about it more, may have gotten jealous over who else had experienced this, but he was too distracted by the action of it then. 

He could _feel her_ against him. His own arms tightened around her as he marveled over the smooth planes of muscle he knew lined her back from the soft push of flesh from her front. This was wrong of him, he felt, but he could not bring himself to care. He wasn’t taking advantage though, he was sure, given what he was doing against what he’d begun to imagine. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

His brows knit and he rubbed a soothing back across her upper-back. “Whatever for?” he asked. 

Eren drew closer still, arching her back more in the process. 

Levi couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t pleased by that. He almost wished she wasn’t kneeling on the bed so he could feel her entire form against him. 

“After the trial, I told you I would trust you. But, I began to listen more and more to the rumors about you and I let them color my judgement. I started to doubt you when I should have simply spoken to you of my concerns instead,” she pulled back to look at him. “I’m sorry Captain Levi.”

He stared and stared, and then slowly let his arms fall away as hers did. “Then we’re both sorry shits, yes?”

She chuckled and agreed. 

Levi had begun to hate chaining her up but he’d never felt so vile for it as he did then. 

Outside of the closed door to the basement, his mask fell away, hands fisting at his sides. 

The phrase he’d told himself over and over still repeated in his mind, _‘Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her. Don’t kiss her...’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 12 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

It’s unsure who first started the prank war, but all could agree it began after the second Spar Night (day 8). 

It was rather creative what they could come up with given the little they all truly had. 

Bertholdt woke up on the roof more than once. 

Reiner walked about with make-up on his face for two hours before he noticed. 

Sasha spent a whole day believing she’d have no dinner, and somehow still fell for it a second time. 

A wig had been glued to Connie’s head. 

Jean was given a side of hay with every meal for a day. 

Ymir’s uniform was switched out for a much smaller size. 

Krista’s cookies were messed with (salt instead of sugar). 

Armin was purposely strung up by his 3DM gear. 

Everyone hit on Eren in front of Mikasa, greatly angering and confusing her.

Eren’s shirts went missing (she spent a whole day walking around in a sports-bra, which caused quite the ruckus, Eren blushing whenever she caught Levi looking at her). 

It was Ymir who suggested playing a game of truth or dare, to use it as a way to get a last dig in at one another in order to end the prank war. 

This particular batch of new recruits were quickly becoming a popular bunch. As with their Spar Nights, they managed to draw attention and reign in a crowd of the older Survey Corps’ members to their game. 

“I have to what?” Armin asked, clearly amused. 

Krista blushed. “To allow me to give you a make-over,” she repeated, shyly. 

Armin’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Alright.”

The small blonde brightened and stood up. “I’ll go grab a few things then, yes?”

“Hang on,” Ymir stood up as well and trailed after her. “I’ll go too.”

“I can’t believe sweet little Krista can be so devious,” Reiner remarked. He shook his head and made an upwards fist. “No, I refuse to believe it.”

Connie rolled his eyes. “Right, it’s your turn then Armin.”

“I pick you.”

Poor Connie looked taken-aback for a moment, then worried. Armin was sure to make this bad for him no matter what he chose. “Dare.”

Armin’s smile was slow but so very sly at the end. 

“You’re in for it now Connie,” Eren pointed out cheerfully. 

“Too bad for you baldy,” Jean snorted. 

Sasha looked to Connie in sympathy. “If I hadn’t already eaten it, I’d have offered you a piece of my bread.”

“I hope you all lose your hair,” was Connie’s sharp reply. 

“I dare you,” Armin deliberately drew the words out. “To go tell a higher up of your choice that you have a rather terrible crush upon them, but-”

“But?” Connie weakly prompted. 

“-it cannot be anyone in the audience as they will know the circumstances behind the confession.”

Everyone was laughing. 

“You’re so cruel Armin.”

“I’m so glad that’s not me.”

Armin smiled wide at all the praise. 

Connie stood up, red in the face. “Um...” he looked around. “Does it have to be someone in sight?”

“No,” Armin said. “But I will check up on it later.”

Connie nodded and sprinted toward the building. He came back out minutes later, with a completely grave-face. 

“Who was it Connie?”

“I confessed to Commander Erwin.”

Silence. 

“What?”

“What!”

“I didn’t even know he was here!”

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!”

“What did he say!?” Sasha demanded. 

“That unfortunately, I’m not his type,” Connie grumbled, burying his face in his hands. 

They all roared with laughter, echoing those of the audience. 

“Jean!” Connie yelled, looking up still flushed red. “Truth or dare?!”

“Dare,” Jean smirked. “Bring it Springer.”

Connie grinned wickedly. “I dare you to make-out with Eren!”

“WHAT?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds the experimental Marco x female Eren bit. Also, fair warning, there is some Jean x Eren in the next update (though nothing will come from it). It was meant to be in this update but it cut off for the next part. 
> 
> This is Levi x Eren. The endgame is Levi x Eren! Please don't hate me!
> 
> Also, there will be other character interludes, like Armin and Mikasa. 
> 
> And Levi, because I need to expend on why Levi feels for Eren the way he does. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a month to get to know each other before the 57th Expedition. Sex, family dynamics, threats, and confrontations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this would only span 2 parts but it seems there will be a part 3. 
> 
> My brain is incapable of keeping things short. 
> 
> Warnings for some Jean x Eren. It's not important to the plot, but it happens.

**Day 12 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Horse Stables**

**Early Afternoon**

 

This really had to be the worst thing ever. 

That’s what Eren believed as she stood, arms crossed, staring angrily at the ground. 

It was all Connie’s fault. The game of truth of dare they’d begun was meant to be fun, a way to get a last dig on people for the inadvertently started prank war. But, she hadn’t any idea she’d end up where she was, inside the horse stables- with Jean- the one she was supposed to make-out with. Connie had dared Jean to make-out with her and when Eren refused to participate in a dare meant for Jean, the group as a whole decided to count this as her dare too. 

So, here she was in the horse stables with Jean. She could only thank her lucky stars they hadn’t had to do it in front of all of the others. 

But still, ugh. 

“You can relax you know.”

She looked up. 

Jean himself was standing straight across from her, leaning back against a pillar, arms also crossed. He was looking off to the side with a scowl on his face. 

Guess she must have been grumbling aloud. 

“I’m fine,” she answered in a tone that clearly identified she was anything but. She looked away. 

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“What?” Eren looked up again. 

Jean sighed and turned to her. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“Really?” she sounded unconvinced. 

“Yes really,” he replied, irritated. 

“Well... that’s weird.”

“Why?”

“Pervert like you,” she snorted. “I thought you’d jump at the chance for some action.”

“What the hell is your problem Jaeger?!”

“My problem?” Eren uncrossed her arms. “What do you mean _my_ problem?”

“You always have to start something!”

“You do too!”

“I’m trying to be nice!”

“Well, you’re terrible at it!”

“You are such a-” Jean cut himself off. “Come here.”

“What?” Eren felt herself go on the defensive. Jean had a very determined look to his eyes as he uncrossed his own arms and began to make his way to her. 

“Hold still then,” he demanded, reaching out to her.

“No! What are you-”

He faked a grab to distract her and covered her mouth- with his hand. 

Eren’s eyes blew wide in a moment of utter shock. 

Then he began to furiously rub. 

She spluttered. “What the hell?!” she cried as he weaved his hand into her hair and tousled it, loosening some of the strands from their hold. She watched, angry and dumbfounded as he bit down hard on his lips, rubbed at them, and then shook his fingers through his own hair. 

“That should do it,” he muttered. 

Eren’s mouth had fallen open as she stared at him. She was still mad and Jean was looking down right at her and... his eyes were dark. She couldn’t claim to have payed much attention to Jean’s eyes, but she couldn’t recall the dark hue they’d taken as the correct color. 

He shook his head and grabbed her by the arm. “Come on,” he said as he dragged her out. 

It seemed to have the desired effect as the two returned outside, what with them red-faced, disheveled, and arguing as always due to Jean’s dragging Eren along. 

The cat-calls and whistles further embarrassed the two and helped to give the illusion they had made-out. 

Eren had to admit she gained a giddy sense of satisfaction when Mikasa loudly asked her if she’d like for her to castrate Jean. 

A small part of her could also admit she was rather surprised by Jean’s actions. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Sunset**

 

The game had ended a shot while ago and they’d decided to call it an early evening. 

After bidding good-bye to Mikasa and Armin (whom she knew had to be up earlier than her), Eren headed in, though not to bed herself. She went up, through a different part of the Castle, far away from the basement where she slept, where the Levi Unit resided, but also away from the other and of the Castle, where a mix of the new recruits of the Scouting Legion and their mentors stayed. 

Eren headed up towards a particular room, one she’d found exploring, that held a spectacular view of the sunset. It was where she was now, leaning upon the open window. The sun had just slipped past the tops of the many trees. She was left to watch the splashes of colors in the sky get slowly overtaken by the night, searching excitedly for the first hint of a star. 

“Whoa! Eren!”

She started, turned around. “Jean? What are you doing here?”

He was standing at the doorway. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Eren gained a tic-mark. “I asked you first.”

“Fine, fine,” he huffed. “I was bored so I thought I’d look around, just check the place out.”

She gave him a disbelieving glance that quickly melted into a sigh. 

“So, what are you doing?” he asked. 

Eren gestured to the open window. 

“Watching the sunset?”

“Waiting for the stars mostly,” she admitted, shrugging a shoulder. “They help me think about things.”

Jean looked like he was about to retort to that, cut himself off, and simply walked over to the spare bed in the corner, sitting down along the edge of it. 

“Yeah... I was really walking around and trying to think too,” he revealed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “This place doesn’t seem so bad for it. It out of the way of everyone else.”

There was a rather sharp reply on Eren’s tongue, but she held it back. While it wasn’t her prerogative to look for a fight with Jean, no matter how much more it happened than not, she couldn’t give into the instinct then. There was something rather calm about the male, maybe sad too...

Whatever it was, it was certainly off and even she couldn’t ignore it. “What’s wrong?”

He looked to her. “What do you mean?”

Jean was certainly hiding it now. She could have said something mean to get it out of him, but she hadn’t forgotten his nice gesture concerning their dare. Her face softened. “Is it the Expedition?”

His eyes widened momentarily, and he swallowed. “Y-yeah.”

Eren frowned. “Worried?”

He snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Her frown deepened, a bit, but she screwed up her face determinedly and balled up her fists. “There’ll be a lot of us this time, and we have a good formation too. Not to mention all of the veterans will be there as well.”

“Not everyone is as eager as you Jaeger.”

“I-”

He held up a hand. “I don’t mean it like that,” he said, eyes fixed on her. “You just... have a lot of natural confidence most people don’t have.”

He said the words very sincerely. Eren felt her anger slide away, reminded again of earlier. 

“How come you did that?”

“What?” he screwed up his face. “Compliment you?”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “The dare, how come you were so nice about it?”

“I know it doesn’t seem that way to you because you piss me off so much, but I’m not really such an asshole you know, just blunt,” Jean drawled, somewhat annoyed. Looking away, in a softer voice he said, “I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that, no matter the game or what the others expected.”

Wow, Eren was floored. She and Jean had never gotten along, their clashes somewhat legendary back in their Academy days. It wasn’t that she never noted he could be nice, it simply was never towards her. It’s true, he had a very honest (and rude) personality, but he was still well-liked. Eren knew then, that some of the times she’d gotten mad because he’d _try_ to be nice to others, especially the females, but never towards her. 

Everything always made more sense in hindsight. 

She tended to be nice as well. Competitive and incredibly passionate, but nice; except to him. 

Maybe it was time they try not to rub each other wrong. 

“Thank you,” she said, sincerely, causing Jean to stare wide-eyed at her. She smiled at him. “For earlier.”

There was a light flush to his cheeks. He looked away abruptly and waved a hand. “It’s nothing.”

Eren made a choice then. She left the window and walked over to him, bending over to look right into his shocked face. She almost looked taken-aback herself, he was rather attractive. Not that she’d never noticed that before either. She mostly called him horse-face out of habit or because she knew it was an easy way to rile him up. But, being close to him like this, he really was good-looking. Not gorgeous like some others... but definitely good-looking. 

“I mean it,” she said before pressing her lips to his. 

The initial idea was to make-out with him. Not necessarily as a further continuation of the thank you or to go back to the dare, but because she wanted to. 

Of course, as it was her idea it derailed, and she let it. His lips were softer than she expected and after some hesitation, his mouth was certainly inviting. Sometime after their tongues were introduced she’d crawled onto his lap, knees thrown on either side of him along the edge of the bed. He still sat straight up, hands on her back, holding her against him. She could feel his heart-beat speeding up and her own matched it, excited. 

Inevitably, it happened and she felt it. 

“Shit! Shit!” Jean cursed, attempting to move her off of him. “I’m sorry I- fuck... Eren.”

Her name came out as a groan from his lips. 

Eren smiled as she ground down again against his bulge and moved her lips down his jaw, latching onto his throat. 

“Eren,” he warned even as his hands gripped her tight. 

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes as she pushed him down. 

“Are you messing with me?” he rasped as he was laid flat on his back. 

Eren hesitated, suddenly unsure if she’d read him right in being open to the same thing. But one look at his flushed face banished that thought. 

She took off her shirt. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be,” she spoke, determined to make her point. 

“Fuck,” Jean reiterated. 

Eren moved down as he moved up and she allowed him to sling her around so she sat in the middle of the bed and he kneeled in front of her. He swallowed and took off his shirt, eyes blown wide as she went ahead and took off her bra. 

“Holy fuck Eren,” he gasped, mouth falling open. 

“Are you going to touch me or not?” she snapped, growing a bit nervous again as it took him longer to move than it should have. 

She sucked in a breath as he finally came to loom over her. 

“For once be quiet Jaeger,” he ground out, but there was no bite to his words and his mouth was on hers. He pressed down until their bodies were plastered together and Eren hooked her legs around him, gripping at his back with her hands. 

“You’ve done this before?” he asked as his mouth swept her collarbone. 

“Once.”

Jean paused. “Who?”

She bucked up against him and he groaned deeply. 

It was different than her first (and semi-failed) time. Jean obviously has had some experience as well, but the two still moved fast, both too heated to take their time. 

With Jean she experienced some new sensations: his mouth on her breasts, his teeth on her earlobe, him sucking on her neck, and his fingers plying her open. His eagerness in pleasuring her as much as she did him was what really drove them. 

The intrusion still felt weird at first but it was quickly worked through and their movements together had her begging for more. 

He finished her off with his name on her lips as he shuddered through hers. 

Again, she was surprised by him, but it was an added understanding of his character as he got up from where he’d collapsed on top of her and moved them around so she lay on him instead. She smiled as he pulled the bed sheet over to cover them, slightly tucking them in at her sides. 

For a few minutes they simply lay there, listening to the other’s heart-beat. 

“So... that happened.”

“Seriously?”

“Sorry.”

Eren rolled her eyes. So much for the sweet moment, might as well roll with it. “I just want to say, this doesn’t really change anything... between us.”

“Oh I know. This happened sure, but I wouldn’t want any more.”

She glared up at him and he back-tracked. 

“Hey, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that, I just-” Jean paused, and sighed. “You know I had a crush on you once, right?”

Eren raised her brows. “For like a day.”

Jean shook his head. “It was for longer than that,” he admitted. 

“What? No way!” she couldn’t believe it. 

“I mean, it wasn’t for very long, and I don’t have those feelings for you now, despite, um,” she nodded for him to continue. He gained a small blush regardless. “Even after the disaster that was me trying to teach you how to stay still with the 3DM Gear, I still liked you for awhile. You just drove me up the damn wall so much it didn’t show.”

“Oh,” she blinked. 

“I grew out of it though,” he assured. 

“What about Mikasa?”

He shrugged. “I liked her too.”

“Pig,” was the automatic response. 

Jean sighed. “I liked the two of you differently. You’re nothing alike so it’s easy to like either of you for different reasons. Although, I eventually realized neither of you would suit me well.”

“It’s still a bit weird,” she pursed her lips. “But I do see your point.” She waited a beat. “Even then, I did think you were kind of hot, if that helps.”

“Really?”

“Yup. World’s biggest asshole, but hot.”

“You call me horse-face!” he reminded incredulously. 

“Mostly to piss you off,” she admitted with a grin. 

“Unbelievable,” he drawled. 

They lay silent for a few moments. 

“Hey Jean, would you ever go out with a guy?”

“Why-why do you ask?”

“There was someone who liked you, back at the Academy. They really liked you, then.”

“Who?” he asked in a tone that had her looking questioningly at him. 

_‘Marco.’_

“A-Armin,” she spat, panicked, and sent a mental apology to her brother. 

“Shit, seriously?”

“He doesn’t like you like that anymore, but he did once,” she struggled a bit to rid the knot in her throat. “I was just wondering, if he had developed any real feelings and confessed to you, what would you have done?”

Jean was silent for awhile. “To be honest, I can’t say I’m truly sure what I’d do-”

Her heart thudded. _‘I guess it’s better Marco never confessed.’_

“-but I did kiss a guy once and liked it so I’d probably given it a shot, maybe.”

“You would?” she breathed, shocked. “Wait- what?”

“It just happened once!” he piped up defensively, turning red. “Long before the Academy. Someone back home liked me, and when they kissed me it felt good so I went with it.” He blushed harder. “Life is weird, okay? I can’t say I really think of guys that way, but never say never, right? I mean, maybe the right one, uh-” He stopped, flush spreading.

“Wow,” she really was wrong then. “You’re really not so bad, are you Jean?”

He snorted. “Gee, thanks.”

“Does this mean we’re friends now?”

“We weren’t before?”

She poked him. “You know what I mean, actually good friends.”

“Well, you’ll still piss me off-”

“And I’ll still think of you as an ass.”

“-but we could try to be nicer?”

“Just a little.”

Jean shook his head and laughed deeply. She could feel the rumble in his chest. “Holy shit Jaeger.”

“What?” she asked in a tone that said she knew something bad was coming. 

“I guess we just had to fuck it out, didn’t we?”

Yep, there is was. 

“I’ll hit you Jean, where it _hurts_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, but he was grinning. 

Eren grinned too and tucked her head down under his jaw, onto his chest. She took a long breath. 

“It was Marco,” she whispered. 

Jean completely tensed. “What?”

“Marco was my first... and only until you.”

She felt him swallow, hard. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” she concluded. She could have elaborated more, the way she had with the Levi Unit, but it would lead to realizations that wouldn’t be kind to Jean, whom had taken Marco’s death so hard he gave up his initial career to join the Survey Corps for him. 

“I miss him, all the time,” Jean admitted in a hollow tone. 

“So much,” she agreed, tightening her arms around him. 

Jean responded in kind, rubbing a hand across her naked back. “Whenever I’m about to go up against a Titan... I kiss my left sword.”

“Why?” she asked in a small voice. 

“It’s the same hand that I used to hold onto Marco’s bone... I ask him to watch over me.”

She could see it then, Marco and Jean having joined the Military Police together, completely happy as they slowly moved from friends to lovers. It was such a bright image, marred over so quickly by the painful reality she couldn’t hold back the sudden sob.

Jean could practically feel the melancholy rolling off of Eren in waves, a sadness over Marco he thought only he ever felt. Though he was also beginning to hurt then, he still cursed himself for causing her pain over it too. 

“So... w-who was better?” he asked in a wobbly voice, words clipped as he endeavored to do anything to wash the pain away for them both. 

“Jean, you ass!” Eren scolded, but smiled enough to stave off the tears. 

After most of the dredges of hurt went away, Eren looked to the window and got up, throwing the blanket off. “We should go, it’s about to be dark. Captain Levi will be looking for me soon to take me down.”

“Down?” Jean questioned somewhat absentmindedly as he got distracted by her naked form. 

Eren used the opportunity to pelt him in the face with his pants. “To the basement. I have to be chained up every night,” she explained. 

Jean stared for a different reason now. 

“What?” she asked, zipping up her pants.

“You’re serious?”

She nodded. 

“Dammit Eren!” he exploded. “Why?”

She slipped her shirt on. “I have to, and it’s only be my wrists. Doesn’t really bother me anymore.” Eren gave him a look. “Hurry up and change.”

“Fine, fine. Stop nagging,” he grumbled. He stared her down once they’d both were fully clothed again. “You sure you’re alright with that?”

“Don’t be _too_ nice Jean. It’s weird.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever Jaeger.”

She chuckled. “I’m going to clean up a bit. See you tomorrow, okay?”

Jean hesitated. “Um...”

“Jean, if you begin to act awkward about all this I will tell everyone about it in full detail right in front of your face,” she smiled quite slyly. “Starting with Mikasa.”

“Fucking fuck Jaeger.”

“Go on horse-face.”

They bid farewell and Eren went for the window, using but a minute to look up at the early night sky before going back to bundle up the bedsheets in her arms. She resolved to take them down and throw them with the other pile of dirty linen before looking for Captain Levi. 

“Captain?!”

Of course, he had to find her along the way. 

“Where have you been?” he asked with a flat tone. 

She blushed entirely, how could she not?

“Captain Levi, I was- I’m so so-”

He held up a hand, cutting her words off, and nodded to what she held. “What’s that?”

“Uh,” she licked her lips. “L-laundry. I was taking it down.”

He clucked his tongue distastefully at the linen and looked back up at her. “Well, at least you’re responsible with cleaning your dirty shit.”

 _‘He doesn’t know,’_ she assured herself. _‘He didn’t mean it like that. He doesn’t know.’_

“Hurry up,” Levi demanded as he walked away. “We’ll drop it off before I take you to the basement.”

“Yes sir!” Eren cried. She trailed after him, and try as she might she couldn’t help but to do it, to check him out. 

Jean had a nice body, as she now knew. He was strong and fit with a wide plane of muscle needed by anyone to be proficient with the 3DM gear, and Jean was among the best of them.

Captain Levi, on the other hand-

The man was short, anyone with eyes could see that, yet he was surprisingly thick. He did have a man’s body after all. 

Eren herself could recall that as she remembered how it felt to be pressed up against him the night of her botched shift into a Titan. Captain Levi undoubtedly had a rock-solid build. There had to be the most impeccable musculature underneath his shirt...

Eren briefly wondered what it would be like to have that particular hard-body hovering over hers. To feel his strength in every move he made as he-

“Eren!”

She was startled out of her thoughts, dropping the bed-sheets onto the floor. 

Levi eyed her quite openly. What the hell had she been thinking of? What had caused her lips to part, her cheeks to flush, her eyes to darken?

He didn’t listen to her stammers, only watched carefully, blood rushing. He confirmed the truth as Eren picked up the unraveled blanket, revealing the wet spots. 

Eren flinched when she looked back to Levi after placing the blanket in the dirty hamper. 

He looked pissed. 

“Captain Levi?” she inquired as her mind went into overdrive. _‘Oh no... no, no. Oh please, no...’_

Had Captain Levi realized what she’d been thinking about? Had he seen the thoughts in her eyes and connected that she was looking at him?

Did it... disgust him?

Armin and Mikasa often teased her about having such an expressive face, how she utterly failed at keeping her thoughts to herself. She should have known better!

What was wrong with her anyway? For goodness sake’s! She just had sex with Jean and already she was imagining what it would be like with Captain Levi?!

And yet, it was different, she could feel it. 

Eren had had sex with Jean because she wanted to. Because it was a good release and it helped them bury their antagonism long enough to understand each other. Because the Expedition loomed over them all and some won’t make it back. 

It had been good, surprisingly good. 

But, Levi-

Here she was now with Captain Levi, the one whom mere speculation of excited her tremendously all on its own. Her heart hammered in a way she knew it never had for anyone else. 

She didn’t regret what she’d done... but she almost felt guilty for it, then. 

“Hurry up brat,” was the coarse reply. 

Eren wasn’t sure she could move but Levi was already stalking off. She followed him unconsciously, as her mind was finally beginning to unravel it, what she felt. She could now pick up on things she’d given no real thought to before: the way he flustered her with no effort, how he constantly strayed into her thoughts, her habitual notice of his habits, how she loved his dry (and toilet-based) humor, his refreshing honesty, her worry whenever he was distant, and how she relished every moment she spent with him. 

Most importantly, she noted that despite what was expected, he’s done nothing but to protect and comfort her. He was one of few who treated her as he did everyone else, who didn’t make her feel like she was a monster or a ticking time-bomb. 

The truth crashed into her with blunt force as she locked eyes with him as he chained her wrists. 

It came so easy then. 

“Levi-”

His movements were swift, pushing her down onto the bed, head hitting the pillow and chained wrists held above her before she could react. 

Eren’s heart stilled. 

His eyes were bright on her. A look that caused her breath to stutter, body to shiver as it arched. She wanted- needed- 

“It’s **Captain** Levi.”

He let her go abruptly, not quite slamming the door on the way out but not just closing it either. 

Eren felt wonderful, and terrified. She wanted to cry, and to laugh. 

She liked Captain Levi. 

A lot. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 15 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps Headquarters**

**Early Evening**

 

“You really like it don’t you?” Armin chuckled. 

Eren shot him a grin. “You really should keep it. You look even more handsome than before.”

“Careful there Eren, with the way you keep complimenting me I’ll begin to think you want me.”

“Like a daughter would a mother.”

Armin laughed richly. “I’m the mom this time am I?”

Eren fluffed up the back of his hair enthusiastically. “Well, you look the part without all your hair in your face anymore, so nice and pretty.”

“I suppose that means you’re the dad this time Mikasa,” Armin directed to his other sister. 

Mikasa reached out and patted the top of Eren’s head. “She can call me papa if she wants.”

“Are the three of you always this weird?” Jean cut in. “How come I never noticed this before?”

Eren stood up and walked over to Jean. She’d been sitting down in between Mikasa and Armin, playing with Armin’s new hairstyle courtesy of Krista’s makeover (a half-up, half-down look similar to her own, though not quite as long). She reached up and ruffled Jean’s hair. “You can be the bastard son.”

Jean spluttered. “What the hell?! Don’t drag me into this!”

“What about me?!”

“Or me!”

Eren planted a hand on her hip, studying them. “Mmm, you guys are the crazy aunt and the creepy uncle,” she determined, pointing to Sasha and Connie respectively. 

Sasha whooped excitedly. 

“I’m not creepy,” Connie muttered. He then looked stricken. “Am I?”

“Well,” Armin aimed a cheshire grin at him. “You did confess to Commander Erwin.”

“He was the first higher-up I ran into! I panicked!” Connie reddened extensively. “I didn’t even fully realize who he was until I’d already fake-confessed!”

“It was rather unlucky you ran into him on one of the few days he’s here and not back in the city,” Sasha giggled. 

“Can’t you guys just let it go?” Connie whined, slapping a hand to his face. 

There was a resounding chorus of “No” thrown at him. 

“Who would have thought you had a thing for rank?” Armin pointed out innocently. 

“That is all your fault Arlert!” Connie burst. 

“Not only that but he choose the Commander too. If he’s going for rank he’s going all the way,” Jean teased. He gained a mild scowl and glared down. “Dammit Eren, what are you doing?”

Eren had her hands in his scalp, trying to part through the strands. “Talking about the Commander reminded me the both of you have two-tone hair. I’m curious, where does it start and where does it end?”

“Let go you weirdo!” Jean smacked at her hands. 

Eren pouted. “Armin-mommy.”

“Jean,” the blond male addressed. “Be nice to your sister.”

Connie and Sasha just about died from laughter. 

Jean flushed and batted Eren’s hands again. “Stop it!”

“Mikasa,” Eren whined. 

“Jean, as your father I demand you be nice to Eren,” Mikasa said completely dead-pan. 

“Do I even want to know?” Reiner called out as he and Bertholdt joined the group. The wicked twist of lips on his face told them he really did. 

“We all got adopted into the Eren-Mikasa-Armin family dynamic,” Connie explained. 

Bertholdt chuckled good-naturedly. “Ah, they still do that do they?”

“That explains why Jean is about to have a conniption,” Reiner quipped. 

“Hey!” Sasha pointed to their new arrivals. “What about Reiner and Bert? Whom are they?!”

Eren stopped fussing with Jean’s hair to peer over at the two large males. She tapped a finger to her chin. 

“The Kissing Cousins,” she surmised. 

Reiner burst out laughing and poor Bertholdt looked incredibly embarrassed. 

“Why are we that?” Reiner followed up. 

Eren scratched her cheek and shrugged. “You’re always together.”

“Not like that though,” Reiner said, eyeing Bertholdt somewhat wistfully. 

“We’re childhood friends,” Bertholdt shyly added. 

Eren shrugged again as though she didn’t have the power to remove the label she set in the first place. 

“Actually,” Armin spoke up. “That title probably suits Ymir and Krista best.”

“Especially since, you know,” Connie waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

They all laughed. Everyone knew of Ymir and Krista being an unofficial couple. 

Well, except for Reiner, but he simply didn’t want to believe it. 

At the moment, the two females had yet to make an appearance but it was often they would wander off together for some time alone away from everyone. 

Sasha gestured again to Reiner and Bertholdt. “So, what are they then?”

Reiner sighed. “We’re just here.”

Bertholdt had a rather pensive look on his face for a few moments. He caught Eren’s eye. “Friends of the family?” he suggested with a nervous smile. 

Eren smiled wide. “That works.”

“I can’t believe we’re all in this now,” Jean grumbled. 

“Um, are we being too loud?” Connie suddenly pondered. At the questioning looks sent his way he continued. “It’s just... Humanity’s Strongest over there keeps glaring at us every once in awhile. I’d really rather not piss him off.”

“What?” Eren brows rose as they all turned around to look across the courtyard. 

Captain Levi wasn’t looking their way then. He was focused on Petra as they chatted. 

The sight caused Eren to swallow with difficulty. She knew why now, but knowing why didn’t make it any easier, especially when it seemed the Captain was ignoring her again. 

Armin and Mikasa shared a meaningful look. 

“Say Eren, I just remembered there was something I wanted to give you, come with me to get it?”

“Huh?” Eren blinked. “Sure, okay Armin.”

No one said a thing when Mikasa left with them wordlessly. Wherever one of the trio went the other two were sure to follow. 

Armin and Mikasa shared another look as a particular set of grey eyes tracked them, or tracked Eren specifically. 

“What is it Armin?” Eren asked as they entered the part of the castle she was rather unfamiliar with. 

“Eren.”

The trio stilled at the voice. Armin and Mikasa held neutral faces as they looked back. 

“Sir?” Eren inquired, confused and more than a little nervous at his hard stare. 

Levi’s expression didn’t change. “What are you doing?”

“Um, going to Armin’s room, sir.”

“You’re not allowed to leave the sight of one of the members of my Unit.”

 _‘But I have before,’_ her mind instantly supplied. _‘Why is it wrong now?’_

“I’m sorry sir,” she swallowed. “I forgot,” she finished lamely. 

“I can wait with you outside, Eren,” Mikasa cut in, tossing Levi a fierce glare behind her sister’s back. 

“I’ll be out quick,” Armin promised, strolling away. 

Eren felt Levi’s eyes on her as she walked back down the hallway and out into the courtyard. She didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until she gasped quite forcefully once Captain Levi was walking back towards Petra. 

He might have froze for a moment, possibly, at the sound of her distress but he certainly did not look back. 

“Eren,” Mikasa soothed her hand onto her back. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, fine,” she answered quickly. “Something got caught in my throat.”

Mikasa frowned but nodded, reaching out to brush the hair out of her eyes. 

“Ah, thank you.”

Her sister nodded again, the note of worry in her eyes yet to leave her. 

“Eren! Mikasa!” Armin shouted joyfully, springing back out to join them. “I’ve got them!”

“Eh?” Eren’s eyes widened. “I’ve never seen those kind before.”

“I know,” he smiled, plucking a flower from the small bushel he held. “It’s why I decided to take some and bring them for you.” He beckoned Eren forward so he could fix a flower into her hair-tie. “There, very lovely.”

Eren smiled wide as she looked back up. “Now your turn!” She plucked a flower herself and fixed it into Armin’s own hair-tie. “Perfect, and,” she plucked another. “Also Mikasa.”

“Hah? But it won’t stay in my hair,” Mikasa said, reaching up to tug on a loose strand. 

“Maybe not the same way,” Eren argued, tucking Mikasa’s hair behind her ear and using the flower to hold it there. “But it can stay on.”

“You look even more beautiful Mikasa,” Armin complimented with a soft smile. 

Mikasa gained a light flush and smiled shyly. “Thank you both.”

“Do you know what they’re called, Armin?”

The blond male shook his head at Eren. “No. I can try to find out, but I don’t think floral experts are many among the Scouting Legion.”

Eren laughed. “You never know, there are lots of weirdos here so there may be a few.”

Armin started to lead them away. “We should sit down.” He paved the way across the courtyard, taking note of Levi and Petra’s eyes on them. The trio congregated around a small stone birch. Eren held onto the rest of the flowers, idly sniffing them with a smile and playing with the different textures under the pads of her fingers. 

“It’s been quite awhile, hasn’t it? Since we sat and talked, just the three of us?” Eren began, looking up from the flowers. 

“Since before your tribunal,” Armin agreed. “It’s not that I don’t like our friends, but I do miss having more time with just us.”

“Eren, please tell us everything that has happened since your trial,” Mikasa brought up, getting right to the heart of the matter. She’s always been impatient where Eren was concerned. 

“We’ve been worried,” Armin added. 

Eren sighed. She knew the moment Armin suggested they go off on their own that it would come to this. Armin and Mikasa were two people she could never keep anything from, but where to start?

“The first part you already know, the trial was a set-up to ensure I’d be turned over to the Survey Corps and I was placed under the supervision of Captain Levi and his Unit.”

Mikasa instantly glared. “He still has to answer for what he’s done.”

“Mikasa, it had to be done,” Eren stressed. “We’ve gone over this before.”

“He _beat_ you, Eren.”

“There was no lasting damage, he wasn’t serious about it. It only looked that way.”

“He made you bleed.”

“Mikasa-”

“Why couldn’t he have asserted his strength some other way?”

“He was ordered to do it.”

“He went too far!”

Eren stared at Mikasa wide-eyed. It was rare for her sister to get loud like that. 

Mikasa didn’t look shocked or embarrassed by her own actions. She herself was looking right at Eren, eyes wide with their concern, and with hurt. 

“Mikasa,” Eren took her sister’s hand in hers. “I’m asking you to trust me.”

Armin flicked his eyes between them, face neutral. 

“I trust you Eren,” Mikasa assured her. Her eyes narrowed. “But not him.”

“Then hear me out first, he’s not what you think.”

“What has happened since you’ve been here, Eren?” Armin cut in. 

Eren shot her brother a grateful smile, but still held onto Mikasa’s hand for good measure. “I had my doubts, of course. The Levi Unit has treated me okay, even friendly. Until you guys arrived here I was mostly cleaning the castle, tending to the horses or going out on patrols. Actually, that’s mostly what I’m still doing.”

“I thought they were going to test your Titan abilities?” Armin questioned, brows drawn together. 

“Only once so far,” Eren revealed. “It- it didn’t go well.”

“Why? What happened?” Mikasa fervently pleaded to know. 

Eren hesitantly told them of the fiasco, from her initial inability to transform to her unwelcome transformation due to trying to pick up a spoon. She squeezed back when Mikasa’s grip tightened harder on her hand with every sentence. Eren was sure her finger bones were grinding together when she spoke of the Levi Unit’s reaction before quickly focusing on what Captain Levi had done. 

“We spoke that night and he assured me he would never harm me without due cause. He’s a really caring person even if he doesn’t show it. He could have killed me then and no one would have questioned him for it.”

“I would have,” Mikasa’s body shook under her anger. “He would have me to answer to.”

Eren’s patience was wearing thin. “Mikasa, I like him.” Her words came out in a hush but fiercely determined to express their feeling. 

“What?” Mikasa voiced, stricken. 

Armin placed a hand on each of their shoulders and came to hover over between them. “Mikasa, you need to calm down.”

“But Armin-”

“Mikasa,” he repeated, gentle but absolutely firm. 

The dark-haired female looked between them, betrayed. 

Eren only felt a slight twitch at wanting to comfort her sister. 

“Eren,” Armin addressed, looking to her. “I can’t say I’m too surprised this happened, but how did it come about?”

“Eh? Why do you say that?”

Armin smiled placatingly. “You’ve always admired him as Humanity’s Strongest and given your close proximity to him now,” he shrugged. “It’s not surprising you sprung a crush.”

A flush flit through Eren’s face for a completely different reason. “Um, speaking of crushes, I might have told Jean you once had one on him.”

That wiped the smile off of Armin’s face, though mostly out of surprise. “What?”

“You guys remember how I was dared to make-out with Jean?”

“Yes,” Armin nodded. “But you didn’t.”

“You know?!” Eren was shocked. 

Armin’s smile returned. 

“Well... yeah, I didn’t do that. But,” Eren resisted covering her face with her hand. “I ran into him later that evening, and we talked, and thenwehadsex.”

Armin and Mikasa stared at her in silence, for once sharing identical expressions, flabbergasted. 

Mikasa was the first to sober up, expression becoming fierce as she stood up and looked about. “I’ll kill him.”

“I wanted to.”

Mikasa stilled at Eren’s admission and looked to her, waiting. 

“I initiated it,” Eren continued. 

“That... is surprising,” Armin allowed. “It does explain why you’ve both been a bit different in regards to each other, a little more tolerant in a way.”

“It happened and I don’t regret it or anything,” Eren affirmed, eyes on Mikasa who’d settled back down. “And though it sounds weird to say... it helped me realize I have feelings for Captain Levi.”

“I do want to know about that,” Armin quickly said. “But, can you go back and explain why I once had a crush on Jean?”

Eren was quiet a moment. “I started to think about Marco afterwards,” she admitted with a solemn smile. She didn’t have to explain why. Marco’s interest in Jean back then was obvious to everyone but Jean. “I began to wonder if Jean would have ever given him a chance so I asked him if he’d ever go out with a guy. He asked why and I revealed that a guy used to like him and-”

“-to spare him the hurt you said it was me,” Armin concluded. 

Eren nodded apologetically. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s not like I think he’s unattractive,” Armin said. “He’s just not my type.”

Her eyes widened. “You have a type?”

“Eren,” Mikasa cut in, pining her with an intense stare. “Why do you like- _that Captain_?” she stressed the last bit with venom. 

“It didn’t happen right away,” Eren hunched over a bit so she could grip her knees. Her thoughts raced back to the earlier days. “Despite the fact that I admire him greatly as Humanity’s Strongest, I wasn’t naive about the situation I was in. I had a lot of doubts initially, more so when I realized how strict he can be about his orders.” She pinned Mikasa right back with her own stare. “But, I realized that he is not what so many people make him out to be. He’s actually a really good person.”

“How so?” Armin pushed. 

Eren screwed up her face in thought. “Those that don’t know him on any personal level tend to see him as someone to be feared, someone to be revered for his fighting prowess, someone to follow into battle.” She pursed her lips. “His squad knows him better, at least they can point out his good and bad factors: he’s irritable, short-tempered, a stickler for rules and obsessed with cleaning but he’s also a great leader that looks out for everyone’s welfare and so they hold him in high esteem.”

She sighed. “Like I said earlier, he could have justifiably killed me, and yet he didn’t. His orders told him to do as such but he chose to protect and even comfort me about it. So, that tells me he’s not what his squad thinks either, not entirely.”

Armin hummed. “And your personal opinion?”

“He seems apathetic but he cares a lot. He seems to be strict about his orders but I’m proof that he can make his own judgement calls. He seems heartless or insensitive, but he’s human. He’s a hero, he is, but he’s distant and tends to be rather insulting about everything and... and I like all of that,” Eren flushed. “He’s funny if you get his humor, he’s easy to get along with if you don’t take him seriously. He cares about the little things and he’s brave... and so damn attractive and yeah...” She clamped up before she further embarrassed herself.

“You really like him,” Armin confirmed. 

“Its just a crush,” Eren corrected. “Nothing will ever come out of it. He’d never think of me the same way.”

Armin and Mikasa took pains not to look at each other then. 

“Don’t tell him anything Eren,” Mikasa reached for her shoulder. “Because he will hurt you and I’ll destroy him for it.”

Eren looked to Armin for help only to find him staring at her, pondering. 

“Eren, would you say you share a certain closeness with him?” Armin asked quite seriously. “If you can say he’s not what his squad thinks either, then that means you’ve spent time alone together?”

Eren nodded. 

Armin face took a grave shade. “Eren,” he spoke in a tone he seldom used but that demanded special attention. “Have you and Captain Levi... had sex?”

“NO!!!” Eren burst out, shooting to her feet. The red on her face crawled down her neck, helped along by the utter silence that reigned over the courtyard at her loud denial. Every pair of eyes was on her. She shot back down and tried to use Armin as a shield. 

“I’m sorry,” Armin meant it as he moved to stand over her. “I wanted to be sure.”

“Of what?” she piped up, still not wanting to look up. 

Her brother became pensive once more and when he spoke she knew it was because he’d been thinking his words over. 

Eren’s denial hadn’t stopped Mikasa from looking pissed either. 

“I can understand you have feelings for him Eren, and I hope your impression of him is true,” Armin said calmly. “But, I cannot deny that Mikasa’s misgivings either.”

Eren scanned his face. “What do you mean?”

Armin gave her a soft look. “It’s as you said, your admiration for Captain Levi was always evident. Even if Captain Levi is a good person himself, there’s no guarantee that his growing close to you is not... also under orders. It’s a horrible thought, I know, but we have to consider the possibility that the brass could have taken one look at your obvious hero worship of Humanity’s Strongest and decided to use it as a way to further keep you in line, from having him befriend you... or even seduce you.”

Armin’s sympathetic gaze did nothing to assuage the sudden spike to her heart. “They wouldn’t,” she whispered softly. 

“They probably wouldn’t,” he admitted as much. “But I’m not in a position to gauge that to be true. If I could only spend some time around the Commander or the Lieutenant I’d be able to confirm that. For now, it’s better to be cautious.”

At his sister’s crestfallen face he pulled her into a tight hug. Eren pressed her face against him, only breaking away when she was sure she wouldn’t come away with tears. 

“Armin, Mikasa-”

“We would never want to hurt you Eren,” Armin ran a hand down to squeeze her arm lightly. “But, I’m begging you to be careful. This could all be wrong on our part, but please be careful.”

“Thank you, Armin,” Mikasa said, conveying that she was grateful he could put things into words better than she could. 

“I will,” Eren promised. “I’ll be careful. It won’t matter really, but I promise to be if it makes you guys feel better.”

“There is one more thing I need to ask of you,” Armin added. 

“What is it?”

Armin took her by the shoulders, surprising her. “Promise me, if he ever raises a sword against you, promise me you’ll shift and run.”

Her eyes widened. “Armin-”

“Promise me Eren!”

Eren snapped her lips shut. Armin hasn’t looked at her like this since... since he was almost eaten. “I promise,” she said. 

“Eren,” Mikasa called for her. 

Eren sighed and leaned against her. “I know you just care Mikasa.”

Once night crept up and they’d said their good-byes to Eren, Mikasa tugged on Armin’s sleeve to bring him to a stop before he left for his bunk. 

“I need you to distract Eren tomorrow,” she said with no preamble. 

Armin knew there was no dissuading her from this. “Remember what Eren has said, it’s best you keep that in mind so you don’t get too angry with him.”

“I need to confront him.”

“I know,” Armin agreed. “But you tend to over-do it wherever it concerns Eren. Don’t forget who it is you’ll be talking to.”

“I won’t,” she finalized with ferocity. 

A frown stayed on Armin’s face long after he said good-night to Mikasa. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 16 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Early Afternoon**

 

“Have something to say brat?”

He really could have left the last part out, but the way the female has been glaring at him non-stop has gone from a mild irritation to a full-on bother. All because this particular female, Mikasa Ackerman, was Eren’s sister and nothing good could come from her obvious dislike of him (dislike putting it mildly). 

“I came to tell you that if you hurt Eren in any way, or if any of your squad does, I will end you.”

The true intent behind her words may have struck him as impressive if they weren’t so damn unfounded. 

“Threatening a superior?” Levi kept his face impassive (a rather easy feat for him, truly). “Ah, but you don’t truly care about any of that, do you?”

“What happened at the trial will never happen again,” Mikasa spat, hands balling into fists at her sides. “You will never hurt Eren like that again.”

“Not even to save her life?”

“It should never have been necessary.”

Her words disappointed him. Odd.  Eren praised her siblings often and Gunther has noted Mikasa’s potential to him as a future recruit for the Levi Unit. Somehow, he’d expected more from her than a baseline hate for such a misguided reason. He expected anger, sure, but not this pointlessness. It was rather dull coming from someone like her. 

Levi thought he was past setting his expectations too high. Guess not. “What do you want brat? A lecture on how the world isn’t fair?”

“I know that!” Mikasa uttered, incensed. With a forceful draw of breath she regained her calm but still spoke in clipped tones. “I know that. But, Eren told us what happened when she tried to transform. She could have died.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“That’s not good enough. You hurt her, again,” Mikasa swiveled her head away. “At the trial, you beat her almost the same way those men had, the ones who killed my parents and attempted to traffic me. And now you let her see just how easily everyone is ready to kill her, even when it’s not her fault.”

“I see.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I don’t?” Levi kept his gaze steady on her. “When she was beaten, you failed to keep it from happening. You were helpless to stop it and that is what enrages you about all of this.”

Mikasa was stunned. 

“Believe me, I’m more familiar with such situations than I’d care to admit,” he admitted testily. 

Mikasa may have smirked if she were the type to do so. “Because you were a criminal.”

Levi’s lips straightened to a very fine line, but he gave no other reaction. “Why don’t you bottom-line this already?”

“Leave Jean alone too.”

That surprised him, though he only drew his brows up. 

“Armin and I have noticed the way you look at Eren, and given the way you’ve been glaring at Jean we know you know about him too,” Mikasa continued. “Leave them alone. Eren deserves better than you and Jean doesn’t deserve your hate. I’d prefer for Eren to be with Jean. He wouldn’t hurt her the way you have.”

“You presume too much,” Levi spoke quick and contrite. “This conversation is over.”

He walked away. He focused on walking away. People often irritated him but it’s been a very long time since he’s wanted to hit someone out of personal reaction. 

Striking out at Mikasa would have been a horrible place to start that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mikasa and Levi scene- yay or nay? That was difficult to write. Mikasa certainly has no reason to like Levi yet, but I'm not sure if I overdid it on her part. 
> 
> For any flamers or haters on the Jean x Eren part, they are not a couple, they will never be a couple, at least not in this fic. Keep in mind most the main cast are in their late teens in this fic, are hormonal, and in the damn military. Sometimes sex just happens.


	5. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hunts Jean down, it all really changes from there. Conversations, more transformations, and so much damn fluff ensues.

**Day 16 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Late Night**

**(Levi POV)**

 

There was a hairline fracture in the teacup he held in his hands. It hadn’t been there not five seconds ago. The audible chink had frozen his movements. If he were to continue squeezing, the teacup would surely shatter. 

It all reflected how he felt. He was on the cusp of his railing emotions. If anyone were to bother him right then he would surely tear them apart. 

Thankfully, despite his occupation, night-calls were still rather rare. 

Levi wasn’t the type to sit in the dark and think. He knew what he was, or rather what he used to be. He preferred not to dwell. Dwelling on his own life would segue-way to dwelling on those whom were once in it. It was better not to look back less he open up past heart-aches, past grievances, past mistakes. 

That was just the kind of person he was; less of a choice as it was he was shaped to be that way. 

Then Eren came along and he’s been tripping up ever since. The blasted brat had proven he didn’t quite know himself as well as he thought. He’s given in to things he long thought he’d lost or buried too deep to dig out. 

Essentially, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, in the dark, thinking over matters that have already occurred and he could no longer change. 

And it was all because of Eren. 

Lately, everything always came back to Eren. 

In the black quiet of his quarters, Levi sighed. 

The more he thought about it, the more he hated the conversation he held with Eren’s adoptive sister, Mikasa. Hated her words because they were merely a shadow of all he’s been telling himself. 

Levi usually didn’t place much stock in a person’s worth, but even he felt he did not deserve Eren. 

Eren, who has suffered tremendously and undergone trials so singular others will never truly understand, and yet- unlike every other person he’s ever met- she still retained her passion, her vibrancy, her bright emotions. 

Even the optimists that were Petra and Erd are no longer quite the same as they’d been when they first came onto his team. And it wasn’t that Eren was naive for holding firm to such characteristics- it’s that she is utterly determined in a way most others could only ever aspire to. 

And oh, how he _relished it_ the moment he was struck with the finding. How Eren had spiked a fire through him when she’d dared to look right at him, with her unforgettable gaze, in the middle of her thrashing in the courtroom. 

One single, fucking look and he’d been bound ever since, no matter what he’s tried. 

Of course, it’s not that he’d truly been attempting to stay away. He wasn’t a good enough man for that. 

Levi thought then, to just a short while ago. He’d not said a word when chaining Eren up, but he’d taken it all in: the light scent of soap on her skin, the flush on her cheeks, her inability to keep from looking at him, and down to the flower she’d had in her hair that now lay with the others at her bedside. 

He wasn’t sure what the flowers had been for, but he remembered noting Eren’s joy over them- enough to adorn her hair with one. Why she would care for the weed in her hair was beyond him. Perhaps she simply liked flowers as she liked the stars. 

Perhaps he was just irritated that flower in her hair only highlighted how young she is in comparison to him- all which brought him to the single name that’s been biting at him for quite some time. 

He wasn’t good enough to stay away from Eren forever. Tomorrow Levi would resolve the matter. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 17 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Mid-day**

**(Jean and Levi POV)**

 

He could do better, so much better. He could kiss her mouth with much more feeling, slide against her in a manner that suited her undeniably luscious body. He could arouse her from mere kisses over every damn inch of her skin, listening and watching for what could push her further. He could rider her harder, deeper. He could lower his head between her legs and pleasure her to the point that she was such a sobbing, trembling mess she would never care to be looked at by another man, much less-

Levi cut his internal monologues off. These thoughts comprised his first impression of Jean Kirschtien, that being of weighing his own superiority. 

He briefly wondered if it would always be like this, actions and words following a set pattern that clashed with his own thoughts. 

Dammit Eren. 

Jean stood before him, unbearably nervous. It would be too easy...

“I’m not going to waste my time,” Levi informed him. “I pulled you from your training to talk to you about Eren.”

“Eren? Why?” Jean’s brows drew up. “If there’s anything you want to know, you’re better off asking Mikasa or Armin. They’re-”

“-not the ones whom had sex with her.”

Jean’s mouth dropped, for a moment unsure if he heard him right. But one clear look into the Captain’s eyes, pale and cold in such a way that they were restraining something worse had him gulping. 

Fear coursed through Jean. “S-sir?”

“I’ll only give you this warning once. It will never need to be repeated because if you dare defy it...” Levi’s eyes narrowed as though picking out a target. “I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat. Do you understand?”

Jean nodded, eyes still wide, and not trusting himself to say a thing less he make all of this any worse. 

“Concerning Eren,” Levi paused, gaze hard. “Treat her right, and care for her well.”

“Eren?” Jean whispered, confusion slipping in.

“I said I wouldn’t repeat myself didn’t I?”

Jean’s heart thrummed. He saw it instantly, right then. It was so damn clear. 

_Has anyone else noticed this?_

It was etched behind the cold layer of those pale eyes.

Hate. Anger. Heat. 

**Jealousy.**

It’s a look Jean has worn so many times he couldn’t help but to recognize it with ease. 

“I don’t like Eren!” he quickly slipped out. 

Fire. 

Fire lit Levi’s eyes as he stood up. “What?”

“She doesn’t like me either!” Jean hurried, taking a step back in order to stave off the urge to run. _‘Fuck Humanity’s Strongest, he’s Humanity’s Scariest!’_ His heart was pounding. _‘Please don’t kill me.’_

“You better fucking explain yourself brat.”

Jean gaped. 

“ **Now.** ”

“We don’t like each other like t-that,” Jean babbled. “We’re only friends, I swear!”

Levi’s eyes pinned Jean as he looked for a trace of a lie. After an eternity passed within a few seconds, he sat back down. “So it is... this conversation never happened, got it?”

Jean vigorously nodded. “Yeah I-”

“That’s your cue to leave brat.”

Jean didn’t waste another second, almost tripping over himself in his haste to leave. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, slowing his breaths. _‘Dammit Eren,’_ he thought, realizing his hands were shaking slightly. _‘Humanity’s fucking Strongest, are you serious?’_

Back inside the makeshift office, Levi was standing at the window, looking out where his Unit was cloistered among some stone steps, and finally switching his gaze to watch the one whom was tending to the horses. 

Eren was smiling wide as she rubbed the horse’s snout as it ate from the bucket. 

His hands quivered at his sides as a rush of unbridled excitement flit through him, as a suffusing hope stung his chest with surprising strength- sensations he’d never admit to aloud. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**That Night**

**(Eren’s POV)**

 

She hadn’t seen him all day, hardly interacted with him for the past few days at that, and yet now he was staring at her in quiet bemusement as she awkwardly shuffled her feet. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Captain Levi asked, eyes raking her form. 

Eren flushed. “I accidentally surprised Mikasa.”

His brow rose. 

“She flipped me over into the mud by accident.”

Levi’s lips twitched up into a grin. 

Eren blinked, chest suddenly weightless.

But her brother’s voice cut into her thoughts, reminding her that Captain Levi may or may not be under orders to get close to her, and she bit her lip. What was the truth?

The Captain excused her for a shower, which she got through quickly without meaning to. Amusement remained in his eyes when she met back up with him, freshly clothed and hair still wet. 

She followed after him, working herself up to the point of being both curious and annoyed. Eren was about to ask him what was so damn amusing when he placed a hand on the small of her back to usher her into the basement. The warm weight caused her to loose her train of thought. 

He removed his touch slowly and Eren frowned at its loss. She didn’t realize she stood there, frowning for a few moments until she looked to Levi and caught his eyes. They held a shine to them. They were laughing at her. 

Eren gained a red burn across her cheeks and she quickly moved to commence her nightly routine. She intended to slip into bed quickly after she was done instead letting out a gasp when Levi caught her hand. Not her arm or her sleeve. He caught _her hand_ in his. 

She swallowed as she stared at their joined limbs and hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet his. 

“Tomorrow,” he told her. “We will train on your Titan abilities again.”

Eren nodded, heart swelling. 

Levi’s eyes flickered down at their hands and back to her. He didn’t let go, not completely. Those grey eyes held her as his pinky slipped out from the hold and carefully threaded itself between her pinky and forefinger. The pounding of her heart steadily sounded louder in her ears as he threaded another finger.

“I’ll be there, like before,” he slipped his middle finger between her own. “Nothing will happen to you.” He slipped his pointer finger next and looked down at their hands. “”I’ll make sure it won’t be like the last time.”

The happiness that struck her then overpowered every other feeling. She went ahead and threaded her thumb so that their hands were now fully clasped. 

Levi’s gaze never snapped up to meet hers so fast. 

“We know more than last time,” she spoke softly. “I’m sure we’ll all do better, sir.”

“Levi.”

Eren blinked. “What?”

He gave her hand a small squeeze. “Call me Levi.”

Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips instinctively. 

“Don’t do that.”

Eren didn’t know what to make of any of it. She felt so damn happy and yet Armin’s words echoed in her head. She was afraid her hand would begin to sweat in his and he’d pull away, disgusted. It certainly felt like it already was. “Do what?”

His gaze zeroed in on her mouth and she licked her lips again. 

Levi’s eyes widened and he took a step towards her. She took one back out of reaction and then another. Her hand was sure to be clammy now. There were no more steps back for her to take as her ass bumped against the edge of the bed. 

The Captain’s body wasn’t touching hers, but he was close enough she could feel the heat of it, and their hands were still clasped. He reached up with his free hand and her heart shot up into her throat. 

Torturously slow, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I need...” he paused, his hand falling back down. 

_‘Need,’_ Eren wondered, eyes distressed. _‘What? What do you need?’_

He sighed. “To apologize to you.”

Her brows drew together quick. “Why?” she managed. 

“I was a dick to you,” Levi confessed. He said this in irritation, whether it was at himself or the situation in which he was apologizing that caused him to feel such was unclear. 

“A dick?” She was trying not to laugh. 

He raised an amused brow at her. “I was. I purposefully distanced myself and snapped at you for no meritable reasons,” his demeanor became serious once more. “I was a shit, I am a shit, and will probably be so again.”

“I-” Eren paused as she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were imploring her to understand... and she did. She got it. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“You’re forgiven?” she tried. 

His face was passive only for a moment longer before he erupted into laughter. Levi laughed, bright and loud, bending at the waist as his free hand wrapped about his middle. 

“Dammit brat,” he accused as he collected himself. “You have such an expressive face.”

She laughed in slight embarrassment. “Yeah, I know.” But, she was smiling. Levi’s true, unrestrained laughter was an oddly cheery sound. It suited him well. 

Eren started as he poked her forehead. 

“I just said you have an expressive face and then you go and make a face like that.”

“I was thinking you should laugh like that more often,” she admitted. 

Levi’s head tipped to the side as he studied her. 

Eren too surprised herself when she didn’t color or try to laugh it off. It’d been honest and she meant it. 

His lips quirked. “Give me more reasons to then brat,” he challenged. 

Her eyes sparked at that. “I’ll do my best sir,” she promised, emboldened. 

“Levi,” he corrected, eyes holding her. “When we’re in private, you can call me Levi.”

“Is that so?”

“Don’t be a shithead,” he scolded, unable to contain a fleeting grin. 

Eren felt giddy. She had to restrain the giggles that threatened to bubbled out. “I’ll t-try.”

Nope, she giggled. 

“Brat,” he drawled out in length. 

“Levi,” she tested breathlessly, loving the flick of her tongue at the name. 

His eyes changed. “Eren.”

Again she was made aware of his proximity and of the grip of their hands. 

It was marvelous. 

And it was heady. 

She swallowed, pink tongue poking out and swiping across her lips. It was a nervous habit. 

“Eren,” Levi interjected forcefully. 

“What?” she questioned, eyes wide. 

He gave her a long look. 

Eren wasn’t sure if he moved closer, he felt closer, but he still wasn’t touching her. It seemed with great difficulty that he tore his gaze away and sucked in a deep breath. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll run another training,” he repeated, lifting their clasped hands. It took Eren a moment to realize he was helping her to bed. She may have been more disappointed if he didn’t give her hand a lengthy squeeze before slipping out of the hold to pick up the chains. That’s not to say she felt no disappointment by it, there was a little. “But from now on, if anything comes up concerning you or me, we talk about it. No more misunderstandings.”

“Okay Levi,” she said wistfully. 

He paused after chaining a wrist and turned up at her. “Brat,” he muttered, hesitating before clasping the second chain. 

That aborted movement hadn’t gone unnoticed by her and it brought an undue amount of happiness that she didn’t care to try to analyze. 

She was grinning wide when he finished. 

He smiled lightly despite himself. “After tonight, you may not need these anymore.” He gave her hand a light touch, a short caress of fingers she couldn’t return as he stepped away before it finished registering. “Sleep well, Eren.”

“Sleep well, Levi.”

_‘Armin... I don’t know if I can stay away from him... or if I even should.’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 18 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

“Nobody better drop their fucking spoon.”

Eren _lost_ it. 

She fell to the ground in a heap, one arm cradling her middle and the other splayed across her face in a poor attempt to cover it as she laughed and laughed so very hard. 

She wasn’t the only one. Those of the Levi and Hanji Unit were howling, doubled over, some with tears pricking the corners of their eyes. 

“Goodness Levi,” Hanji grinned, wrapping an arm around said man’s shoulders. “And they say you have no sense of humor.”

He huffed, shaking off the offensive limb. “Hurry up brat,” he called out. “We don’t have all day.”

Eren struggled to her feet, ridding the last of her laughter. “Y-yes Captain Levi!”

It wasn’t too long for the seriousness to cloak the air once more, as everyone readied for what was to be done. 

Eren bit her lip, the only sign of distress on her part. It probably helped she avoided looking directly up at people’s faces. 

Except for Levi’s. She focused on his features, eyes welling up with determination as she bit down into her hand. 

Lightning struck and an abundance of steam erupted where she’d been standing in the middle of a clearing about a circle of tall trees. 

Everyone tensed in their perch as a shout was let out by the human-Titan as the steam dissipated (or the Rogue Titan, as she’d officially been dubbed). It was a drawn-out guttural sound that frightened more than one but they dared not move to attack unless ordered to. 

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had made it very clear he’d kill anyone whom dared to attack her Titan-form without his permission. They very well knew he could slice through them before they’d get near enough to even pose a threat to Eren. 

Levi reached out and snagged Hanji by the sleeve before the idiot very well walked off of the tree-limb out of pure excitement. 

“She did it!” Hanji relished, practically salivating. “Eren did it! She transformed into her full Titan-form!”

Levi’s eyes took it all in. At 15 meters Eren was a few meters short from the tops of the trees. The hair was longer, loose and wild locks falling down her back; a few long bangs passing over the face. Like almost all Titans, the skin had a leathery look to it though they knew it to feel soft. Yet, unlike most Titans, Eren’s Titan-body maintained a spectacular physique, fit and toned. He was almost angered to realize just how similar her Titan body was to her own. Luckily the appearance of her rough skin acted as a full-cover, if leaving her shape exposed. 

He shook the thought away and focused on her face. The mouth was wide, skin eroded on the sides of her jaw to expose the back layer of teeth. And her eyes. The shape was smaller and far more rounded, but the color was all the same. 

It was all Eren. 

_‘Come on brat,’_ Levi urged. _‘Get it done.’_

It was a simple goal. 

There were a couple of logs laid out in a pile before her. All Eren had to do was to pick them up as though they were human. This test was one part-transformation, one part-awareness. 

Eren had managed to fully transform, and doubly not lashed out at anyone, but will she follow through with the goal?

Levi waited and watched. 

The Rogue Titan let out another guttural scream. 

Grey eyes quickly surveyed the area, tracking for movement. His eyes flipped back as Eren moved. 

Every step echoed throughout the clearing. The Rogue Titan breathed heavily as it clambered over towards the logs and stopped. Eren clenched her massive hands and yelled once more. 

_‘Get on with it,’_ Levi chided. 

Slowly, Eren sat back on her haunches and reached out. With baited breaths, everyone watched as the Rogue Titan picked up the log in her palm, thumb gently splayed across the middle. Carefully she stood up, log piece cradled in her hand. 

“Wah! She’s done it!” Hanji cried, right into Levi’s ear.

He was tempted to let go and watch Hanji fall. “Not quite, not yet.”

Levi’s statement brought attention back to Eren. She picked up another piece, set it down elsewhere, and repeated the process until all of the logs had been picked up and moved. 

Now, she simply stood there.The Rogue Titan had completed its goal, but what next? Twice before Eren had completed her goals while in full Titan-form but both those times she’d been released back to her human-self because the Titan body had been spent and torn up. What occurs when the goal is completed and yet there are no Titans around for Eren to contend with?

They waited some more, still nothing. 

Was it some kind of stasis?

Levi decided to take a chance. “No one move.” He activated his 3DM gear and took off, swinging off a low arc to launch himself into the sky. He re-activated his gear to connect with Eren’s Titan shoulders, coming to land atop her head. 

“Captain!”

“Captain Levi!”

“What are you doing?!”

“Get away!”

Eren hardly took notice he was on her head.

“Eren!” Levi shouted. “You did good today. I’m going to cut you out now.”

The Rogue Titan moved. 

Screams and desperate pleas filled the air but Levi remained firm. All Eren moved was her neck and upper body, bending enough to expose her nape. 

Levi ignored the sudden, stunned silence. He hooked his gear onto either side of Eren’s upper neck and swung down to stand at her nape. 

“You better not be moving around in there,” he muttered as he raised a sword and cut. _‘Hanji’s specifications better be right.’_

He released a long breath as he watched Eren’s torso pop out. His long exhale was cut off as the world tilted. He dug his swords into the skin, using it as a latch to stay up as Eren’s Titan-form toppled down. Once the world was righted once more, he pulled his swords out and proceeded to carefully cut the rest of Eren out. 

He had her in his arms when Hanji came running up. 

“Levi! Levi! She listened to you!” Hanji expressed excitedly. “Did she recognize you? Or your voice? Or would she have listened to anyone?” He dodged as Hanji attempted to grab him. “She listened to you!”

_‘And yet, that only raises more questions,’_ he thought as he gazed down at Eren in his arms. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Back at the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Eren’s Dungeon Room**

**That Night**

 

“It still feels incredible, the more I transform the more I remember, the more self-aware I become,” Eren spoke, awed. 

“Don’t get cocky brat, we had a good breakthrough today but it’s only enabled the possibility for much more,” Levi reminded. “There _will_ be more expected of you.”

“Just let me have this, will you?”

“I’m here to keep you in line, remember?”

She smiled. 

His brow rose. “What?”

“I’ll do my best,” she peered at him through her eyelashes. “Leeeevi.”

It backfired on her. His expression didn’t change much, but his eyes flashed hot. His sudden, intense gaze pinned her right through. 

It _thrilled_ her. 

“Taking leeway with my name, I don’t remember giving you permission for that... Eren.”

His tongue flicked out unnecessarily when he said her name. His body loomed forward, making the foot that separated them where they sat atop her bed seem to vanish. 

Why did she keep starting these ridiculous little games when she knew she had no hopes of winning? When her mind always... went elsewhere...

She pictured him still moving forward, pushing her down, a hand curling into her hair as his lips sealed over hers, and she finally felt his hard body-

“Eren, what are you thinking about?”

_‘You.’_

She wanted to say it, to freely admit to it. It was just a silly crush, he wouldn’t hold it against her, right?

But, Eren knew that she wouldn’t, knew that she couldn’t. Him being her Captain be damned, she cared more for what they had right then. He was **Levi** to her now. It would hurt so much to lose that. 

It would hurt so much more to have him brush off her feelings... no matter how silly they were. 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” she scratched her cheek and looked off to the side. “I just got distracted... sorry.”

It was the wrong thing to say. 

_What had she said? What was wrong?_

His reaction was immediate; grey eyes loosing their luster, teasing stretch of lips pulling in small and tight. Even his body eased back, and the distance between them was heavily felt. 

_What was happening?_

He spoke before she got a chance to question him. “In a few days time we’ll be setting up another training exercise,” his expression was neutral and his gaze soft on her, but Eren could read it was forced. “You already know the stakes for this one. Be mentally prepared for it.”

“Levi!” she gasped, catching his hand as he slid off the bed. 

His eyes widened momentarily and she hurried to speak this time. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” he repeated, words unsure. 

“Levi,” Eren stressed, eyes unknowingly wide with emotion. “You said we would talk.” She gripped his arm tighter. “Did I make you angry? I’m sorry, I won’t get distracted anymore. I didn’t mean to-”

Eren stopped talking abruptly. 

Levi had pulled in, his other hand lightly cupping her cheek. “Calm down Eren. I simply realized something very unpleasant.”

“What is it?”

He gave her a solemn smile. “Someone revealed a truth to me that made me believe a certain opportunity was available. A wonderful... opportunity,” his thumb swiped across her cheekbone. “But I realized that the truth for one does not mean it is the truth for the other. In fact, I realized that opportunity is tied up to that damn party, even if the party believes they are not.”

“That’s,” her brows drew down. “Confusing.”

He snorted. 

“But you can’t give in!” she reached up and caught the hand on her cheek so that she now held it between her own. “Whatever it is, don’t give up! Keep after it and I’m sure you’ll succeed!” Her eyes shone. “You’re amazing Levi, I believe that.”

Levi stared at her in silence for a long time but she held steadfast onto her determination. 

“Eren,” he finally spoke. “I’m going to ask you a question and I need you not to ask any in return. Give me only your honest answer.”

“Um,” she blinked then nodded vigorously. “Okay!”

“What do you think about Jean Kirschtien?”

Her eyes widened, confused. “Jean? Why are-” She cut herself off, remembering what it was he’d asked for, and simply talked. “He’s still an ass but he does have his good points.” A laugh bubbled out. “We’re learning to get along now. He’s a friend, maybe someday will be a close friend. That’s that.”

She stayed still as his eyes searched her face. She got the sense he was looking for something that wasn’t there. 

“And that’s all?”

Eren couldn’t repress a shiver. Damn, those eyes. “That’s all.”

Levi nodded. “Alright then,” he said somewhat absentmindedly. 

Eren licked her lips. The silence was stretching. “So...”

He smirked at her. “You really want to know why I asked don’t you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Levi squeezed her hands. “Eren, it’s written all over your face.”

She flushed. “Doesn’t mean you have to tell me anything!”

He stayed silent for a few more moments. “He may be a good addition to my Unit in the further future.”

“What?!”

“You don’t think so?” Levi drawled sarcastically. “I thought you said he had his good points?”

“I don’t want to be on a team with him though!” Eren’s face fell. “He’s still really annoying at times.”

Levi’s eyes brightened. 

Her own narrowed. “You were joking weren’t you?” She lifted her hands up to gesture, his rising up with hers. “Please tell me you were kidding!”

“You’ll find out later won’t you?”

“Levi!”

“I was kidding.”

“No,” she whined. “Say it like you mean it.”

“I was kidding.”

“That was the same!”

His smirk stretched back further. 

“Levi please...”

“Or what Eren?”

That stilled her. He was looking at her in that way again, gaze entirely focused. It made her heady, and nervous all the same. 

“Or I’ll...” Eren put on a determined face. “Do something bad.”

“Heh, I’m terrified brat,” he grunted, letting go of her hand. “Anyway, you’ve spent enough time keeping me from my sleep. We have another patrol tomorrow.” He lifted the bed-sheet and tossed it over her head. “Rest easy Eren.”

She was dumbstruck for a few moments. “Wait!” she cried. 

Levi paused at the doorway. 

“You forgot to chain me up?”

His smile was filthy. It didn’t look it but Eren was sure it was. “Do you want to be chained up?” A shadow of light flashed through his eyes. “Is that a kink of yours Eren?”

Her eyes surely boggled out of her head. “No!” she squeaked. 

Levi laughed, rich and uncontrollably. “I spoke to Erwin,” he said once he regained his calm. “They’re no longer necessary.”

He bid her good night and smiled one of his few honest smiles. 

Eren couldn’t remember is she returned his well wishes or not. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Day 25 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Mid-day**

 

The second full transformation was a successful training experiment. Eren was given the new goal of transporting the logs of _‘people’_ up into the trees from the ground and followed a few simple directions of mimicking Hanji’s movements. She’d even carefully caught one of the logs when it’d fallen out of the tree. Yet, as before, once all her tasks were finished (and with no Titan threat around) Eren was rendered still. There was a smidgen more awareness about her then, possibly, but she did nothing else. 

As before, Levi announced he was going to cut her out and proceeded to do so after she gave him room by bending her neck to expose it. 

Despite declaring a few days rest before attempting a final training exercise, Hanji kept following the Levi Unit around, constantly questioning Eren. Hanji had tried to order Eren the last time, but other than mimicking the movements provided, the only one she _listened_ to was Levi. Hanji insisted Eren was must be aware that Levi was her Captain as she listened to him but could not theorize (or come up with any one good theory) as to why. 

The constant barrage really only wrought further inquiry and theories as Eren simply couldn’t answer all of the questions because she hadn’t retain enough memory of her shifting. 

She didn’t know why she listened to Captain Levi. She didn’t know if she truly recognized him. She didn’t know why she did nothing after her tasks were complete. She didn’t know if she’d hurt anyone else if they approached her. She didn’t know why she hasn’t tried to hurt Captain Levi as she had Mikasa. 

Poor Moblit failed in trying to keep the Major from pestering the Levi Unit and was often pinned with their glares and general annoyance for it. 

Even today, as they were about to start the final training before the Expedition and Hanji was _supposed_ to pester them with exuberance, Moblit still got some looks sent his way out of habit. 

Small successes aside, today everyone was on high edge. 

Eren’s new goal was to pick up an actual human.

“Captain, are you sure you won’t reconsider?”

“The brat won’t hurt me,” he assured Petra as he adjusted his stance. He eyed the rest of his team. “Remember my orders.”

“Yes sir!” they echoed in unison. 

Levi’s 3DM gear shot off as the steam engulfing Eren’s Titan-form was dying off. He used a tree in front of him to swing himself down onto the forest floor and calmly walked into the clearing. Every step brought him closer to the Rogue Titan. The vantage point from the ground certainly made her appear much larger. 

As ordered by the Commander, he drew his swords out the moment Eren noticed him. He stopped before her, raising his arms up, and waited. 

The Rogue Titan’s footfalls shook the ground as she approached him. Levi thought he’d feel a fleeting moment of warning, of instinct blaring this was ridiculously dangerous; but he’d been holding eyes with the Rogue Titan and damn if those familiar, bright orbs didn’t ensnare him to believe and feel otherwise. 

Eren crouched and slowly reached out to him. The large hand wrapped fingers around Levi’s middle and lifted. Lifted higher and higher until Captain Levi was softly held before Eren’s face, nose scrunched at the Rogue Titan’s hot breath. 

A short while later, screams could be heard echoing across the forest clearing. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Back at the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Early Evening**

 

“So, what was it you wanted?”

“Ah, forgive me. It must seem strange that I asked you to come out here with me without telling you why and then keep quiet the moment we arrive.”

Eren brought her knees in, crossing her arms over them, chin leaning down to rest. “I figured you were thinking something over but I’m too curious to wait. It might be easier to just talk instead of over-thinking.”

Petra smiled. “Goodness, that’s rather mature of you.”

Eren smiled too, wistfully. “It just something I learned recently,” she admitted, thinking of a particular someone.

“I see,” the older woman said from where she sat on the stone steps. They were facing the open fields but Eren could hear the faint sounds of everyone else inside the courtyard. She knew it was only because the recent trainings had gone so well that her supervision had lessened so extensively. “To be honest, I just wanted some time away from the men.”

“More girl talk?”

Petra chuckled. “If you’d like,” she shook her head, hair made golden by the sun’s rays. “I spend so much time around only men I forget how pleasant it is to have another female around.”

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled, unsure of what to say to that. She’s always had both Armin and Mikasa. What was it like for Armin, who spent most his of time with two females? Did he ever wish for a male friend too? Or was it different because they were siblings?

“You surprised me today Eren,” Petra serious turn of tone was unexpected. “You surprised all of us.”

“I surprised myself,” Eren admitted softly. “I can actually remember picking Captain Levi up and moving him to stand on my shoulder.”

“This Titan power of yours is frightening,” Petra spoke honestly. “But, if it truly can be controlled, it would open up so many opportunities, to have you fight alongside humanity in such a way.” Petra caught her eyes. “You’re amazing Eren, you’ve got nothing but pure potential going for you.”

Eren grew embarrassed, flushing lightly. “I don’t know about that.”

“And yet it’s true,” Petra affirmed. “Your arrival has stirred up an excitement that hasn’t been around since, well, Captain Levi’s arrival.” The woman looked outward, at the far stretch of trees in the forest. “It’s no small wonder you’ve been christened as Humanity’s Hope. Now we’ve got Humanity’s Strongest and Humanity’s Hope working together... hand in hand...”

Her chest felt light at such a thought. _‘Hand in hand with Captain Levi.’_

“You like him don’t you?”

Eren’s reverie was broken. “What?!” she spluttered. 

“It’s a little obvious,” Petra said apologetically. 

“I- I-”

“It’s okay Eren.”

“No, it’s not- I just-”

“Eren,” Petra spoke forcefully. “Only I think so, the rest of the Unit and Captain Levi don’t know.”

“Are you sure?” she rushed out, eyes wide with fear as though expecting to be told otherwise. 

“More than sure.”

“Oh.”

They were silent a few moments, Eren’s face burning. 

“You know, I was once sure he was gay.”

That pushed Eren right out of it. “Why?”

Petra laughed. “I used to notice how he would never give anyone the time of day, except for Commander Erwin. So, I made the leapt to assume as much.” The woman shook her head at the memory. “It was unfounded though.”

Eren said nothing. 

“It crops back up every now and then,” Petra went on. “Not exactly a bad image you know.”

Now Eren lost it, flushing profusely. “I guess.”

The older woman laughed again. “Believe me, he likes women. It’s rather obvious now.”

Eren was silent for a beat. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You still like him?”

“Ah, you caught that,” Petra’s eyes widened. She was silent for an unnecessarily long time. “I’m older than I look. I have maybe a few years left in the Survey Corps before I should step down if I want a chance at having a family, and I _do_ want to have a family.” A small smile flit through her lips. “There is someone I can see in that future... though he’s not ready for it now.” Petra’s smile widened as she turned to Eren. “That’s all I’ll say on that.”

Eren felt the first real shard of discomfort then. “Okay.”

“Captain Levi has admirers everywhere Eren,” Petra’s gaze was both soft and urging. “He’ll be snatched up by someone eventually if you’re not willing to be honest about your feelings. Only the one that loves him will get him in the end.”

_‘Like you?!’_ Eren bit down on her lip at the unbecoming thought. She was really uncomfortable now. Petra’s phrasing was rather odd. As if implying that someone like Levi could be swayed to say yes to whomever first showed interest in him and confessed. What was her goal? Why tell her to confess when she too confessed to liking Levi? Was she trying to make Eren make a fool of herself by admitting her feelings to Levi when she knew he wouldn’t return them?

It didn’t make any sense. 

“Have I upset you?”

“No,” Eren lied. “I think I already kind of knew.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**The Evening before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

 

“Tomorrow’s the big day,” Armin noted. “How do you feel Eren?”

It was strange. Strange to realize their month was up. Hadn’t she only just started training  her Titan abilities and enjoying Spar Nights and hanging out with her friends? But no, they’ve done a lot of that. Time had passed. 

“Ready... ready myself that is. Also really concerned for the rest of you,” she admitted. “I can transform, but none of you can.”

“You should still do your best to be careful.”

Eren rolled her eyes. “I know Mikasa.”

“Eren?”

“Yeah Armin?”

“You haven’t mentioned them this entire month,” she instantly knew what it was her brother was referring to. “Have your dreams... stopped?”

She licked her lips. “For now.”

His narrowed blue eyes didn’t stray from her face. 

“I honestly haven’t had any,” she insisted. 

“And you haven’t disclosed them to any of the higher-ups?”

She shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Why do you ask Armin?” Mikasa pondered. 

He hesitated, expression holding worry. “I’ve been thinking about them ever since we found out about Eren’s Titan abilities.” They waited as he collected his thoughts. “It’s odd for Eren to dream of such things from seemingly nowhere, just as it is odd to find out she can shift back and forth between human and Titan.” He looked to Eren. “What if they’re both connected?”

Eren cocked her head. “How?”

He sighed deeply in a clear attempt to bide some time before delivering the blow. “Your Titan abilities, did they only manifest recently or were you born that way? If born as such, could you have transformed before but simply can’t remember? Could your dreams in fact be snippets of actual memories? Or is it all something else entirely?”

She swallowed painfully. “My father... I thought we agreed he must have done something to me.”

“He did, we know he did,” Armin agreed. “But maybe it’s not for the reasons we believe.” He looked away. “Or maybe he did it because of-”

“Of?”

“-because of _what_ you are.”

Eren gave her brother a long look, studying his rigid shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“And neither do I,” he acquiesced. “There are too many variables. I can come up with theory after theory but I can’t piece anything together with what we have. I _need_ more information.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Armin,” Mikasa told him. “You’ll be able to figure it out once we know more.”

He nodded, still not looking at them. 

“Do you think I did the right thing then?” Eren asked, tone causing Armin to look back at her. “In not telling Commander Erwin or Captain Levi or anyone else about the dreams?”

Armin frowned but nodded. “Given their nature, it’s probably best we keep it to ourselves until we know more. I don’t know any of them well enough to be able to promise their discretion. Your dreams are-”

He cut himself off but Eren was already nodding to him. 

“I understand.”

Armin gave her a sad smile. It was Eren’s turn to sigh. “Speaking of Captain Levi,” she hesitated slightly as Mikasa visibly tensed up. “I’ve made a decision about him.”

“What kind of decision?” Armin prompted. 

She flicked her eyes between the two of them. “I’ve decided to trust him.”

Mikasa’s expression grew furious and she took a threatening step forward, prepared to speak until Armin threw his arm before her. The dark-haired female only backed off (for the moment) due to the expression on her brother’s face. 

“Why?” he asked of Eren. 

Said female wished the answer was just as simple. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I’ve been paying him a lot of attention,” at his raised brow she amended. “I’ve been paying him _specific_ attention.” She sucked in a breath and held onto each of her sibling’s gazes. “I honestly don’t believe he’s under orders to befriend me- or whatever.”

They said nothing. 

Eren scowled. “It’s not because I have a crush on him either. I put real effort into this.”

“So... you fully trust him.”

Armin’s wording was more of a statement than a question. 

She nodded to him regardless. “Not like I do you guys, not yet, but yes.”

He closed his eyes momentarily, and deliberated. 

“Okay.”

She almost couldn’t believe it. “Okay?”

He smiled. “Yeah. You’re good with people, I trust your judgement.”

Almost simultaneously they looked to Mikasa. Her clear anger was a punch to the gut for Eren. 

“After what he did, after the real threat he poses, you still choose to trust him?”

Eren couldn’t understand why Mikasa was still holding onto that. “So, you don’t trust me?” There was her own temper backing those words, flaring in her tone, but it was battling with hurt too. 

Mikasa blinked, eyes softening. “ I trust you-”

“But not him, yeah I know,” she cut in, gritting her teeth. “Except that you don’t trust me. If you did you’d respect my decision.”

“Eren, he hurt you,” Mikasa tried hard to explain herself. “No one should do that, no matter if it’s under orders or threat. It’s not right.”

“The world isn’t black or white Mikasa!” Eren snapped. 

“It is where is concerns you!”

“We know better than anyone else that sometimes you have to do something bad in order to prevent something worse from happening!”

“Not with you!”

“Mikasa!”

“Never with you!”

“Stop it! Stop all that!”

“Eren-”

“ENOUGH!!” Eren bellowed, not caring about the many heads turning their way. 

_‘Why? Why can’t she just understand?!’_

“Mikasa, I love you so much,” Eren whispered out evenly, low enough only Mikasa and Armin could hear, the latter currently keeping his face entirely neutral. “But, I have to say this.” Her bright eyes shimmered with emotion as they focused entirely on those of her sister’s. “You have a dependency on me that is unhealthy. _It is_ ,” she repeated for emphasis. 

“Eren,” Mikasa’s eyes were shining. “I just need you to be okay.”

Eren shook her head, hating herself then but moving forward. “You still don’t get it... you just don’t get it,” she sighed. “Maybe we should call it a night. We all need to rest a lot for tomorrow.” She gave them quick, hard hugs and strode off, ignoring their calls after her and stunning herself to have done as much. 

“Hey Eren.”

It was Reiner. 

“Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be frowning,” he teased, but his eyes held concern as he looked to Armin and Mikasa across the courtyard. “Everything alright?”

Reiner really could be sweet when he wanted to be. It was surprising that he could be so gentle given his build and rather harsh-set features. One would expect such sweetness to come from Bertholdt, whom currently hovered over the bulky male’s shoulder. But while Bertholdt was nice and he too looked at her with concern she knew he was the type that had to be approached for help, which in and of itself wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Yeah, kind of,” she muttered. “We’re all just angsty over the Expedition tomorrow.”

He nodded in understanding. “With good reason, though I’m surprised you are, you’ll be among the elite after all.”

“I’m not worried for me, I’m worried about everyone else, all of you guys,” she stepped closer and looked up at them. “If things go south, I have a fail-safe, you guys don’t.” She took Reiner’s hand in her own and also looked meaningfully to Bertholdt. “Please look out for one another.”

Reiner blinked. “Ah, dammit Eren.” He shocked her by pulling her in, corded arms encasing her in a strong but warm hug. “You worry too much, we’ll all be fine,” he gave her a tight squeeze. “You’ll _definitely_ be fine.”

“Reiner’s right,” Bertholdt assured, happy to let his friend do the comforting. 

Eren nodded against his chest, not feeling up to saying anything then, though she did look up at the large blonde after some time passed and he still hadn’t let go. 

He noticed her expression. “I’m not going to lie, I _really_ like the way your breasts press up against me,” he grinned. 

Reiner’s breath rushed out of him courtesy of her knee. 

“Eren!”

She turned away from the doubled-over Reiner. He’d be fine given the way Bertholdt immediately began to fuss over him. 

It was Mikasa who’d called her name and the look on her sister’s face didn’t improve the mood. 

“I confronted him.”

“Confronted who?” Eren asked, mostly out of reflex before the words caught up to her. “You _confronted him?_ ”

“That’s why I don’t trust him, no matter what,” Mikasa urged. “He was supposed to stay away from you, but he hasn’t!”

Armin arrived, huffing and eyes flickering with recognition as he caught the tail-end of Mikasa’s statement. 

“Why would you do that?!” Eren angrily burst out at her sister. Her eyes pinned her brother next. “And you knew about it!”

“Yes,” he confessed with no hesitance, breaths still trying to slow from chasing after Mikasa. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mikasa needed to do it,” Armin reasoned. His eyes swished away. “I thought it would help her... and I didn’t think she’d _actually_ try to threaten him to stay away.” He said this last part exasperatedly. 

“I didn’t help!” Eren contradicted. “You can’t do shit like this Mikasa. We’re not refugees anymore, you can get in real trouble here for threatening my Commanding Officer.”

“I don’t care,” Mikasa’s tone brokered no lie. 

Eren really couldn’t believe it. Even if her sister was angry she never would have suspected for her to pull something like this. Not here. Not with _him_. 

“If it were anyone else you could have jeopardized your entire enlistment!”

“It would have been worth it.”

Mikasa turned soft eyes on her, to convey the emotion behind her statement was to be true. 

It only served to truly piss Eren off. “For fuck’s sake Mikasa! At least pretend to give a shit!”

“I care about you.”

“Shut up.”

“I have to care for you-”

“YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER!!! SHE WAS EATEN BY A FUCKING TITAN IN FRONT OF ME!!!!”

It would have been utterly silent were it not for the way Eren was heaving. Her pants echoed across the stock-still courtyard, every eye on them. Slowly, very slowly, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to contain them by blinking rapidly but the dam broke and their speed picked up as they quickly ran tracks down her face. 

Mikasa couldn’t say a thing, utterly frozen by her own grief as she was. 

Armin tried. 

“Eren,” he said, stepping towards her. 

“Don’t,” she halted his steps. “Please don’t.”

Armin frowned deeply but nodded. He understood. 

Aware of what she’d done but choosing to ignore the attention it wrought, she quickly turned away, and hurried to get into the Castle.

She was stopped again, by Bertholdt this time as she passed by him and Reiner. 

“Eren,” his soft voice called and only because it was coming from him did she look back at him. “I’m so sorry.”

Her brows drew together, in sympathy. “It’s not like it was your fault Bertholdt... a lot of people died at Shiganshina.”

Late that night, Reiner was massaging the spot between Bertholdt’s shoulder-blades as he appeared to be puking out every last content in his stomach. His dear friend was an absolute miserable sight when he lifted his head; face ashen, drool and snot flowing, and a thousand-yard stare looking out at something that wasn’t on the wall they were facing. 

Reiner moved his hand to hook across Bertholdt’s left shoulder as his forehead came down to rest upon his right shoulder. “I know. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the best parting right? 
> 
> I started off with the intention to entertain and ended up half-agony. I guess that goes for a lot of SNK fanfics though!
> 
> Also, for the 57th Expedition, I decided to stick mostly to canon on that end. I’m only really going to be going over the stuff that’s different, because there will be some major differences.
> 
> I hope the Petra x Eren conversation makes some sense. I will touch on it again in the next update, or at least it will make more sense why I wrote it like that in the next update.


	6. Everything That Can Go Wrong Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider the chapter title to be ominous. The 57th Expedition yields nothing but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually not going to be writing out the entire 57th Expedition, since I’ll be keeping close to canon. I’ll only write out what happens differently. The first dregs of the AU-verse will begin here. Sorry for this short update but the next will make up for it as it’ll be over twice as long!
> 
> Also, this chapter bounces POV a bit- Eren, Armin, and Levi. I’ll be sure to mark them but they’re pretty easy to spot regardless.

 

**On Route to leave the Walls**

**Early Morning**

 

There was excitement in the air, along with tremendous unease and tension. The sensations were thick enough to coat anyone in the vicinity, catching them in the fervor. 

All of the Survey Corps were heading out, slowly making their way through the thunderous crowds of people that lined the city streets. 

Eren couldn’t stop looking out at the people that surrounded them. It felt different to be on this side, amongst those of the Scouting Legion. The majority of them were positive and joyous, their energy helping to push them forward. 

She spot a particular pair of children and was struck with deja vu. They stood out, their tiny faces showing above those of the crowd from the back, no doubt due to standing on crates. The boy’s eyes were positively shining as he cheered the Scouting Legion on. The girl next to him was hanging off his sleeve, but smiling shyly. It was similar to how she used to admire the Survey Corps when she was young, Mikasa always trailing after her. 

Eren gave the two a soft smile. 

She chuckled to herself as the boy began waving enthusiastically at her and she gave him a short wave back before turning forward- and blushing. 

Levi had seen. 

He arched an eyebrow in her direction before turning back forward himself. 

Eren gripped the reigns of her horse tighter to keep from slapping a hand to her face, especially as she was reminded of the previous night. Levi had held her for longer than she believed he cared to, running a hand through her hair as she fought to stop being upset over her argument with Mikasa. 

It might not seem like much, but earlier that morning she realized when she awoke that she didn’t remember Levi leaving. She must have fallen asleep on him while in his arms. To further her embarrassment she’d buried her face in her pillow, and stayed there awhile when she realized it smelled of him. Eren had briefly entertained the idea the he too had fallen asleep next to her and simply awoke before her. It had certainly been too easy to still feel his arms around her, and to believe the indent in her bed had been caused by his body. 

She shook her thoughts away, reminding herself not to read too much into it. Levi’s kindnesses couldn’t only be merited to her after all. It was foolish to believe so otherwise. 

It should be enough that he was _‘Levi’_ to her now, even in her thoughts, and no longer just her Captain. 

She scanned the Survey Corps members behind her and sighed, wishing she had had the chance to talk to Mikasa before the Expedition. While Eren did not regret her words, as it always had bothered her how over-the-top Mikasa was where it concerned her, that did not excuse the way she had exploded on her sister. Mikasa deserved better than that. 

She looked back once more, just to try, but she could not spot Mikasa’s top bun. Even Armin’s blonde head wasn’t visible. Her sister only put her long hair up when she felt it necessary, like on missions. It wasn’t a popular style, so it would make Mikasa easy to spot. But there wasn’t sight of her, or Armin. 

_‘They must be further back in the formation,’_ she realized with a frown. 

Eren had no choice but to seek her sister out afterwards. There was no doubt in her mind they wouldn’t be able to. 

She held her breath as the Survey Corps came to a stop just long enough for the gate to be opened. Nothing good ever came from the gates being opened. 

_‘And yet,’_ Eren’s eyes filled with determination, and anger. _‘The Scouting Legion has never had anything like me on their side either.’_

Commander Erwin called them forward and with mighty screams the Scouting Legion set off, quickly setting a galloping pace once outside the Walls. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**En Route Back to the Walls**

**Early Evening**

 

She closed her eyes with a groan upon blinking them open. The sun’s rays had shone directly on them. 

“Eren?”

Eren re-opened her eyes a sliver, then opened them fully. 

Armin was blocking out the sun’s rays by moving directly into her field of vision. 

“Armin? Mikasa?”

Mikasa nodded to her from her left side, catching her hand in her own. 

Eren’s eyes widened and she immediately began to babble. “Mikasa... I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean what I said! I mean I did- but you know what I truly meant! Mikasa I-”

“Eren,” Mikasa interrupted, giving her hand a squeeze and shaking her head. “You are already forgiven. I was wrong too. I... I understand that now. At least, I’m trying to.” She gave Eren a pleading look. “I’ll keep trying until I get it right.”

“Mikasa, you shouldn’t have to be anything but yourself. I’ll always love you no matter what,” Eren smiled. “I guess we both need to work on how to compromise over this.”

Mikasa nodded and returned her smile. 

She looked to Armin, whom was smiling at the two of them softly and tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain. Her body ached all over. She hadn’t felt this bad since-

“The Female Titan,” her eyes widened at the thought and she cleared her throat to rid it of its wobbly tone. She gazed between her siblings, whom sat on either side of her, accepting Mikasa’s hand on her back helping to move her to sit up. “What happened to the Female Titan?”

Mikasa shook her head. “It got away.”

Armin nodded and added, “The plan failed.”

“The plan failed?” she echoed. She took notice of the cart she was in and looked out amongst the rest, remembering. They’d had trouble in the Expedition early on, before they even got to reach the Forest of Tall Trees...

There’d been some kind of abnormal Titan- 

-except it wasn’t merely abnormal.

It’d been a human, a Titan Shifter, like her. 

But, unlike her it wasn’t a Rogue fighting against other Titans. 

In fact, it appeared to be after them-

-after her. 

She’d had to make a choice, to shift into a Titan or to believe in the Survey Corps. 

She chose to believe in the Survey Corps, and in the Levi Unit. 

The Female Titan was caught, somehow-

-and Captain Levi left them with instructions to go on as he went back to check on the situation. 

Something went wrong. 

It must have escaped, because whoever it was came after them. 

Gunther was the first to fall, sliced up while their attacker was still human. 

In their shock, the person transformed, the Female Titan appearing once more. 

The Levi Unit fell. 

Erd, Petra, and Auruo. 

One by one they’d been picked off by the Female Titan. 

Murdered by someone who in truth was human-

-a human whom was working against humanity. 

Eren, overcome by rage and grief transformed and-

She froze, coming back to the present, and choked back a sudden sob at what her eyes caught sight of. Almost immediately afterwards she sprang to her feet, ignoring the pain in her muscles as she almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get out of the cart. 

She didn’t hear her siblings cries for her. 

She didn’t hear the shouts others gave as she shoved people out of her way. 

She only focused on one thing, eyes filling up with dread, horribly wide as she came to a stop.

Bodies. 

_There were._

_So many._

_Dead bodies._

Her hand just about slammed up to her mouth, to keep herself from crying out. Her legs moved without her control as she darted from cart to cart, each filled with bodies. 

Eren wasn’t able to keep from crying out this time as she came to a line of bodies that had yet to be place in a cart. 

Three of them were rather well wrapped-up, but the final one had hair sticking out of one end. 

Petra’s signature hair color. 

Tears sprung forth, the swell of hot liquid burgeoning from their hold as they raced down the curves of her cheeks. 

“Eren,” Mikasa called, arriving at her side with Armin in tow. 

“Why?” she heard herself speak, voice broken by the hurt pushing on her chest, knotting up her throat. “Why are there people working against humanity? Why?”

“Eren,” Mikasa repeated, eyes shaking as she attempted to place a comforting arm around her sister. 

“No!” Eren snapped, dodging Mikasa’s hold. “Don’t comfort me!” Teal eyes swelled with emotion, hands balled into fists. “Let me feel this pain! This anger! I’ll make them pay for these lives!” Tremors wracked her body and Armin gasped upon noticing that Eren’s eyes were glowing bright, unnaturally so. “I’ll destroy them!”

 

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin knew he had to calm his sister down quick. He’d spotted Commander Erwin and Captain Levi eyeing them from a distance as they began to come their way. 

But what was up with Eren’s eyes? In all the time he’s known her, even after finding out she’s a Titan Shifter, they’d never done that before. 

Everyone flinched at the sound of a yell that echoed down to their very bones. 

A Titan!

A Titan had sprung out of the forest and was heading their way. Upon further study they could make out it was chasing some soldiers on horseback. 

Armin’s hands shook, knowing what was going to happen even before the next wave of Titans burst forth from the dark caverns of the Forest of Tall Trees. 

Commander Erwin’s voice boomed out orders. It set off a wild frenzy of movement further fueled by fear. 

“Armin, take Eren back,” was all Mikasa said as she climbed onto a horse and sped off towards the first Titan. 

Armin was the only person Mikasa trusted to look after Eren, which still came as a surprise at times to him given that he’d once believed he’d been responsible for Eren dying when she saved him from being eaten. 

...he still had nightmares over that, watching Eren get eaten in his place, her hand reaching out for him.

He grabbed Eren by the shoulders and attempted to pull her back with him- only to let go in shock. 

“Eren?”

Her skin was ice-cold to the touch, even through her shirt. 

“Eren?” he tried again, moving forward to look at his unresponsive sister. “Eren, we have to-”

His eyes went wide. 

**(End of Armin POV)**

 

Eren’s eyes were fully glowing, an impossible color that shone out like starlight, made all the more eerie by the animalistic expression on her face.

“ **No** ,” she ventured out, tone scratching up the backs of everyone within a few yards of her. Fear sunk into those who’d been disturbed enough to stop what they’d been doing and turned to look at her. 

“ **No**.”

Reactions set in. 

“Look at her! Look at her!”

“She’s on their side! I knew it all along!”

“She’s going to kill us!”

“Kill her first!”

Eren was entirely focused ahead, those around her belonging to some far-off world, even her brother. She watched the half-dozen Titans approaching, watched with no recognition as her sister dispatched the Titan who’d been about to eat a man and was now returning on horseback with him. 

One Titan down, but the others were drawing closer still... and Eren could hear those in the forest who’d be making an appearance soon. 

She walked forward, overcome by an unimaginable fury so cold her body was adapting to it. There was ice in her veins, in her head, in her heart.

“ **No... no more...** ”

People around her screamed, but no dared to get in her way. Her eyes still glowed like beacons of light and some kind of ice encased her hands, curled up her arms and shot out from under the ground in her wake. 

Soldiers had begun to run from her. 

Armin was rooted, unsure of what he was truly seeing. 

Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were sprinting towards her. 

They wouldn’t make it in time. 

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!** ”

Eren’s horrific screams echoed across the grounds, so loud in frequency everyone had to slap their hands over their ears for the worst of it. But, it was what _she did_ that was the true feat.

The ice around her hands seemed to tremble and sudden bands of it shot out, starting at her feet and coming up out of the earth as it traversed at an unmeasureable speed towards the Titans. The jagged pieces of ice grew bigger and reached higher the closer it got to them.

Everyone watched, transfixed. 

The ice slipped around Mikasa and Ivan Dietrich entirely, striking out instead at the Titan that’d been chasing them. It speared it up through the collarbone, coming out from enough angles that the shards of ice had destroyed the nape entirely, killing the Titan. 

It had taken less than 10 seconds for that first Titan to be killed by Eren’s ice, and the rest followed all too soon. 

Armin’s pupils shook as he watched. ‘ _Had they... the Titans...?’_

Mikasa and Ivan caught up to the force. It took Mikasa seconds to realize the incessant screaming was coming from her sister. 

Ivan was unceremoniously thrown off as Mikasa leapt off of the horse and forced her way through the throngs of unmoving people. 

By the time Mikasa reached where Armin was, the Titans in the far distance had all been slayed. 

And yet, Eren still screamed, and her eyes still glowed. The ground around her was shaking.

It took a few moments. 

A terrible CRACK! sounded from the earth before them, creating a crevice. More ice shot out, straight up. 

Eren’s screams finally died. She sunk to her knees, head lowered towards the ground, her hair having been freed of its hair-band fell forward to curtain her face. 

Silence reigned for a few moments longer. 

Not only had Eren taken out every Titan in eyesight with her bizarre ice, but she’d erected a wall of ice that cut off their view of the Forest of Tall Trees and the fallen Titans. The ice-wall looked to be about 15 meters high itself.

When the soldiers finally began to come to their senses, their reactions were still far from pleasant. 

Armin and Mikasa stood on opposite ends of their sister, blades drawn and expressions tight. 

It seemed the majority of the Scouting Legion was freaked out by Eren’s display of power instead of being grateful she’d killed the Titans and likely saved all of their lives. The scared soldiers had their own blades drawn, waving them in their direction as they demanded answers. 

“What was that?!”

“Tell us! Is she human or Titan?!”  
“Who is she really working for?!”

“Tell us!”

“What is she?!”

“Neither human or Titan!”

“A monster!”

 

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin kept his gaze steady, despite what he felt inside. Mikasa and himself were only two and the crowd around them seemed to keep multiplying. His eyes searched for the Commander or Captain Levi, but he had trouble spotting them. 

His grip tightened as one of the men near him took a threatening step forward. 

_Shit._

“Hey! Back off you ungrateful assholes!”

It was Jean. 

The duo-haired soldier was certainly proficient with his 3DM gear. By hooking himself to the top of a cart, Jean gained just enough momentum to launch himself over the top of the crowd and came to stand before Eren like Armin and Mikasa. He drew his swords out and barked, “What the hell is wrong with all of you?! She just saved our damn hides!”

“She’s a monster!”

“No,” Reiner spoke as he shoved his way through, Bertholdt uncharacteristically stoic as they too came to stand before Eren. Their massive size alone was scary enough. Coupled with their blades and fierce expressions, they became even more intimidating. “She’s really not.”

“I won’t let you hurt my friend!” Connie shouted as he slid out between someone’s legs. 

Sasha had tried to do the same as Connie and ended up uprooting quite a few off of their feet as she hadn’t been small enough to crawl between their legs without doing as such. 

“You won’t get n-near!” Sasha shouted, afraid of the sheer numbers against them but standing her ground all the same. 

Ymir grumbled as she drew her swords alongside Krista, “This is why it’s better not to make any damn acquaintances.”

Krista shot Ymir a minute smile. 

The presence of their friends on their side helped to bolster Armin and Mikasa, but it also served to make the crowd more angry. 

Their yelling grew louder, demands and accusations each more ridiculous than the last. 

As the one closest to Eren, Armin was the only one who heard it. He stilled and listened again. A frown stole over his face but he looked up, determined, when the sound repeated itself. Sheathing away both of his blades, he stepped out from his circle of friends until he was between the crowd and them. 

Armin’s gaze roamed over the wild eyes that made up the mass of the frightened and spoke, “Stand down.” Glancing back to his friends, he gave them all a particular _look_ and walked back towards them. “Everyone.”

Most people lowered their swords, somewhat confused. 

“Why should we you prissy little shit!”

Armin’s eyes pierced through the unfortunate man like chips of ice, tone melting into the special one he’d rarely had to use, but one that radiated absolute authority, “I said. **Stand. Down**.”

Briefly, very briefly, his eyes caught those of Commander Erwin’s, wondering about the spark of interest in the older man’s eyes but dismissing it for the moment. 

Armin’s jaw jerked. He’d understood. 

The higher-ups hadn’t interfered because they knew they wouldn’t need to. Armin had just exposed a side of himself he’d hoped to keep under-wraps, as only Eren and Mikasa knew about it. But how rarely did things go according to one’s wishes?

_‘And how did the Commander know we could handle it?’_

At the very least everyone had lowered their swords by now. He crouched down next to his sister. 

“Eren,” he whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders, unsurprised when he was met with a river of tears flowing down her face when she looked up at him. He had heard her crying after all. 

“Eren,” Mikasa called out, simply abandoning her swords on the ground at the sight of her sister in tears. 

Eren shook her head miserably. “I made the wrong choice,” she sobbed, shaking. “I made the wrong choice.”

She repeated, and repeated, and repeated the phrase until she finally relented to burying herself into the double embrace of her siblings. Eren’s grief-laden cries brought some out among the rest.

Ivan Dietrich held his head in his hands, eyes flowing at the realization he’s now lost two friends instead of one. 

Others openly mourned friends... family... lovers.

Jean’s eyes blinked rapidly, lips pressed against his sword under the guise of needing to cover his mouth. 

Connie consoled Sasha. 

Ymir watched Krista with hawk-like eyes, the latter whom looked rather melancholy.

Reiner leaned against Bertholdt.

Commander Erwin was one of very few (Hanji and Mike too) whom noticed Levi’s blades fell to the ground as the hilt of each fell apart under his crushing grip. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Within the Walls**

**Late Evening**

 

She stared up at the sky with listless eyes, not paying attention to her brother or sister sitting in the cart with her as she vaguely caught snippets from the crowd as they ambled on through the town. 

Already the sky above was matted with color, the orange and pink hues slowly overtaken by dark blues. Eren could not find the strength to lift herself up and look towards what was sure to be a warm sunset before the stars began to creep in. 

That strength was found instead upon hearing some of the civilians bad-mouth the Survey Corps. She was ready to rip them a new one upon forcing herself up but when she looked out towards the crowd- she froze. 

Both of them were there, same as before, the little boy and girl standing atop crates in the back. His eyes still shone in amazement and the girl beside him still smiled softly in their direction. 

Eren hadn’t been wrong then- in that they reminded her of Mikasa and herself... before the Colossal Titan had appeared at Shiganshina. 

She was struck with the memory of watching the Scouting Legion return from an Expedition. She remembered catching Commander Erwin’s eyes back then, only to be confused when he hastily looked away from her. 

The injured and the broken trailed after the man then as they do so today. They were the lucky ones after all, unlike the dead in the back. 

Eren turned away from the children, horrified by her own findings. 

Her inner turmoil was short-lived as a loud voice of a cheery older man broke through her thoughts. At least, it was his shout of, “Captain Levi!” that caught her attention. 

_‘Levi...’_

She looked out, eyes roaming until she found Levi, whom was a little ways ahead of her cart, walking along on foot instead of riding his horse, which he lead by its leash. 

Eren didn’t outwardly react as she overheard the man introduce himself as Petra’s father and went on to enthusiastically tell the rigid-stiff Levi about the letter Petra had written to him. Eren listened as the man revealed, “Petra wrote that she planned to devote herself to you, Captain Levi” and “...but, as her father, I think she’s still too young for marriage.”

She slumped back down into the cart, unaware tears were slipping out of her eyes even as her siblings moved to comfort her. 

The Female Titan had got away, too many had died on the failed Expedition, and to top it all off-

_‘She loved him. She loved Levi,’_ her heart cried out. 

_‘...and he loved her back, didn’t he?’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Former Survey Corps’ Headquarters**

**That Night**

 

**(Slight Levi POV)**

He’d had enough of the crap and just wanted to see her already. He’d spotted Eren standing alone before the flames that are burning the remains of his Unit. His gut twisted as he stepped forward- only to stopped- again. 

His patience long gone, he turned around in anger only to find himself looking up into the face of Mikasa Ackerman, whom still held onto his sleeve. 

His anger had yet to leave him, but because it’s Mikasa, he waited for her to speak before choosing whether it was worth keeping him from going to Eren. 

“Thank you.”

Levi was thrown off by the two words, temporarily. That didn’t stop him from snarking at her a bit though, as he quickly assessed what she meant. “For what? For stopping you from making a mistake?” He is, of course, referencing to when Mikasa had disobeyed his orders and tried to take the Female Titan down instead of focusing on rescuing Eren from where they presumed she was in the Female Titan’s mouth. 

“For saving her,” Mikasa corrected. 

She didn’t have to say whom. 

Levi’s eyes kept searching her. He resisted a sigh. “You were too reckless with yourself,” he scolded. 

“It’s worth it.”

He knew the answer was coming but it still pissed him off to hear it, enough to let it show on his face. He wasn’t in the mood to be patient, and while he’d tried to be for Mikasa’s sake, she just extinguished the last of it. No wonder Eren had fought with her sister the previous night. Mikasa just _didn’t get it_. 

“Tell me, how would you feel if Eren had died during the Expedition?”

Mikasa’s eyes immediately widened in devastation. 

Levi continued before she could say a word, “So, what makes you believe Eren would feel any different if you had died? Especially if it could have been avoided?” He barreled on. “If you care for her as you say you do, you won’t let her feel that pain. We’ll all die someday, no need to add extra duress to it.” He fixed her with a sharp look, not acknowledging Armin who’d come up to stand next to Mikasa. “Be strong. Be brave. But, don’t be reckless.”

Levi waited just long enough to receive her nod and strode off. 

**(End Levi POV)**

 

Eren couldn’t focus on anything but the dead bodies burning before her in the funeral pyre. The flames of the fire were brighter than any she’d ever seen before. The stench coated the air, both nauseating and unforgettable. There was a sickness in her stomach reserved entirely for Marco, not wanting to believe he’d been burned away like this. 

She’s not entirely startled when something is placed around her shoulders, but she’s also not numb enough yet to show no response. 

“I’m not cold,” she mumbled to Levi as he moved to stand beside here. Her own green cape had been lost during her Titan transformation in the Forest of Tall Trees. She neither had her jacket on or her gear. Eren merely stood in her boots, pants, and top. 

“I know,” he responded, but made no movement to remove it. 

Eren looked back to the fire and hugged Levi’s garment around her. “How do you do it?” she asked after a long moment of somber silence. “How do you cope with so much death?” She turned to look at him, face seemingly neutral but for the utter misery in her eyes of one who is feeling too much to express any one emotion. “How do you cope when you know they died, specifically, because of you?” Her brows drew down in a moment of pain, and she quickly switched her gaze away. “If I’d only made the right choice...”

“I told you,” he spoke softly. “No one could have foreseen the outcome.”

“But I still made the wrong choice!”

“Eren, do not blame yourself for the actions of another,” he tipped her chin up. “I won’t let you take blame for their monstrosity.”

She shook her head _‘okay’_ and he wrapped an arm around her middle. Eren all but melted into him, tears springing forth silently as she bowed her face into his neck, not bothering to care that she was crying for the umpteenth time that day.

Levi didn’t mind, minute tears accumulating in the corners of his own eyes as he simply held her, his face caught in the fire’s light. 

Captain and Cadet be damned, no one would dare to say a thing to them. 

The day had already been horrific enough without the Military Police showing up to unbelievably make it worse. 

“Eren Jaeger.”

She stiffened in Levi’s arms as the squad of men led by the Military Police Commander Nile Dawk approached her. 

Levi’s hold tightened when she attempted to pull away. Having her in his arms then was helping to keep him from attacking. He knew what was coming but _how dare they_ do it right then, that very fucking night, as if they couldn’t have waited until the morning at the very least. 

“Eren Jaeger,” Commander Dawk repeated, showing only a slight hesitance at her tear-stained face. “Due to the failure of the 57th Expedition of the Survey Corps, you are hereby placed under the custody of the Military Police as you await your second Military Tribunal, that which is due to take place at noon tomorrow.”

The look on Eren’s face would be paid for in blood and Levi did not care if he had to regress to his old ways in order to get it done. 

 

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin watched his sister be led away in chains with hard eyes. He’d only been waiting for the man to move before making his own. 

He waited until Commander Erwin was heading inside the castle before cutting him off. 

“Armin Arlert,” the man greeted. 

He wasn’t surprised the Commander knew his name, but he got right to it. “I know who the Female Titan is.”

The Commander’s eyes shone but they narrowed upon further inspection of Armin’s face. 

“You’re angry.”

“No,” Armin’s expression became intense. “I’m furious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is an official Armin Interlude (meaning it’s almost entirely in Armin’s POV) considering that the whole operation against Annie is pretty much his baby.   
> Mikasa and Levi will have their own Interludes later on, along with another character I can’t name yet. 
> 
> On another note, I like to ship, and I’ve added Armin x Erwin to the official pairings above.  
> I’d like to remind people, don’t like don’t read. While I LOVE feedback and suggestions, I write fanfiction primarily for my enjoyment, and in the hopes that there are others whom like the same things I do. 
> 
> Lastly, Eren believes Petra loved Levi. However, when Petra had her chat with Eren in the previous update, it was Auruo she was referring to having a future with, not Levi. I wrote it like this on purpose to show that when someone dies, sometimes some truths die with them.


	7. Badass, His Name Is Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all. There’s a reason why people eventually become terrified of the young man that walks beside Eren and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been too long since I've updated but this one is extra long for all your troubles!
> 
> The Armin Interlude is finally here!
> 
> On another note, I really need to start looking for a beta.

**The Day After The Failed 57th Expedition**

**The Morning of Eren’s 2nd Military Tribuna** l

His back was ram-rod straight as he walked beside his sisters. The double doors at the end of the hallway seemed much too close. His teeth gritted at the thought of what must be done.

“Hey Armin, Mikasa.”

He turned at the sound of his name. The Military Police Guards that had Eren chained up as they escorted her along paid them no mind.

“Any words?” Eren smiled, a half-hearted attempt to those whom knew her best.

Armin returned the facade, one hand clenched tightly at his side. He knew what Eren really looked for was some form of distraction to alleviate the situation.

So he gave one to her. “I’ve slept with Reiner-”

“What?!”

He gained the desired effect, but he wasn’t finished yet.

“- and with Bertholdt-”

Eren’s eyes slid impossibly wide.

Mikasa merely looked at him... and waited.

“-at the same time.”

There, now he was done.

“Oh... wow,” was all Eren said.

Mikasa wore a small smile and even the guards turned to look at him in bafflement.

Armin grinned lasciviously.

Eren burst with laughter. “I knew you weren’t a virgin, but those two... at the same time... Armin, you dog!”

Of course, their bout of merriment didn’t last. All too quick they reached the double doors and both Armin and Mikasa only watched, helpless, as Eren was taken inside.

He was actually surprised when Eren looked back before the doors closed and yelled, “Armin is a sexy papa!”

All these years and Eren could still rip a laugh out of him even in the most despairing of moments.

“Armin,” he looked to Mikasa as they continued on. “Why are you wearing that face?”

 _‘How could I not?’_ he would have liked to have said, but it was imperative for some truths (or possible truths, as it is) to remain secret until necessary to be divulged.

“It’ll make sense when this is all over,” he promised.

Mikasa looked like she didn’t believe him. He couldn’t blame her for that.

The two siblings were met by Commander Erwin and Captain Levi when they rounded the corner. Only if someone was as observant as he would they taken note of the way the Commander’s eyes momentarily shone upon him.

Captain Levi was greeted with a touch of warmth from the two siblings. The man’s actions saving both of his sisters during the Expedition merited that much.

The Commander he had yet to fully sort out. Even after an entire night and dawn spent almost entirely with the man, Armin still hadn’t cracked him. He was both pleased and jittered by that find, after all, the Commander of the Scouting Legion should not be easily read, even by someone like him.

But, it wasn’t like Armin wasn’t going to be spending a lot of time with said man. That part had already been established between the two of them. He’d crack him soon enough. Armin licked his lips at the thought and resisted a shiver when the pair of eyes a shade of blue lighter than his own fell to his mouth.

The siblings shook hands with Commander Erwin. Armin noted the Commander held onto his hand just a bit longer than necessary. His stomach flopped at that, which he dutifully ignored.

“Your new position grants you access to come along with me to the trial,” Commander Erwin told him before he slid his eyes to Mikasa. “And come hell or high-water, we know you would find a way in. For the time being, you are a potential candidate for the new Levi Unit, Mikasa Ackerman.”

The jerk in Levi’s jaw was politely passed by them all as the siblings nodded they understood. Armin nodded to Mikasa when she looked at him. He’d explain his ‘position’ later.

“Siblings to Eren or not, you wouldn’t be allowed to be present at this particular Tribunal unless you held these positions otherwise,” the Commander said. With a nod at them he concluded at last, “Follow me.”

It was almost exactly the same as before, down to Eren being chained to the post, of which Armin seethed at the sight of. He felt the tension in his shoulders climb when Eren looked their way and smiled sadly.

The young male was startled by the hand that came to land on his left shoulder. The Commander didn’t look back at him when he glanced. The man only expertly rubbed the tension out of him without once having re-directed his eyes from their firm gaze forward.

 _‘Dangerous,’_ Armin noted as he gave in to the indulgence. He knew better than to get caught up... in hope.

Armin paid little attention to the trial, letting it fall to white noise. It came as no surprise on his end when Eren was declared to be handed over to the Military Police.

He could not look his sister in the eyes as Mikasa and himself were ushered out with the rest.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**(Levi and Eren Snippet)**

_‘It can’t be... it couldn’t be.’_

Eren’s eyes widened.

_‘I’m to be handed over to the Military Police? Why? Why not have ruled for my death then?! That would have been the kinder option!’_

She bit down hard on wobbly lip.

She was going to be handed over to the Military Police...

_‘No.’_

Eren’s eyes became harried as they darted across the floor, as if she looked for a sign amongst the tiles, anything that could help.

She could shift... right then and there, and get away. If she bit her lip just a bit harder, the skin would break, and she would bleed. That’s all it’d take, right? If she focused on the goal to get away and bit down...  
Eren trembled as she positioned her incisor on her bottom lip.

Just one little bite and-

-And her world went white, a startled gasp ripped out of her. Eren hadn’t realized she was so in-tune with his scent that she recognized him before she fully saw him.

“Levi?”

“Yeah, it’s me brat,” he spoke as he leaned back from his hug, though he kept a hand on her shoulder as the other dipped into her hair. He’d been mindful of how he pressed her to his chest due to the way she was chained up. “I need you to relax.”

“But-”

“The trial was a fake. It was staged to fool the Military Police and the general public,” he informed her as he moved a hand to wipe away the stray tears Eren hadn’t known she cried.

“It was a fake?”

“Yes,” Levi nodded and reached behind her. “Your brother came up with the idea. There’s not a lot of time, I have to fill you in on the plan-”

“Armin’s plan?” she asked. It was important that she knew. Her brother’s plans were always trustworthy.

“Yes,” Levi repeated as the chains he’d worked on fell away. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face to him.

“There’s no time Eren. Listen up.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**(Back to Armin POV)**

**Morning After The 57th Expedition**

The moment he left the Courtroom, Armin was in motion. He dismissed himself from the Commander and Mikasa, though not before he gave his sister a hug and the Commander a meaningful look before he took off. He had to make sure he’d make it in time to make the interception at the right moment.

As he suspected, Annie trailed behind her fellow Military Police companions, far enough back to be alone.

“Annie,” he whispered out from the mouth of the alleyway, successfully catching her attention. He made sure she saw his face before he retreated further back.

“Armin,” she called out breathlessly once they were both hidden. “Why are you dressed like that?”

It had begun.

Armin held up a short conversation with her until she agreed to help. He’d known she would, especially if he laid out some hard truths. Annie would have never gone along with complete bullshit.

It was that particular truth he focused on when a short while later he walked along with his sisters and Annie.

“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” Eren mentioned as she pulled her hood down lower over her face. “Let’s just hope they don’t find out right away that Sasha’s taken my place, though it won’t last too long either... we don’t look much alike at all.”

“That’s fine,” he said as he aimed a smirk at his sister. “Both of you look similar enough, like you’re up to no good with that same look in your eyes.”

“My eyes are colorful,” Eren shot back in a hushed tone, leaning into him as they walked. “And I have boobs too.”

“You’re saying she doesn’t?”

“Mine are bigger.”

“Hey,” Annie interrupted. “If I hadn’t helped you, how did you plan to escape?”

It was a valid question and Armin had waited for it to come up, but his insides seized up regardless.

Annie had taken over the Military Police Guard long enough for Eren and Sasha to make a switch when Eren was escorted out of the Courthouse.

“We would have had to bribe another Military Police Officer,” he said carefully.

“That’s insane, they would have sold you out anyways,” Annie pointed out. “And you would have all had to have known Eren would be handed over, why didn’t you escape before? Why here? Why now?”

“The main goal of the Expedition was a failure, but it wasn’t pointless. We gathered invaluable information. That should have been enough...” his voice wavered, a calculated move. “Regardless, the complicated layout of this city, and by pretending to go along with the decision of the Court should have bought us enough escape time. If all else failed, Eren could simply transform and take off. Mikasa and I would go too, of course, which is why we have our 3DM Gear with us.”

“I see,” was all Annie said.

His eyes lingered on the shorter blonde for a few seconds. “There!” he cried out as led the way to the mouth of a tunnel that led down to an underground station. “We go through here. There’s an underground city down here, if we take the correct tunnels to get to it.” He and his sisters walked down the steps, slowly. “I can lead us through. We’ll end up real close to an outer gate.

We’ll have to stick close together though.”

“This certainly brings up fond memories,” Eren remarked, less than enthused. “Huh?” She looked back towards the entrance. “Annie?”

Armin and Mikasa too turned back. The short female stood at the top of the steps, unmoving as her cobalt eyes focused at some point in the darkness beyond them.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of dark, cramped places?”

“Yes, I am,” Annie spoke, arm crossed around her as she looked off to the side.

He didn’t show how his nerves spiked at that. Annie was good, but he was better.

“I’m sure a brave, suicidal bastard like you wouldn’t understand how the rest of us feel, having normal, weak fears,” Annie continued.

“Weak? That’s pretty funny coming from a girl who can pick up a man twice her size and spin him around in mid-air,” Eren challenged. “Stop being an idiot and hurry up.”

The trio of siblings turned to walk down once more. Armin noted Eren’s fists were clenched and Mikasa was far more rigid than usual. His mouth ran dry when they only made it down a few more steps.

“No, I won’t go that way. It scares me,” Annie remained firm, and still didn’t look at them. How much longer would this go on?

“If we aren’t going above ground, I won’t help.”

Armin knew it was pathetic to hope for otherwise, given everything, but he still wished-

“Just get down here!” Eren shouted.

It hurt to hear the way her voice caught. He knew what his sister pleaded for, a small scrap of miracle that Annie... turn sides.  
“I’ll hold your fucking hand the whole way if you want! Just stop screwing around!” Eren continued.

He thought that was where the whole thing would finally unravel, but it was Mikasa’s comment that did it.

“Eren, don’t shout,” she warned her sister.

“It’s not a problem, is it, Mikasa? Jeez guys! I’m hurt. As if I wouldn’t notice there’s been no one else around for awhile,” Annie looked down right at him. Her gaze chilled him. “Oh Armin, when did you start looking at me in that way?”

His grip on the flare gun tightened behind his back. It was only a matter of time now. His eyes were wide upon his fellow blonde. “Annie... why did you have Marco’s Maneuver Gear during the inspection?” He took a single step up, forcing Annie to focus on him. “Marco and I used to repair our equipment together. It’s why I was able to recognize the tiniest marks and dings when you brought it in. Why did have it? What did you-” He cut himself off. He couldn’t finish that question. The mere idea that Annie could have been behind Marco’s death would bring up too much for him to deal with right now.

 _‘Breathe through the nose,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Just breathe... breathe...’_

“I see,” Annie’s tone held no inflection of emotion. Was she really so callous? Or was she pretending even then? “Well... I happened to find it.”

 _‘NOOO!’_ he wanted to scream. To scream against the truth that stared him right in the face. The horrific reality she implied.

Armin made a fist with his free hand, concentrated on the way the nails bit into his palm. “Then... it was you who killed the two Titans we captured.”

He hadn’t phrased it as a question.

Annie disregarded that. “Who knows... but you must have known this, all this time, why didn’t you act then?”

His heart constricted. “Because I still can’t believe it!” he shouted, eyes conveying his every emotion. “I wanted to think my eyes had deceived me. But the Expedition...” He glanced down briefly. “I had no choice but to confirm it then, and yet... why didn’t you kill me? You had to have known I would piece it all together. Hell,” he laughed, short and bitter. “I spelled it out, that I knew who you were when I told Jean you were the one who was responsible for Marco’s death... You had to know then, that’s why this is happening now.”

“Yeah, I know. I think so too,” she responded tonelessly, eyes bright on him. “Though, I never expected you to push me this far. I should have killed you, why didn’t I?”

“Annie!” Eren stepped forward. “There’s still a chance... I know you’re just going along with this because you have a shitty sense of humor! Get down here!” his sister begged. “You can prove something just by coming down here with us!”

All their true motives hung heavy in the air:

_Join us!_

_Do what’s right!_

_You can still turn this all around!_

_Please Annie!_

_Don’t do this!_

“Get down here and prove it!” Eren shouted.

“I can’t...” Annie’s voice finally held some emotion. It aroused another chill in him, snaking up his spine. “I have failed to become a warrior.”

_‘Warrior?’_

He shot out an arm when Eren attempted to move past him.

“Armin?!” Eren eyes’ begged for one last chance.

“Lets talk Annie!” he tried, heart racing. “We can still talk!”

Annie’s eyes held nothing.

They were done.

“That’s enough,” Mikasa’s stone-cold tone drew all eyes to her. Her dark gaze held a fierce glare as she threw off her green cloak and drew out a blade.

 _‘Mikasa...’_ he internally chastised his sister. But, he knew they’d done all they could. Annie made her choice. The last of their hopes had crashed and burned.

 _‘Annie.’_ It wasn’t just for her sake he’d hoped he was wrong. If he was right about her, then he could very well be right about the others.

“This is pointless,” Mikasa continued. “I’ll tear you apart again Female Titan!”

Armin thought he finished with the last bit of dread Annie could dredge out of him. But, when she hunched over and begun to laugh hysterically, she managed to yank out some more out of him.

“Oh Armin, I’m sooo glad I could be a good person to you,” she drawled sarcastically, cruelly. “You’ve won your bet, but now, here is mine!”

He shot the flare the moment she raised her finger to her mouth. The hidden Survey Corps members sprang out. Within seconds they had Annie immobilized.

It was all for nothing.

He caught Annie’s movement, caught the shine of the dagger on her ring at the same time Mikasa did. Yet, Mikasa was faster than him. She caught Eren and himself by the collars, bringing them down with her into the tunnel as Annie cut herself on her ring.

The deafening crackle and explosion of Annie’s transformation rang through his ears.

The trio fell back hard onto the tunnel floor.

Annie’s transformation destroyed enough of the tunnel entrance that it opened up a view to the sky, or in their case, it opened up their view to Annie. Her Titan body appeared out of seemingly nowhere in a dense cloud of steam.

They’d never been sure how the Titan transformation process worked. Eren was always covered by too much steam when her’s occurred. They, however, were close enough to Annie then that they were within it. It was beyond eerie and utterly terrifying to watch the way muscle, bone, and blood came together to form up the Female Titan.

Said Titan which immediately crouched upon transforming and shot a hand in their direction.

“Shit!” he cursed as they all ran deeper into the tunnel until they were out of reach. “Dammit! The way she was acting... she must’ve seen through me all along! She knew we were going to try to ambush her underground! If only we would have had more time we could have come up with a better way to handle her!”

“Focus Armin,” Mikasa reminded. “What should we do now?”

“I’m guessing there’s a back-up plan to the back-up plan,” Eren added. “Captain Levi didn’t have a lot of time to go through a lot with me. He told me to listen to you.”

“First of all,” he addressed. “We need to rendezvous with Team 3 on the surface. We knew there was a likely chance Annie wouldn’t go into the tunnel or that she may transform before hand. At this point we have no choice but to fight Annie... in her Female Titan form. Meaning, Eren, you’ll have to transform yourself and assist with her capture. That okay?”

Eren nodded, but her eyes were strained. “Yeah.”

“That ice-crystal ability of yours would have been helpful in this endeavor, but we know next to nothing about it, especially considering how you manifested it outside of your own Titan form. Major Hanji collected samples but can’t make any sense of them yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” he frowned. “Hey, don’t apologize.”

“But, you’re right,” Eren insisted, bright eyes flashing. “If I had any freaking idea how to use these abilities the situation wouldn’t be as dire as it is.”

“Eren,” Mikasa cut in. “Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“She’s right,” Armin agreed, nodding in Mikasa’s direction. “Even if we did have a handle on your abilities, there’s no telling that Annie wouldn’t know how to counteract them all. As it is, it’s safer to assume she does know and not place all our hopes on them. Our best bet is for you to subdue her.”

“Oi!”

The trio looked further down the tunnel. A couple of Survey Corp’s members stood in the shade of light from the small pothole entrance.

“It’s Team 3!” Armin acknowledged as the trio began to run to them.

“Did your attempt fail?” one of the men called out.

“It did!” Armin returned. “Move on to the next sta-”

He jerked back, horrified as he shot an arm out unnecessarily as his sisters had already come to a stop behind him. The trio watched as the shadow that blocked the sunlight moved again. The Female Titan’s foot smashed through the pothole, shattering the tunnel ceiling. The action blew wind and debris their way. It caused their eyes to sting and noses to cringe from the acrid, sewage smell blown right into their faces.

Armin coughed as the dust settled. “She k-kicked it in?!”

His eyes focused on the body parts sticking out from under the wreckage. There was no doubt the hard brick and smashing force from the Female Titan’s foot had killed all members of Team 3. So focused he was on the scene he didn’t notice Eren moved forward.

“We have to help them!” Eren cried.

Mikasa grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back. “Eren! Stay back!”

“Mikasa!” Eren struggled in her hold. She wrenched her eyes away from the fallen men and glared at her sister. “Mikasa, let go!”

“Eren, they’re already gone,” he told her.

The duo-colored orbs widened, then shut hard as if trying to erase the truth of his words.

“That bitch wouldn’t mind killing Eren?” Mikasa voiced, finally letting go of her sister when there was no danger of her running off.

It wasn’t hard for Armin to understand Annie’s motive. “She risked it...” he said as his eyes sharpened on the newly-made entrance. “She smashed the tunnel open hoping it wouldn’t kill Eren. It’s absolutely crazy! That’s what makes her even scarier! She’s desperate!” He motioned for them to run once again and took a slight lead to guide them, the map of the underground in his mind’s eye. It’d been easy to memorize given the many years he’d spent memorizing city layouts. “Annie will be trying her best to capture you Eren and that doesn’t seem to include you in one piece!”

He rounded the corner and motioned for them to stop and rest. They were near the original entrance. Armin’s heart pumped loud, hands clenching and unclenching, but he forced his mind to stay calm. His sisters were in danger. No matter what else he felt, he’d force a calm over himself. Temporary if it must be.

“What should we do?” he voiced aloud, eyes assessing the area. “She cut off our escape. Even if she we jumped out using our gear, she’d ambush us the second we surfaced, on either end.” He paused as Annie’s foot smashed through once more, though not close enough to pose a direct threat. They were better prepared this time, using their green cloaks to cover their eyes and mouth to block out the dust and smell. “But if we stay here, it’s only a matter of time before she crushes us.”

He started when Eren stood up quite suddenly.

“I’ll handle this!” she cried, determined. “Like that time with the cannonball!” She extended a hand to each of them, which they took, allowing her to help them up. She pushed them against her so that they were plastered to her sides. “Stay close to me. Lets do this!”

Armin and Mikasa watched as Eren raised a hand and bit down hard across her thumb, drawing blood. Eren let out a yell and immediately bit down again. Mikasa and himself closed their eyes at the painful shouts that Eren kept letting out, as her teeth mashed through skin, a sickening crunch of bone on bone each time.

“Not again! Why now?!” Eren fell down onto her knees, holding onto her bleeding hand. “Why again?! It hurts!”

Armin stood stock-still, trying to process what he just heard. His sister had told them in detail about the time she failed to transform the first time when training with the Levi and Hanji Units. She hadn’t mentioned this pain or screaming though. Had it happened then too? Or was Eren biting down too hard in her desperation?

He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

“You can’t transform without a specific goal right?” he reminded, hating to push his sister but knowing they had little choice for survival otherwise. “Clear your mind! Focus on it again!”

“I’m trying!” Eren almost pleaded as she bit down once more, right to the bone. Her abject scream this time caused Mikasa to crouch down next to her.

He tensed, knowing this could go either way.

“Aren’t you just hesitating to fight Annie?” Mikasa accused.

“Eren?” Armin’s eyes widened at the way his younger sister froze.

“Don’t tell me you still refuse to accept she’s the Female Titan? What just happened right before your eyes?” Mikasa continued, pushing, doing what he couldn’t. It was Mikasa who’d always been able to dish out the hard realities in the group. He looked for answers, Eren tried to force her way through, and Mikasa kept the most level head (except when it explicitly concerned Eren’s safety). “That bitch killed so many of your comrades.” By the way Eren choked at that he could guess she was recalling the Levi Unit. “Are you going to accept that? Do nothing for them?”

_‘Oh Eren.’_

“Shut up! You’re not helping!” Eren boasted.

He winced as she bit down, again; as she failed to transform into a Titan, again.

It made sense, Eren’s struggle to accept the truth about Annie. She hasn’t had much time to wrap her mind around it, likely had very few facts proving it. Whereas they... whereas he...

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters**

**Night of the Failed 57th Expedition**

**(The Previous Night)**

Fear went hand-in-hand with his life, that was an absolute truth he would never try to dissuade himself of. It set him apart from his sisters, whose bravery could be measured by limits far beyond the human norm, further creating a gulf between them in that particular respect.

Although, none of this is to say he hadn’t improved. There are some things you do simply grow out of. He spent most of his life on the rather small, rather timid, and rather physically weak side.

The first category could be struck from the record. His surprising growth spurt during the middle of his Academy training transformed him from the short and bony, baby-faced, 16 year old he’d been when they arrived (he waited for his sisters to turn 15 so they could all enlist together, as he was a year older than they) to the 5’ 9” ( or 175 cm) aristocratic-faced 19 year old whom outfitted a particularly lean build. While he knew and didn’t truly care that he’d never be thickly-muscled, he did get a slight embarrassment that his thin weight made him so easy to carry around. At least, Reiner throwing him over his shoulder when he’d been dizzy from a faucet-like head-wound during their attack against the Female Titan being much more welcomed than Connie’s being able to sail through the air, carrying him close to bridal-style at the Battle of Trost after he’d given the last of his gas for Mikasa to use.

The second category remained somewhat true. Call it fear, nerves, social anxiety or timidity- whatever the name, he could encompass them one and all. He was irrationally suspicious of strangers, tended to blend into the background amongst groups or amidst conversations that didn’t require his direct input, the notepad he always carried on his person was sometimes brought out for the sole purpose of avoiding interaction, he often built up potential interactions with others in his head, Titans still scared the shit out of him, and dealing with very exuberant people for too long a period wracked him with physical ache.  
It was really during the Academy that this part of him changed as the people he was close to expanded to his friends and not just his sisters. Before them, there were few exceptions to his keeping his distance in regular, daily interactions (ie, his parents and grandfather).

Eren was the first he opened up to, and now had known her for the better part of 14 years for it. Despite that she wielded a passionate and excitable nature, there was such an openness about her he couldn’t help but to cherish her for it, even though he often found such a personality irksome in others.

Mikasa was just as open in a very different way. Her calm demeanor often provided a balm to his senses- especially whenever Eren would run off again or find herself in another scuffle.

He never felt the need to dissect his sisters as he did everyone else. It was because they were who they were, because they loved him with the same equal force he did them, because he trusted them as they did him- that he called them family- not for the years they’d known each other (their growing up together was merely a result of their bond to one another).

It was his sisters that provided him with his best exception, that which was later further fueled by his friends.

Simply put, they gave him courage. Although he grew up riddled with fears others would thankfully never come to know, his sisters helped to draw the better part of him out. A self that begun to culminate, in part due to necessity, in the 5 years they spent as refugees on the streets, and was honed during the Academy.

Because if there was one quality of Armin people could note other than his intellect, it was the fire that flit through his whenever someone he cared for was hurt or in danger of being hurt. Even when weighed heavy with fear, his concern for others was more than enough to keep him level- and often lethal. That was what made him truly impressive (or frightening if you’re caught on the opposing end).

It was such a fire that held him before Commander Erwin (Lt. Mike stood in the corner) after he had demanded a private conversation upon revealing he knew who Female Titan was. Currently, they were in the Commander’s old office at the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters, Eren having been taken away by the Military Police not too long ago.

Standing before such a man, Armin was reminded of the last category. 3 years at the Academy hadn’t blessed him with the same robust physique that etched the entire form of the 6’ 2” (or 188 cm) Commander of the Scouting Legion. Far from it. His light musculature served him well enough, and long ago his nerves would have definitely gotten the better of him in such a situation, if not for the side of himself that could not be stopped when it was needed.

There was no fear in him then, but unlike most other times there was an added element- anger.

“I want to hit you,” he started, honestly.

Lt. Mike’s eyes cut to him, clearly surprised.

Commander Erwin’s brows rose, but he gave no other indication as to what he felt about his abrupt statement.

The Commander was good, great even. Armin acknowledged as much.

“I won’t,” he continued, eyes never straying from the taller man’s. “But I really want to. You should know that, going into this, which is why I’ll settle for telling you off, no matter what trouble it may bring me afterwards.”

“How dare you,” Armin coldly intoned, eyes frosting over. He inadvertently moved so that he was only a foot away from the Commander, head forced to tip up to meet the man’s gaze. He kept his voice chillingly low, as he had when he ordered the Survey Corps’ members to stand down after Eren’s shocking display of ice-crystal power. “From the very beginning Eren was bait! I knew something was off about the information you revealed at the at the induction ceremony but I couldn’t confirm my suspicions until the Expedition. From the ceremony to the arrival of the entire Survey Corps here at the Former Headquarters and finally to the Expedition itself, you purposefully dangled Eren before everyone, reminding them all through the various Titan Shifting training exercises of what her power posed, all in the hopes of drawing out other Shifters.” He balled up his fists. “And in the hopes they wouldn’t make a move until the Expedition itself.” His eyes narrowed in a moment of utter ferocity. “How dare you endanger her life on such a gamble.”

He breathed in and out heavily through his nose, teeth gritted, nails digging into his palms. His stomach rolled at the strong emotions and he forced out a long breath to avoid letting them overwhelm him. He could deal with taking out his frustrations later. So long as there was a later he could compartmentalize them away for now.

“The part I hate the most, is I know I’d have done the same,” he admitted, tone becoming less forced to keep steady. His eyes had never left the Commander’s throughout the ordeal and the man’s expression hadn’t changed but for the intensity of his gaze. “Your decision wasn’t wrong or even a bad one. But,” he stressed. “Eren is my sister. I cannot condone such negligence of her safety, no matter that another Titan Shifter was drawn out.”

“Sounds like a contradiction,” Lt. Mike pointed out.

Armin caught the other man in his sights, letting a few beats pass as he assessed the man even larger than the Commander. “I know, it is. Those who cannot make sacrifices will never change a thing. However, my sister-” His eyes flicked back to the man before him. “Both of my sisters are sacrifices I’ll never accept, not while I’m alive.”

“What do you propose I should have done, Armin?”

He felt a shock ring through him at the Commander’s question, as he realized who he was about to lecture. His shoulders may have straightened as he barreled on nonetheless. “It’s easy for me to lay blame and point out mistakes after the fact. You honestly did the best you could have done at the time.” The Commander’s brows rose again, just slightly at that statement. Armin found he couldn’t make out the specific emotion behind it. “But, I would have recommended letting those closest to Eren know what was going on, especially as we were potential resources for information and unquestionably loyal due to Eren’s predicament.”

He paused and looked out the window at the courtyard below. The fires no longer burned but the piles of funeral pyres were visible in the moonlight. “I can’t say for sure it would have changed anything. After arriving here, I already had my suspicions of a person of interest for the deaths of the Titan experiments, but I had no concrete proof or motive. If I’d had access to the details behind those two deaths or realized your suspicions of other Titan-Shifters, we may have been able to piece who it was before the Expedition, and subsequently been better prepared for it.”

“That’s riding on a lot of assumptions,” the Commander told him. “It’s not safe to weigh on so many when in a tight spot.”

He looked back to the man. “My siblings and I have been in many tight spots before. Once all paths are exhausted, you forge a new one- or die.”Armin shook his head and sighed. “Again, this is all easy to say after it’s all said and done. I’m still not happy with your choice but I don’t blame you.”

“What was the point of all that then?”

Armin raised a single brow in Lt. Mike’s direction but kept the rest of his face and tone utterly neutral. “It made me feel better.”

“Eren was right,” Commander Erwin spoke, eyes flashing bright as Armin faced him. “You’re highly intelligent.”

He was honest enough with himself to admit he greatly enjoyed the compliment from such an esteemed man. “They’re the impressive ones. Mikasa is already considered to be among the elite fighters and Eren can transform into a damn Titan, much less whose passion alone could fuel an army.” Armin smiled and shook his head. “I think we all like bragging about each other.”

“Understandable,” the Commander commented. “But if you don’t mind, I think now we should discuss who it is you believe is the Female Titan.”

“It’s more than belief, all evidence points to her, but,” he hesitated, hoping the hurt he felt wasn’t plain to see in his eyes. While he wasn’t quite like Eren whom always displayed her emotions so openly, it was hard to keep so much inside of him. “I also have suspicions as to who the Colossal and Armored Titans are.”

The Commander’s eyes betrayed real shock, visibly widening as his mouth parted open. “You didn’t mention that before.”

“I planned to, but the mention to the identity of the Female Titan alone was enough to get your attention. I certainly would have if you didn’t grant me a private audience,” Armin explained.

“How come?”

“Because if I’m right it means all these Shifters are people I personally know... and had trusted.” His fists shook as he got the words out. “It’s not that I’m never wrong, but for once in my life I’m really hoping I am.”

“Lets sit down,” Commander Erwin offered as he placed a hand on his upper back to guide him to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

It was a rare moment, where Armin was too wrapped up in his thoughts and/or emotions to process that the gesture had been rather soothing and not entirely unwelcome. The Commander sat in the chair behind the desk, directly across from him, while Lt. Mike leaned his hip against the desk, body angled to face Armin. They didn’t say a thing, waiting instead for him to speak when he could, for which he was thankful.

He took a sharp breath and plunged right in. “To start with, I have evidence that my former fellow cadet of the 104th, Annie Leonhardt, currently with the Military Police, is the Female Titan.”

“The first thing to note is the gear check conducted after the deaths of the two experimental subjects, Sawney and Bean. A couple of days prior, my former fellow cadet Marco Bodt was killed-in-action at the Battle of Trost,” he noted Lt. Mike looked confused by the abrupt change but Commander Erwin’s eyes were simply urging. “He was a close friend and we were both very meticulous about our gear, so we made a habit of repairing them together since our Academy days. I came to know his gear as well as my own, every little mark and ding, which is why I was able to recognize it when Annie brought it in for inspection.”

“Yet, you didn’t mention that to anyone.”

Armin shook his head. “One of my friends keeps a fragment of Marco’s bone with his belongings and I’ve had to console another about his death not too many nights ago.” He looked down at the desk. “Annie was always a lone wolf and kept her emotions heavily guarded. It’s not out of the realm of possibility that she may have harbored feelings for Marco and took his gear as a way to remain close to him. At least, at the time that’s what I believed to be true, what I wanted to believe was the reason behind her actions, especially given how they were both among those whom expressed a sheer desire to join the Military Police from the start. But, maybe I simply didn’t want to make the leap then that she may have taken his gear for nefarious reasons. I had no reason to doubt her after all, and yet the feeling of unease never left me.”

“It certainly may have been insensitive to question her had the first reason been true,” the Commander acknowledged.

Armin nodded and looked back up. “The next pieces of evidence didn’t come about until the Expedition. After confronting the Female Titan, I was able to discern her identity based on two other factors, her knowledge and her appearance.”  
“When I first came across the Female Titan, I was alone after she’d taken out the rest of my squad. She caused me to lose my horse and to be flung onto the ground, but instead of killing me she only lifted my hood up to look at my face and then took off. I realized then she must be looking for Eren and suddenly all you’d done to place the focus on Eren made sense. I only couldn’t make out why she hadn’t killed me,” Armin focused on the Commander’s face, licked his lips. “At least, not until I confronted her the second time.”

He placed his elbows on the table, coming to rest his chin on his laced fingers. His gaze dropped to the Commander’s hands, currently laced together with the thumbs up upon the table as well. “I was met up with two of my fellow former cadets, Jean Kirschtien and Reiner Braun. We caught up to her, but this second time I sustained damage. My friends are among the top of the class and therefore could hold their own. Yet, again, she didn’t kill me, even when I looked right at her. The longer I stared... it simply clicked.”

A hand slipped out of his hold and he raised a finger. “The Female Titan was a Shifter like Eren, given her apparent intelligence and her display of killing humans instead of eating them.” A second finger went up. “She was looking for Eren, and knew her well enough to know exactly what she looked like.” A third finger. “Based on the similarities between Eren her Titan, the Female Titan as a human would likely resemble a short, blonde female with blue eyes and a nose with a bump.” His fingers curled into a loose fist back onto the table. “Annie matches that description, she knows what Eren looks like, she killed everyone in her path but her former cadet mates, and she turned up with Marco’s gear simply to pass inspection.” He narrowed his eyes. “But just to be sure, I tested her knowledge in two parts.”

He sucked in a breath and laid his palms flat on the table. “When Jean was maneuvering around her and she attempted to strike him down, I yelled out at him, _‘Avenge Marco! That’s whom killed him! Avenge Marco and don’t let her go after our suicidal bastard!’_ The Marco part is self-explanatory, but only someone from the 104th would recognize the nickname Eren had been granted with, _our suicidal bastard_.” He heaved a breath. “The Female Titan completely stilled her movements and simply... let us escape.”

Armin looked up. “All evidence points to Annie Leonhardt.”

“Indeed it does,” the Commander agreed. “Thank you for your input. From now on, never hesitate to bring any suspicions or new information to me. No matter if it seems unfounded, trust that I will take you seriously.”

“Yes sir!” he promised, sitting up straight. He then tensed. “As for the Colossal and Armored Titan...” He paused, taking note of how the two bigger male’s attention appeared to focus more intently upon him. “The reason I called for total privacy is because of them, though regarding those two, it’s only my suspicions I can give as I lack the same evidence as with Annie.”

“To start, if it is them, I highly suggest they not be confronted until after we confront the Female Titan. Separating those two will be difficult enough, but we definitely don’t want to take on all 3 Titan Shifters at once.”

Commander Erwin’s eyebrows rose again but he only asked, “And their names are?”

Armin briefly recalled what he revealed to Eren and Mikasa just earlier. His stomach clenched. “Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, among the top 3 of my class.”

The man before him waited a beat. “And your suspicions?”

He knew it was the Commander’s place to urge him but it was hard for him not to direct a glare to the man while he was fighting down a wave of hurt.

Armin sucked in a breath through his teeth. “To start, they’re all from the same place, some remote crop of villages. That doesn’t seem like much, but if they are Shifters it’d make sense that sharing common backgrounds founded whatever ideologies they follow. Though, I’m more than sure they all lied about where they’re really from. We have to assume they may know the truth about Titans and whatever it is, they’re on the side of the Titans, or better yet, they’re against humanity.”

“But the real suspicion is behind the interaction between Reiner and the Female Titan when we fought against her during the Expedition. I didn’t think much of it then, how at one point Reiner had been caught in the Female Titan’s hand and yet miraculously escaped. I’d thought Annie chose not to kill him but the more I think about it the more obvious things are.” His flat palms fisted. “When Jean and Reiner met up with me, I told them the Female Titan was a Shifter after Eren. After we realized we’d all been given different information about my sister’s location, it was Reiner whom prompted me to theorize as to where Eren likely was. It was Reiner whom suggested we engage the Female Titan to bide time. It was Reiner whom so foolishly attacked her only to literally fall into her palm, that he then sliced through. After we got away, I thought she’d been looking at her palm because she was waiting for it to heal. But, now I believe she was reading something off of it. It was only then that she took off in the exact direction I’d theorized Eren was in.”

Armin’s shoulders shook. Tears pricked his eyes, but he no longer cared if he cried in front of the two men, not as he wallowed in guilt. “It was only Reiner who could have passed on that information to her... Eren, it was all my fault!”

His eyes welled up and it was only by the skin of his teeth that they didn’t spill over.

At least, not until he was startled. He choked up as his shoulders were seized and he was turned to the side, a few stray tears released out of surprise.

Commander Erwin kneeled before him, expression earnest, as both of his hands held onto Armin’s upper arms, moving up and down soothingly.

“You truly are remarkable,” the man told him.

Armin’s heart rocketed into his throat. He nodded in return.

The Commander allowed for a small smile before he set his face straight again. “But, I’m going to need you to keep being remarkable for a little while more. I’d greatly appreciate your input in coming up with a plan to free Eren and capture the Female Titan.”

Armin brushed his tears away as the Commander’s hands fell off. He paused for a second at the unexpected pang, but refocused quick, giving the man in front of him a determined set of eyes. “Already ahead of you.”

For the second time, Commander Erwin’s expression betrayed surprise.

They strategized and improvised on end, finishing well into the wee hours of the morning.

Armin blinked at the Commander’s sudden stare.

“Lt. Mike, please escort Cadet Arlert to a room. It’s time he got some rest, though I’m afraid it’s too late for a full night’s sleep.”

Lt. Mike nodded and motioned for Armin to follow.

Armin stood up, but raised a brow at the Commander. “What about the two of you?”

“I assure you we’ll get our rest too,” Commander Erwin looked amused. “Rest well.”

“Yes sir!” Armin called, flushing lightly as he trailed out after the Lieutenant.

The man allowed him to set the pace, falling just a step ahead of him to guide the way.

Armin discreetly studied him out of the corner of his eyes. Lt. Mike had to be the largest man he’d ever come across, taller and broader than even Commander Erwin himself. And yet, for all his size, Lt. Mike didn’t quite hold the same presence or threat level as the Commander. Or at least, he didn’t show it.

However, Lt. Mike was still a large male... good-looking too. While this particular man wasn’t the one he’d been imagining for the past few hours, he’d no doubt sate him.

Armin bit his lip at the rush of heat. He gazed at the large man, eyes sweeping over the burgeoning torso, and considered...  
Lt. Mike moved, face suddenly in his line of view.

Armin yelped, coming to a stop as the man inched close to his neck and sniffed him?’He watched, dumbfounded as the man pulled back up, smirked, and continued walking. There was no choice for him but to keep following.

Lt. Mike finally opened a door on their right and showed him in. “You’ve got about four hours at best. Get as much sleep as you can,” the man’s voice was a light gruff, rather pleasant. “I’ll come by again to wake you.”

“Why did you smell me?”

Lt. Mike stopped in place, eyes wide on Armin.

Armin could guess it wasn’t a question the older male was often met with.

The man cocked his head, a movement somehow not clashing at odds with his size. “My sense of smell is rather extraordinary,” was the simple answer.

Armin nodded, as though that were a common thing. “What do I smell like?”

This clearly was new for the much bigger man, whom gave a surprising chuckle. “Parchment and ink, but also a layer of citrus.”

“Lemons are rare to come by,” Armin smiled. “But, I’m rather fond of their taste... What does Major Hanji smell like?”

The man raised a brow and crossed his arms, but answered. “Very musty, but not unpleasant.”

“Eren?”

“Cinnamon,” he made a face. “And yet like earth.”

“Commander Pixis?”

“Gin.”

“Captain Levi?”

“Black tea, and steel.”

“Commander Erwin.”

“He has no scent.” Lt. Mike had been smiling until then.

Armin furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“He’s always covered by someone else’s scent.”

That, surprised Armin. Not because what it meant, but because he hadn’t picked up on such a trait about the Commander himself.

The Commander really was good.

“You should really-”

“What about you?” Armin cut him off. He stepped up to the large male, no longer keeping the lust out of his eyes. His hot blue orbs trailed bottom to top, inwardly pleased at the almost imperceptible shiver that met him. “What do you smell like? Or better yet...” Armin pressed himself up against the spectacular build, arousal spiking as the bigger man’s hands immediately latched onto his hips. “Will you let me taste you?”

“You should sleep.”

“It’s been a chaotic day and it’ll be a worse tomorrow,” Armin spoke truthfully, tipping his head closer and trailing his hands up the Lt.’s sides. “I’ll sleep better if I’m relaxed... and I bet you will too.”

His mouth was covered. Armin was swept up to his toes as the larger man held him up, delving into his mouth with ease. He allowed the older male to indulge in making out but the moment the bristled lips swept to his throat, he pushed back at him.

“Take off your pants,” the younger male instructed. There was a part of him that smirked when Lt. Mike looked at him in amusement but did as he said.

Said amusement was transferred to Armin as the smaller male pushed the larger to sit along the diagonal edge of the bed, dropped to his knees, and ran his tongue along the larger man’s length.

A thrill ran straight to his groin at the hiss Lt. Mike let out. He looked to make this quick and catch some sleep after all.

But, even Armin couldn’t have predicted what happened next.

They’d left the door open a crack. Given the current emptiness of the upper floors, Armin hadn’t bothered to think much of it.

The bed ran perpendicular to the door. Anyone who stood at the doorway would be able to catch Armin’s eyes, but Lt. Mike’s back would largely be to them. That and the Lt.’s eyes were closed, sense of smell possibly triggering sensation as much as touch.

Which was exactly what happened when Commander Erwin pushed the door open with one hand, enough to see what was happening, papers held in his other hand.

The door hadn’t made a sound when it opened halfway-

-nor did Armin stop.

He thought about halting and dismissed it within the same span of seconds.

Armin locked eyes with the Commander the moment he began to run a hard swipe of his tongue from the base of the Lt.’s member and up to swirl the tip. He jerked halfway up upon seeing who it was that appeared at the door, but that was his only moment of hesitation.

He was pretty sure he could have blamed his lust-addled brain for coming up with the idea to stare the Commander down. Maybe.

The two held gazes as Armin licked Lt. Mike’s slit. Held as Armin took the man into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and relaxed his throat. Held as he hummed and moaned, ripping hisses and groans from the male above him.

Armin let go of the throbbing cock with a wet pop, and stood up to take his own pants off.

“I want more,” he told the Lt., breaking eye-contact with the Commander for just a second. He slipped a small bottle out of his jacket before he shrugged it off.

“Oil,” he explained as he poured a generous amount onto Lt. Mike’s hand. His eyes found the Commander’s as he splayed his knees on either of the other man’s thighs, allowing the Lt. to line them together and slick them up. “It’s great for the 3DM gear, and it has other uses.”

He hissed as Lt. Mike began to pump them in tandem. Armin held onto his back and kept his gaze steady over the man’s shoulder, almost willing the Commander to watch till the end.

It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. In his right mind he certainly wouldn’t have dared approached it. But the Commander never left, and Armin couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

It was simply. _So. Fucking. Hot._

That thought itself was odd enough as he’d never really had it before, and as it further fueled him to keep it going.  
He panted as he took in the Commander’s parted lips, the heavy breaths rising and falling with his muscular chest, the flush on his neck. Every time Commander Erwin licked his lips, Armin whimpered, and when his eyes flashed he moaned.

The hot coil inside pulled and pulled at him. He was ready. He was so damn close.

The Commander’s lips moved and Armin caught the mouthed words, _‘Let go, Armin.’_

He did. His release ripped a yell out of his throat, eyes finally closing as he rode the waves of ecstasy that wracked his body. When his world righted itself once again, breathing hard as he came off his high, he opened his eyes.

Commander Erwin was gone.

Armin shivered, startled as he was lifted up, and flipped over to lay on the bed.

Lt. Mike chuckled. “You’re certainly full of fire for one so small.” The man pulled out a cloth. Armin hadn’t been paying attention to notice from where. “Think you can sleep now?” he asked as he wiped them down.

“Yeah,” Armin replied breathlessly.

After they’d been thoroughly cleaned the man lifted Armin to his feet, shared another swipe of lips and tongue, and finally left him to slip under the covers. Armin called out to him right before he exited the room.

The large man lifted a brow at him.

“You taste of coffee and possibly smell of it too... but you smell too strongly of sweat and sex at the moment for me to discern otherwise.”

Lt. Mike let out another honest bark of laughter before he shook his head and bid him a good rest.

Armin stared up at the ceiling.

Sex wasn’t new to him. As he revealed to Eren and Mikasa, he’d even been involved in a threesome before.

But still, what the hell had he just done?

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Two hours.

That’s how much sleep he’d been able to enjoy before he woke up and decided he may as well stay up. Meaning he had about the same amount of time to kill before he was due to start getting ready for the day’s operation.

He decided the best thing to do was to go over the battle plan he helped come up o. As he re-entered the office he realized he was not alone in that thought process.

“Sir?”

“Armin,” the Commander greeted with a nod.

Armin closed the door behind him, and surveyed the man as he stepped into the room. “You haven’t slept.”

Commander Erwin’s lips twitched. “No, I have not.”

Despite who he was Armin’s brows drew short in the man’s direction.

The Commander looked back down at the piles of paper in front of him. “You didn’t sleep long.”

“It was enough,” the young male returned. _‘He hasn’t slept at all?’_ He frowned as he came to stand next to the desk. A map of the city layout of Stohess took up most of the desk, numerous marks and notes sprawled along the edges. Sheafs of papers littered every other available space and the Commander himself held onto two files he was currently perusing.

“Bertholdt and Reiner,” Armin muttered, a tic jerking his jaw. He still didn’t want to believe they...

“Those of the 104th apart from yourself, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirschtien will be moving out to their post soon.”

Armin nodded. “Annie’s actions today will be telling. If she tries to merely capture Eren again then it’s more than likely Reiner and Bertholdt will attempt the same. At the very least, we can use that tidbit to our advantage.”

“When the moment comes, will you be able to draw up your blade against them?”

He caught Commander Erwin’s eyes. “Sir?”

“We have almost irrefutable proof against Annie Leonhardt, but mere suspicions against Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun,” the true blue eyes of the Commander’s speared through him. “I can see you’ve accepted Annie as the enemy, but not these two.” He lifted the files in his hands as indication. “You have to be ready to fight against them if they truly are whom we believe them to be.”

Armin’s eyes didn’t stray, but he was silent for a long moment. “I didn’t get much of a chance to see the Colossal Titan in Shiganshina, but I did see the Armored Titan. If the likeness between a human and their Titan transformation holds true, then Reiner does indeed fit the mold of whom the Armored Titan should be. They both have the same spikes of light-colored hair, the same heavily-muscled build...” He shook his head and made fists at his sides. “If they truly are against us, it’ll hurt, tremendously so, but I will fight.”

The Commander nodded to him and set the files down. “Then you’re as strong as you are intelligent.”

Armin’s eyes widened at the compliment. He certainly wasn’t used to being praised for his strength.

Besides, if anyone was strong- it was the Commander himself. The older man hadn’t slept a wink and yet still looked ready to go. To think that while he himself slept, the other had spent that time poring over their plans and strategies, likely looking for any possible improvements that could be made in an effort to save lives.

Remarkable- how much he cared.

“There are many strengths, and I know mine will never be physical, but thank you,” Armin smiled, knowing his cheeks were tinted pink. He quickly looked away to hide it- and in doing so he spotted something of interest. “Is that a chessboard?”

He left the Commander’s side, mindful of the eyes that followed him. His hands caressed the wood lightly when his hand came upon it.

“You know how to play?”

Armin nodded. “My grandfather taught me, though we largely played it mentally as some of the pieces went missing.” He met the man’s eyes. “I think it’s rather the same either way.”

The Commander stared at him intently, hands coming to lace in front of him. “Pawn to d4.”

Armin’s eyes widened tremendously, and he felt a rush of excitement as he uttered. “Pawn to d5.”

“Pawn to c4.”

“Pawn to c6.”

“Knight to c3.”

“Pawn to c5.”

“Pawn to d5. I take your black Pawn.”

“Pawn to d4. I take your white Pawn.”

Commander Erwin smirked. “You keep impressing me Armin Arlert. I must admit I had preconceptions about you based on your appearance at Eren’s Tribunal and what she told me about you thereafter. It’s rare for someone to... exceed my expectations.” Another pause. “Queen to d4. I take your black Pawn.”

Armin stepped away from the chess board, slowly trailing his way back to the Commander’s desk. He hoped it wasn’t obvious that his mouth had run dry or that heat swirled below his gut. The way the Commander had said that-

 _Want_ flushed through him, but he kept his own gaze sharp. “It’s rather impossible not to form preconceptions, though it certainly wouldn’t be wise to stick to them rigidly. I can honestly admit I’ve definitely built you up in my mind, and yet, I still want to know more as you’ve already surpassed what I’ve imagined. Knight to c6.”

“I can only wonder at what you want to know that you wouldn’t be able to figure out yourself. Queen to a4.”

The Commander was teasing him, _HIM!_

“Some things require a personal touch,” Armin licked his lips. “Pawn to d5. I take your white Pawn.”

“Well, I certainly can’t argue against the correct approach. Knight to f3.”

Armin’s heart raced. “Pawn to d4.”

“Knight to b5.”

“Bishop to d7.”

They kept at it, rapid-fire moves, back and forth.

Commander Erwin remained seated, but his eyes grew hot as Armin made his way around the table.

The younger male stepped closer and closer with each move on their mental board, until he stood before the Commander, who swiveled his seat to face him.

“Queen to b7.”

“King to d8.”

“Queen to c8.”

“King to e7.”

“Bishop to b4.”

“King to f6.”

“Queen to f5.”

Armin smiled and shook his head. Damn the distractions! “King to g7,” he muttered.

Commander Erwin returned the smile, a touch more salacious. “Queen to g5. I take your black Pawn.” His eyes flashed. “Check.”

“Mate,” Armin had to keep himself still. “You beat me. The only person to ever do that was my grandfather, and that was only at the very beginning.”

“We’ll have to play often, if you wish to improve.”

Armin’s heart rang in his ears. He hesitated only a bit before he asked, “Do you expect a prize?”

The Commander stilled. “Whatever you wish to give.”

He stepped forward and sank into the man’s lap, lips immediately finding the older male’s. His arms encircled the brawny torso, hands swept up into the duo-colored hair. He could hardly believe he sat in the lap of the only man he’d ever truly lusted after, his first crush of all people. Armin barely contained his excitement as he attempted to press himself tighter against the bigger man.

But, the older man had other plans for him. He allowed Armin to set the excitable energy as their lips adjusted to find the right pace. Now that they had, Commander Erwin took over.

Hands slipped under Armin’s thighs and hoisted him up with ease. He gave a startled shout as he was laid out flat against the desk, the Commander looming over him.

Armin moaned aloud as he was held down, legs wrapped about the bigger man as said male rolled his hips against him.

Again and again, the Commander ground against him, alternating between fast and hard and then teasing with slow and sensual drops. He had Armin keening after minutes of the vigorous play, sounds coming out louder whenever the bigger male bent to suck and nip at his throat.

“Co-Co-Commander!” Armin bit out.

The man laughed breathlessly as he moved to anchor Armin’s wrists above his head with a single hand. “You can call me Erwin for now.”

“Ah, Erwin!” Armin moaned as the man’s free hand slipped under to knead his ass.

“Look at you Armin,” Erwin whispered as he leaned in to tongue the shell of his ear and nibble the lobe, never stopping from groping him. “You’re so sensitive.”

“L-let me touch you too.”

Erwin moved to his other ear. “So demanding. So needy.” The man pulled back to look into his eyes. “Even when with another you wouldn’t stop from looking at me. You don’t play fair, Armin.”

“Erwin!” the smaller male gasped. The older man had taken hold of his ass and lifted him to slot their hips at a better angle, now grinding against him at a furious pace.

Erwin pressed himself fully against Armin and sealed their lips together, expertly sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Armin had never felt such a fire before, such a powerful heat that consumed him by the utter domination of the other male. He was so hard and already so close, despite not wanting to cum from that mere act alone.

He wanted more. He wanted to be taken completely to the point of screaming. And he would be screaming if he was correct about Erwin’s generous size. After all, Armin was rarely wrong.

But, Erwin gave him no choice in the matter, rutting upon him and delving into his mouth as he was.

Armin would have never thought it would be so _thrilling_.

All noise was swallowed up by Erwin when Armin came, body stilling as the other extended his crashing waves by continuing to grind through his orgasm. The older man finally finished himself, moaning his name as he disconnected their mouths.

Armin shivered as he came back down, panting.

“My pants are wet,” he mumbled once he was sure Erwin was coherent. He yelped at the sudden scrape of teeth on his collarbone.

“We have time to re-dress,” Erwin reminded as he propped onto his elbows. “Armin.”

“Yes?” he breathed out as the man loomed forward enough to line up their eyes. He gave a sharp intake of breath as the man reached up and caught his chin.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Erwin leaned in, kissed the corner of his lips. “Next time you feel the need to be sated, come to me.” He ran his tongue teasingly across Armin’s lower lip. “I don’t care what you’ve done with others, but while with me, you should know I don’t like to share.” He kissed the other corner of his lips. “The same will hold for me.” He nipped at the bottom lip and pulled back. “If you wish to continue this, that is.”

“Yes,” Armin immediately responded.

“Good,” Erwin smiled. “It’s been a long, long time since anyone’s captured my explicit interest.”

Armin took the moment and lifted his head up to kiss Erwin.

The man let go of his chin as they both wrapped their arms around each other. The smaller male couldn’t help but to smile against the other’s lips as Erwin made sure to move a hand to cradle his head, cushioning it from the desk.

“Commander!” A cacophony of knocks sounded on the door. “Commander Erwin!”

“Hanji,” Erwin sighed. He gazed down at Armin questioningly as the Major tried to open the door to no avail.

Armin shrugged. “I’d locked it.”

“I’m not sure if that makes you eager or presumptuous,” Erwin noted, giving him a final peck before stepping away.

The young male only grinned in response as he too stood up, busying himself with returning the map and the sheets of paper they’d thrown aside back onto the desk. A quick glance told him neither he nor Erwin had any tall-tale spots. He thanked whoever issued white pants as uniform regulation for that.

Once the Commander finished making his greetings at the door, the party was let in.

Armin was sitting down, studying the file he had in one hand as he used his other hand to run through his hair in a show of slight agitation. He looked up and smiled brightly. “Good morning Major Hanji! Lt. Mike! Corporal Moblit!”

“Someone is up early!” Hanji grinned as they all approached. “And already hard at work too! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your instant promo little man!”

“I’m sure I’m bigger than you Major Hanji,” Armin raised a brow. “Promo?”

“What? You don’t know? Commander! You haven’t told him?!”

Commander Erwin shook his head and exchanged an amused glance with Armin. “We got distracted, but-”

Armin stood up as the man moved to cross the room. His eyes widened as the Commander took his hand.

“You’re intellect is much too valuable to be wasted. You’ve hear-by received a field promotion as my new Advisor, Cadet Armin Arlert,” they shook hands. “Though your rank will officially remain the same given how your intel is best collected from the ground.”

“Rank doesn’t matter for the position of Advisor,” Major Hanji cheerily added. “Though you’re the first Cadet in the history of the Survey Corps to achieve it!”

“I don’t know what to say, but thank you, sir,” Armin set a determined face. ‘Advisor? I’ll have access to information no one else has. I can protect Eren and Mikasa better than ever.’ “I’ll endeavor to continue doing my best in serving you.”

“Oh Commander, he’s so cute!” Major Hanji blatantly commented, moving to circle the stunned Armin. “And have you seen the roundness of his butt? How will you ever resist such a nice ass!” Hanji popped up before the young male. “Can I touch it?”

“Hanji, you’re embarrassing him,” the Commander chided as everyone chuckled.

Armin burned red.

“Frankly,” Major Hanji continued. “I want to know what’s up with their genes! Did these siblings naturally gravitate together due to their mutual good-looks?” The next part was directed at Armin. “I mean, you and your sisters are utterly gorgeous.” Hanji grinned lecherously. “I have a fantasy of enjoying the 3 of you at once.”

Moblit rolled his eyes behind Hanji’s back.

Armin laughed. “I’m gay.”

“And I’m non-binary, let’s get together.”

Armin laughed again.

“Oh well,” Major Hanji expressed. “Eren is my favorite, what with her being able to shift into a Titan and all. If she hadn’t already been spoken for from the start...” The Major exchanged a look with Moblit and turned to smile at Armin. “Ah, but you already know of that, don’t you?”

“Alright,” Commander Erwin called. “That’s enough. Every one of you get some food in your belly and move. The most important day for humanity is upon us. We may as well begin.”

Armin saluted with the rest, “Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I made Armin a slut didn’t I?  
> I should be sorry... but I’m not. Not even a little.
> 
> In case any of you are wondering about the speed of Armin and Erwin, they’re not officially together but they’re both way too smart not to pick up on each other’s interest, and they don’t have the same hang-ups you’ll find in Levi and Eren’s relationship.  
> Also, the chess game is real- or at least it’s based on the Sherlock vs. Moriarty chess match in A Game of Shadows. The whole game in it’s entirety can be found at chess.com.
> 
> Because so many people were asking, I posted up a pic of my older Armin on my tumblr:  
> http://aduelingheart.tumblr.com/tagged/Echo-Pics
> 
> I'm still working on getting the page set up, so sorry for the overall shittyness!


	8. Where There Is Success, There Is Also Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren transforms, Annie doesn’t stand a chance, but Eren’s win breeds loss. Armin may beat himself up a lot but he doesn’t like being looked down upon by others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a mix-up with Eren and Armin's POV in this update. 
> 
> Also! Any of you curious what my headcanon looks like for older, fem Eren and older Armin?
> 
> Just check the 'Echo Pics' tag on tumblr or follow this link here:
> 
> http://aduelingheart.tumblr.com/tagged/Echo-Pics

**Stohess District within Wall Sina**   
**(Eren POV)**

She stared at Mikasa. The words her sister had spoken had yet to sink in.

_‘Why aren’t you fighting? Are other feelings holding you back?’_

Eren tried. She mustered up her anger and bit down on her hand, again and again, right down to the bone.

It didn’t work.

She couldn’t transform.

Why? Why couldn’t she?  She refused to acknowledge it, the truth. She didn’t want to.

Annie...

Eren gasped when her brother stood up quite suddenly and drew out his swords.

“I’ve got a plan,” Armin informed them. “Mikasa and I will head to that hole,” he pointed out the hole Annie made when she stomped through the ceiling. “And the entrance at the end,” he pointed to the original entrance they used to get into the tunnel.

“Annie will have to follow one of us. That should buy you enough time to run away.” He pulled up his hood over his head. “Mikasa, let me get out first.”

“Armin,” Eren whispered out, the pupils of her eyes shaking with emotion. “Armin! You can’t- you can’t do this! You’ll die!” She looked to her sister. “Mikasa! Talk some sense into him!”

But, Mikasa too pulled up her hood as well.

“What are you doing? What are you-” Eren cut herself off as she shot to her feet, taking hold of each of her siblings by their green capes. “You can’t be serious! You can’t seriously go through with this!”

“Eren!” Armin shouted to her. “If we keep sitting here, we’ll all die!”

“No! I won’t let that happen! Let me transform! I can do it!” She bit down once more, only to cry out. Eren ground her teeth. “I can do it!” she persevered. “I know I can!”

“We’ve run out of time!” Armin pointed out. “Mikasa! We go now!”

Mikasa nodded and prepared to run off.

Both of the hooded siblings gave a sudden choke. They didn’t need to look back to know Eren had tugged hard on both of their green capes.

“I won’t let you die,” Eren bit out fiercely.

“Eren!” Armin yelled.

“No! There’s got to be another way! Just give me some more time! Armin!” she focused on her brother. “You always came up with a plan to get us all out of trouble! Why is it different now?!”

Armin and Mikasa caught one another’s gaze. At the same time, the two siblings spun and broke free from Eren’s hold, running off quickly out of her reach.

Eren’s head whipped from side to side, back and forth between her siblings. She could reach one of them, if she wanted to, but there was no way she’d be able to stop them both.

Yet, there was no way she could only pick one to save either.

Eren was stuck, stuck watching the two she loved most rush off to their possible deaths.

Is this how they felt... with her? Whenever she rushed off herself?

After all the dire straits they’d been in, all those close calls they’d had over the years- it couldn’t end like this.

“Mikasa! Armin!” she cried out, eyes wide with shock and hurt. “How can you fight like this?! How?!”

It was different, truly. She may have a habit of running off, of being the first to fight, but never like this. It was never with the mentality that she may lose. She always rushed forward with confidence, without the slightest doubt that she’d survive.

Armin and Mikasa slowed down before either of them exposed themselves to the sunlight through the holes, but it was Mikasa whom answered Eren.

“We’ve got no choice,” Mikasa glanced back at her. “It’s a cruel world out there...”

**

_“Eren! Eren! Come look!”_

_“I don’t get it,” four year old Eren Jaeger pouted._

_Her mother chuckled. The woman crouched down and wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace from behind. “Look up sweetheart. Tell me what you see.”_

_“The sky?”_

_Her mother chuckled once more. “What’s in the sky?”_

_“The stars?” Eren asked._

_“Yes Eren,” her mother’s voice was sweet, and loving. “Look up and see the stars.”_

_“There’s many,” Eren realized. “So many.”_

_“Eren!”_

_“Eh?”_

_Something went wrong. Her mother screamed._

_Screamed as the Titan held her within its grasp, and maneuvered her up into its mouth._

_**_

“Eren!”

She blinked, lost in the moment.

_‘Why... was I remembering...?’_

There was no time for her to register her surroundings, not when the rumble overheard caused her to look up.

The Female Titan must have guessed what they’d been up to as she smashed another foot through, causing the ceiling of the underground tunnel to cave-in directly onto Eren.

She had no chance to move out of the way as the debris crushed her.

**(Normal POV)**

“Eren!” Armin shouted, activating his 3DM gear as he exited through the previous hole the Female Titan had stomped through. He spotted what happened to his youngest sister and as he flew through the air he also spotted Mikasa engaging the Female Titan in battle. He trusted Mikasa would be able to keep Annie away as he focused on helping Eren.

Mikasa wasn’t among the best for nothing. Even though Annie managed to catch her once in her giant hand, Mikasa still sliced her way out of such a hold (unlike being let go like Reiner), utterly annihilating the Female Titan’s hand.

“Annie!” Mikasa uncharacteristically shouted, strands of hair slipping out of her bun as she moved about the Titan Shifter. “I won’t let you have Eren!”

Armin looked over the rubble as he landed. “Eren!” he cried out as he sprang forth. “Eren! I’m coming for you!” He looked about frantically, heart racing until he finally spotted her. He worried once more when he realized she was under a lot of heavy rubble.

“Eren! Are you awake?! Say something!”

He forced a few hard breaths, in through his nose and out his mouth. He couldn’t lose it here. Eren needed him! He had to force out that steel resolve. He just wished it came as easy to him then as it did when dealing with people. But, they weren’t up against a mere person here...

He clenched his teeth and tried to muster up all the strength he never could before to move the first boulder.

The Female Titan spotted them.

Annie would have made her way over to them but Mikasa would have none of it. The dark-haired fighter gave it her all, currently slicing down the length of one of the Female Titan’s arms. It would have been particularly triumphant if not for the way Annie swatted at one of Mikasa’s lines, pitching her from mid-air straight into the ground.

Fortunately enough, that’s when back-up arrived. The two entirely new squads of Survey Corps members helped to keep the Female Titan busy, allowing Armin to continue with his struggle and for Mikasa to recover.

Mikasa’s face set to anger as she rejoined the fight. “You won’t get rid of me so easily!” she yelled as she cut through the Female Titan’s ankles.

Armin breathed hard, arms on fire from exertion. He removed one boulder out of the way so far. Not for the first time he cursed his lack of physical strength.

“Eren!” he continued to call for his sister. “Please, answer me! Eren!”

The male blond experienced a rush of relief the moment Jean dropped in a bit of ways behind him.

“Hey! What are you doing, Armin?!”

“Jean!” he returned frantically, not looking back. “Eren’s under here!”

“What?!” Jean froze as he took in the scene. “Wasn’t she supposed to transform into a Titan? I thought she was fighting already!”

“She couldn’t! Probably because she hasn’t accepted that the Female Titan is Annie!” Armin explained as he began to pull at the final boulder.

“What?” Jean repeated, unmoving.

“She hasn’t had time to accept it like the rest of us. Jean! Focus! Help me get her out!” Armin’s arms shook with effort. The final boulder _had_ to be one of the biggest ones. “Please help me here!”

“She couldn’t?” Jean questioned even as he moved forward.

Armin was stronger than he believed he was.

Jean only had to help give one hard shove before they knocked the final slab of debris away, exposing Eren. Jean’s eyes widened as he took in Eren’s state, covered in blood and stare unresponsive, wooden spike striking out from below her left collarbone.

Armin reached forward. “She’s alive,” he breathed out shakily. “She’s alive.”

Anger is a secondary emotion. However, Jean had always been the type to quickly push to it after his initial wave of shock hit through.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Jean screamed out of frustration at Eren. “Don’t you know we’re all counting on you! You really are a suicidal bastard! Did you forget our future and our very survival is in your hands here! Do you not care enough?! What is it Eren?!” Jean cursed and bowed his head down, shoulders shaking. “I can’t- I can’t lose you too. Not another one. Not like- not like him!” He looked up, eyes pleading through tears in Eren’s direction. “Marco... Marco...”

Armin and Jean sucked in breaths as Eren stirred, eyes slowly blinking.

The two males were then forced to move as they heard a crash and looked back to see a boulder headed their way. They dodged just in time, bodies rolling out onto the city street.

“Eren,” Armin coughed at the influx of dirt up his nose and down his throat.

Jean was quicker to stand to his feet, drawing out his blades. “Shit! We gotta bitch-slap that bitch first!” he growled. He gave Armin a brief, knowing look before he took off with his 3DM gear.

Armin looked back to his sister, eyes steeling as he spoke out to her. “Eren! Do you remember what you’ve told Jean before? Back at the academy! You can’t change anything unless you’re willing to make sacrifices!”

Eren opened a single eye, chest rising and falling in spite of the spike through her torso.

“To surpass monsters, you must be willing to sacrifice your very humanity! Look at Annie! She can do that- has been doing that!” Armin got to his feet, lip split open so blood dribbled down his chin. “I don’t know what her goal is, but Eren, whomever can pull it off wins! You have to become a monster to defeat monsters!”

Eren opened her other eye and stirred some more.

As much as Armin hated to leave her in such a state, he knew he could be of more help by leading Annie away from the vicinity.  
He gave Eren a determined look before drawing out his swords and running off. So long as Eren was alive, she could shift into a Titan. Eren could still turn all of this around, he believed that, but he had to make sure she would have the time she needed in order to do so.

Armin rounded a corner, coming to stand in the city street where the Female Titan was primarily fighting Jean and Mikasa.

Several bodies littered the streets of their fallen compatriots.

“Annie!” Armin shouted, lifting a sword into the sky to further draw attention to himself.

The Female Titan turned his way and was met with his stone-cold expression.

“If you don’t kill me now there won’t be a next time for you!” Armin promised.

Jean distracted Annie by attempting to slice of her nape, failing in that but succeeding in giving Armin the opening he needed to swing up high above the rooftops.

“Armin, this way!” Jean yelled.

“Roger!” Armin seceded, expression fierce. There was not an ounce of fear in him anymore. Not when this very action of theirs could spell life or death not only for Eren, but for humanity at large.

It worked.

Jean and Armin led the Female Titan away in the opposite direction from where Eren laid. Not that there wasn’t a destination they were heading towards. Getting Annie away was simply the most important part.

The two passed by a specific set of buildings that had traps set up like those back in the Forest of Tall Trees.

Hanji squealed when the Female Titan was caught once again, though they’ve added an enormous trap net thrown over the majority of the Female Titan’s form as a security risk.

Armin and Jean watched from above atop a rooftop.

Mikasa was on the ground, where she’d been waiting as she arrived before her brother and Jean.

“Okay! I don’t think we need another back-up plan this time. Commander Erwin is quite the guy. Now then,” the Major swung down from the roof suddenly, much to Moblit’s distress, Major Hanji paid no mind, eyes sharp upon approach towards the Female Titan. “Be a good girl will you?” Major Hanji intoned, almost soothingly. The Major stopped before Annie’s large eye. “You can’t summon other Titans to you this time. But don’t worry,” Major Hanji moved in close, expression intense. “I’m going to devour you instead.”

“Creepy as fuck,” Jean muttered.

Armin’s lips twitched.

“I’ll make sure to ingest every bit of intel from you,” the Major continued.

Annie must have not been as well tied down as they all believed because she kicked out with seeming ease, freeing herself from the wires and the net, killing and injuring many of the Survey Corps members in the action.

Mikasa and Major Hanji both activated their 3DM gear and leapt away in time onto a rooftop to avoid being injured or worse.

“She broke free?!” Mikasa expressed.

“There weren’t enough traps?!” Major Hanji threw out a theory and an explanation all in one, following it up with an order. “Do not let her escape!”

Jean and Armin were on it once more. They took off after the Female Titan and were quickly pursued by Mikasa.

The trio of them caught up to Annie, along with a few other Corps’ members, and the fight renewed once anew.

**(Eren POV)**

She coughed up blood every time she attempted to sit up. She’d never felt such an en-cumbersome pain like this, and she’d managed to stay alive before despite gushing blood and missing limbs.

Even so, it’s all rather secondary as her mind busied with recalling... everything...

_‘You can’t change anything unless you’re willing to make sacrifices,’_ Armin’s voice shouted in her head.

_‘I know, Armin. I know,’_ she insisted, mentally. _‘You’re all out there, and I’m here, failing you... failing all of you...’_  
Her mind drifted- to her friends: Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Mylius Zeramuski, and Nac Tius, Franz, Marco- to the Levi Squad: Petra Ral, Gunther Schultz, Erd Gin, and Auruo Bossard... and finally, to her mother. All those sacrifices...

Eren focused on the two that meant the most, Marco and her mother.

Marco, her first sweet love, no matter that neither of them turned up any real attraction for each other. He’d still been a close friend, a gentle soul that could get along with all the vastly different personalities between Armin, Mikasa, the rest of the 104th, and herself. Marco, whom fell so hard for Jean and never got the chance to tell him as much.

And her mother... words couldn’t suffice to describe what her mother meant to her.

Anger stole over her quick. All those lives, but especially those two...

Levi had quickly explained to her how Annie had stolen Marco’s gear and was greatly suspicious for his death. How Annie, whom may have not been the one to kill her mother directly, but whom had to know whom had.

Annie... whom worked against humanity, alongside the Colossal and Armored Titans.

Eren became enraged, the very emotion pulsing through her, causing blood to spurt with each push that slid her torso higher and higher through the spike. _‘I’ll annihilate her... I’ll kill her for what she’s done... I’ll destroy her!’_ Veins popped out grotesquely from under her skin, eyes glowing bright. _‘I don’t have time to worry if this is right or wrong! Annie has to pay! You can’t hope for a horror story to have a happy ending! I will become the monster that’s needed!’_

There was a moment, a flash of it where Eren reflected upon her sister’s words, _‘It’s a cruel world out there...’_ This was followed by another flash of memory, that of her mother’s, showing her a truth she still struggled to understand, _‘Look up at the stars, Eren. Do you see it? It’s a-’_

A crackle of lightning struck where she lay. The deafening roar she let out lets everyone know the Rogue Titan has finally come to play.

Blood, muscle, bone, and skin all popped out of seemingly no where. The process isn’t something Eren desired to remember, as she also knew it wasn’t likely she would.

What she does process is the rage that filled her. The rage that urged her onward to kill... kill... KILL!!

People cleared when the Rogue Titan stepped into view, having followed the sounds of those clashing against the Female Titan. With one swift jab, Eren knocked Annie back, launching the Female Titan across the street into a large building.

Eren didn’t know it then, but the building was the Church that held a large amount of people inside due to a congregation going on. She only just caught the mass of unmoving figures within the rubble, ribboned in layers of red as she tore after Annie.

After taking that initial punch, the Female Titan had gotten up and begun to run away. With no other choice available, the Rogue Titan went after the other. Eren unconsciously did her best to avoid people and buildings, but Annie had no such qualms. The Female Titan ran about, trampling people and breaking buildings down, killing even more people.

At this rate, the civilian and military casualties would be almost inexcusably high.

Eren let out another roar. For whatever reason the Female Titan came to a stop inside of the small, open area which looked to be a park. Anticipation gnawed at the Rogue Titan’s bones as the Female Titan adopted a familiar fighting stance.  
 _‘Annie,’_ Eren thought, the name echoing her anger in her own head. _‘You always acted like the rest of the world was unbearably stupid. You always looked so bored.’_

Eren was in a state of being consciously unconscious. Her control over her Titan form was at the best its ever been, largely due to all the recent training. But, although she held enough state of mind to think and to rationalize and to remember in that moment, she still had trouble with recall after becoming human again.

She recalled her memories of Annie. Three years is enough to get to know anyone, no matter if they kept away.  
Annie whom was always alone, and not because no one else didn’t try to approach her... Annie whom perfected a hard stare... whom claimed and verily expressed she preferred it if everyone else kept their distance.

_‘And yet, every once in awhile, you came alive. Whenever you got to show off your martial arts.’_ Eren compared the fighting stance of Annie in her mind to that of the Female Titan before her, the same exact stance. _‘You said such a skill was pointless in this era, but I could tell that deep down, you didn’t believe that... but I just figured you were a shitty liar...’_

The Rogue Titan clenched and unclenched her fists before putting them up and adopting a stance of her own. _‘I was wrong there, Annie. You may have been a terrible liar when it came to that particular subject, but you were great otherwise, weren’t you?! WEREN’T YOU?!?!’_

Eren let out another roar, and noted the uncharacteristic rigidity that stole over the Female Titan’s stance. _‘All along you were lying! You kept away because you were planning to do this from the very start!’_ The Rogue Titan burst forward, fist cocked back for a punch. _‘Tell me Annie! What are you even fighting for?!’_

The Female Titan blocked the punch coming her way and kicked upwards.

_‘What could be worth the lives of all those people!’_ Eren caught the kick aimed at her head and used the latch she held on it and used it to slam the Female Titan onto her back. _‘Tell me!’_

They flashed in her mind all over again. _‘Thomas, Mina, Franz, Mylius, Nac, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Marco, my mother...’_ And there were so many more, faces she didn’t recognize but could still recall. _‘Annie!’_

Annie hardened her leg with the Titan-Ice and kicked out. The crushing force caught Eren’s left leg, shattering it enough to snap it off just below the knee.

The loss of limb forced the Rogue Titan to crouch, which the Female Titan took advantage of by standing up and attempting to kick at Eren’s head once more.

Eren caught Annie’s foot in her mouth.

Annie roared and punched at Eren’s face, trying to free her leg. When that didn’t work, Annie also hardened her fist with Titan-Ice, and that single punch thereafter was enough to let her go free.

The Female Titan ran off again, while the Rogue Titan attempted to recover.

_‘I’m a better fighter,’_ Eren reminded herself. _‘Annie knows how to use this form better... but I’m the better fighter!’_ Eren stood up, curls of steam bursting about her. _‘I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all the Titans!’_

Eren’s roar then as she took off was enough to cause Annie to run faster.

Had the Female Titan looked back then, and caught the visage of the Rogue Titan closing in- a swirl of flames instantly healing her- well, the outcome would have been clear.

_‘She can run fast, but is it fast enough?!’_

The Rogue Titan leapt forward, tackling the Female Titan into the Wall. Using the moment, The Rogue Titan braced a foot up against Wall Sina, took hold of the Female Titan’s head by the back strands of her hair, and smashed it upon the Wall. She did so twice before the Female Titan Iced up her hand, prompting the Rogue Titan to toss her to the ground and circle around her.

_‘Back at the forest, Mikasa told me you only defeated me through distraction. Mikasa had tried to get in between our fight, and you went after her in order to get me to mess up and leave an opening.’_

Eren watched as Annie attempted to kick out at her with hardened legs. The Rogue Titan jumped and came down in an earth-rocking stomp, above the hardened part of the Female Titan’s leg.

The crunch of flesh and bone caused the Female Titan to let out a cry similar to the one she had in the forest when she’d been caught. One like a wounded animal.

The Female Titan flipped over and swept her good leg, catching the Rogue Titan off-guard and falling over. As quick as possible, the Female Titan broke for the Wall, digging her hardened fingers in and putting all her weight on one leg.

Annie hardly made it half-way.

Mikasa arrived, using her blade to cut through Annie’s fingers.

Annie fell for all but a few seconds before Eren caught her by the foot while in the air and slammed her down again, forcing Annie to impact the ground hard.

Without any further hesitation, the Rogue Titan climbed on top of Annie, locking her down. In a shocking move of brutality, the Rogue Titan bent her head and bit through the flesh of Annie’s left arm, tearing it off with her teeth above the elbow.

The Female Titan didn’t make a sound, didn’t move.

_‘Yes... be afraid, feel helpless! You brought this on yourself Annie! Look around! Mikasa, Armin, Jean- everyone that is here, watching you fall and no one will come to help you!’_

Eren bent her head down again and tore off the Female Titan’s nape with a single bite- exposing Annie.

_‘It’s only you and me this time! No distractions!’_

Eren closed in, only to stop mid-motion in time to catch the elbow rearing back to strike at her face.

That moment was all Annie needed.

“Eren!” she vaguely heard, somewhere in the back of her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Armin and Jean maneuvered towards her. Mikasa still hung upon the Wall but readied to swing down to her as well. Though, it was Levi who beat them all to it.

And yet, Eren wasn’t as helpless as they thought.

Annie had begun to Ice everything over; herself, her Titan form, and was moving onto Eren. The peculiar thing was that only Eren’s hands Iced up and connected to Annie’s Titan form. The rest of the Rogue Titan remained the same.

In other words, Eren had managed to stop Annie’s attempt.

It was only too bad she couldn’t have stopped Annie from Icing herself also.

Eren recognized her loss even in her Rogue Titan form. She earnestly screamed for it.

That was enough for everyone else to catch up too.

Levi cursed as he hooked his gear into the Rogue Titan’s head, coming to land on top and then swiveling so he hung in front of its face. He’d been mindful of the screaming mouth and though a small part of him hoped for it, it still came as a surprise when Eren stopped screaming and merely stared at him.

Humanity’s Strongest briefly wondered if that was real emotion in those large, round eyes. It was difficult to doubt it. Even in her Titan form, Eren remained so damn expressive.

“I’m cutting you out,” he told her.

Levi hesitated when she did nothing. Those damn eyes... they weren’t staring at him, but _through_ him.

“Eren!” he growled.

The Rogue Titan blinked, eyes refocusing. They immediately zeroed in on him.

“I’m cutting you out!” he repeated, swinging towards the back of her head. “You damn brat.” After he secured his footing, the Rogue Titan bent to expose her nape, long hair slipping off to the sides.

Levi was already well-practiced enough to know where to cut. A few careful slashes popped the nape open and exposed Eren’s body.

They all got another shock when Eren’s eyes slowly blinked open upon being exposed to the open-air. She’d never recovered so quickly before.

“Levi,” she whispered.

He helped to pull her out of the muscle and she landed heavily against his side, cringing at the throbbing pain that shot through his body.

“Failed,” she mumbled, shaking her head as if trying to get a clearer focus.

He wasn’t the type to sugarcoat. “Not entirely.” But he could try, some-what, for her sake if the situation merited it.

She shook her head again.

Armin and Jean came to land near them.

Captain Levi raised a brow, “What do you brats want?”

“You’re injured,” Armin pointed out. He lifted his sister up, so she was sandwiched between them. “Lets get down.”  
Captain Levi didn’t argue. The older male activated his 3DM gear, waited for the blond to do the same, and they took off with Eren.

Jean cursed as he was left alone atop the decaying body of the Rogue Titan. When he spotted the crystalized version of Annie being laid on the ground by several men he cursed again.

Captain Levi gave Eren a long look which Armin took note of before he walked away with a nod to her brother. The Captain walked towards the sudden racket.

“Dammit! We’ve come this far and you still won’t say a word Annie?! Come on! It isn’t fair! Annie! ANNIE!” Jean’s fragmented blade rose again, but it was stopped from coming back down.

“Stop it,” Captain Levi told him, though he wasn’t quite demanding about it either. “It’s useless.”

Jean cursed, again.

They both walked off and Major Hanji stepped up to shoot orders shot left and right about securing the crystalized Annie and moving her underground.

Levi stood near the no longer handcuffed Commander Erwin. “I don’t suppose we can call this operation a success.”

The Commander’s face gave nothing away. “No, but we’ve still got the continued survival of the Survey Corps.”

“I guess so,” Levi spat, quite bitterly.

The Commander said nothing to that.

All the while, Eren slowly regained more consciousness in her brother’s arms. The Titan marks had yet to fade from her skin as she spoke. “Armin... what happened... to Annie?”

Armin turned his head to look over at the men securing wire around the crystalized Annie. “She’ll be taken underground, but I don’t think anyone but those like her can tell what happened to her... or what will happen if that’s the case.”

They both watched as Eren slowly stood up. Major Hanji still ran around giving orders.

Armin tensed under the arm she’d slung over his shoulders. It was only then she realized Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were headed for them.

Neither man looked very happy.

She opened her mouth to address them-

“Mikasa? What’s she still doing up there?”

-but the curious tilt to Major Hanji’s tone swayed her focus to her sister.

Eren’s bright orbs found Mikasa still hanging alongside the Wall where she helped to stop Annie from escaping. Only her sister’s hand moved about and Eren knew, as Armin knew, that Mikasa was still playing look-out, and surveying the scene at large until there was an all-clear. Although it’d been years since they’ve had to do that, Eren knew some habits never went away, especially those which merited their survival.

She shook her head, fondly. “Hey Mikasa!” Eren yelled, attempting a smile. “You know you can-”

Her words died, instantly.

_‘Wha-what?’_

Eren pushed her brother away from her in an attempt to move forward. She fell a few steps later, landing hard on her knees.

The hands that grabbed at her to pull her back up went largely unnoticed.

“Mikasa! Get away from the Wall!”

The hysterical note in her voice caught others attention. Eren was known for many things, but being afraid wasn’t one of them.

Her eyes fixed upon that one spot, on that crack in the Wall large enough to expose it. She could see it, see it _right there_ , a damn eyeball about as large as her sister. An eyeball that blinked and whose pupil shook with movement, with emotion.

_‘Titan!’_

“Mikasa!” she yelled again.

Mikasa couldn’t ignore such an anguished cry from her loved one. But as Mikasa moved, more chunks of the Wall fell, plummeted straight down, revealing the shocking truth to all.

“Is that... is that-”

“A Titan!”

“Why is there a Titan in the Wall?!”

“Is it moving?”

“Major Hanji! Your orders!”

Eren looked to the Major, the only Officer the Survey Corps members had noticed in their frantic state. She swiveled her gaze in the Commander and Captain Levi’s direction. The two men had stopped walking over to them and almost blended in with the group of Military Police that were ensconced by. The Commander was hunched over Levi, talking into his ear.

“Eren.”

She started even though she recognized the voice.

“Mikasa.” Armin let her go and she fell onto her sister in a tight embrace. Mikasa was shocked by it and it took her a moment to return it just as strong.

The trio of siblings all looked at one another when the sisters pulled out of the hug. Not one of them could hide their mix of relief and worry from one another.

Eren eyed the Titan in the Wall and looked back to her siblings. “This is-”

“Pastor Nick!”

The trio turned back and watched as the Pastor, bloodied and panting, grabbed Major Hanji’s shoulder.

“Pastor Nick?” Major Hanji inquired.

The man continued to breath hard. “Do not.. do not let... daylight shine... on that Titan... you must block the light with something, anything...”

Eren’s mouth opened in shock even as her eyelids drooped down. _‘He knows something, he knew there was a Titan in the Wall.’_

She saw Major Hanji mouth a mere, “Eh?”

“You must stop daylight from shining on that Titan... and you must hurry!”

Mikasa’s hold on Eren tightened.

Armin’s teeth clenched. “That utter bastard.”

“Indeed.”

“Commander!” Armin shouted by way of greeting, though to be fair, they had been snuck up on. He nodded more assuredly to the other male. “Captain Levi.”

“Sirs,” Eren managed, sinking into Mikasa’s hold heavily.

Mikasa frowned. “Eren.”

“She needs to rest. The fight took a lot out of her,” Levi pointed out. He had his arms crossed and a degree of tension emanated off of him, but his eyes only held concern for Eren.

“I’m fine,” Eren rasped. “Just t-tired.”

“Exactly why you need the rest,” Levi returned.

“No way,” Eren weakly pushed at Mikasa, but even with her normal strength she wouldn’t have been able to break free of her sister’s hold. “Not after what just-”

Mikasa panicked as Eren’s head lolled forward.

“She’s out,” Armin confirmed as Mikasa swept Eren up bridal-style.

The dark-haired beauty caught the look Captain Levi gave Eren and said, “She’ll be fine.”

Captain Levi immediately bristled. “I know that, brat.”

Mikasa looked away to hide her smile.

Armin and Commander Erwin swapped amused expressions carefully. Thankfully, the Commander cut in, “Mikasa, please escort your sister to get some rest. Jean has gotten to know the area, he can lead you to a room at the Military Police Headquarters.

“After a moment’s deliberation he added, “Armin can join you as well.”

“Sir, wouldn’t it be better if I-”

“That’s quite alright, Armin. Major Hanji has the situation well in hand. Tend to your sister for now, but know to expect a summon soon enough.”

“Yes Commander,” Armin replied reluctantly. He swallowed as he got one last look at the Wall before leading his sisters to Jean whom still stood near the crystalized Annie.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**In a room at the Military Police Headquarters**   
**Two Hours Later**   
**(Armin POV)**

Eren slept, recovering.

Armin leaned back against the wall on the bed, legs splayed out. His sister hadn’t so much as stirred and he knew it’d likely be a few more hours still until she did.

His head whipped up towards the door when it was thrown open.

“Those fucking Military Police Cadets are a pain in the ass and useless to boot,” Jean ground out as he stepped in. “I can’t believe I wanted to be one of them once.” He closed the door behind him.

“Jean,” Armin greeted.

Mikasa nodded to him, though she frowned at the noise. “Jean.”

Jean sighed. “So, with all this, it’s pretty safe to assume that Eren won’t actually be handed over to the Military Police anymore, right?”

“That’s right,” Armin affirmed.

“And yet, that pales in comparison to all the shit that happened,” Jean sighed, eyes drifting up. “Annie really turned out to be the Female Titan, wreaked havoc, and turned into a sleeping beauty at the end of it all.” His topaz eyes dropped to glance at Armin. “And then you discovered that there are Colossal Type Titans inside the Wall? And whatever happened to Sasha? Why isn’t she here with us?”

“...Yes, well it wasn’t really my discovery as it was Eren’s,” Armin frowned. “This means they’ve been staying in the Walls for at least 100 years...” He looked up and caught Jean’s eyes. “Sasha left for the outpost where the rest of the 104th is at as soon as the ruse was found out. That was about 6 hours ago now.” His blue orbs flickered to the window, looking as though he were trying to see at some far distance out of it. “I hope Sasha rides fast. I don’t think those Titans will stay in the Walls forever.”

“Did you just make a joke, Armin?” Jean reached out and tugged at a lock of his blond hair. “You’re so silly!”

“Jean,” Mikasa raised a finger to her lips and gestured to Eren. “Not so loud.”

“Ah, yes, forgot,” Jean blushed, taking in Mikasa’s beautiful face and then that of a sleeping Eren. It still shocked him at times that he no longer felt anything for either of the beautiful females. “Sorry.”

That’s not to say it didn’t bring him any pleasure when Mikasa gave him a small smile as she did then. That was a rare and precious sight for anyone, really.

“You know, about the Wall,” Armin brought up again, urged by a new chain of thought. “I never could determine how the Wall was built in the first place as there are no brick-joints or traces or peelings and such. I wonder if it was made by the Titan’s hardening ability. That ability could have a lot of applications... and yet, that would mean we’ve always been protected from Titans by Titans.”

Silence.

“Is that a joke too?” Jean gave him a hard look. “Cause it sure ain’t funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be,” Armin returned, honestly. “This whole mess just became more complicated... I’m anxious to learn about Major Hanji’s findings.”

“Yeah,” Jean bit out. “Aren’t we all?”

_‘No, you don’t understand Jean. I NEED to know. I have to be able to plan,’_ Armin gazed at his sisters. _‘I have to be able to protect them in the only way I can. It’s the one thing I’ll never let myself fail at.’_

All heads swiveled as the door opened again and an unfamiliar Survey Corps member stepped through. “Advisor Armin, if you’ll come with me, the Commander asks for you to attend the hearing.”

“Understood,” Armin scooted off of the bed and onto his feet. He raised a hand to the unknown man. “I’ll be right out.”

The man nodded to him and stepped out.

“Advisor?” Jean prompted, brows raised.

Mikasa too looked to him, asking for an explanation with her eyes alone.

“I’m still a Cadet, but I also hold the position of Advisor to the Commander of the Survey Corps,” Armin swooped down to place a feather-light kiss to Eren’s forehead, then turned to kiss Mikasa’s temple as well.

Jean wouldn’t have said he was jealous, but it was clear that he was all over his face.

So, just for good measure, Armin shocked him with a quick peck to his cheek and laughed at his expression.

“Armin!” Jean blushed.

Mikasa smiled. “So, that’s what was meant about your _position_. Congratulations Armin.”

“Thank you,” Armin said sincerely. “I best get moving though. Will the two of you remain here?”

Mikasa nodded and looked back at Eren. “I’ll stay here.”

Jean shrugged. “I’ve got nothing else to do, and besides, I want to make sure Eren is fine.” He blushed again at the last point, more so when Mikasa aimed another smile at him.

Armin just laughed and left.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**At Erwin Smith’s, Commander of the Survey Corps, Disciplinary Hearing**

 

Armin stood next to Major Hanji, whom was flanked by Lt. Mike on the other side. Several other Survey Corps members stood behind them, that which included Corporal Moblit.

All of them as a whole stood behind Commander Erwin, whom sat alone at the desk across from a handful of influential men.

It was the District Chief of Stohess, an aged man whom was soft in a way that indicated he never reached his prime, who kicked things off. “Erwin, I have a few questions for you regarding the plan you implemented today. If you knew the goal you pursued, why didn’t you ask the Military Police for cooperation?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the necessity to fine-tooth everything for a trial hearing, but Armin couldn’t help but to have to prevent from rolling his eyes at the undeniable stupidity.

Commander Erwin had his hands laced together upon the table. “Director Chief,” the Commander inclined his head ever so slightly. “We did not ask for help because it was impossible to know where the Female Titan was hiding. To ensure the success of this gravely important operation, only those whom could be proven innocent could participate.”

“Innocent you say? Like this runt?” another man spoke up. This particular aged male wasn’t pleasant in appearance or demeanor. The way his eyes cut to Armin and attempted to stare him down... was laughable. “What are you doing here kid?”

“Ah, forgive my horrid manners,” Commander Erwin spoke up before he could. “I would like to formally introduce you all to my Advisor, Cadet Armin Arlert.”

“Pleasure,” Armin bowed his head.

“You’re just a child,” the same man repeated.

Armin met that glare with a cool glance. “I’m 19, sir. According to the law, I haven’t been a child for 4 years now.”

“Why you impudent little-”

“I guarantee, Cadet Arlert has earned his position as my Advisor. He possesses an intellect I won’t see go to waste,” Commander Erwin interrupted. “It was Cadet Arlert whom made this entire operation possible. He identified whom the Female Titan was and helped to devise the plan for her capture.”

The District Chief cut in, bringing the topic back at hand. “I acknowledge that the Female Titan was living among the citizens inside the Walls. But, what about the damage the district suffered during her capture?”

Again, Armin had to resist rolling his eyes. Were these men so incapable of discerning anything?

_‘Or, are they hoping to catch Erwin off-guard?’_ he pondered. _‘The public outcry over this will be enormous. They’ll all be clamoring for someone to blame.’_ His eyes swept over the man facing the Commander. _‘I have no doubt most of these men will jump at the chance to throw someone else to the wolves.’_

Commander Erwin’s eyes hardened. “The plan was to deal with Annie without any damage to the surroundings, but unfortunately it did not turn out to be the way we expected. A lot of property and priceless lives were lost. Our lack of ability was the cause, for which I profoundly apologize. On the other hand, had we let her escape, the Wall could have been destroyed by her accomplices, and the resulting damage would have been many magnitudes greater.” The Commander paused, briefly, enough for an impact. “That frightening reality was why the lesser of 2 evils was acted upon.”

_‘There were no other options,’_ Armin agreed mentally. _‘Annie had to be stopped, and she was.’_

“Do you have proof you prevented humanity’s demise?” the District Chief continued. “You can’t get any information out of Annie Leonhardt, right?”

Armin couldn’t see the Commander’s expression, but he could feel the begrudging emotions rolling off of the man. “At present, she remains crystalized and in custody underground. It is impossible to question her.”

The District Chief let out a short sigh, the first act that betrayed the underlining tension at the matter at hand.  
It didn’t surprise Armin in the least. Of all the men facing the Commander, it seemed he was the only one whom was not simply looking out for his own interests, no matter the stupid questions. The District Chief’s inability to look Commander Erwin in the eyes as he asked his questions gave him away. This entire ordeal was much more than the man was used to dealing with, and it showed.

“In other words,” the District Chief heaved hard after his broken sigh. “All in vain?”

“No.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at him at his firm answer.

“No?” the District Chief asked.

“Go on, lets hear what you’ve got to say, _Advisor_ ,” the same incorrigible man scoffed.

Armin only had eyes for the Commander of the Survey Corps. “Sir?”

Commander Erwin nodded to him, eyes marginally softer in his direction.

“Pardon me, District Chief, but the operation was not in vain. We may not be able to extract information from Annie Leonhardt, but her capture is enough for two reasons.” The look in his eyes was like ice, and he stared down the annoying bastard of a man who’d been hounding him in particular. “One, her capture prevents her from reaching her accomplices and moving on with their plans. So long as we have Annie in custody, they may hesitate in moving forward with their plans of breaking through another Wall.”

“You believe there are others?” a different man questioned.

“Of course. The second reason is that Annie is proof other Titan-Shifters apart from Eren Jaeger exist, and they too live within the Walls in secret.”

“Preposterous!” the insufferable man screeched out. “How do we know this wasn’t all some scheme from the Survey Corps in order to save their hides? There have never been people like those- those monsters before! Why are they here now? You brought them here!”

“ _‘It wasn’t like that before,’_ is a terrible basis for logic,” Armin let some of his cold authority seep into his voice. “No one thought the Walls would come down, a hundred years and nothing happened, all for Shiganshina and Wall Maria to fall within a day.”

“You obnoxious brat, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying this operation may have not turned out as we hoped, but it was vital it be carried out. The Titans appearance was an unprecedented event in human history, as the Titan-Shifters are now,” he crossed his arms to avoid shaking. The conclusions he drew upon were startling enough, saying them out-loud... gave them a very real edge. “No matter how much we may plan, it’s impossible to predict the outcome. As much as we may wish that no lives be sacrificed or risks be taken, that’s not the world we live in. We have to do what must be done or humanity will **NOT** survive.”

Armin’s eyes cut to the Commander of the Military Police, and to Pastor Nick. “Had we all the information available be accessible to us, some outcomes may have had a more positive shine to them. There are those whom believe they possess control over the uncontrollable, and that may very well be the downfall of humanity.”

“What are you referring to?” the District Chief blustered out, eyes holding more than a little fear.

“The Titans in the Walls, for example, is not a new concept to us all. Now that they’ve been exposed, it’s only a matter of time before they emerge. I can’t see them staying in the Walls forever...” Armin paused to look out the window, to look at the line of one of those Walls. “In fact, I think they’ll all be taking a walk soon enough.”

“You are out of your mind boy!”

Armin remained impassive as he looked back at all the men. “Nevertheless, the focus right now should be placed on rooting out all of the Titan-Shifters.”

“I agree,” Commander Erwin picked up. “Let us track them all down, all the enemies that are hiding inside these Walls.” His eyes were chilling despite the lack of a fierce expression upon the man’s face. His intent alone was enough to upset those at the table. “Every single one of them.”

Commander Erwin shared a long look with his Advisor, interrupted by the door bursting open.

“Commander Erwin! Bad news!” the harried Survey Corps member said quickly. “Wall Rose has been breached!”

Armin’s mouth fell open, shocked.

It was an uproar.

The District Chief declared Commander Erwin clear, allowing said man to take the reigns, issuing order after order in quick succession. Within a couple of hours, a small force of Survey Corps members would head out under the cover of night. They were to deliver Eren Jaeger safely to the breach of Wall Rose. They’d have all night to reach the estimated location of the breach by dawn.

“Sir?” Armin called, unsure. The past few hours had ragged them both down **(A/N: as in, it’s been a few hours now since the hearing’s been over)**.

Commander Erwin looked to him, silent for the time being.

They were alone.

Within the next hour, Armin would be heading out in a cart with his sisters and a few others. He should be with them right now, make sure Eren is okay, but some part of him protested leaving the Commander alone- like this.

The man stood erect, eyes alit, and radiated absolute authority- but Armin could make out the tired ring around those blue eyes. At this rate, the Commander would have to stay up a second night.

Armin knew it wasn’t until one went a third night without sleep that they became delirious and hallucinations become common, but it was still _dangerous_.

Yet, why did he care so much? Sure, he may have had a crush on the man when he was younger. Commander Erwin had been his big _gay wake-up call_ after all, but he was no longer a child. They’d declared nothing but a sexual relationship with each other. His sisters needed him, so why didn’t he walk away? Commander Erwin was an amazing man, no doubt about it, but even he was human. Eventually, Armin would crack him and the man would become boring to him, it always happened. If he let himself get attached, he’d eventually wind up disappointed.

He should leave, he knew he should leave.

“Do you need anything else of me, sir?”

The Commander’s eyes flashed. “Come here.”

Armin walked towards the bigger blonde dutifully and couldn’t bring himself to curse himself for it. Those eyes-

He yelped as Erwin took him by the arm and yanked him forward into a smooth kiss. The man’s hands possessed him, anchoring Armin tight against the larger build.

Erwin pulled back. “Your cart will leave within the hour. You’re already set to go, if you go down now, you’ll have nothing to do until then.”

“What’s your point?” Armin breathed, eyes rolling back when Erwin moved to such his neck.

“Let me occupy a bit of your time till then,” Erwin hardly finished his sentence before the man _dropped to his knees_.

Armin froze. “What are you doing?”

“Brace yourself against the desk,” Erwin instructed as he unzipped him.

He shivered. Erwin had taken his pants down, freeing his cock. He knew it was coming, could see it coming, but he was still shocked when Erwin took him into his mouth. No foreplay at all, simply swallowed him whole.

His knees shook and his hands scrabbled for the edge of the desk.

Erwin sucked him hard, tongue flat against the underside of his dick, moaning hot vibrations.

It was too much, too fast. Armin couldn’t hope to last. He ached for release after a mere minute. He could only hope that that was the point. The younger blond male made the mistake of looking down, meeting electric blue eyes with his own, and came.

Having settled his weight against the desk was the only thing that kept him from crashing down.

Erwin stood up and smiled down at him. “Armin,” the man whispered seductively as he gathered him up into his arms.

“Erwin,” Armin moaned, head tipping up to face the man directly. “You like to dominate, don’t you?”

The man had a hand in his hair and Armin groaned again as it was pulled on lightly.

“I suppose,” Erwin admitted. “But you seem to like that. In fact, you revel in it.”

“Y-yes.”

Erwin angled his head and licked his way into his mouth.

Armin could taste himself on the man’s tongue. It wasn’t quite new, but still utterly bizarre. And it turned him on _so much_. If he hadn’t just orgasmed he’d be roaring to go already.

“There’s not enough-” Erwin disconnected their lips and sucked down his neck. “-time-” The man lifted Armin up from under his thighs, walked him over to the couch, and threw him down upon it. Lust filled Erwin’s eyes as he raked his gaze over Armin. “-for all I want to do with you.”

Armin licked his lips. “I want to suck you off.”

“You should take more care with what you ask for,” Erwin chided him, eyes still hot. He loomed down and cupped him, forcing

Armin to release a moan. “You like to loose control. You prefer to have someone take you apart.”

Armin relinquished a new sound.

Erwin groaned. “Did you just whimper?” he asked, unmocking, merely wanting to know. He added the twist to his grip again so Armin would replicate the sound. “Armin, I still can’t believe how much you...” he trailed off.

“Erwin-”

“When we have time, I’m going to strap you down and take you apart, piece by piece, until you’re ready to explode Armin.”

“M-me too.”

The man chuckled. “Oh?”

Armin panted and looked directly at the man hovering above, almost keening again at the exquisite heat he was met with. Such a look, from such a man... and all for him.

“You’re right. I do prefer this, but,” he narrowed his eyes. “Not all the time. I have my own fantasies too.” His arms reached up and swept through the man’s torso. “I want to tie you down and do such filthy things to your body.”

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Erwin commented, smirking.

“I know what I want.”

“Very well, but to start with,” Erwin maneuvered them so that he now sat on the couch himself and Armin kneeled before him.

_‘Holy crap.’_

“Suck me off Armin,” the man told him.

It was a challenge, but one Erwin knew he would accept, despite not expecting the man’s size to be, well, that big.

“I wonder, if you’re letting me do what I want or if this is simply what you wanted from the start, _Commander_.”

Erwin gave him a look that promised nothing but debauchery. “I don’t mind doing anything you want to, so long as I get to do all of them first. But, for now we’re short on time, so tell me Armin,” the man leaned forward, fingers smoothing into Armin’s hair. “Are you going to suck me off or should I do the work and simply use that pretty mouth of yours to my leisure?”

Wall Rose had been breached, everyone else was in a frenzy over preparations, and he didn’t know if Eren was up yet.

They weren’t wasting time per se, neither male was needed at the moment. But, stealing time for this was... wrong, and much too arousing to stop.

“I think you’re underestimating me, _Commander_.”

“Keep calling me by my title and I will simply take over control until I spill myself down your throat, _Cadet_.”

Armin couldn’t repress his shiver, though he did bite back a moan. “That’s hardly a challenge.”

Erwin laughed as his grip tightened on Armin’s hair, leaning down so their breaths mingled. “I’m going to take you Armin, but not today. You’ll need a lot of prep work before that.” The man ran his tongue along his jaw, up the shell of his ear, and whispered, “But when I do, I’ll finally have you screaming out for everyone to hear Armin.”

Armin looked up at the man with lust-addled eyes feeling figuratively fucked. Yet, he still couldn’t help it. “I’m looking forward to that Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Erwin are kinky man-whores for each other. I certainly didn’t plan another scene between them so soon, but they snuck up on me.
> 
> What can I say? If you’re still here I’m guessing you liked it, right?
> 
> Also, it is an SNK fact that Commander Handsome is generously endowed. I’m just abiding by the rules. 
> 
> Lastly, this fic is still primarily Eren’s POV. As Eren wasn’t around for the ‘breach in Wall Rose’ fiasco, a lot of that will be summarized in the next update. So do expect that.


	9. Titan Showdown (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities and secrets are revealed. Eren is starting to realize Titans may not be their most dangerous enemy.

**On Route to Wall Rose through the Hermiha District**

**(Eren POV)**

Eren tugged the blanket around her tighter. She felt far more weak than she let on, though she doubted she fooled her siblings, or Levi.

She frowned with the rest when the cart jolted over a bump in the road. Armin, Mikasa, Major Hanji, Pastor Nick, Captain Levi, and herself were currently headed for the estimated location of the breach in Wall Rose through the Hermiha District.

Eren knew she should be focused on the current drastic matters, but her mind drifted to the past. This wasn’t the first time it felt like the world had crashed down around her, and that’s without counting the demise of Shiganshina or Wall Maria.

She knew without a doubt, if it hadn’t been for her siblings she would have died long ago when-

“Eren?”

“Eh?” she perked up.

Armin gazed at her inquisitively. “Something on your mind?”

“Several things,” she admitted. It’d be an exercise in futility to keep anything from her brother. “But, what are we supposed to do now? And why is _he_ with us?” She tipped her head towards Pastor Nick.

“I got promoted,” Armin began in a roundabout way Eren knew had a point otherwise he wouldn’t have brought it up. “I’m the new Advisor to Commander Erwin.”

“What?! When did that happen?”

“Before your trial,” he frowned. “I was the one responsible for putting you through a second trial and not letting you in that it was fake.”

“You did what was necessary,” she replied resolutely, hoping to leave it at that. She’d rather put it behind her. It still hurt to think back on that moment of fear when she thought she was going to be turned over to the Military Police before Levi swooped in and set her at ease with what was really going on.

“It was also my fault Annie ran directly for you during the Expedition.”

Her mouth parted. “What do you mean?”

Armin sighed deeply. “I shouldn’t have told you that, not here at least. I promise to tell you everything once we get to our first stop,” he hurried, spotting the expression she’d made when she thought she’d get no answer. “At present, I shouldn’t discuss such a matter.” His blue eyes narrowed upon the Pastor.

Eren’s mouth flit to a tight line. She let her brother off the hook, until they got to Wall Sina at least. “So, about you being Advisor then?” she prompted.

“The Commander decided I’d be a good fit, as such I’m privy to information others wouldn’t be.”

“Ah, ah, but you won’t go around just giving out such information, even to your sisters? Eh, Armin?” Major Hanji interrupted with a smile.

“I do know better than that M’am,” Armin promised. “I was simply going to explain to Eren why the Pastor is with us.”

“Ah, that... Well, we’re friends with Nick now, you see...” the Major tried.

Eren didn’t deign such a sad attempt with even a raised brow. Though, her lips did twitch upwards when she noted Levi shot the Major a long-suffering look.

“Well, I’m not sure how much you remember Eren, but... the Pastor knew about the Titan in the Wall and has kept silent of such an amazing fact until now. I have no idea why, but he seems adamant about keeping his mouth tightly shut, even if he has to die for it. Apparently, all the members of his sect know the truth about the Walls,” the Major finally relented.

“Why the hell- ugh!” Eren had shot to her feet in agitation only to crumple soon after. She hadn’t expected her muscles to still be so sore.

“Stay put,” Mikasa scolded her as she sat her back down. “The after effects of your Titan transformation aren’t gone yet.”

“I was going to ask some sect members, but Pastor Nick chose to come with us of his own will,” Major Hanji continued, expression growing serious. “The situation has changed, it seems after he witnessed all that happened, he’s been having doubts if he should still follow the rules. He wants to see the real state of affairs with his own eyes.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Eren shook her head. “I still don’t understand.” She looked at the Pastor directly. “If you know something why won’t you just tells us? What can be more important than preventing the total annihilation of the entire human race?”

The man kept his gaze firmly down.

“I’ve wondered about that myself,” Major Hanji addressed, and made a casual gesture. “The Pastor seems like an upstanding person to me, that’s why I think there may just be a cause more important than humanity’s downfall...”

Eren’s eyes widened. _‘No way the Major truly believes that shit,’_ she reasoned, gazing over at the Pastor once again. The man still refused to directly meet any of their eyes, betraying his nerves. That hardly made him a talker though, and she doubted money would cause him to sing either.

She bit her lip. Anyone whom spent an extended amount of time living out on the streets and expected to thrive had to adapt to being able to read others. It was a trait she shared with her siblings, though she’d always been the best at it. While she didn’t have enough on the man to gather whether he’d talk or not, she knew even the mightiest of people could talk under... duress. The only exceptions were those men and women of passion.

There was wonder in her expression. _‘Just how strong are the Pastor’s beliefs, especially given this small show of doubt? Is he willing to stake his life for said beliefs?’_

Her head jerked in Levi’s direction when he spoke. “Well, from where I stand, this one has some guts but what about the other religious fanatics? I highly doubt all of them can boast this kind of willpower... but there are lots of ways to make people talk,” Levi angled his hand to show the gun he had pointed at Pastor Nick from under his jacket.

Eren’s brows raised. _‘He knows he has a gun pointed at him and yet he only shows he’s a bit tense?’_ She exchanged a look with her brother after she noted the way Armin gripped his knees tight. _‘The Pastor is more formidable than I thought.’_

“I may be useless in combat right now, but I’m sure as hell capable of keeping close tabs on an old man. Do us both a favor and don’t make me have to make some new holes on your body. On another note,” Levi frowned in the Major’s direction. “Hanji, what’s with the damn rocks?”

“Eh?” the Major brought the rocks up. “Oh, these are pieces of both Annie and Eren’s ice-crystal.”

“Wait!” Armin burst out. “They didn’t disappear?”

Major Hanji smiled enthusiastically. “Nope! Didn’t evaporate or disappear! I even had an epiphany about them and found out that the ice-crystals are not only the same despite their different sources, but they also have a similar structure and composition as to what makes up the Walls.” The Major waved the ice-crystals in their faces. “In other words, I confirmed the Walls are indeed made up by many Colossal-Type Titans, their bodies acting as pillars.”

Shock wrote itself on all of the siblings faces, though for two of them it was for a primarily different reason.

“So then,” Mikasa started softly. “It’s really as Armin had said.”

“Said?” Eren shifted her eyes between her siblings. “Said what? When?”

“When you were asleep,” Armin answered, eyes alight in recall. “I was theorizing about the Titans in the Walls. This all just means that- mmm!”

The Major slapped a hand over Armin’s mouth. “Wait right there! Allow me the honor to say it!”

Armin shrugged and was released.

“As it is now, we have no boulders to plug Wall Rose, but Eren just may be able to do so by using that icing-ability of hers!” Major Hanji rejoiced.

Eren gaped at the Major. “Plugging the breach with my icing-ability?” She caught Levi’s own shocked gaze, and burned with the realization. “But Major, my ability with the ice-crystal... I wasn’t even a Titan that time I used it. I don’t know... I wouldn’t know how to attempt that.”

Major Hanji nodded and locked eyes with her. “But you have done it, and the properties between your ability and the Walls are identical. Plugging the Wall all on your own, it could be possible!”

Eren blinked as Armin placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. “I think it’s well worth gambling on that possibility,” he encouraged. “We didn’t know how to trigger your transformations at first either, maybe the icing-ability we too can learn how to trigger. And if we could use it repeatedly, then it makes our chances of conquering Wall Maria that much brighter!”

Armin moved his hand away. “The standard approach for such an Expedition means establishing supply points all the way to the breach in Wall Maria and on to Shiganshina,” he surmised, mind moving ahead to other matters. “Which could take years upon years to come to fruition. Decades even.” He looked up to the group as a whole. “But, if we eliminate the need for a large force...”

“I see,” the Major followed. “You’re proposing a small group undertake the Expedition and make it to Wall Maria in no time.”

Her brother nodded. “Or a bigger force can carry it out at night too.”

“At night?” Major Hanji breathed evenly, less question really than it was feverish realization.

“Since Titans can’t move at night, it’d be best to conduct it then. Torchlights may not be enough to run at full speed with, but even at a slowed pace with a decent force we can likely make it to Wall Maria before dawn,” Armin explained.

Major Hanji looked down at the ice-crystals. “So, even though our situation is more desperate than ever, there’s still hope.”

“Well, with the breach on Wall Rose being such an immediate threat we can’t begin to get caught up by future endeavors,” Armin frowned and caught Eren’s eyes. “Everything rests on whether you’ll be able to plug the Wall.”

Eren swallowed hard as all eyes focused on her.

“Do you think you can do it?” the Major prompted.

What was she supposed to say to that? They all knew she had no idea how to use her icing-abilities.

She licked her lips. “I-”

“It’s not about whether you can or can’t,” Levi interrupted, catching her gaze. “You will do it, Eren. You have no choice in the matter.”

The words sounded harsh alone but she could make out the look in his eyes. Levi defended her when her first attempt at a Titan transformation failed and trusted her to let himself be picked up by her Titan-form. He’d always expected the best of her and pushed her in a way no one else could. And Eren always managed to exceed those expectations, under his guidance, because he made her believe she could too.

Every shred of unease left her. “Yes sir! I’ll plug the breach without fail!” Eren’s hand came up to grip her father’s key. She eyed the Pastor next. “The more I learn the more fed up I am with all the lies. First I’ll plug Wall Rose then Wall Maria and then go on to the basement.” She looked down at her key. “If what my old man said is true, all the answers could be there... There may even be a clue as to what the hell happened to him.” She let the key go and raised a determined expression. “When I reach it, I’ll finally learn where to direct all my true anger.”

“Who is the real enemy... or enemies?”

Eren blinked and turned to Armin. “Eh?”

Her brother had his eyes narrowed upon Pastor Nick, whom had the misfortune to look up and be trapped by the icy gaze.

“Sorry,” Armin voiced, looking back to her. “I’ll explain later.”

“Uwah! I didn’t realize you could look so scary! That gave me a real chill!” Major Hanji expressed to the blond. “No wonder the Commander is interested in you.”

“Interested?” Mikasa repeated.

“Not like that,” Armin hurried. “I’m his Advisor.”

“Armin,” Eren positively grinned. “You’re blushing.”

“Because you’re being ridiculous,” he insisted.

“I don’t know,” she drawled, gauging her brother’s reaction. “He said something similar to me once _, ‘Who do you think the enemy is?’_ Are you copying the way he speaks now?”

“Eren,” Armin pleaded.

“So you decided to go after the Commander,” she nudged her brother with her elbow. “You really are a dog, Armin.”

“Eren!”

She took her brother’s hands in her own. “Do your best! Don’t let him win!”

“What?” Armin unfortunately questioned.

“Remember the confession to the higher up? You’ll be competing against Connie too!”

“Please,” Armin begged as she laughed with ease and Mikasa wore a small smile. “That’s enough.”

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren prompted, turning to her sister. “Does this mean you and Armin papa will be divorcing?”

Armin groaned.

“I think I can handle both,” Mikasa indulged Eren.

She burst out laughing.

“Hey, hey, what is this?” Major Hanji imposed, eyes mischievous. “Armin and Mikasa are married? To each other? But Armin is gay!”

“How-how do you know that?” Eren asked as her laughs died down.

Major Hanji grinned lecherously. “I found out when I let Armin in on the fantasy I have about you three gorgeous siblings.”

“WHAT?!” Eren cried out, blushing.

Mikasa only raised her brows, but she too was astonished.

“I don’t want to hear about your perversions Hanji,” Levi quipped.

“Ah, I think we’re getting out of hand here,” Armin passed on.

“You’re right,” Eren leaned against her brother. “Tell me more about how you plan to win the Commander over.”

Armin was saved from answering by Major Hanji’s outburst. “Hey! The Hermiha District, we’re almost there!”

“Then this is where the Pastor and I get off,” Levi directed a stern gaze at the trio of siblings completely erasing all lingering traces of the previous conversation as they gave the Captain their full attention. “Armin, keep strategizing new theories with Hanji. Mikasa, use all of your strength to protect Eren.” His grey eyes sharpened. “Do not let your emotions cloud you.”

“Yes sir,” Mikasa nodded.

“Eren,” Levi addressed.

She straightened when he looked to her.

Levi smirked. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“What?” She paused momentarily upon her exit from the cart. “What kind of parting is that?”

She didn’t expect Levi’s eyes to soften as she jumped down nor for him to reach out and cradle her chin in his hand.

“I mean it brat,” Levi’s voice tinged with subdued emotion. “Look after yourself and don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

Eren continued to blush even as she watched his retreating figure. She then yelped when Armin nudged her side.

“So tell me, Eren,” her brother’s grin was luminous. “How do you plan to win Captain Levi over?”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**At a Rest Stop Along Wall Sina Through The Hermiha District**

**On Route to Wall Rose**

**(Eren POV)**

 

“So, are you going to explain what you meant before about all the things you’d _‘explain later’_?”

Armin pursed his lips. “Well, I was planning on explaining once we got on the road again, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter.” He turned to look at his sisters whom sat to the left of him. “I wonder where to start.”

“With Annie,” Eren said. “You said it was your fault Annie knew how to find me during the Expedition.” Her bright eyes looked troubled. “Why do you think that?”

“There’s something you need to tell us, isn’t there, Armin?” Mikasa questioned.

“A lot,” he admitted, and sighed. “The night Eren was taken by the Military Police, I didn’t just take my evidence of Annie being the Female Titan to the Commander; I also revealed my suspicions as to whom the Armored and Colossal Titans may be.”

“Armin,” Eren’s eyes widened.

“It’s not like with Annie,” he stressed. “I’m not completely sure it’s them, but... it’s more than likely as well.”

“Who?” Eren demanded.

Armin said the names in monotone. “Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, of the 104th.”

Cold dread shot through Eren at the names.

_‘Them? No... Never!’_

“Reiner and Bert?” she puzzled, in such a way as to imply she thought she misheard or misunderstood. But, Armin’s confirming nod spread the cold within her down to her extremities, a biting sensation that lingered in her fingers and toes. Eren’s voice wavered, “Bert may be taciturn, but he’s not- And Reiner is like a big brother-to everyone! They couldn’t deceive us like this... They couldn’t!”

She stopped, taking in her brother’s countenance. “You... really think they are though, don’t you?”

“Yes,” was all Armin said.

Eren whipped her head away towards Mikasa, praying her sister could do or say something to diffuse all this nonsense.

No such luck.

Mikasa met her gaze with a solemn expression, though Eren could clearly see the sadness and anger ringing in her dark orbs.

Mikasa believed it too. Armin was never nonsensical about these kind of things. His word tended to be law when it came to the two females.

“Please,” Eren stared back into her brother’s eyes. “Please explain, why...?”

He frowned. “My suspicions came about after the 57th Expedition actually. I had time to reflect on all the... oddness that had occurred then.” Armin sucked in a quick breath. “When I confronted Annie during the Expedition, the second time it was with Jean and Reiner by my side. I didn’t think it odd then when Reiner pushed to know where I thought you’d be in the formation. I didn’t think his escape from within Annie’s fist was anything short of miraculous. It wasn’t until Annie immediately took off in the direction I’d theorized you were in that I realized there was more going on than I’d originally believed.”

“At one point, Annie had caught Reiner within her fist. Both Jean and I presumed him dead in that moment, but he somehow sliced his way out, almost shredding her hand entirely in the process. We were able to make our escape afterwards because she simply sat there. I noticed she was staring at her hand as though waiting for it to heal. Once it was she got up and headed straight for you,” Armin’s eyes narrowed. “Now I realize she was reading something off of her palm.” He caught Eren’s eyes. “Directions, to you. And only Reiner could have passed them on, carving them into her hand when he’d been caught.”

“That’s-” Eren shook her head in disbelief. “That’s not really-”

“There is more,” Armin interrupted, shaking his own head. “Think back, Eren. Reiner and Bertholdt always claimed to want to join the Military Police. It wasn’t until Commander Erwin revealed the information about you and the basement during the Induction Ceremony that they suddenly wanted to join the Survey Corps. The Commander had given such information away for that specific purpose, to root out other Titan Shifters. That was the true goal behind the 57th Expedition as well.”

Eren’s hands fisted upon her lap.

“Anything more, Armin?” Mikasa asked, showing worry for Eren whom sat between them.

“I also noted that Reiner and Bertholdt had both claimed to be from the same crop of small villages as Annie, which was confirmed on paper,” Armin revealed. “It may not seem like much, but it appeared strange that they wouldn’t all know each other already. Something tells me that’s not really where any of them are from...” His eyes lowered. “Wherever that may be, they’ve decided to be against humanity.”

“Aaarrrgggghhhhhhh!!!” Eren shot to her feet, startling her siblings as they too stood up.

Some of the men and women busy with trading the new carts or harnessing the new horses looked over at them in confusion.

The trio paid them no mind, caught up with each other as they were.

“Eren?” Mikasa breached carefully.

Eren opened the eyes she had squeezed shut. Her orbs glistened, but no tears flowed free. “It just- it can’t be true. Not them. Not _them_.”

“Believe me,” Armin rubbed one of her upper arms soothingly. “I tried to talk myself out of it more than once.”

Eren bit down hard on her lip. “Why the hell- why are they all-?”

“Oi! Oi!”

They all looked over to see Major Hanji and Corporal Moblit headed for them. “What’s going on here, hmm? You’re very loud.”

Eren grit her teeth.

Mikasa frowned.

Armin answered. “I revealed my suspicions as to the identities of the Armored and Colossal Titans.”

“Ah,” the Major nodded in understanding. “They’re in your graduating class too, right? The 104th?” Major Hanji’s brown eyes roved over them all, but Eren was focused on in particular. “And friends as well, huh?”

“Yes,” Mikasa surprisingly returned.

“Well, they wouldn’t call it betrayal if it didn’t come from those we trusted. Buck up though, all of you! There’s always a chance we’re wrong about this. However,” the Major’s eyes cut through them. “It’s better to play it safe. Until we get these two young men confined underground for questioning, act natural around them.” The Major leaned in close towards the trio. “Don’t give anything away.”

They nodded.

Major Hanji grinned. “Good, now- ah! Pastor!”

The Church-fearing man strolled up to them.

‘Alone,’ Eren frowned, unable to spot Levi anywhere.

“Have you had a change of heart?” the Major prompted. “Surely Levi has shown you around by now, pointed out the mass of refugees and how humanity suffers because of your secrets.”

Eren blinked, more than a little shocked. She knew the Major was excitable and somewhat irksome. She hadn’t expected this underhandedness though. The fleeting grin that stole over Corporal Moblit’s face at the Major’s words revealed to her this wasn’t the first time Major Hanji implored such a tactic. The man’s twitch of lips suggested a familiar gesture to a familiar act.

Major Hanji’s status rose some more in her eyes.

And yet, the Pastor claimed he still couldn’t talk. But, he did reveal someone who could.

“What?” Eren called after the Pastor whom walked away. “Why her?” She started at the sudden shout that arose. It was time to be on the road again, and this would be the more perilous part of their journey.

She made her way to a cart with her siblings, silently fuming.

“Hang on!” the Major’s voice halted them. “I don’t know everyone in your class well enough yet! Who is Krista Lenz? What does she look like?”

“Short,” Mikasa supplied. “Very short.”

“Blonde and blue-eyed, also very pretty,” Armin added.

Eren smiled briefly. “She’s basically a short, female-version of Armin.” They started off again, although she did call one last time over her shoulder. “If it helps, she spends all her time with the tall girl, Ymir.”

The Major and Corporal exchanged wide-eyed glances with one another, unbeknownst to the trio.

“Ymir?” the Major whispered, well out of the siblings hearing range.

“I can’t believe this!” Eren snarled, scaring some of the people around them as they settled into a cart. “First Annie, then possibly Reiner and Bert, and now also Krista? What is going on?!”

“From what the Pastor implied, Krista is not a Shifter, merely a person accessible to information,” Armin pointed out. “She has connections to the Church somehow.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Eren bit out. “That still implies she knows something.” She dug her fingers into her thighs. “Fuck!”

Her siblings exchanged frowns over her head.

“Eren,” Mikasa coaxed.

“Don’t. I don’t want-” she sucked in a breath through her teeth, and then another. “This is what you and the Commander meant, right? About who our enemies are, not just the Titans?”

Armin nodded and indicated for Mikasa and herself to huddle in so they could whisper to one another.  
The cart began to move. Eren whipped her head up and scanned her surroundings. She could see no sign of Levi amongst the parting crowd, though she did note Major Hanji was having an intense discussion with Corporal Moblit and some other unknown Survey Corps members of rank in the cart nearest their’s.

“It’s more complicated and worrisome than that,” Armin breeched in a low, hushed tone. “The Church may have held its secrets, but it’s State-funded. I doubt they could have kept such secrets from the Royal Court if they wished to continue to receive funds.” Anger lit Armin’s eyes. “It all draws back to the Royal Court. They’ve always condoned and supported the Church, as they’ve always condoned and supported the Military Police. It’s not like we didn’t know our top form of government is corrupt, but before we believed it was only for power and money. Now, they may be withholding important information too. Information that a large portion of humanity has been sacrificed for to be kept secret.” Armin’s voice trembled with feeling, “It’s almost unthinkable...”

“Armin,” Eren’s voice was a light sound carried by the sound. “You’re saying...?”

“Nothing is absolute yet.” He grimaced. “But, the possibilities... are there.”

Heavy silence reigned upon the trio for awhile, each occupied with their own thoughts.

“Okay, okay. Forgetting all this for now,” Eren perked up, determined glint to her eyes. “Right now, we focus on plugging Wall Rose, right?”

Armin’s eyes were wide on her, but they softened as he nodded. “Yeah, one task at a time.”

“Alright then, and thank you Armin,” Eren acknowledged to her brother’s continued bewilderment. “I know this is sensitive information, but thanks for letting us know. We’ll handle everything as it comes along. I’d rather know the truth, no matter what. We can’t put a stop to anything if we continue to live in a fantasy of lies.”

“You won’t be alone, Eren,” Mikasa promised.

“Never that,” Armin added.

She grinned, lacking in her usual luster but utterly grateful nonetheless. Eren had no idea where she’d be without her siblings. More often than not, they fueled her strength, her will.

“One more thing though,” Eren began. She waited for Armin to catch her eyes. “You sure there’s nothing going on between the Commander and yourself?”

The bright red flush returned to her brother’s face.

She turned to Mikasa. “He can’t lie this time, can he?”

“You like an older man too, Eren,” her sister deadpanned.

The shade that suffused Eren’s face matched her brother’s. However, despite her embarrassment, there bloomed a cloud of happiness in her chest. If Mikasa could joke about Levi in such a way, well, it meant she no longer hated him at least.

“Honestly, there is truly nothing between the Commander and I,” Armin murmured. “We’ve... had sex, and plan to have more whenever we happen to chance it, but it’s simple pleasure. That’s all.”

“Well,” Eren grinned coyly. “Connie stands no chance anymore.”

“Eren!”

“Come on, Armin. Simple pleasure? That’s bullshit,” she scrutinized her brother. “You’re his Advisor now. You’ll be around each other far too often to call it, _‘whenever we happen to chance it.’_ Either you really want him and got him,” she stressed meaningfully. “Or, he really wants you.” She made a face. “It’s really weird to think about the Commander like that.”

“You like Captain Levi,” Armin petulantly reminded, unable to hold back that quip.

“The Commander is older.”

“And better looking.”

“No way!”

“Eren, Armin,” Mikasa scolded.

Eren pouted. She’d never succeeded with Mikasa, but every once in awhile she could start a stupid argument with Armin, that which he greatly found himself annoyed with afterwards.

There was something to be said about small victories on her end there.

“So,” she cocked her head to her sister. “Who do you like?”

“Eren and Armin,” Mikasa answered automatically.

“That’s not what I meant! Geez!” Eren babbled. “You know what I mean!”

Mikasa only gave her a blank stare.

Eren frowned. “There’s really never been anyone? Not even a crush?”

Mikasa hesitated, then shook her head. “None.”

“Ah,” Eren shrugged. “It’ll happen eventually.”

Her sister now frowned. “I don’t want-”

“Hey,” Eren surprised Mikasa by poking her in the forehead hard over her bangs. “We’ve had this talk already, remember? You’ll always be important to me, Mikasa, but I won’t let you build your life around me. I didn’t save you to have you cater to me. I want you to live for you as well.”

Mikasa nodded, Armin smiled, and Eren said nothing else.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Castle Utgard**

**Early Dawn**

**(Eren POV)**

 

It didn’t quite match the exhilaration she felt when she faced the Colossal Titan during the Battle of Trost. That is, it didn’t match it until she felt her blades slice through the Titan’s nape. Her eyes lit up then, “I did it! My first Titan kill as a Cadet!”

Eren whooped and looked about her in glee. Her smile spread at what she caught sight of. “Guys!” She activated her 3DM Gear, not so much to lift off high as to swing herself around. “You’re all okay?”

Her eyes surveyed every one of them. Connie whom sported several rough patches but otherwise looked uninjured. He was supporting a large blond whom Eren briefly recalled seeing around Lt. Mike back at the Former Recon Corps’ Headquarters (the month before the 57th Expedition).

Her smile stilled at the sight of Reiner and Bertholdt, but given Reiner’s condition it was much too easy to mask her slip with worry. “What happened to your arm?” she asked him as Armin strolled up next to her. Mikasa too was headed their way.

Reiner had always been quick to grin, and it still came easy to him then. “A damn Titan is what.”

Concern flit through Eren features. “What? How?!”

“Actually,” Armin cut in. “I want to know what happened to Ymir.”

Eren followed her brother’s line of sight- the group as a whole looked- over to where Ymir laid, being tended to by Krista and Major Hanji amongst a crowd of other Survey Corps’ members.

Her mouth dropped open. “Those markings...”

“She’s-” Armin’s eyes widened. “Ymir is a Titan Shifter.”

Connie confirmed it with a nod. “Yeah, she is. We all saw her transform.” The short male let out a bitter laugh. “It’s because she transformed that we’re all alive. She saved us.”

Eren could barely comprehend it. _‘Ymir is a Titan Shifter... A fucking Shifter!’_

Something else occurred to her as well. She moved to catch Connie by his shoulders. “Where’s Sasha?”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Atop Wall Rose**

**(Eren POV)**

 

An hour later saw most of the Survey Corps atop a section of Wall Rose, moving about as they were all tasked with different things to do.

Eren herself stood along the edge of the Wall, peering over at Ymir whom was being airlifted up. “What’s Ymir’s condition?”

A Survey Corps’ member unknown to Eren answered. “Well, Ymir’s right arm and left leg were bitten off, not to mention her insides are like scrambled eggs. A normal person would have been long dead by now.”

Eren nodded stiffly, and walked away, keeping to the edge of the Wall.

_‘Normal, huh?’_ she scoffed. _‘What is normal anyway?’_

She trained her eyes on the familiar blond head struggling to get over the Wall. Trust Reiner to have made it all the way to the top regardless that he had an arm in a sling.

“Hey Reiner,” she called out to him. “Grab my hand.”

“Thanks,” he returned as he accepted her hand and together they hefted him up and over the Wall’s edge.

Eren had to remind herself not to flinch at the grateful smile he shot her, at the warmth of his hand in hers, at the tired sigh he let out.

Reiner remained seated as he adjusted the strap around his arm. “Ow, ow, ow.”

Eren threw a glance over her shoulder at him as she helped her brother over the Wall. “You okay there, big guy?”

Big, blond, and muscular laughed bitterly. “No. A Titan crunched on my arm, you know. Damn, what a bummer... I seriously thought I wasn’t gonna make it.”

She shared a troubled look with Armin and swallowed thickly, looking away from one another as Bertholdt climbed over.

_‘Except that you could,’_ her thoughts tumbled over. _‘If either of you ever felt you were in any true danger... you could get away, unlike the rest...’_

She raised a hand to her stomach, as though attempting to assuage the sick feeling that settled inside of it.

She was already accepting it, wasn’t she? That Reiner and Bert... were the enemy.

There was no choice but to accept it. To make the same mistake as she had with Annie, she wouldn’t survive that a second time.

“Even someone as strong as you had some big troubles, eh?” she managed, though she grew more unsettled. “It’s hard to believe what you guys all went through, and I only know the gist of it. But, Connie...”

The pained glance Reiner and Bertholdt exchanged at the mention of Connie was hard to make out. Was that guilt? Or something else?

“Yeah... but me, strong? Against Titans? Heh,” Reiner looked towards her brother. “This isn’t the first time I had a close shave with a Titan, right Armin?”

Armin’s moment of confusion likely resulted from being directly addressed when he hadn’t been previously involved in the conversation versus a lack of memory. “Eh?”

“I’ve been in a Titan’s grasp once before, remember?” Reiner asked, making a fist with his non-injured hand to illustrate his point.

“Ah, yes,” her brother’s eyes fluttered to the side, as though recalling the event. “The Female Titan.”

Reiner shook his head so morosely Eren found herself truly frowning in sympathy before she caught herself. “I’ve been way too close for comfort twice already. At this rate, I’ll be on my way to Kingdom Come in no time. I know it was my choice to follow the path of a soldier, but somehow, I feel that in this line of work, my heart will give out sooner than my body-”

TWHAP!

“Oww!” Reiner expressed, free hand cradling the back of his head. “Eren! What-?”

She lowered her hand and gave him a neutral glance. “I’ve never hear you sound so defeated, Reiner.”

“Yeah, well the situation warrants it,” he grumbled.

Her eyes narrowed. “Take a good look at yourself. You may be hurting but you’re still in one piece, still alive.” She looked off in the distance. “I’m guessing some bodies won’t even make it back...” Eren sighed and looked to Reiner and Bertholdt both this time. “We passed near your guys’ home village on the way home. Wasn’t it your dream to go back? You can’t do that with that defeatist mentality.”

“Our home village!” Bertholdt perked up, enthusiasm so uncharacteristic Eren and Armin shared another worrisome glance. “We can return soon! Compared to what we had to go through till now, it’s just a little bit more left!”

“...Right,” Reiner affirmed, spirits slowly lifting. “And afterwards we’ll just need to reach a place where we can take a break.”

Their odd phrases ran Eren’s blood cold. “I think you two are speaking in riddles,” she gauged, feeling her brother tense beside her. “I have no idea what either of you mean.”

A sudden commotion caught all of their attention.

“What’s going on?” Eren voiced, walking away towards the masses of people.

“It must be the Wall Guard!” Armin encouraged.

She hurried over when she spotted a familiar face edging up over the Wall. Moving quicker still, she grabbed ahold of the man and helped him up. “Hannes!”

“There’s no breach anywhere,” Hannes spat out as he got to his feet.

Alarm struck them all.

“What?!” Eren questioned, locking eyes briefly with Mikasa whom joined Armin and herself. “What do you mean?”

Hannes gestured wildly as he explained. “We’ve been searching all night, and I can guarantee that at least between the Trost District and the Chlorba District there are no abnormalities in the Wall. We met up with the Guards dispatched from the Chlorba District on the way and double-checked the Wall, retracing each other’s path.” His expression became more grave. “Also, in all this time we haven’t come across a single Titan.”

“Not one?” Armin worried.

“Are you sure you checked the Wall thoroughly?” Eren looked the man over. “Drinking impairs your sight, you know.”

“As if I’d drink in a situation like this!” Hannes reprimanded her. He paused to look at the trio as though only just recognizing them. “And come to think of it, why are you guys even here?”

Eren shut her mouth tightly, and looked to her brother.

Armin was cut off from whatever reply he had ready by Major Hanji. “Hmm... Well, with no breach on the Wall we have no choice but to call the Operation off. For now, we’ll be on standby in the Trost District.”

It seemed like everyone moved at once to follow the Major’s orders. All except for Hannes and trio of siblings.

“In any case,” Hannes continued speaking to the 3 of them. “Don’t let your guard down just yet. We’ll be taking our leave ahead of you. But, seriously Eren, I’m not such a drunk you know.”

She smiled lightly. “Wouldn’t put it past you,” she chided. Her smile faded as the new events caught up to her. “I just don’t understand what the hell is going on. How can there be no breach?”

Mikasa frowned and Armin nodded his agreement. “I know what you mean. For 8 years nothing happened since Shiganshina and Wall Maria fell, and now things are happening one after another... Why now?”

“Eren,” she heard Reiner call for her, unaware that he and Bertholdt had approached them. “I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” she asked, straightening unconsciously.

Reiner made a gesture for her to follow him.

Her heart thudded something fierce against her chest as she traced his footsteps. Her siblings didn’t follow per se, but they kept sharp eyes upon them.

This could be the big reveal...

_‘It could all go to shit... right now...’_ she thought.

Reiner went right for it. “8 years ago... we destroyed the Wall and launched the attack on humanity. I’m the Armored Titan and Bert is the Colossal Titan.”

_‘He said it. He actually said it!’_

She wasn’t good at keeping a blank face. Armin always stressed for her to focus on looking shocked instead of betraying her true feelings. “What?!”

“Reiner, what are you saying all of a sudden?!” Bertholdt burst out with.

Given the circumstances, Eren couldn’t blame him. Her own stomach was in knots.

“Our objective was to wipe out all the humans within the Walls, but... there’s no need for that anymore,” Reiner took a few steps towards her, eyes intent on her face. “Eren, if you came with us, we won’t have to touch another Wall again. You get my drift, right?”

_‘Have to? Does he mean- are they being forced to? Are they not-’_

“Eren,” Reiner repeated. “I’m telling you to come with us. Sorry it’s so sudden, but we gotta go right now.”

She looked between them. Reiner’s gaze upon her remained intense but Bertholdt was so nervous he was sweating. “Where to?”

Reiner grimaced. “I can’t tell you that, but... you can think of it like our home village.”

Silence.

“What’s your answer Eren?” he pushed.

Her mouth parted open, and yet, she said nothing. No words came out... because she actually contemplated going with.

She could go with them, find their village, find out why they’ve done what they’ve done, whom pushed them to do it... She could find out the truth about everything.

“It’s not a bad deal for you, considering the crisis will be averted with us leaving,” Reiner continued, watching the emotions play out in her eyes.

She licked her lips, head jerking upwards when they all heard Armin’s voice in the distance.

“Hey! Are you guys coming? Don’t get let behind!” Armin called out.

_‘I’m in deep shit...’_ Eren ruminated. _‘They have answers. I should go with them, shouldn’t I?’_ She looked them over, her once-friends, Reiner and Bertholdt. _‘The Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. They destroyed the Walls, killed all those people...’_

Eren sighed, loud and long to hide the stuttering breaths that threatened to take over. With all the strength of her will, she placed a hand on Reiner’s shoulder and kept outwardly calm. “Okay, I was going along with this at first, but it’s not even morbidly funny anymore. I’m tired, you’re exhausted. I mean, you do realize what a horrible thing it is you’re trying to joke about, right?” Her hand fell away. “My mother died in Shiganshina...”

She trailed off only just resisting the urge to scream, to hit something, to hit them. “Look, you guys just survived Hell. You’re obviously delirious and that’s the only reason I’m not kicking your ass for this.”

“She’s right,” Bertholdt cut in, quick and tense in a clear nervous fashion. “We need to rest, Reiner. Your jokes are always more terrible when you’re tired.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reiner slapped his free hand to his face. “...I must be going mad.”

She nodded towards the growing crowd. “Come on, we’re all heading to town now.”

Reiner didn’t answer back right away. His eyes remained visible through the cracks in between the fingers of the splayed palm he still rested against his face. “I’ve been here too long... I’ve spent 3 years here, surrounded by fools, that’s why I said a stupid thing like that.” He pulled his hand away from his face, and looked down at his palm as though it held the answers he sook. His expression was eerily blank. “We... we were just brats who knew nothing, way back then. If only I’d never learned about these fool’s existence... Id’ve never become the shitty bastard I am now.”

_‘Shit!’_ Eren panicked. _‘Oh shit!’_

“I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong anymore...” Reiner continued, slipping off the bandages of the steaming, newly healed arm.

Eren’s feet edged into a stance. She won’t be able to outrun them at this distance. _‘It really is true. They really are the Armored and Colossal Titans...’_

Reiner met her eyes, clenching his now uninjured hand into a fist. “But, what I do know, is that no matter what results my actions and the consequences of my choices brought about, as a Warrior, I gotta take responsibility and fulfill my duty till the bitter end.”

Bertholdt looked just as panicked as she did. “Reiner! You’re gonna do it?! Right here?! Right now?!”

Reiner walked towards Eren menacingly, face set to stone, exuding every bit of his imposing figure. It was jarring to see him like this, towards her.

Reiner was her enemy.

“Reiner,” Eren pleaded, needing to try. “Please... don’t do this.”

Reiner stopped, and his eyes-

She watched them fill with shock, shame, and pain. She swallowed thickly. He was the Armored Titan, he was supposed to be a monster! It shouldn’t have squeezed her heart to see him look so lost, so hurt.

“Eren...” Reiner whispered.

For one wild moment it really did seem like Reiner would back off. Her heart dropped when he closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and looked back up at her with grim determination.

“Princess,” Reiner spoke. “We’ll settle this HERE AND NOW!!”

_‘Princess?’_

It happened fast.

One moment Reiner was headed for her and the next Eren was watching his forearm as a whole fall to the floor.  
Mikasa didn’t waste a second and Eren continued to watch, thoroughly baffled as her sister directed her blade to Bertholdt next, cutting into his neck.

“Eren! Run!” Mikasa instructed.

In her sister’s moment of distraction Reiner cried, “Bertholdt!” and smashed into Mikasa, knocking her away.

Everyone atop the Wall was running towards them.

Eren registered her brother yelling, but she was too overcome to move.

Reiner’s face was scary solemn as he stood before Bertholdt, the latter whom staunched the wound at his neck with a mere hand, tears burgeoning from horrified eyes.

Simultaneously, they lifted their hands and bit down.

They both Shifted at once.

Eren was too close to them. The steam seared her vision, forcing her to try for cover. It was that inattention that led to her being snatched up by the Armored Titan.

It wasn’t until Reiner headed down the side of the Wall with her that she could see again, in a murky haze. Screams filled her ears, those of the people she knew must be contending with the Colossal Titan, Bertholdt.

She didn’t realize she was crying because of her quickly building rage. _‘Reiner... Bertholdt... you fucking traitors!’_

Blood filled her mouth as she bit down hard on her hand.

The Armored Titan was forced to let her go as she transformed into the Rogue Titan.

Shifting into a Titan was a quick process. It certainly felt instant.

Eren punched away at Reiner before they both hit the ground.

The Rogue Titan’s body rolled in a crumpled heap before it smashed down onto it’s back, head tilted upwards. Steam rose into the air as it began to heal.

_‘Shit! Damn that... bastard!’_ Eren cursed. _‘That guy... always prattling on about being a soldier and duty and all that shit, while holding back on me the entire time we sparred, weren’t you?!’_

She couldn’t tell anymore, if she could truly take Reiner on anymore. After all, she often held back herself. _‘I’ll give you this, you’re fucking strong Reiner.’_

An unbidden memory surfaced to the forefront of her mind. They often teased Reiner about his _‘lines,’_ even though it was one of the things the 104th came to love him for, his way of keeping them all steady. One in particular rang through her, _‘If we keep doing our best during even the harshest training, someday we’ll be useful to mankind!’_

Eren hand’t been one of the ones having trouble with the training exercise that day, but she remembered smiling at the large, blonde male. It was a characteristic Reiner held that she’d likened to Marco’s, even if Marco had a better way (or a more personal touch) to his approach.

_‘You really were such a great guy,’_ she thought as she kept flashing through more scenarios. _‘Always keeping calm under any circumstance, looking at the bigger picture, and always thinking about your comrades before yourself..’_

She felt the earth rumble, could feel the vibrations in her own true physical form within the Rogue Titan. The only conclusion to be had was that the Armored Titan was approaching. Its tough exterior had to have protected it from damage in the fall.

The Rogue Titan stirred, turning its head to gaze at its fellow Shifter, _‘I remember thinking I wanted to be like you... to be the one everyone can count on... the one everyone can turn to.’_

Eren watched through the Rogue Titan’s eyes as her sister swung in and swirled about the Armored Titan in a flurry. The blades couldn’t cut through the hardened body of the Armored Titan but it was slowed down, which Mikasa kept a relentless drive to continue.

_‘I have no idea what kind of face you’re making right now Reiner, but I think you guys are true assholes.’_ Shiganshina came up, each memory slamming against her heart, refueling her rage. _‘In the entire history of humanity, there’s no one else whose done more harm than you... You both deserve to pay, in blood!’_ The Rogue Titan slowly stood to its feet, healing accelerated. _‘You don’t deserve to live! What the hell were you guys thinking?! Doing what you’ve done, joining the Survey Corps, and lying to all our faces! Just like Annie!’_

The Rogue Titan balled its fists. _‘It sickens me to remember your face, the way it overflowed with justice... it’s all wrong!’_

A roar sounded from the Rogue Titans’s throat.

Mikasa had pulled back once the Armored Titan got close enough to the Rogue Titan to fight with.

Eren moved first and punched at Reiner. _‘You fucking vermin!’_ The punch had no effect on the hardened exterior. _‘I’ll exterminate you!’_

The Armored Titan reared back for a punch.

Eren forgot in this scenario it was better for her to dodge than it was to deflect. The Armored Titan’s punch connected with the Rogue Titan’s face, sending it sprawling back onto the ground.

The Rogue Titan hardly stayed down. _‘You shit!’_

Eren screamed, her Titan shooting up to its feet in a small swirl of flames. She darted forward to punch at Reiner, again. This time, however, she did dodge his return punch.

Using the momentum, the Rogue Titan locked its arms around the Armored Titan’s middle and overthrew the bigger Shifter with a move Eren recalled leaning from Annie.

_‘I have no idea why you guys did what you did, ordered or not, it doesn’t matter.’_

The Rogue Titan pinned the Armored Titan down, locking its arm and neck in a submission hold. _‘But don’t forget, I’m the better fighter here!’_

When the Armored Titan attempted to break free, the Rogue Titan moved its head to sink its teeth into the inner elbow of the Armored Titan’s free arm. With a strong jerk, the Armored Titan’s arm came clear off at the elbow.

The Armored Titan twisted and jerked about, moving them across the ground.

Eren locked her legs up about the Armored Titan’s neck, effectively holding it still.

_‘Finally,’_ she thought.

Though, no one expected for the Armored Titan to let out a fierce yell, a booming, screeching mess of a sound.

Too late they realized that Reiner wasn’t calling other Titans to him, he was calling out to Bertholdt.

The Colossal Titan fell over the edge of the Wall, right onto Reiner and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know, but it was a good place to stop. Be ready though. The next update has an AU twist I’ve been trying to get to, an idea that was formed before I even got down to writing the first chapter. 
> 
> See you then my little monsters!


	10. Titan Showdown (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not as they appear. Eren has always hated liars, but she may be willing to forgive this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I've got spoilers... but I thought I mentioned early on in this that I'd be following canon for as long as possible??  
> Maybe I didn't?
> 
> Well, spoilers for those who don't read the manga! I really recommend reading it unless you're okay with spoilers!

**Forest of Giant Trees Within Wall Maria**

**(Eren’s POV)**

 

Her head throbbed, not in an unfamiliar way. She’d felt this kind of pain before, a relentless assault giving way to slow knocks at the base of her skull, akin to someone pounding away at a door only to quickly tire out.

Her mind slowly bled to consciousness as her eyes fluttered open.

 _‘Trees,’_ was her first thought. They were brought into clearer focus as her mind further adjusted, their tops swaying against the blue of sky visible through the cracks of leaves and limb. ' _So much green... but where is... the Wall?’_

“Hey Eren, are you awake?”

Reiner’s voice jolted her, slamming full consciousness onto her like a bucket of cold water.

The route to Wall Rose.

Levi’s parting.

Armin’s reveals.

Her first kill of a Titan as a Cadet.

Finding out there was no breach.

Reiner and Bert shifting into Titans, battling against her... snatching her away...

Eren felt similar to how she felt after she’d taken on Annie. The quicker she recovered her consciousness the harder the onslaught of memories. The more she’d have to rest to make up for the eventual fatigue.

“Eren?” Reiner repeated.

Was that worry in his tone? She could have laughed at that, had she not realized then... there was something quite wrong about her.

“Wha-what is thisss?” she slurred, eyes a bit to slow to focus in scrutiny. She struggled to unfurl the green cloak wrapped tight around her. It shouldn’t have been as hard to do so, even in her current state. “Ah...” she mumbled with more recognizable coherence as her torso came to be exposed; cloak slipping off down, down, down-

Movement to her right alerted her she wasn’t alone on the massive tree branch.

It was Ymir.

“Eren, look. I’m like this too,” Ymir wiggled her stumps for limbs. “I guess we’re both having a bad day.”

Eren knew Ymir wasn’t the person to should ask but she did so anyway. She wasn’t sure she could handle talking to Reiner or Bert just yet. “Ymir, why are my arms gone?”

Her bright eyes cringed when Reiner spoke up and answered her anyway. “Sorry about that. I did that. We were in too much of a hurry for me to bite you out of your neck properly, your arms were in the way.”

She cast her gaze down to hide the expression in her eyes. They always gave her true feelings away.

 _‘Reiner and Bert- No... and Bertholdt,’_ she thought, the names chanting mockingly in her head. _‘They’re really traitors.’_ She would have balled her fists if she had any. _‘They’re really our enemies...’_

“I see...” she muttered, eyes focusing on her stumps for arms. “I guess I lost them.”

The decision seemed simple then. Fueled by the bolt of rage she’d been trying to hold back, she eyed Reiner and Bertholdt hard as she raised one of her stumps and prepared to bite down.

_‘Let’s see how they like Round 2!’_

Bertholdt jerked forward, the first real move he’d made since she woke up. “Eren! Stop!”

Ymir surprised Eren by grabbing the stumpy-arm she’d been aiming to bite. The other female wasn’t fazed by the glare she sprung at her. “Just wait a second, Eren. Take a good look around us.”

It’s not that she hadn’t noticed the scenery, but one look around illustrated Ymir’s point.

“This is one of the Giant Forests inside Wall Maria. It seems we’re quite a long distance away from the Wall. Of course, that means there are Titans all over the place... Look,” Ymir motioned downwards so Eren looked down over the edge of the thick branch they were perched on.

There were Titans there, obviously but the number of them shocked her. A smattering of the smaller Titans (3-5 meters) lolled about, but one in particular set Eren on edge, the one laying down across the tree stump. Ymir took note of this and leaned in closer to her, “That one’s probably a Deviant. It looks likes it’s just lying there, but its eyes keep looking in our direction.”

Eren knew that. The look in its eyes is what pissed her off the most, not its giant size. Having once tried to take on the Colossal Titan, their size didn’t intimidate her in the least.

“There are too many small ones under us,” Ymir continued bringing attention to the quantity of monsters around them. “That’s a threat as well. And over there is another large one.” Eren swiveled her head in the direction Ymir pointed at. Like the taller female had said, there was another large one, somewhat hiding behind a tree. Another set of hollowed, hungry eyes looking upon them.

“Although, it’s just watching us without approaching... a subtle one for sure. And then there’s these guys. These bastards-” Ymir gestured to Reiner and Bertholdt. “-are wearing 3D Maneuver Gear.”

Eren was forced to look at them again. Forced to quell the surge of anger that ran through her. Forced to clench her teeth together to keep from shouting.

What Ymir said next didn’t help matters. “Reiner’s gear is what you were wearing before. I’ve no idea where Bertholdt got his.” Ymir moved back to her own spot and Eren turned to her reflexively, catching each other’s eyes. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to recklessly transform into a Titan right now. Not only can they do the same thing, but they can also escape up into the trees if need be. Regardless of them, there’s just too many Titans here. It’s difficult to survive in Titan territory even possessing Titan powers, got it?”

Eren wrenched her gaze away from the other female with a scoff. _‘So we’re helpless, is that it? Is that what you want to say?! I-’_

“Actually,” Reiner called out, crossing his arms. “You guys can’t turn into Titans at all at this time.”

She raised a fierce glare to him.

Reiner didn’t so much as flinch. “It’s not that convenient,” he went on.

Eren hated it. Hated his tone, hated the look in his eyes, hated it all because it meant he had experienced with all this, that he’d always known because he was the-

She fought down another burst of anger, teeth grinding upon one another.

“There’s a limit to your physical strength,” Reiner continued. “Right now, it looks like both your bodies still have a lot of healing to do.”

 _‘Helpless... helpless...’_ her mind drew out. _‘You’re the ones who’ll end up helpless!’_

“Fuck you,” Eren glared daggers at the males both. “Who cares what you say?!”

Reiner snapped his lips shut, affronted.

Bertholdt’s hard stare was difficult to make out. It seemed far too simple to say he looked annoyed.

“Well, when it comes to Titan powers, I don’t know a whole lot either,” Ymir declared, speaking to Eren as if in solidarity. The tall female’s eyes moved to lock upon the blond male. “Hey Reiner! Didn’t you say that you’d talk after Eren woke up? Hurry up and talk then! What are you guys going to do with us now?”

A tense moment passed where the two couples of Shifter’s stared one another down.

Reiner broke it. “We’re taking you back to our hometown. We already know you’re not just going to tag along obediently,” he focused on Eren at this.

Her glare narrowed further. _‘You won’t be able to take me, no matter what.’_

“But as Ymir just said, we’re deep in Titan territory. If we try to kill each other now, when we’re all weakened, we’d just get eaten by other Titans.” Reiner uncrossed his arms. “In other words, we have no choice but to stay here until nightfall, when the Titans stop moving,” his blue gaze flickered between the two females. “Where you guys get away from us or we capture you once more.” He gave a surreptitious shake of his arms, muscles tensing. “We have no choice but to wait till nighttime.”

_‘In other words-’_

“What’s your reason for staying here instead of running back to you hometown as the Armored Titan then?” Ymir smirked. “Did you get tired and decide to take a break?”

“I’ll leave that to your imagination,” Reiner replied tersely.

 _‘-you’re helpless too!’_ Eren confirmed. She looked away from everyone, sucked in a breath, and tried to force calm. _‘Think, you’ve got to think! What would Armin do... if he were me...?’_ She conjured up her brother’s voice in her mind. _‘With the basis of any plan, look at all your options.’_

 _‘Options then, what are my options?_ ’ she pondered. _‘If I turn into a Titan I could probably run the distance to Wall Rose, but if Reiner can’t transform right now, I can’t either. Forcing a shift would only get my Titan eaten. So, no transforming.’_

 _‘What else?’_ Eren eyed the two dubbed traitors from under her bangs. _‘There’s no guarantee they’ll wait till nighttime either. They’ll move as soon as they’re rested and given how Ymir and I are recovering limbs, we’ll be powerless against them, no contest.’_

She gnawed at her lip. _‘There has to be something that can be done... Armin would have thought of something by now!’_ The thought stilled her. _‘I wonder what happened to everyone else... they’d fought against the Colossal Titan. Armin and Mikasa, please don’t be headed here, for me, it’s too dangerous...’_

The silence must have weighed heavy because Ymir opened up conversation again. “The Titans back at the Castle moved just fine at night, so what about these?”

“These Titans can’t move at night,” Reiner replied, surly. “You know that, Ymir.”

 _‘Come to think of it,’_ Eren eyed her fellow female out of the corner of her eyes. _‘Why can Ymir shift into a Titan at all? Why has she kept it a secret all this time?’_

Ymir didn’t look put-off by Reiner’s claim.

 _‘Is she really an ally? Or is she like them?’_ She couldn’t make any sense of it. Ymir was a wild card even her own brother hand’t been able to predict. _‘I don’t know her well enough to tell...’_

She wracked her brain. Ymir was a lot like Annie, in the sense that she tended to wear the same bored expression and never gave away much about herself. But, unlike Annie, Ymir didn’t stick to being alone.

 _‘She was always with Krista. That’s the impression Ymir left behind, she was Krista’s not-so-secret girlfriend.’_ Her eyebrows scrunched together. _‘She’s not a loner, but she wasn’t open to anyone but Krista. I really know next to nothing about her!’_

Eren did her best to quell the frustration that gripped her. _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. Focus! There’s nothing to do about that now. The least I can do is listen and gather as much information as I can. Just keep calm... focus...’_

Ymir yawned loudly. “Hey Reiner, we have no water do we?” The lanky young woman stretched. “At this rate we’ll die of dehydration.”

Reiner sighed. “I know, but it’s impossible to get any in this situation.”

Ymir pouted, or at least got as close to it as she could have. “I agree. This really sucks.”

“Now that you mention it, we’ve been working continuously ever since yesterday when the Titans showed up. We’ve barely had anything to eat or drink, and no sleep either,” Reiner sighed once more, cracked his knuckles and then his neck. “Well, fortunately the Wall wasn’t broken... I’d like to get some sleep... We can talk about promotions later...”

Reiner’s wording was odd, but Ymir and Bertholdt’s reactions were odder still.

Eren caught the way Ymir’s eyes sharpened, and she turned towards the males at Bertholdt’s loud gasp.

“Reiner...” Bertholdt called, worry clear in his eyes.

Reiner grinned in Bertholdt’s direction, increasing the other’s unease. “I think we definitely deserve it. We did well in a situation we knew very little about.”

 _‘Promotions?’_ Anger simmered in Eren’s very blood. She would lose her control soon at this rate. _‘What? The more people they kill the higher their ranking? Is that it?! Is that how it works where they’re from?!’_

No one else appeared to notice her building rage.

Reiner commanded attention as he went on. “We, as soldiers, deserve that kind of appreciation,” the large blond had the gall to smile. “That’d be nice...”

“Reiner...” Ymir had her brows raised. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“What?” Reiner continued to smile, creepy-like because it was gleeful in an atmosphere that was anything but. “I’m not saying I should be promoted to Captain right away or anything.”

Ymir’s lips thinned. “That’s not-”

“Ah!” Reiner interrupted. “By the way, you guy’s got that cannon from somewhere, right? You really helped out back there.”  
The hulk-like male must have really been out of his mind because everyone was looking at him as though he were. His words made no sense to Eren, and she was far too gone in her own welling emotions to ponder them.

“And the whole thing with Krista... was really strange,” Reiner rubbed his chin in thought. “Truth is, Krista had always been especially nice to me, but she-”

“HEY!!” Eren exploded, no longer able to keep it all within herself. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“What? What are you so angry about Eren?” Reiner stood up, hands out in a placating manner. “Did I say something wrong?”

Eren was beside herself. She shook entirely she was so heated. “You. Fucking. Asshole.” Each word was stressed, hot with her rage. “How dare you talk like EVERYTHING IS FINE!!!”

Even though she resolved earlier to gather as much information as she could, she hadn’t realized they would chatter on as they had.

As though everything was fine-and-dandy.

As though nothing bad had ever occurred.

As though they were all still _friends_. Still _comrades_.

People whom a mere day ago she would have easily expressed she liked... and _trusted_.

“Wait a minute Eren,” Ymir told her though this time she hadn’t grabbed at Eren to get her attention. “I was trying to confirm something. Haven’t you noticed there’s been something off about Reiner? I’m right, aren’t I, Bertholdt?”

The tall male tensed up when Ymir locked eyes with him.

“You look like you keep wanting to say something to your pal, Reiner,” Ymir pointed out.

Reiner whipped his head to Bertholdt. “Huh?”

“Reiner,” Bertholdt never looked more uncomfortable, sweat gathered at his temples. “You are not a soldier, remember? We’re Warriors...”

Eren’s anger was once again dampened, taking a forcible back-seat. It wasn’t that it wasn’t still there, pushing at her from right beneath her skin as it was; it was that this right now could be valuable later. _‘Warriors? What the hell do they mean, Warriors and Soldiers?’_

Shock filled every crevice of Reiner’s face at Bertholdt’s revelation. He looked down, his words feeble-sounding. “Ah, that is... what it was is...” He slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

Eren looked to Ymir. “What the hell is going on?”

“I think I have an idea,” the older female gestured to Reiner. “I thought it was strange that the guy who broke Wall Maria would then risk his own life to save Connie. He didn’t even realize it then that he did something contradictory.” Ymir’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Maybe Reiner was originally a Warrior who broke the Wall but, somehow, while leading a Soldier’s life he lost track of who he really was.”

 _‘Again with the Warriors?’_ Eren’s eyes narrowed dangerously. _‘But you just gave away something about yourself too, Ymir.’_

Ymir continued theorizing, unaware of Eren’s train of thought. “Or, maybe he couldn’t stand the knowledge of what he’d done and to protect his sanity he escaped reality by submersing into the belief that he really was one of the Soldiers trained to protect the Walls... resulting into his consciousness splitting and thus fabricating memories.”

“If you look at Bertholdt over there, you can tell by his expressions that this must have happened often,” Ymir almost grinned. “Pretty amazing, right? Even with-”

“Shut up!” Reiner lashed out, glaring daggers at Ymir. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Oops,” this time Ymir did grin. “I guess I said too much.”

“Great. Reiner’s nuts,” Eren broached, largely unaffected by the blond’s glare turning on her. There was something else pissing her off more right then. _‘You gave something away without even noticing... Ymir.’ The name loosened the cap on her anger. ‘You revealed you’ve always know who Reiner and Bertholdt really were... All... Along...’_

“I’m not nuts!” Reiner spat, looking disgusted by such a term in reference to him. “You just don’t understand-”

“Again, are you fucking kidding me?!” Eren bustled to stand to her feet. “Why are you acting as if you’re the victim here?! How can you be?!”

Her tone rose in pitch. “TELL ME!!” she shouted. “WHAT WERE YOU PIECES OF SHIT THINKING WHEN YOU ASKED ME ABOUT THAT DAY?! YOU ESPECIALLY BERT!!”

Bertholdt jolted in his place. Whether it be because he was specifically yelled at or because of the way Eren’s voice broke over his nickname was unclear.

It didn’t really matter anymore.

“I told you guys about Shiganshina... about watching my mother get-” she choked back a sob, eyes welling up. Her lip bled she’d bitten down too hard on it. “That was all you Bertholdt...” She tried to catch his eyes but he wouldn’t look at her. “It was a piece of the gate that you kicked in that landed on my home! My mother couldn’t escape! You guys knew and still you-” She trembled. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Bertholdt had sat back down, crossing his arms over his legs. “At the time... I felt sorry for you.”

Stunned silent.

That described Eren perfectly in that moment.

_‘Did he really... did he really say that?’_

“You guys... are neither Soldiers or Warriors or whatever. All you’ve done, all the people you’ve killed...” The flood-works opened. “YOU’RE JUST MONSTERS!! MURDERERS!!”

“I know that already! I don’t need you to tell me!” Reiner shot back.

Eren breathed hard, exhales and inhales coming out in irregularity. “Then don’t go around as if you give an actual fuck! You guys are the ones who turned this world to hell!”

“What the hell do you want from us then?! To atone?! To apologize?! To tell us _killing is bad_?!” Reiner heaved himself. “What will satisfy you?!”

She mashed her lips together to keep them from wobbling. She was frustrated, as angry as she’d ever been... and also hurt.

Why was this reality?

Why did it have to be them?

“There are more worlds out there Eren! I’m protecting mine! The person you know doesn’t exist there!” Reiner bellowed, unaware of Bertholdt’s turning horror or of Ymir’s wide eyes. “But if screaming makes you feel better, then carry on screaming!”

Silence, silence, silence.

It reigned over them all.

Reiner had sat back down, seemingly unknowing of what he’d truly revealed.

For whatever reason, neither Bertholdt or Ymir broached it.

Eren would have, but her mind busied trying to make sense of it. _‘Worlds? What the fuck?! Reiner... and other worlds...’_ Remembrance struck, lighting quick. _‘Wait! He’s mentioned weird stuff like this before too! Back on Wall Rose he... he called me-’_

A chill swept through her. _‘I remember now... But, he’s never called me anything like that before! I hardly noticed it then, it just seemed so stupid. But why would Reiner call me something like that?’_

Eren mumbled, as if turning over the title aloud would help to absolve her of her confusion.

It didn’t.

Unfortunately, her mumbles were just loud enough for the silence to break and for all attention to snap to her.

“Princess...”

Eren looked up, trying to read their expressions. They were all guarded so tight, but she knew Reiner just may slip up if she kept at it.

“Princess,” she repeated, locking eyes with the large blond. “Why did you call me that before?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reiner responded.

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t?!” His response had been too quick, too adamant. “Where do you think I got it from? You’re the one who’d said it!”

This time, he said nothing. He only looked at her in defiance, wholly unmoving.

That burned her.

“On the Wall! Right before Mikasa attacked the two of you! You said it!” Eren shot to him, teeth clenched and exposed in between her pauses. “I wanna know why! Why would you call me something like that?!”

She was too focused on Reiner then. She missed the dread that flashed across Bertholdt’s face.

Ymir, however, happened to catch it, though she herself gave nothing away with her seldom expression.

“Well if I did, I didn’t mean to,” Reiner looked away from her. “You remind me of someone else, from back home.”

Eren wasn’t satisfied. “Oh yeah, and where is that exactly?”

Reiner didn’t answer, didn’t look back to her.

“Come on! You guys always go on and on of your precious hometown, so where is it?! What’s so fucking great about it that you’re willing to destroy humanity for it?!” Her throat had begun to rag from all her yelling.

“It’s our home,” Reiner grumbled, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

It didn’t help matters any. In fact, he only served to further piss her off.

“Your home! Your world! Your-” she stopped, shocked by the turn of her own thoughts. ‘I see...’

“That’s why don’t care...” Eren whispered, though she may have just yelled it for how it echoed around them. “Why it doesn’t matter to you... I finally get it...”

“What Eren?” Reiner dared to ask. “What is it?”

Her eyes caught Reiner’s, caught Bertholdt’s. Anger slowly melted into her features; a true cold rage. “You guys don’t live within the Walls, do you?” her voice was just as cold. “There are more people out there, right?” She briefly turned her gaze down. “Other worlds...”

Eren looked back up, glaring at them through her newly-made tears. “You don’t give a shit... you’re all about yourselves...” A sob escaped her. “W-when I finally kill you guys... I’ll do it in the most excruciating way possible, I SWEAR I WILL!!”

“No.”

“What!?” Eren cut her gaze to Ymir, tone still inflicted with venom.

“Eren, if you make such small fry as them as your enemy, I can’t expect well from you,” the lanky female informed her,seeming apathetic to the turbulent emotions Eren had displayed.

“Hey Reiner,” Ymir called out to him. “What was that Ape-Titan from earlier? Don’t lie to me about not knowing. I saw the way you two were gawking at it with such twinkling eyes at the time.”

Eren didn’t wait for their response as both Reiner and Bertholdt remained stone-silent. She focused on Ymir instead. “What Ape-Titan?”

As she sensed that Eren was no longer hostile towards her, Ymir moved into her space. “Listen,” Ymir began. “There was an enormous Ape-Titan roaming about that was the main culprit in the so-called breach on Wall Rose. It was responsible for bringing Titans within the Walls and by the way it was acting... I wonder if it was measuring our power.”

“And they are after it?” Eren asked.

Ymir nodded to the males. “If you find it, you can go back to your hometown, right?”

Alarmed by discovery, by the implications, Eren placed herself in Ymir’s direct line of view. “Tell me more. How can that Ape-Titan help them? What do you mean by it measuring our power?”

Ymir shook her head. “The circumstances don’t allow that, Eren.” Ymir gave her a serious stare. “If you think taking these guys on will solve everything, you’re wrong.”

“Who is the real enemy?” Eren voiced, thinking back to her brother, to the Commander. They’d both implied it was their own people, and yet Ymir was implying- “Is it the Ape-Titan?”

“Well, I’d say it’s-”

“Ymir!” Reiner broke in, loud and unwarranted. “Do you think this world, these people, have a future? If you honestly know as much as you imply you do, then think more carefully about the path you should follow. It’s still possible for you to come over to our side after all.”

Ymir scoffed. “Are you telling me to trust you? No way.” Her eyes leveled a disbelieving glance at him. “And you won’t be able to trust me either.”

Reiner shook his head, almost earnestly. “Except, that _I can_ trust you. Your goal is to protect Krista, right?”

Ymir raised her brows at him, looking stunned.

“Well, that’s the one instance where we can rely on each other,” the blond male continued. “We both want to keep her safe. Do you think Eren’s powers are more reliable than ours in that scenario?”

Eren grit her teeth. Too late she caught on to what Reiner was getting at. _‘Fuck!’_

“It seems you were planning on using Eren to get away. You’ll get what you can from her and then move on yourself. You just want to save your own ass,” he shrugged. “Then again, it’s not like we can guarantee your safety either, but with Krista,” his eyes shifted into a particularly cutting stare. “There might be something we can do for Krista.”

Ymir looked thunderous.

“Your life or Krista’s future,” Reiner impressed. “It’s up to you. What’s more important to you?”

The seconds ticked away in Eren’s head. She already knew the answer, but tried to ask anyway. “Ymir...”

“Sorry Eren,” Ymir’s eyes were flat. “Can’t remember a thing anymore. I forgot.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Forest of Giant Trees Within Wall Maria**

**An Hour Before Sunset**

**(Eren’s POV)**

 

 

When Mikasa first came to live at the Jaeger household, there was an incident that occurred where she struck Eren’s father.

It only happened the once, and although Eren came to dislike Mikasa’s overly protective and utterly dedicated nature in regards to her, she’d originally relished it.

They’d both been 9 years old and Mikasa was just shy of having lived with the Jaegers for 3 weeks.

Eren had always gotten along best with her mother. It was her mother that understood her, if not her temperament.

Her father was a different animal.

Eren’s difficulty with her father may have been partly due to him being a difficult man to pin down. He led a life of opposites. Open and friendly in public, but more often than not, stern and silent at home. Diligent in his practice of medicine but lazy and disinclined to do much when not working. He was considered to be the perfect picture of a family-man, but his family often only interacted with him mealtimes.

Also unlike her mother, he couldn’t seem to understand anything at all about Eren, his own daughter. He didn’t like to joke or play games. He belittled her feelings, calling them tantrums or calling her childish beyond reason. He adamantly refused to listen to any talk of Titans or the Survey Corps or the general state of affairs, even though he dealt with it all whenever he left the house.

Eren had picked up early on that her father... was rather strange, for lack of a better word. Her mother was a passionate woman. In public the woman displayed a slight furrow of brow or a frown to belay her contempt, but in private she was quick to point out faults and injustices to her daughter, be it about people or market prices or the actions of the Military Police. Carla Jaeger hated lies, even ones told to oneself. She always impressed on Eren that the world had enough lies without more people needing to add to it.

It wasn’t until after Shiganshina fell that Eren truly understood what her mother meant and developed a distaste for liars herself.

But, at the time, Eren honestly believed her mother simply implied she hated this side of her father. He seemed to live in a world of lies.

Eren had inherited her mother’s passion and also (unfortunately) her father’s temper, with none of her mother’s patience or her father’s deceptive charm. This led to Eren often confronting her father and calling him out on his bullshit most of the time they interacted. They’d both end up upset over the ordeal, so much so they refused to look at one another for days on end after the fact.

But, the one time Grisha Jaeger laid a hand on Eren just so happened to have happened in the presence of Mikasa Ackerman.

 

_***_

_“You said you’d be home! You can’t leave now!”_

_“Eren!” her father snapped, eyes tight with anger. “The sick wait for no one. I am a doctor and I will do my job.”_

_“But it’s mom’s birthday!” she shouted. “And it doesn’t have to be you! There are others!  “Stop this at once!”_

_“No!” she petulantly responded, small fists balled up. “You always do something like this! Something always has to come up and make you leave!” Eren glared up at her father. “You just don’t care about me or mom at all!”_

**_SMACK!!_ **

_She heard it first before she felt it. The crack of skin on skin._

_The burning sting that stole over the left side of her face soon afterwards brought tears to her eyes._

_Her father loomed over her. “Don’t you ever make a comment like that to me, not ever.” His voice was cold and controlled, a silent fury. His focus on Eren was probably why he didn’t see Mikasa coming._

_Even with a running leap, Mikasa hadn’t been able to reach high enough to bash the man in the head. The skillet she swung connected instead with Grisha’s upper back; unsettling him, hurting him, but not quite strong enough to topple him over._

_“What in the- Mikasa!” Grisha’s eyes trained on her, as the small female moved before Eren, wielding the skillet ready. “What are you doing?”_

_“You won’t hurt her,” Mikasa spouted, grip shaking but eyes lit with fire. “I won’t let you hurt her!”_

_Grisha’s eyes were hard as they roved over them both. He looked away, apologized to Eren, and left without further preamble._

_Carla returned from the market some time later to find Eren, Mikasa, and Armin waiting to surprise her._

_Eren never told her mother what had happened._

_It was one of two times she could remember her father ever apologizing to her._

_***_

Eren scowled at the memory, but knew quite well why it had surfaced.

 _‘Because of Ymir,’_ she reasoned as she turned to glare at said female. _‘She’s a lot like Mikasa... and my father. Willing to give her all to protect the one she cares for the most, but also a big fucking liar.’_

Ymir paid her no mind, choosing to focus instead on her steaming hand.

Eren wrenched her gaze away in frustration. _‘Looks like she’s almost all healed up, but I’m still in the process.’_ Her arms had grown down to her mid-forearms. _‘But, she’s been ignoring me... Dammit!’_ She bit her lip. _‘I suppose it can’t be helped. At least now I know when we’ll be taking off. The sun sets in an hour... That will be the decisive time.’_

She looked over at Reiner and Bertholdt whom were whispering to one another, hushed but hurried. As she couldn’t pick up anything they were saying, she focused on their body language. Not 30 seconds later, she shook her head in irritation. It merely looked like Reiner was comforting Bertholdt about something. Whatever it was didn’t seem all that important to her.

The way the two males tensed and turned to look out over the horizon was interesting however. Eren’s eyes widened once she did the same.

“Bertholdt,” she heard Reiner call through gritted teeth.

“Are those... signal flares?” Bertholdt asked in disbelief.

 _‘You bet your ass they are!’_ Eren relished, feeling a thrill that some of the others could be in the near distance. _‘Mikasa? Armin? Levi? Jean and Connie? Are any of you guys among them?’_ Her heart thrummed fast. _‘I’m... really hoping you’re not.’_

“The Recon Corps... already?!” Bertholdt continued, flustered. “But, they shouldn’t be able to assemble their enemy detection formation without transporting a large number of horses outside of the Walls.”  
Reiner’s countenance was grim. “Seems Commander Erwin must have caught up and is now leading them. Our opponents are quite persistent.”

The large blond activated his 3DM Gear and swung over to land in front of Eren.

She braced herself and attempted to stall. “What? It’s not nighttime yet, ya know.”

“It’s fine,” Reiner returned, walking determinedly towards her. “We’re leaving now anyway.” He came to an abrupt stop and studied her, taking in the way she’d fallen into a defensive stance. “Eren, don’t put up any resistance, alright? I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

Eren only just resisted shivering at the chill that crawled up her back due to the look Reiner gave her. “Hey now, don’t you see the condition I’m in?” She waved her stumpy arms accordingly. “What can I possibly do?”

Reiner snorted.

It was a correct assessment on his part, given the way Eren quickly smashed her elbow into his jaw the moment he was close enough to her for her to do so.

He kicked out, knee catching her side, unsteadying her. His second kick tripped her back and in her panic she threw her limbs out to keep from falling off the tree branch.

Reiner moved quick, in a slight panic himself. He yanked her back up, at the same time maneuvering himself behind her to put her in a lock.

Eren wasn’t above dirty tricks, if the situation called for it. “You fucking bastard! Stop touching my breasts!”

Ymir’s brows raised.

Bertholdt’s eyes widened as he came to land a little ways behind Ymir.

Reiner’s face flushed, though Eren couldn’t see it. “What?! I didn’t! Or I didn’t mean to!”

As Eren predicted his grip slackened just the slightest, enough for her to jerk him forward as she kicked one of her legs up and back, shin bone smashing into his nose.

He cursed and Eren scrambled forward, mind moving on to what to do about Bert and Ymir. She didn’t expect for Reiner to recover so fast as the much larger male tackled her down from behind.

Her head smacked hard against the wood as Reiner pinned her body down. Though her ears wrung shrilly, she fought back, attempting to throw elbows and wriggling about. In consequence-

“What the HELL?! Is that your DICK on my ASS you FUCKING PERV!!”

“Reiner?!” Bertholdt yelled, scandalous.

Ymir laughed.

“It’s not my fault!” Reiner insisted. “You won’t stop moving!”

“Get off! I’ll crush you, you perv!” Eren cried, knocking her head back into his face. This time there was a satisfying crunch of bone. She was sure she’d broken his nose.

Eren didn’t let up, immediately jamming an elbow back as she got to her knees and attempted to stand.

Her legs were flung out before her instead as Reiner caught her in another submission hold, the blood spurting from his nose fell to drip onto her neck and collarbone as he leaned over her.

“Stop resisting!” he demanded. His arms moved up.

Eren’s anger quite possibly rose. “What the FUCK?! This time you grabbed my boobs on purpose!”

“Well this time I wanted to piss you off on purpose!”

“I’ll kill you!” she promised, eyes slitted.

“Like you weren’t aiming to do that anyway!”

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

Eren bit down hard on one of Reiner’s forearms in retaliation. He yelped but didn’t let go of her this time. “Dammit Eren! I will mess up your face!”

She bit harder for a moment, but let go once she caught wind Ymir and Bert were talking.

_‘And what are you guys saying?’_

She struggled against Reiner some more but strained her ears to listen. It was difficult to catch much.

“Eren doesn’t seem to remember who she ate either... to be human again...”

“... do you hate me, for eating your friend to become human again?”

“No...”

“Just how long were you wandering around outside any Walls?”

“About 60 years... it was like I was having a never-ending nightmare...”

 _‘What? What the hell does it all mean?’_ Eren yelped as Reiner wound an arm around her neck. She struggled harder as he cut her oxygen off.

“Just stop it, Eren,” he said directly into her ear. “Just stop already. It’s over.”

She was a great fighter, she knew that. _‘But he’s got way too much of an advantage when I don’t have a fucking arms!’_

Her movements slowed as darkness crept into the edges of her vision. _‘He’s choking me out... damn him...’_

Reiner let her go, letting her body loll back onto the tree limb. He raised his fist to her, which Eren barely registered.

_‘Gonna... mess me... up...’_

The large blond caught her dimming eyes, cursed vehemently, and merely turned her onto her side.

“Reiner,” Bertholdt ventured. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t hit her face, okay,” he blustered out as he brought a knife-hand down onto Eren’s neck, effectively knocking her out.

“Wow,” Ymir drawled.

“Shut up,” Reiner glared at her.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

When Eren next gained consciousness, it was to find herself bound with rope and gagged. A little further study revealed she was still in the Forest of the Giant Trees. Reiner and Bertholdt stood before her, looking into the forest, quite agitated.

Ymir was nowhere to be seen.

_‘Ropes... how do I escape these ropes?’_

Eren tested their strength. They were tight.

“Hey...”

She looked up, wide-eyed. _‘Fuck!’_

They’d already caught on to her.

Bertholdt made his way to her.

Eren scooted back on her butt fast. She threw her legs up and used the momentum to fling herself onto her feet. Uselessly she tried to free herself from her bondage as she (also uselessly) tried to scream obscenities around her gag.

Bertholdt was closing in.

He was almost to her-

Eren made a sound in her throat. _‘What?!’_

Her first guess had been that it was her sister, Mikasa, given the way they moved with such fluidity. They were eerily similar to how Mikasa had taken Reiner and Bert down atop Wall Rose.

But, they were too tall to be Mikasa. The hips too narrow and shoulders too broad to even be female.

Whomever he was, was impossible to tell right then. He bore a cloak in a similar style to those of the Scouting Legion though his was a fading black color, clearly frayed and thin with age. It was also long, coming down to the tall male’s knees. The hood was longer as well, completely obscuring the male’s face but for his mouth, chin, and hint of a jawline.

Eren watched on, astonished, as the hooded-stranger swung in with the use of his 3DM Gear. He knocked Reiner down, the blond’s head ringing with the force of being struck by the blunt-end of a blade.

Bertholdt cried out, abandoning his pursuit of her in favor for the new element.

The hooded-stranger saw him coming. He pivoted as Bertholdt lunged at him. Someone like Eren, who could appreciate a well-executed kick, was no doubt awed by the swing of knee and extension of leg that launched the hooded-stranger’s right leg right into Bertholdt’s jaw.

Both male Shifters were now down, though definitely not out. The new guy didn’t waste any time in continuing his path towards Eren.

She probably would have tried to fight against him if she hadn’t been so caught up in shock...

... or if she hadn’t recognized his smile. A sweeping set of lips that pulled back to reveal a toothy grin as the male sliced her ropes off in easy breaks and sheathed his blades.

Without any warning he swept her up into a bridal-style carry and activated his 3DM Gear.

Eren’s heart thudded loud in her ears. _‘What the hell?’_

He maneuvered them through the tall trees, not quite slow but nowhere near top-speed either.

She was plastered tight up against him, as though he were afraid of dropping her. However, at her angle, she still couldn’t make out his face. The hood was long enough to obscure it even then.

The realization of that struck sudden alarm through her.

_‘What am I doing?!’_

“Hey! Who are you?! Where are we going?!” she demanded.

The male’s lips twisted back into the same familiar grin.

How?

How did she know that grin?

Eren focused on the hood and reached up. _‘If I can just-’_

She let out a surprised gasp as they came to a jerking stop.

“What-?!” The rest of her words died as she looked ahead.

Ice numbed her skull.

There was a Titan up in the trees, hanging off a branch. It stared at them with its enormous beetle-black eyes.

A fucking Titan.

_Up in the trees._

It was rather small, head a tad too large for its body, with clawed hands and dark-coarse skin.

The hooded-stranger let her down onto her feet. She almost didn’t register that he’d done as such.

“What kind of Abnormal is that?” Eren pondered.

She blinked as the unknown male passed her a blade, instinctively looking to search his face to no avail.

Her grip tightened on the blade in her hand. Whomever he was, Scouting Legion or not, he was on her side for now. Though, she was largely screwed if the Titan went for her with only a blade to defend herself.

Eyes narrowed, she looked down at her free hand. Should she transform, grab the guy, and run? Would she be able to outrun any Titans they’d encounter? Or would she have to risk battle? Risk getting eaten?

She looked back at the male beside her. The hooded-stranger had been heading back into the forest with her, right? Did he have a destination in mind?

 _‘Fuck! I don’t know how Armin does it!’_ she berated herself. _‘Too many factors, too many unknowns.’_

“Hey!” she yelled out to him at his movement.

He activated his 3DM Gear and advanced at the same time the Titan jumped towards them.

“It’s a Shifter!” he called out to her. “Run Eren!”

Eren froze, stock-still. Jumbled thoughts parried in her mind. _‘That voice... I can’t run... I know that voice... There’s no where to run!’_

Her wide, bright eyes reflected the images of the hooded-stranger swinging through the air as he lifted up an arm- _an arm that iced itself up in the same substance of the ice-crystal_ \- and as he used said arm to slice knife-straight at the Titan.

_‘It can’t be...’_

His move failed.

The Titan-Shifter was fast, much too fast. It clearly threw him off, the unexpected speed.

One swift blow from the Titan-Shifter and he plummeted.

Eren’s heart hammered against her chest as she watched him fall. The hood had fallen back to reveal his face in the process.  
Even though only the sun’s dimming rays lit his face, even though he looked vastly different- he was still recognizable all the same.

Lank and stringy hair puttered out from a face weathered in grime. A network of heavy scarring burst out from the expanse of his right-side of forehead, skimming around his right eye, and veering down towards the end of his right jawline.

But, there was no mistaking the broad jaw or the dimpled cheeks.

No mistaking the freckles that swept the bridge of his nose, the outer edges of his face, and continued down his neck-

_Pain._

Pain struck her neck, causing her to gasp as her eyes rolled back.

She’d been so distracted she didn’t notice Reiner and Bertholdt’s arrival behind her.

The Titan-Shifter didn’t attack them. There was no doubt about it anymore, that it was Ymir.

The last thing to register her in her mind was the name, the hooded-stranger’s true identity. It echoed in her head- as a question, a disbelieving cry, a desperate plea- as her vision faded to black.

_‘... Marco?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened...  
> You guys have no idea how long I’ve been trying to get to this point. This last scene in particular I’ve had written out and ready since before writing anything else. It’s what largely inspired my motivation for writing this fic.


	11. Titan Showdown (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother’s killer enters the scene. For Eren, it’s the turning point in the showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only got 2 things to say:
> 
> 1\. Thank you as always to everyone who clicks the kudos, comments, or subs!
> 
> 2\. Spoilers for those whom don't keep up with the manga!

**Near One of the Forests of Tall Trees**   
**Within Wall Maria**   
**(Normal POV)**

The Commander noticed first. Not that no one else wouldn’t, big spectacle that it was, but he was the first.

He’d never seen the Armored Titan in person, but he’d seen the sketches of it. It was more of a monstrosity than he imagined it would be in real life, the way it sprung out of the forest. Eren’s figure was easy to be picked out at the top.

“All Squads!” Commander Erwin boomed out. “Let the Titans follow you! Come and follow me now!”

The Enemy Detection Formation wound’t have worked with the Scouting Legion alone. The plan called for a large gathering of horses and men, more men than the Scouting Legion could be spared at the moment. The outcome of Commander Erwin’s disciplinary hearing over the fiasco with the Female Titan’s capture within Wall Sina gained him enough leverage to ask the Military Police to lend a hand. Considering how shaky the Military Police’s image currently was with the general public, they had no choice but to accept. Commander Erwin knew he pressed his advantage there, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for the extra men now under his care.

He also understood why those Military Police members grew very pissed at him then.

“Erwin, you monster!” the Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, roared at him, throwing spittle. “Are you planning on using us as decoys again?!”

“That’s not my intent!” Commander Erwin protested. “The Military Police is fighting admirably! Fulfill your duties as soldiers! The Armored Titan is trying to escape with Eren! He must be stopped, no matter what!”

The members of the Scouting Legion had already reared their horses back to follow their Commander.

It was chaos.

Titan after Titan tore out of the forest, snatching up humans to eat in their wake. Most of those eaten were of the Military Police. They hardly held the experience to deal with Titans, much less the necessary instincts needed to keep them alive while fighting literal monsters.

Commander Erwin missed none of the details even as he led the charge towards the Armored Titan. Those of the 104th were nearest to him, desperate to save their fellow comrade.

“We can catch up to Reiner’s speed! We can make it in time!” Jean called out as he nudged his horse to go faster.

“That may not matter,” Armin refuted, keeping pace.

“What do you mean?” Connie questioned, eyes wide on the Armored Titan ahead. Hannah and Samuel rode just behind him, also wide-eyed.

Armin took a breath. “The Armored Titan is taking a risk, but it’s a calculated risk that gives him the advantage.” They caught up to the Commander and although the elder man hadn’t looked back at him, Armin got the sense the Commander listened to him as well. “I remember watching the Armored Titan breaking through Wall Maria. As it was noted by several others, the Armored Titan lost some of its armored shell in the process of breaking the Wall. The shell is immensely powerful, but it can fall apart. If the Armored Titan were to let his shell fall off now, he’d be able to run away fast enough to get away from us. But, instead, he keeps it on because he knows even if we catch up, we can’t stop him.” His eyes narrowed. “Not through any normal means at least.”

“We’ll manage somehow, we have to. I believe in you Armin. You’ll figure out how to save Eren from him,” Mikasa exchanged a serious glance with her brother. “And this time, without any hesitation, I will cut them down. Ymir too, if she gets in our way.”

Armin frowned, likely for his sister’s comment about Ymir.

“No matter what,” Mikasa promised with a fierce edge to her eyes. “I will do it!”

The rest of the 104th turned their worried glances from Mikasa to Armin, but the blond Advisor was focused ahead, a deep tension clear in his blue eyes.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Atop the Armored Titan**   
**(Eren POV)**

 

She bounced.

That was the sensation she felt. A rhythmic push from under her back that bounced her lightly up and down. It felt... nice.

Her eyes fluttered open to a multi-colored sky. Though she could not see it, it could be no other time than sunset.

The pleasant buzz that dominated her senses up until then was ruined once she realized... just where she was and what was going on.

She was strapped down, hands tied behind her back, and gagged with a strap of cloth across her lips. The reason she bounced was because she was strapped to someone’s back, likely Bertholdt, while atop the Armored Titan.

_‘What’s happening?’_ Eren’s eyes darted all around. Speak she could not, but she could see and hear and tip her head around to glimpse new angles. _‘What’s happening?’_

_‘They took me again,’_ she remembered. _‘They took me and... and...’_ Her eyes widened as a slash of pain ran through her chest. _‘Marco... I saw Marco... he’s alive! He fell!’_

_‘Wait!’_ she did a double-take. _‘Is that- Krista?!’_

It was the petite blonde indeed. Krista was caught in the grasp of a Titan- the same small Abnormal that Eren and Marco had faced against. Now it was obvious that that Titan was a Shifter and it was none other than Ymir.

_‘Ymir’s with them, and they plan to take me away, somewhere over the Walls... to some other world,’_ Eren’s head jarred downwards at the sudden screams that filtered through her very bones. _‘Titans! And Scouts!’_ Her heart sped up. _‘They’re all catching up!’_

_‘One of you guys,’_ Eren willed, watching some of the Scouts try and fail to swing up towards them. _‘I just need one of you guys to get me free.’_

Suddenly, one of the Scouts managed to roar up in a long arch before her eyes, except it wasn’t a Scout.

It was a Garrison Guard.

_‘Hannes!’_ Eren cried out in her mind.

In the space of that moment, Titan-Ymir swooped in and cut his line. Like Marco before him, Hannes fell.

_‘Nooo!’_ Eren squirmed fiercely within her restraints. She had to get free! She had to-

Another person swung up. Titan-Ymir had been distracted by Hannes and this person used that to their advantage. With one quick motion they sliced through one of Titan-Ymir’s eyes. Titan-Ymir howled and eased away.

Mikasa and Eren locked eyes as Mikasa changed her trajectory while in the air. Her sister headed right for her.  
Eren’s heart lifted. Mikasa could get her free!

“Reiner! Protect us!” Bertholdt yelled out, confirming that’s who it was Eren was strapped to.

Mikasa’s blade swung for them, but she wouldn’t make it in time to slice through.

The Armored Titan activated his Icing-ability in a way Eren had yet to see be done. Duo-colored eyes widened as Ice-crystal spikes shot straight up from the Armored Titan’s shoulder to enclose over Bertholdt and Eren in a cage-like formation.

The shatter of her sister’s blade on impact with the Ice-cage rang hard through Eren’s ears.

Mikasa tried again to cut through Bertholdt with a replacement blade only to be forced to swing away with her 3DM Gear.

Titan-Ymir had healed and tried to slash at Mikasa.

Mikasa kept herself in the air skillfully.

Eren recognized the look in her sister’s eyes. The dark gaze had determined upon a choice and given how Mikasa now aimed for Titan-Ymir, Eren knew what that choice was.

_‘She’s going to kill Ymir.’_ Her heart hurt. Why did it hurt? _‘She’s going to kill Ymir.’_

“Mikasa! Wait!”

Eren had forgotten about Krista. She angled her head to get a better view, ignoring the way it rested upon Bertholdt’s, whom squawked at her touch, little that it was.

The petite blonde thrust herself atop Titan-Ymir’s head, body flat and spread out, anchored by her hold on Titan-Ymir’s stringy hair.

Mikasa only just veered off-course by hooking herself to the Armored Titan’s head and coming to hang off of it. The dark-haired female looked flabbergasted. “Krista?!”

“Don’t kill Ymir!” Krista pleaded.

A flat expression dawned on Mikasa. “Why not? I’m just killing anyone who gets in my way.”

“But Ymir had no choice!” Krista hurried. “She’ll be killed if she doesn’t obey them!”

_‘What?!‘What does she mean? Ymir is doing all this for Krista’s sake, right?’_ Eren’s brows furrowed. _‘Why would Ymir lie to Krista?’_

“You know, there’s a limit to the lives I can truly care about and that number was already decided on 8 years ago. Asking me for compassion is a mistake,” Mikasa looked down on Krista and Titan-Ymir. “After all, I have no heart or time to spare.”

_‘Shit!’_ Eren cursed. She took note of the devoid of emotion in her sister’s eyes and the tightening of Krista’s grip on Titan-Ymir’s hair.

Ymir and Mikasa never liked one another, not very much. Early back during their training days, Ymir had once loudly commented to Jean that pursuing Mikasa was pointless, _‘...because Mikasa had no heart or time to spare for anyone other than Eren or Armin.’_

Eren knew her sister came off as distant and cold, but one only had to get to know her to know that wasn’t true. The problem laid in that it took tremendous effort to win Mikasa’s good favor. As uncaring as Mikasa also portrayed herself to be, her siblings knew such blase insults did actually bother her.

“Krista,” Mikasa readied her blades. “Are you going to get in my way as well?”

Titan-Ymir growled.

_‘Mikasa has a point. Ymir is fighting against us, but these bastards are forcing her to do it.’_ Eren made a mournful noise behind her gag. _‘Even if I knew the right thing to do, I can’t do or say anything like this!’_

“Ymir!” Krista desperately called out. “Don’t do anything rash!”

Titan-Ymir growled louder.

Mikasa moved to stand atop the Armored Titan’s head, drawing all attention to her. It was a tense few seconds between Mikasa and Krista and Titan-Ymir, waiting to see who’d make the first move. The trio were taken by great surprise by the new arrivals that swung up- almost all of the rest of the members of the 104th: Jean, Armin, Connie, Samuel, and Hannah.

Eren was distracted as she was busy pushing her legs up against the Ice-cage to smack Bertholdt’s face against the other end.

“Eren, stop it!” Bertholdt pushed back. “Don’t struggle like this! It’s pointless!”

“Your reprimands are pointless, Bert!”

Shocked, the two whipped their heads in the direction of Jean’s voice, heads knocking together in the process.

Eren blinked her eyes quick at the short pang in her head. _‘Everyone... almost everyone is here.’_

“Carrying her like that must be impossible, right?” Jean continued from where he landed next to Mikasa. “Eren’s a right pain. There’s no helping that. I should know, obviously.”

Bertholdt only stared at Jean, seemingly still shocked.

“It was all a lie then, wasn’t it? Bert? Reiner?” Connie spoke up. “You guys were fooling us all along...” In a small voice he added, “...that’s cruel.”

Eren pushed at her gag. She could loosen it if she just kept at it. She tried to catch her brother’s eye, to get him to notice her predicament, but she noted her brother was highly intent on studying Bertholdt.

_‘He’s cooking up something, I bet,’_ Eren surmised. _‘Please hurry though, Armin.’_

“Oi!” Jean shouted at Bertholdt. “Are you guys really going to get away from us like this?” He shook his head and released a bitter laugh. “C’mon, weren’t we all comrades whom shared the same hardships for 3 whole years?”

Bertholdt still said nothing.

“Bert...” Samuel tied to catch his gaze.

Eren couldn’t see him from her current angle, but hearing Samuel’s voice stilled her for a moment. She hadn’t seen or heard from him since he fell from the Wall and struck his head when the Colossal Titan attacked at Trost. _‘He must’ve suffered from a severe head injury to be gone all this time.’_

“Bert,” Samuel called again. “It was so artistic how terrible you always looked when you were asleep.” A pained smile graced Samuel’s lips. “At some point, we all started to look forward to your next masterpiece. We would use your expressions to predict the weather... it was fun.”

Hannah had tears in her eyes, though they did not shed. “Franz would always come and tell us at breakfast what expression you wore. He wanted to make sure us females were in the loop too.”

“You know, you always slept so soundly, didn’t you, Bert?” Jean grimaced. “A perpetrator sleeping amongst his intended victims.”

Bertholdt finally looked pained at that.

Eren could tell based on the way he tensed against her back. She refocused on the gag. _‘It’s loosening,’_ Eren thought triumphantly.

“You guys...” Krista whispered.

The petite blonde was rather ignored by Connie’s next outburst.

“Why are you guys doing this?! We pledged to survive together, to live to be old and drink together!” Connie teared up too, voice a tad bit higher. “Why did you lie to us?! Did you laugh at us all along?!” His hard breaths filled the air.

“There’s no point to all these questions, just concentrate on cutting their necks,” Mikasa announced, ignoring everyone’s shock. “They’re a plague on mankind, that should be enough. Whatever answers they give don’t matter. We won’t let them get away, not again.”

It must have all been too much for Bertholdt, one thing after another thrust upon him. His body trembled as he broke down.

“Who... who do you think... actually wants to kill people?!”

Stunned silence met the tall Titan-Shifter. Bertholdt was hardly known for a raised voice, much less yelling out and causing a scene.

_‘What?’_ Eren’s gag fell to her chin. _‘What’s he saying?’_

“Who could like doing something like this?! Who do you think wants to do this?!” Bertholdt yelled some more. “Being hated by everyone... we knew that would happen, but we only did what had to be done! And what is done cannot be undone any longer! We can’t be forgiven but it wasn’t all a lie!” He cried freely. “It’s true we deceived everyone, but our time as soldiers was... enjoyable. I really did think of all of us as comrades!”

_‘Bert... Reiner... Ymir... Why did you guys have to be Shifters?’_ Eren wondered. _‘Or at least, why couldn’t you be working with us?’_

“We can’t be forgiven... but you guys don’t know... you guys don’t know what’s out there.” Bertholdt lost a lot of his luster. He almost appeared to shrink in on himself, overtaken by far away thoughts. “You don’t know... we’ve been found...”

A sudden thought obviously struck Bertholdt then because he snapped up, quick and desperate. “Come with us.”

“Wha-what did you just say?” Connie gasped.

_‘He can’t- he can’t mean that!’_ As much as the words shocked her, the overpowering emotion that Eren felt then- was anger. Her hands shook behind her. _‘After what they’ve done... you... you pieces of-’_

“Come with us! All of you!” Bertholdt repeated. “Come with us for your best chance to live!”

_‘Go with them... he wants us all to go with them...’_ Eren whipped her head up to let the gag fall loose around her neck. _‘To leave our homes, to forget the people they’ve killed, and just follow them?!’_

“You stupid bastard,” Eren addressed Bertholdt. “Do you know what you’re asking?! Do you?!” One push of her legs smashed Bertholdt up against the cage again. “I told you! I told you all about my mother getting eaten! You’re responsible for that Bert! And yet your dare ask us to leave with you?!”

A sob ripped from her throat. She could never hide her emotions as well as others could. “I loved my mom so much! She was the one whom truly raised me! Whom cared for me! And you took her away!”

Hot tears spilled form her eyes. “You t-took a part of me I can never get back! You monsters!” Laden with grief, she screamed out, **“YOU TOOK MY HEART!!!”**

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. It was clearly becoming too much.

Eren hardly noticed. She wanted to keep screaming and was doing her best not to, even as sobs wracked her form.

Mikasa broke the strained silence. “Bertholdt... give Eren back.”

Would she have kissed her sister if she could. Even in her state, Eren could see Mikasa tried to give Bertholdt a final chance to do the right thing. It was likely more than what she would have done, but Mikasa had always been capable of compassion no matter how she denied it.

“... I can’t,” Bertholdt murmured. “What is done cannot be undone.”

Jean placed a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder to stop her from leaping forward in the fit of fury that overcame her at Bertholdt’s words.

Of course, the tall Titan-Shifter dug himself a deeper hole. “Someone has to do it. Someone has to stain their hands with blood...”

“HEY!!”

The new voice breaking in whipped everyone’s heads downwards.

Hannes shouted up to them from where he rode his horse alongside the Armored Titan. “Get away from there, all of you! The Commander has brought all the Titans here!”

His words had the members of the 104th looking back, stunned to find Hannes told the truth. Commander Erwin currently led a charge of Titans right for them. The nearest Titans had already forgotten the humans on horses, their glazed eyes locked on the Armored Titan.

“Get away!” Hannes repeated. “NOW!!!”

The bursts of 3DM Gear being activated sounded in rapid succession as all of the 104th swung off save for the Titan-Shifters and Krista. The swarm of Titans were on them soon after.

Krista screamed as one Titan climbed up the Armored Titan’s back and leapt up in an attempt to reach her. Titan-Ymir knocked it away, but as more Titans attacked it soon became a struggle.

Eren no longer cried but tear-tracks still stained her face. _‘This is madness... the world is falling apart all over again.’_ From her vantage point, strapped to Bertholdt’s back and caged atop the Armored Titan’s shoulder, she gleaned the numerous Titans clawing at the Armored Titan- her friends swinging down upon horses- the Commander continuing to lead everyone to them, to her.

_‘Everything is falling apart.’_ A stone lodged in her throat. _‘But this time, it’s because of me.’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chasing the Armored Titan**   
**(Normal POV)**

 

“What is this?!” Jean spouted, both angered and scared. “Is this hell?!”

All of the Scouts and the surviving Military Police members looked on in horror from atop their horses. The Titans had immensely slowed the Armored Titan down. Reiner’s Titan-form fought more than it ran.

“This isn’t hell!” Commander Erwin rang out as he pushed his horse to the front. “This is only the beginning! All Units keep charging forward!”

“Why?!

“What for?!”

More than one shared the stricken sentiments.

Commander Erwin looked back at them all. “The fate of humanity will be decided by this moment! Eren is yet to be freed! Without her, mankind will fall! We must take Eren back! Put your hearts to the task!”

With a roaring shout the Commander sped forth. Mikasa was the first to follow and she quickly followed by the members of the 104th. Not to be outdone by the newest batch of cadets, everyone else stirred their horses to run.

As Commander Erwin led them, the Armored Titan’s struggle against the Titans came to be too much. The Armored Titan’s Iced-armor was released, including the Ice-cage around Bertholdt and Eren.

“He’s done it!” Jean pointed out, eyes alight. “He’s released his armor!”

“He’ll be able to run faster soon,” Armin warned.

“Not if we take this chance,” Mikasa argued, dark eyes fixed high where only Eren could be. “We have to do it now!”

“Mikasa! Don’t ignore the Titans all around!” Hannah pleaded.

Jean scoffed. “I don’t know if anyone can slip through that.” His topaz eyes displayed their horror at the mass of Titans that still clung to the Armored Titan. “It’s a sure way to get eaten.”  
“We must!” Commander Erwin bellowed, having heard them. “We must save Ere-aarghh!”

Horses roared to a stop as everyone watched the Titan that had hidden behind a tree, now crunched down upon Commander Erwin’s arm, lifting him off his horse. The Commander hung from the Titan’s mouth. Blood spurted onto the Commander’s face as he cried out in agonizing pain.

“Erwin!” Armin cried out, eyes horribly wide as they hadn’t been since he thought Eren died. No one caught the familiarity of his slip then, not when so many called out for the Commander themselves.

Armin jerked his horse back, attempting to double back for Erwin. He stopped his horse again when Erwin locked gazes with him, the older male’s gaze so hard and fierce it froze the very blood in the younger male.

“Keep advancing! Eren is right in front of you!” the Commander stared Armin down in particular. “ADVANCE!!!”

Refusing the tears that threatened to fall, Armin bit down hard on his lip until he tasted blood as a distraction. Nevertheless, he bid as his Commander demanded. Armin turned his horse around. If he couldn’t do anything for Erwin, he’d damn well aid in saving his sister.

Problem was, as soon as Scouts got near enough to the chaotic mess before them, some of the Titans began to ignore their attempted pursuit of the Armored Titan for the easier prey.

Samuel of the 104th was the first to be caught and eaten.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Atop the Armored Titan**   
**(Eren POV)**

 

Eren kicked at Bertholdt and struggled against her restraints. She’d bitten down on her tongue and blood filled her mouth. Still, she could not Shift into her Titan-form. Though her body had healed physically, she still felt weakened. She could only wonder if they’d done something else to her, for her to feel like this.

She was surprised when Mikasa and Jean swung up into her field of vision. Mikasa was quicker, of course, but in this instance she was much too quick and not all that vigilant. Mikasa must have been too focused on reaching her otherwise she would have seen the that Titan reached for her. It caught Mikasa in its grasp in her inattention.

“Mikasa!” Eren cried out as her sister let out a painful shout.

The Titan squeezed Mikasa hard. In Eren’s mind it mirrored the way the mother had been caught and squeezed. They both screamed the same too...

Eren didn’t know it, but her eyes began to glow-

“You bastard! Let her go!” Jean roared, changing trajectory so he could slice the nape off the Titan that held Mikasa, freeing her.

_‘Thank you, Jean,’_ Eren thought. She shook her head and blinked the sudden haze that she had succumbed under away. She couldn’t dwell on it then.

More Scouts flew up, but none came as close to her as Mikasa had.

_‘One life after another.’_ The taste of copper tang filled her mouth once more.

“We’ve come this far,” she heard Bertholdt whisper. “We’ve got Eren, and we can keep going.” She could feel him tremble against her. “We can make it. We can go home.”

_‘This all happened because I got captured...’_ Eren bristled. _‘I can’t let everyone die because of me.’_

She looked on in dismay. _‘But, what can I do? I need to- Armin!’_

Her brother of all people hooked himself onto the Armored Titan’s head, hanging off the back of it. Armin gave her a quick fleeting look before he schooled his features towards Bertholdt.

_‘He’s planning something,’_ Eren reassured herself. _‘I know it!’_

“Armin!” Bertholdt called out, surprising Eren and Armin both. “Won’t you come with us at least? Reiner and I- we do care about you still.”

Eren was stunned. _‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’_

If Armin was as shocked as her he didn’t show it. “I didn’t take you to be the sentimental type, Bertholdt.” In a grave voice he added, “Especially given how you guys left Annie behind so easily.”

“Annie?” Bertholdt repeated, as though confused as to how she fit into the situation at hand.

“They’ve got her deep underground right now... where she’s being tortured. If you could hear her screams, you’d understand that even though physical wounds may heal, there’s still no way to truly erase all of the pain...” Armin’s face was ghastly as he spoke. “Great care is being taken to ensure she doesn’t die.”

_‘Still as sadistic as ever,’_ Eren acknowledged, lips a tight line. _‘I know you take no pleasure from this, Armin.’_

Armin didn’t relent. “Eren at this moment, Annie’s body hasn’t had any rest. She’s been undergoing all sorts of ingenious methods of torture-”

“Enough! Enough!” Bertholdt pleaded, wild-eyed and open-mouthed. “Armin... Armin...” he chanted, shaking his head as if in denial. The tall Titan-Shifter slapped a hand to his head and stared up at the blond male with a single, burning eye. “Reiner and I... we have a soft spot for you... but now, I will make sure you feel Annie’s pain twice-over before I kill you!”

Bertholdt threw his arm down and glared daggers. “You sons of bitches! All of you! I swear I’ll exterminate you all!” He drew out a blade. “And you’ll be the first Armin!”

“Armin!” Eren kicked back at Bertholdt. She screamed out her rage as she felt Bertholdt surge forward towards her brother.

There was no way Armin could match swords with Bertholdt.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Normal POV)**

 

Armin readied his blade only to be thrown off by Commander Erwin’s appearance. The older blond took Bertholdt by surprise as well, able to slash through the binds that held Eren to him.

Eren free-fell several feet, hands still bound behind her back.

Mikasa caught her and together they swung down onto an agitated horse.

“Wait!” Eren demanded, whipping her head up. “What about-”

“They’re fine! We have to go!” Mikasa promised, giving the horse a kick so they could speed forward.

“Commander!” Armin took note of the stump for an arm and the bandages that’d already been bled through.

“We must go!” the Commander declared.

Armin looked over to where Bertholdt was suspended off the Armored Titan. His eyes gained a hard edge and he nodded to himself. He wrapped an arm around the Commander’s middle and activated his 3DM Gear.

“Lets go then!” Armin agreed and swung them down.

Commander Erwin activated his own gear to help stir their path onto a horse. There weren’t enough horses to go around anymore for everyone to have their own.

“All Units!” Commander Erwin belted out. “PULL BACK!!!”

Armin discarded his jacket and tore off his shirt sleeve. He used his thighs to stay on the horse so he could re-wrap the Commander’s wound. His nimble fingers did quick work of it, allowing him to wrap his arms around the older male.

Everyone heeded the Commander’s words. The sound of dozens of galloping horses filled all ears- until the guttural scream of a Titan falling before them in a monstrous heap overpowered the sense.

More than one jolted their reigns. A new horror had begun.

“Reiner, that bastard!” Jean declared in disbelief. “He’s tossing Titans at us!”

Another Titan soared over the heads of many. The Titan’s hand flailed out and knocked Mikasa and Eren off of their horse.

“Eren! Mikasa!” Armin looked horrified at the way his sisters fell until his line of vision jerked quite suddenly. It wasn’t until he was right-side up again that he comprehended the Commander had snatched him up with his good arm and had flung the both of them off their horse. Mere seconds afterwards their horse was snatched up by a Titan’s hand.

Once again, they all waded in a hell made up of Titans.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Eren POV)**

 

Eren groaned as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed back so she was on her knees. One look at her sister dropped a cold stone into her middle. It’d been years since Mikasa so openly displayed that kind of terror on her face. As Eren followed her sister’s line of sight, she understood why.

There were Titans everywhere, people dying everywhere.

And one Titan in particular headed right for her sister and herself. A Titan she had not seen for many years, but one she could never forget.

 

_‘Mom! No!’_   
_Her mother was lifted into the air, pounding her fists uselessly against the Titan’s grasp._   
_Eren couldn’t even escape Hannes hold as her mother was eaten before her eyes._

_The scene changed._   
_The stars in the night sky reflected the twinkles in her bright eyes._   
_Her mother’s words filled her ears. ‘Eren, do you see it?’_

 

“Eren!” Mikasa cried out, moving to cover Eren’s body with her own.

Her mother’s image disappeared. Eren was jarred for a moment; but she soon remembered where she was, on her knees with her hands still tied behind her back. She looked up at the same Titan that ate her mother all those years ago.

She dubbed it the Smiling Titan at some point, she couldn’t remember when. It’s smile was as grotesque as it was large, spanning from cheek to cheek. One of its hands, small and in-proportionate to the rest of its body, reached out for them.

Eren gasped as a man blocked the Smiling Titan by slashing across its hand.

“Never thought the day would come!” Hannes proclaimed, turning to look at her. “Eren! Watch me use my own hands to chop your mother’s murderer to pieces!”

Eren stared at the man in disbelief. _‘He’s a Stationary Guard, not a fighter!’_

“Mika-” She gaped at her sister whom unsheathed her blade with shaking hands. “Dammit Mikasa! Your injuries aren’t mild! I’ve been trying to Ice-up or Shift but nothing is working! Untie me now and give me a fighting chance!” Her bright eyes narrowed. “I want this revenge for myself!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Normal POV)**

 

No sooner had Armin realized their new hell that another Titan was thrown over his head. It knocked Jean off his horse right before his eyes.

“Jean!” Armin cried out. _‘This is insane.’_

“Armin.”

The Commander’s calling to him turned Armin around. Blue eyes met its lighter yet harder shade. “Grab a horse, get Eren, and leave this place!”

Armin’s eyes widened. “Erwin-”

“Don’t waste any time!” Erwin interrupted. “I’m replaceable! Eren isn’t! You must-”

“It’s the Armored Titan.” Armin placed his hands on his Commander and forcibly turned him around. “It’s headed for us!”

The Armored Titan did indeed charge towards the scattered cluster of Scouts, chucking the same Titans that clutched to it at them.

Armin’s eyes moved towards the body that lay unmoving not too far from them. It was Jean, likely unconscious from the visible head-wound. He’d momentarily forgotten about him, but now a Titan headed for Jean.

The lithe blond pushed himself to his feet, ready to help his friend, but was stopped by the enormously peculiar sight that unfolded.

It was a Scout, Armin was sure, though he could not tell whom as they were cloaked in black and had their hood up. That was odd in itself, but it was not the peculiar part. What had Commander Erwin and Advisor Armin open-mouthed was _how_ the unknown Scout took out the Titan that aimed to pick up Jean.

The unknown Scout sped forth towards the Titan on horseback and hooked onto its upper- back, having gained enough momentum to swoop up into a high arc. The unknown Scout held no blades, but something struck out from under their cape.  
It took Armin a moment to place what he saw.

The unknown Scout used the Icing-ability - _used it to Ice-up their very own hand_ \- and used said-hand to slice through the Titan’s nape.

Armin and Erwin exchanged shocked glances.

“Did you- did you see that?” Armin whispered.

“Yes,” Commander Erwin responded quickly.

A Titan roared within their immediate vicinity.

Armin’s spine straightened out of fear. _‘Oh shit!’_ He drew his blades out reflexively. _‘Shit!’_

The young blond let out a startled yelp as he was elbowed backwards.

Erwin stood before him, voice clear, “Stay behind me.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Eren POV)**

 

She pounded her fists upon the ground with every scream that she let out. Blood dripped out of her clenched fists from the wounds she made every time she’d bitten down on her hands. Nothing she tried had worked.

Hannes was currently being devoured above their heads.

“I can’t- I- I still can’t do anything! I’m still not enough! Still useless! Mom I-” Eren’s voice broke. “I still can’t make a real difference... I still can’t see it...”

Another scream ripped out of her throat.

Mikasa placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Eren, it’s not like that.”

Eren sat up, tears streaming and lip quivering. It quivered just the bit more when she noticed Hannah in the background.

Her fellow cadet from the 104th currently stuck out of a Titan’s mouth, dying the same way her boyfriend Franz died.

Eren’s wide eyes caught her brother’s gaze next. He was back-to-back with the Commander.

_‘I almost wish Levi was here too,’_ she thought with a sinking feeling. _‘That’s horrible, isn’t it?’_

“Eren, listen, I have to- I have to thank you.”

Mikasa’s tone had her looking to her sister, eyes veiled over with incomprehension.

Mikasa smiled at her, a small but genuine turn of lips.

“Thank you, for being with me at the end. Thank you, for teaching me how to continue living. Thank you... for wrapping this scarf around me,” Mikasa pulled at the cloth around her neck to emphasize her point, dark eyes glimmering with tears.

Eren stared openly at her sister. There was something to Mikasa’s vulnerability then that gripped her, settling uncomfortably into her chest.

“Also, there’s one more thing I have to tell you...” Mikasa gave her an intense look. “Eren... I...”

Eren reached out and cupped her face, startling her sister. “Mikasa, I’ll wrap that damn scarf around you as many times as you want. I can’t- I won’t let it end here.” She gained resolve as she stood up and faced the Smiling Titan that loomed over them. “You hear me! IT WON’T END HERE!!!”

Her roar thundered, her eyes glowed vivid bright, and her hands steamed as Eren rocketed a punch at the Smiling Titan’s outstretched hand.

Something happened in that moment. A shock rattled her skull and swept through to her extremities. As Eren’s punch connected with the Smiling Titan’s hand, another Titan leapt over her sister and herself. The Titan tackled the Smiling Titan down.

Eren threw another punch at nothing but air, instinctively so, and more Titans appeared.

All these Titans tore the Smiling Titan apart.

Mikasa made a small, pained sound and Eren helped her sister stand although she did not remove her eyes from the incredible scene.

“Why- why would that Abnormal be eaten by the other Titans?” Mikasa spoke, awed. “Eren... what did you do?”

“I don’t know,” Eren remarked. “It just- it just happened. I don’t know.”

A roar caused the two females to tense and switch their gaze away from the Smiling Titan in the process of being devoured.

The Armored Titan gunned right for them.

“Eren?” Mikasa whispered as Eren let her go carefully.

Eren didn’t answer her sister. She moved forward a few steps, eyes narrowing right before she took off in a sprint.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Normal POV)**

 

“Eren... you fucking miracle,” Armin said, awed.

“She controlled those Titans,” Commander Erwin observed.

“There’s a horse,” Armin rushed forward and grabbed its reigns, trying to calm it as he led it back towards the Commander. He climbed on top and held out a hand. “We need to move.”

“Armin, get Eren and-”

“I’m not leaving without you, Sir.”

Armin was met with a hard stare. “You would disobey a direct order from your Commander?”

The young blond smiled ruefully. “I’m your Advisor. I’m the one person whom is not to always follow you. I’m advising you to get on, Sir.”

“We’re wasting time,” Commander Erwin claimed, but clasped Armin’s hand all the same and slid up behind him.

Unawares to the two blonds, Jean awoke. Blood caked his forehead and his body gave way to a long groan as he pushed himself up.

“Who-who are you?” Jean asked as he caught sight of the hooded Scout in a long, black cloak.

They began to move towards Jean, then jerked abruptly as they activated their 3DM Gear.

Jean followed them with his eyes as they soared over his head. His mouth fell open in horror soon after.

There were Titans everywhere.

“Fucking hell,” Jean cursed and weakly got to his feet. He hobbled towards a nearby horse and climbed atop with some difficulty. It must have belonged to the hooded Scout.

And yet, when Jean looked back the hooded Scout was gone. The two-tone Scout had no choice but to guide his horse towards Armin and Commander Erwin.

“Jean!” Armin gasped at his arrival. “You’re alright-?”

It was more of a statement than a question.

“Head’s still ringing, but I’m mobile,” Jean’s eyes roamed. “Have you guys seen- Eren?!”

“Eren?” Armin questioned in confusion. It cleared up when he found what his sisters were up to. “Eren! Mikasa!”

Eren ran straight for the Armored Titan. Her screams echoed across the field. “You bastards! You knew all along, didn’t you?! This is what you wanted all along!”

But the greatest danger at the moment lay not with Eren, but in the way Mikasa desperately hobbled after her sister.

Mikasa hadn’t realized her folly in doing so.

Eren directed Titans along her route towards the Armored Titan, but she could not see the actions of those behind her.

And Mikasa, too focused on Eren as she was, hadn’t realized one Titan in particular would trample her in its intended path forward.

Armin couldn’t do a thing with the Commander behind him. Jean and all the rest around them would be far too late to save Mikasa no matter how hard they pushed their horses.

They needed a miracle.

And they got it.

A small band of horses burst forth from along the length of the Forest of Tall Trees. Most of the riders headed to help horseless Scouts, all except for two.

A blond Scout in particular pushed their horse towards Mikasa.

Even at his far distance, Armin could tell the blond Scout would be too late to save Mikasa. Close, but too late.

That is, until the blonde Scout hooked their 3DM Gear to the Titan geared for Mikasa.

Armin’s heart stopped. He expected the Scout to slice the Titan’s nape off, killing it but also causing it to fall forward onto Mikasa anyway. Instead the blond Scout swung forward in a low, quick arc. They grabbed Mikasa in a slamming hold, landing together in a heap out of the way of the Titan’s path.

“They saved her,” Armin breathed with immense relief.

“Nanaba is a Veteran,” Commander Erwin informed.

“But Eren is still-” Armin squinted his gaze. “Wait! Who is that other rider?”

Commander Erwin smiled loosely. “Who else could it be?”

Mikasa shook her head and wrestled against the blond Scout’s hold. “But Eren-”

“Don’t worry,” Nanaba assured her as they sat her up at front of the horse. “Captain Levi’s got her.”

It was then Mikasa noticed Levi galloped at a furious pace for Eren, weaving around all the Titans in his wake.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Eren POV)**

 

She would destroy them, each and every one of them. As Bertholdt claimed, _‘What is done cannot be undone.’_

“You traitors! You want this power!” Her eyes glowed brighter, the steam from her hands curling up higher. “LET’S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE IT THEN!!!”

In a fit of anger she came to a rigid stop. Hard breaths ragged her lungs. Body taught, she relished the sight before her.

_‘I’ll kill them all.’_ The thought echoed throughout her mind, taking deep root. _‘I’ll slaughter every last one of them.’_

She could do it, she was the only one who could. With the powers she held, she would come out on top. She would-

The body of a horse entered her line of sight. Eren did not register the beast, not truly, but the face of the rider astride it was another matter.

She did not make a sound when she was snatched up in a hard grasp, but the glow slowly left her eyes and the steam that wound around her arms dissipated into the air.

“Levi?” Eren whispered some moments later, confused and breathless.

“Get yourself upright Eren!” he shouted at her.

Eren currently hung off the side of the horse in Levi’s strong grasp. She was sure Levi wouldn’t drop her even if she stayed where she was. Her bright orbs left Levi’s profile and refocused on the sight of the Armored Titan desperately trying to fight off all the Titans Eren had led to it.

She started at the sight of Titan-Ymir rushing past them. It headed for the Armored Titan. For one wild moment, Eren thought she somehow controlled Titan-Ymir as well... but no. It threw itself upon the Armored Titan and helped fight Titans off of it.

Anger caught up with Eren, but she worked through it just as quick, blowing out a hard breath.

_‘Another time,’_ she promised herself as she swung her leg up and over so she could sit behind Levi. At any other time she would have blushed at the way she pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his hard middle.

They were far from happy times.

“Levi, what are you doing here?” she could not help but to ask. “Your arm...” But, when she looked at it he didn’t seem to be injured anymore.

“I heard you were kidnapped,” Levi answered.

It threw Eren off. “You came for me?”

“Look around you brat, everyone is here for you.”

Her grip tightened, something she was sure Levi didn’t miss.

As soon as they reached the others the Commander’s voice rang out, “Use this opportunity! We must escape NOW!!”

Eren’s eyes darted from person to person as everyone galloped ahead. “There’s Armin... and Mikasa.” Relief flooded her. “They’re safe.”

“Don’t count survivors until we reach safety,” Levi reminded her.

She was unaware he heard her whispers and was rightly startled. _‘But is anywhere really safe anymore?’_

“A lot of people died,” she muttered.

After a short moment, Levi lifted a hand and placed it over hers, squeezing. “They won’t be in vain.” It was the only promise he could make.

Eren buried her head into his shoulder-blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to SNK Wiki, the deceased from the 104th are as follows: Franz, Thomas, Mina, Nac, Mylius, Tom, and Marco. It is unknown what happened to Samuel, Hannah, and Daz- although in my fic, Hannah and Samuel die in the retrieval for Eren and Daz will be touched on later. 
> 
> Marco, of course, has yet to be revealed.
> 
> Also, Nanaba is alive in my fic! I alluded to them as the person Connie held up in the wreckage of Castle Utgard. There will be a recap as to how that went down, I simply haven’t reached that part in the fic yet.


	12. Game-Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful lie is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, spoilers for those whom don't keep up with the manga.

**Atop Wall Rose**   
**Nightfall**   
**(Eren POV)**

 

Eren fiddled with the straps of her 3DM Gear as she watched Connie deposit an unconscious Krista into Rico’s (a Garrison Guard) waiting arms.

Rico gave Connie a stern glance from behind her glasses’ lens. “Drink some water. No Titans will reach us here on the Wall so there’s no need-“

Connie fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands.

“-to worry.”

“I can’t… can’t believe I’m still alive.” His words were little higher than a whisper amongst the chaos, but Connie may as well have shouted them.

Eren stopped fiddling with her straps and looked away abruptly as tears spilled free from Connie’s eyes. She should have kept helping with the transport of people onto the Wall. It’s why she’d been given the 3DM Gear in the first place, and she had done exactly that, kept busy for a few hours on it.

But now she was here, amongst what was likely to be the only real survivors of the 104th minus the obvious few ( _Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir_ ). Those latter being names she’d managed to keep out of her mind by the sheer power of her single-minded focus.

Now though, she couldn’t help but to think of it. To think of all that occurred.

It was too real, too raw, and right in front of her face.

She couldn’t escape it any longer.

Her eyes fell on her brother, one of her steady anchors.

Armin’s thin hands currently wound bandages around Jean’s head-wound. He’d always been best at dealing with injuries.

“We’ve got the luck of the devil,” Jean spoke up, eyes on Connie. “Coming back from something like that.”

Eren locked gazes with her brother, both frowning as Armin tied the bandages off.

“How is she?” Armin asked once he made his way to her.

They both looked down at their sister, whom lay between them.

_‘Mikasa.’_

Eren clenched her fists at her sides.

“She has a few broken ribs and a nasty bump on her head. Riding back on horseback could have only further aggravated her injuries, but she should make a full recovery so long as she receives proper medical attention,” Nanaba announced. A solemn smile curved Nanaba’s lips, “I… apologize. I wasn’t very careful with her, not as I should have been.”

Eren shook her head and aimed a grateful smile at the person who’d looked after her sister since they carefully got Mikasa atop the Wall. The person who saved Mikasa when she… had taken off after the other Shifters.

“If Mikasa were conscious she’d insist she’s fine, and she wouldn’t even be alive if not for you, so thank you.” She looked down at her sister, “And I’m sorry Mikasa, I shouldn’t have left you behind.”

Armin clapped a hand on her shoulder as they watched some unknown Scouts move Mikasa away on a stretcher. “She’ll be okay,” he told her.

“I know,” she responded, quickly.

“Commander!!”

The two siblings started and turned around, shocked to find Commander Erwin collapsed in Captain Levi’s hold.

They rushed over.

“What happened?” Armin demanded to know.

Levi gave the pair a brief look. “Lost consciousness.” His hard gaze traveled the gathering crowd and he snapped, “He needs medical transport in case you haven’t noticed or have you not had your fill of watching people die today?”

The crowd parted almost instantaneously, helped along by Levi’s glare if his words weren’t enough. In next to no time the Commander was loaded up onto one of the carts and was moved ahead of the rest.

A knot formed in Eren’s throat and her lips pressed firmly together out of reaction. _‘How many…? How many were lost?’_

“Don’t.”

She blinked and turned to Levi. “What?”

His eyes narrowed further. He was going to tell her off about something, probably, and she would have deserved it.

But, Connie’s sudden and strangled sob reached them before Levi could say a thing.

Eren moved before she fully realized it, mind rushing through several bad scenarios. _‘No! Connie!’_

Jean however, was faster, and at Connie’s side, crouching over him before Eren could arrive.

“C’mon Connie,” Jean consoled. “Take a deep breath and stand up. We’re all okay now.”

Connie shook his head and stuttered. “So-sorry… I’m alright… really.”

_‘No, it’s not alright.’_ Eren’s lips trembled, eyes wide. _‘It’s not alright at all.’_

Connie wasn’t alright.

Nor Mikasa.

Not even the Commander himself.

_‘Nothing is alright.’_

The faces flitted before her. The faces of those right before they were eaten. The faces of those right before they fell.

So many damn faces-

“ **Don’t** ,” Levi spoke, tone harsh. His fingers caught her chin. “ **Blame. Yourself.** ”

Her throat tightened momentarily, before a set of hard coughs burrowed their way out.

Levi moved his hand to her shoulder and squeezed.

“Hey Eren, you did another freaky thing back there.”

She glanced over at Jean once her coughs died. Levi must have glared at him because Jean instantly paled.

“I meant that- that you- do you know how you did it?” Jean stammered, standing up.

Eren looked down. “No, it just happened.”

“We’re all that’s left of the 104th, aren’t we?” Connie too stood up. “Just us… and Sasha, maybe.”

“Sasha?” Armin prompted.

“I haven’t seen her since we separated, back when we first thought Wall Rose had been breached,” Connie explained. “She’s probably still alive.”

“I’m sure she is,” Armin supplied. “Sasha’s as good as getting out of trouble as she is getting into it.”

Connie managed a weak smile at that. “Yeah, she is that.”

“No.”

Eren’s single word startled them.

“No,” she repeated, whirling about. “There’s still- where is-“ She began to move. “Where is he?”

Armin was clearly startled. “Eren?”

“I can’t believe… I forgot…”

Her mumbles only drew further concern.

Jean narrowed his eyes at her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

It was Levi’s tight grip on her arm that stopped her from going off. “Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Her mouth parted open. “I-“

Several screams cut through the tense air.

Eren ran once she located the source of the screams.

A couple of Scouts panicked as they referenced to something that caused them great fear. They were clustered along the edge of the Wall, and pointing down.

The young female pushed her elders out of the way and looked down.

Her heart leapt to her throat, and it had nothing to do with Levi arriving at her side.

“What is that?!”

“There’s something climbing up the Wall!”

“We have to stop it!”

Something small and dark made swift progress up the side of the Wall. The creature’s ends flayed in the wind, making it look all the more unnatural.

But, it’s most distinguishing (and scariest) feature was in the way it climbed. There was no gear of any kind being used. Instead, out of its blackness, Ice-like spears struck out; one to hook a hold and the other to push up.

It was _Titan-Ice_.

“I’ve got him!” Eren yelled, dodging Levi’s attempt to grab her as she leapt off the Wall and plummeted straight down.

(Levi couldn’t follow her without any gear of his own and the rest were too frightened to move)

Shouts followed her down. They went ignored. She focused on her body catching the right angle so she could activate her 3DM Gear, hooking it into one of the outer indents of the Wall.

Eren swung into it, until she could brace her feet against the Wall. She changed her angle once more, but this time merely extended her lines so she could move straight downwards from her hook.

The thump in her ears grew louder as she came eye-to-eye with a familiar hooded-figure.

They stared at one another.

“Give me your hand,” Eren finally said, giving herself a small shake to focus.

The hooded-figure moved towards her, climbing sideways along the Wall. Once close enough, they reached for her with a regular hand while the other remained a stem of Titan-Ice embedded into the Wall for balance.

“It really is you,” Eren whispered, eyes welling with tears as she wrapped an arm around their middle and pulled them in against her.

“It is.”

She leaned into him, pressed her face into his neck. They both tightened the one-arm hold they had on one another. “I thought…” Her head shook against his neck, unable to finish the sentence.

“A lot of things, I’m sure.” His tone held a smile.

Eren blinked her tears away before she pulled away from him. “Let’s go up. I’m sure they’ll give you a hell of a homecoming.”

“Lead the way.”

This time she saw the smile and couldn’t help but to mirror it.

“Climb onto my back and hold on tight,” she instructed. “It’ll be easiest that way.”

He did as she bid.

Eren herself disengaged her lines so they could be pulled back up to where she’d hooked into the side of the Wall. The pandemonium coming from atop the Wall became prevalent as they reached the end of Eren’s hooks.

“Use your hands, will ya?” she asked.

He understood immediately. His thighs re-secured themselves around her middle and his chest pressed into her back as he dug his Titan-Iced arms into the Wall.

She unhooked her lines completely and pressed her knees against the Wall, pushing back on the dark figure behind her as much as she could.

“This isn’t the best angle,” she muttered as her lines shot out and hooked.

‘Close enough,’ she figured as the Titan-Iced arms retracted and slid around her shoulders.

They both flew up at a fast enough pace to give them the last bit of momentum they needed to land together in a slight roll atop the Wall.

The crowd instantly backed away, giving them a wide berth.

Eren wasted no time and tackled the hooded-figure into a real hug.

The person laughed, revealed as their hood fell back in the action.

“Ma-Marco?!”

Eren pulled away, though her arms were still on Marco.

“Armin!” Marco smiled, confirming it was him despite the lank hair and heavy scarring. Both he and Eren stood up.

Armin looked positively bug-eyed. “How- how are you…?”

“Still alive?”

“Yes,” Armin nodded, taking a few tentative steps towards them.

“Well,” Marco laughed lightly. “That’s a bit of a story…”

Eren tensed. She’d only just noticed Levi. He had his eyes narrowed quite dangerously upon Marco. ‘Shit.’ She took a step in front of Marco, just as a precaution. “Levi, it’s not what you think.”

A sudden commotion cut her off, one she couldn’t say she wasn’t glad for, given the many there’d been just recently.

It was Jean, of course. He burst through the front of the crowd.

Connie and a now-conscious Krista followed right after the duo-colored male.

Scouts still chattered away, though much more subdued now they realized Marco was human (as far as they could tell at least).

But, no matter what occurred around them, Eren doubted anything could disrupt the attention Jean and Marco held on one another right then.

_‘Jean… and Marco… together again. Marco’s alive and here with us, with Jean.’_ Eren held her breath. The atmosphere between the two was absolutely magnetic. _‘It’s still hard to believe, and this isn’t my first time seeing Marco either.’_

“Is that you… Marco?”

Jean’s voice was tight and lined with clear disbelief. The look in his topaz eyes were almost too pained to watch.

“Jean…” Marco couldn’t look any happier. His radiant smile shone through his grim state, eyes alit. “Yeah, it’s me.”

It seemed to happen in the space of a few blinks.

Jean- eyes blown wide.

Jean- mouth agape.

Jean- in motion.

Jean- tackling Marco down with the strength of his hug.

Eren bit her lip, hoping she wouldn’t cry like the two males in front of her were. The drip of tears on her cheek told her she absolutely failed at that. Luckily, Armin was there to place a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately touched with her own hand, reveled by the show of comfort and understanding.

“Marco! Marco!” Jean cried, arms locked around the freckled young man, tears dribbling freely. “You’re not dead. You’re not really dead.”

Marco laughed as he pushed Jean and himself to sitting positions, Marco bent at the waist while Jean rested on his knees.

Disbelief still painted Jean’s features, even as he shook his head as if to dispel it. “Man, I could fucking kiss you right now.”

It might have had something to do with the look in Jean’s eyes right then- so utterly awestruck. Whatever it was, it tipped Marco forward. The taller male pressed his lips to Jean’s, swift but purposeful, before pulling back.

They were stared at, of course.

Connie was the first to react.

“Holy shit!” Connie expressed, mirroring Eren’s thoughts.

Armin blinked. “Wow.”

“Seconded,” Eren announced. “Seconded to the both of you.”

“Did you just?!” Jean sputtered, eyes wide.

Marco shrugged. “You said it.”

_‘He’s more… confident, isn’t he?’_ Eren wondered in awe. _‘Then again…’_

His words may have been nonchalant, but Marco’s face had become so suddenly forlorn she wasn’t surprised when Jean reached for Marco again.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Levi cut in.

Jean and Marco sprang apart, identically flushed.

Jean stuttered. “You- you don’t understand-“

“What I understand,” Levi loudly intoned, but with an edge to his voice that sent the stragglers around them scattering rather than drawing them closer. “Is that _Marco_ there is supposed to be dead. Therefore, you’ve either developed necrophilia-“ Jean choked. “-or he was never dead to begin with.”

The grey of Levi’s eyes leveled on Marco. “Well, speak up shit-head, which is it? You’re another Shifter aren’t you?”

The freckled man’s lips thinned, and he was looked almost unrecognizable without his smile. “No, I’m not a Titan-Shifter.”

_‘He is definitely different,’_ Eren figured. _‘What happened to you, Marco?’_

Levi took a step forward.

“He’s telling the truth,” Eren proclaimed.

“Is that so?” Levi’s gaze slit to her. “You know this for a fact, do you?”

“I’d stake my life on it, Sir.” The last part she added with emphasis.

It was a poor attempt to sway him; she knew it, he knew it.

The Scouts that approached Levi then did more of the swaying however.

“Captain, we’re ready to head out, by your leave.”

“What?” Levi spat. “There’s no one around with more authority than me?”

The unknown Scout shuffled their feet, but shook their head firmly.

“Very well.” Levi nodded to the group of veteran Scouts before turning back to the small group of the 104th.

Jean and Marco had stood up, Eren and Armin lingered side-by-side, Connie still looked bewildered, and Krista simply remained as quiet as she had been- her bulbous blue eyes assessing.

“We don’t have time for this, right now.” Again, Captain Levi’s gaze fixed itself on Marco. “Stick to Eren, as she’s still under my care you too will be under my watch. Do anything to make me believe you are a threat and I’ll cut you down myself. For now, this discussion will have to take place later.”

Levi turned away from them and walked far enough away that the 104th were relatively left to themselves.

Eren watched Jean and Marco stray close together once more and caught Connie by the arm, blocking the latter’s attempt to go to them.

“Wha-“

“Just let them be alone for a bit, yeah?” she reasoned.

Connie blinked, beguiled. “Oh. Oh! Ah, yeah. Sure, I can do that.”

Eren let him go and nodded to her brother, falling into step together as they went up to Levi.

“Anything we can do, Captain?” she asked once they reached him.

Levi gave her a sharp look. “Keep to Marco, and make sure no one falls behind. We’ll be heading out real soon.”

Brother and sister nodded alike.

“Back to it then?” Armin acknowledged.

Eren smiled thinly at him. “Is it ever any different?”

“Hey Eren, Armin.”

The two turned around to find Krista looking sternly at them.

“Can I talk to the two of you?” Krista asked in such a way as to let them know she wouldn’t let up if they said no.

_‘One thing after another,’_ Eren couldn’t help but to observe.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**With Jean And Marco**   
**(Normal POV)**

 

They stood next to each other, but silence won them over for the moment.

Jean couldn’t think of a thing to say other than, _‘You’re alive,’_ which would be redundant as they already established that Marco was indeed alive.

“Who is he?”

The question startled him. “What?!” Jean squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed for the sound he just emitted.

Marco gestured. “Who is that?”

It was a simple question.

Jean could handle simple (distracting) questions, easy. It was what he needed right then and he was thankful (always thankful concerning Marco wasn’t he?) the other had asked. “You mean Captain Levi? You don’t recognize him? Humanity’s Strongest?” He inadvertently turned towards Marco and sucked in a breath.

Marco shook his head as he reached up and carded his bangs away from the unscarred side of his face.

Topaz eyes catalogued everything: the broad jaw, straight nose, face peppered with freckles. He couldn’t stop from taking in the features he thought he’d never get to see again.

Naturally, Jean’s reaction to what he realized he’d been doing was to burst out with talk. “He’s also Eren’s boyfriend so doubt ever upset her when he’s around if you value your head.”

Marco gave him a double-take, grey eyes wide. “Are you serious?”

A blush stole over Jean’s cheeks, unsure. “Y-yes?” he rushed. “I mean, technically, they’re not together, not really, but it’s obvious they’ve got _‘something’_ going on between them.”

Marco hummed.

“Yeah…” Jean drawled, far more relaxed now. “Just don’t take his threats lightly.”

“I got that before I even knew who he was.” That same, soft smile from what felt like ages ago graced Jean, “But thanks.”

Jean couldn’t hold it back any longer. “You’re… really alive.”

Marco turned to face him fully. “I never died… and it’s a long story…”

Jean rolled his shoulders. “Don’t need to hear it, not right now at least.”

“I missed you,” Marco admitted, after a beat.

“Y-yeah,” Jean murmured thickly. “Missed you too.” And then he smiled, for the first time since he thought Marco died.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**At a room at**   
**5 Days Later**   
**(Eren POV)**

 

She shuffled into the Commander’s room behind her brother. Levi, Commander Pixis, and one of Pixis’ Garrison Scouts were already in the room; orbiting Commander Erwin’s bed. Major Hanji, Marco, and Connie entered behind her.

Her eyes zeroed in on the stump of an arm Commander Erwin now had without meaning to. The brightness of her gaze flickered away just as quick.

Major Hanji stepped forth. “We’ve got several reports to make, Sir. If Commander Pixis can get the ball rolling?”

Commander Pixis nodded and caught Commander Erwin’s undivided attention. “According to our intel, the inhabitants within Wall Rose that caught wind of the supposed breach took shelter in a former underground town within Wall Sina.”

_‘Former?’_ Eren frowned. _‘They don’t really believe that, do they?’_

“As we estimated,” Commander Pixis continued. “More than one half of what we had in store for such emergencies were eaten within the week.”

The fairly old Commander of the Garrison Guard grimaced and tucked his hands together before him. “In other words, had Wall Rose really been broken through, the relative peace would have only lasted a little longer than a week. Afterwards, the people would have been compelled to either starve to death or fight and steal to survive, at which point the Military Police would have been called up to take them out.”

“To sum it up, although all the _refugees_ are currently returning to their lands within Wall Rose, the potential for all hell to break loose was right on the cusp, and that realization has spread everywhere now. As far as we’re all concerned,” Commander Pixis swept his hand through the air. “Should Wall Rose truly fall, it will only take a little longer than a week for chaos to break out.”

Levi eyed the bedridden Commander. “This couldn’t wait until you’ve fully recovered.”

“It’s alright,” Commander Erwin assured. “I was getting tired of sleeping.”

“It’s too bad about your arm too,” Levi added.

Eren winced.

She wasn’t the only one either.

Commander Erwin smiled down at his stump; but it was a tight smile. “How many hundreds of people have I fed to Titans? One arm is nothing, my true payment is yet to be collected until I end up in hell.”

Armin tensed beside Eren.

_‘Yeah,’_ she agreed. _‘Makes me mad too.’_ Her brow furrowed. _‘Who would have thought the Commander would think like that though?’_

“You won’t be alone there,” Commander Pixis commiserated.

“Is that so, old man?” Levi angled a look. “You’ll need more liquor than you’re used to for that.”

“That sure would be nice right now though,” the female Garrison Scout that leaned against the wall behind her Commander spouted. “I could use a drink, or four.”

“It’s all been confiscated at the moment,” Commander Pixis said morosely.

Eren resisted shaking her head. She spied both Marco and Connie out of the corner of her eyes, wondering what was on their minds given the rigid way they stood.

Commander Erwin chuckled. “That’s quite a subordinate you’ve got there.”

“That’s Anka for you,” Commander Pixis agreed.

Anka made a low sound.

_‘Enough already,’_ Eren thought impatiently.

Thankfully the Major brought them all back again. “We still have 3 more reports to get through. To start, this boy-“ Major Hanji thumped Connie on the back who let out a surprised, ‘oomph!’ “- came forward to me after the spectacular incident was wrapped up. He is… uh.”

“I’m Connie Springer of the 104th,” Connie introduced himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right, right,” Major Hanji waved it off. “Anyway, his birthplace is Ragako Village within Wall Rose. I’d already planned to roam the areas of interest within Wall Rose with my Survey Squad once I was well enough, but with Connie coming forward with his very interesting information, Ragako Village became the focal point of interest.”

“Connie,” Levi addressed.

The bald, young man stiffened.

Levi smirked lightly, “Good work.”

“Yes, ah,” Connie blushed, clearly not expecting that. “Thank you.”

Major Hanji grinned. “Let me point out that outside of Ragako Village our search yielded no results. But in Ragako Village, here are the facts: all of the houses in the village had been destroyed by something that exploded form inside the homes, despite all the destruction… we couldn’t find even one single bloodstain, none of the inhabitants could be found and lastly, the number of Titans that were eliminated within Wall Rose corresponds to the number of the missing inhabitants of Ragako Village.” The Major looked up from their paperwork. “Given these observations, it’s my hypothesis that the inhabitants of Ragako Village and the Titans that supposedly breached Wall Rose… are one in the same.”

“But, there’s more to it than just that,” Major Hanji nudged Connie. “His report corroborates my hypothesis.”

Connie took that as his lead to talk.

Eren already knew what he would say. Hearing it again wouldn’t make it any easier.

“When the 104th received word of the Titan breach, we were released from the post we were being held at and scattered into groups. Naturally, I went to my village and when we got there, it was as Major Hanji described.”

Connie clenched his fists. “Atop my home was a Titan. It was… odd; arms and legs and body much too small to support its head. So, how did it get there in the first place?” He shook his head. “I remember thinking that when it spoke to me, _‘Welcome back.’_ They were my mother’s words… and it had my mother’s eyes, no doubt about it. But, I’d expressed all this out-loud at the time and… Reiner had been so quick to call me crazy, and Bertholdt too, they’d both been with me then. All this time they knew the truth- fuck!”

It was Marco whom tried to soothe Connie, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“So, we have no other conclusion than that those Titans were humans,” Commander Erwin surmised.

_‘It’s more than that,’_ Eren’s lips thinned. _‘It was Connie’s home, his people… he’s lost it all.’_

“Well, we have no proof all Titans are like this or how the process even works, but if that’s the case,” Major Hanji spoke up. “That Titans are- _or were_ \- human, it could explain some things, like why Titans have brains that are like a human’s. That part we know because of their weakness, how when their nape is cut and the spine is severed from the brain they lose all body function and can no longer regenerate-“

“Major,” Commander Erwin smiled. “You’re rambling.”

“In other words,” Levi spoke, and his tone was so uncharacteristically discord that he commanded everyone’s keen attention. “I’ve only been killing people left and right… all this time?”

_‘Levi…’_ She wanted to go to him. She wanted to cross the room and throw her arms around him.

But, Eren couldn’t.

How could she?

How could she when it was true? When she’s done some of the same?

“There is no proof though,” Major Hanji stressed, smile severely strained.

“Say it is all true, how does it explain how Eren here and these other… Shifters are so different from ordinary Titans?” Commander Pixis asked.

It was a good question.

“Marco here may be able to give us some insight on that with his report,” Major Hanji revealed. “But before that, we should get through Eren’s. She found out some interesting facts while she was kidnapped.”

“Well now, making use of you own kidnapping?” Commander Pixis smiled at her, “Very nice.”

Eren hardly felt she deserved it. She licked her lips before she began. “I wasn’t unconscious the whole time. Reiner, Bertholdt, even Ymir talked about things… things I’m not sure they meant to give away.”

“Such as?” Levi prompted.

“Ymir isn’t with them, to start. They threatened Krista, Ymir’s girlfriend, and so she did whatever they asked of her,” she shrugged. “Neither Reiner or Bertholdt even knew Ymir was a Shifter until she gave herself away at Castle Utgard.”

“I understand you wanting to clear your friends’s name, but how is that relevant to us? Ymir still chose to act against us, threatened or not,” Commander Pixis pointed out.

She shook her head. “It’s important because of all else I learned because of it. Reiner… he admitted that there are others, out there-“ Her hand lifted and gestured to the window. “-beyond the Walls. He said, _‘There are more worlds out there.’_ He claimed to be protecting his.”

“Other worlds,” Major Hanji repeated. “But it’s unspecified if he meant to imply other people, or other Shifters, right?”

“He just kept mentioning his home.” Eren’s voice lowered, “And that ours was no longer good.”

“Other people,” Commander Pixis focused on. “To think, there’s a good chance there are others out there.”

“Others who don’t care much for us,” Commander Erwin reminded.

“Yeah,” the Major mused. “That’s quite the problem.”

Eren briefly mulled over Reiner’s _‘Princess’_ comment. It’d stuck in her head. She hand’t been able to shake the feeling Reiner had slipped up big time there given how he tried to backtrack.

She could be honest with herself, when it really mattered. The statement merely made her uncomfortable too. There was something so… _wrong_ about it, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

It made her flesh crawl whenever she thought about it.

She hadn’t even told Armin or Mikasa about it yet, though she knew she would. Eventually, she always did, whether of her own volition or because the two had figured out something was wrong.

She likely would have told the both of them already had Armin and herself not been separated from Mikasa. The latter had been forced to go on with the others to some remote (and unknown) hideout. Only Marco, Connie, and herself had stayed behind so they could give concise reports to the Commander when he awoke.

Armin stayed behind as a given, Advisor to the Commander as he was and all.

“We have more enemies than we believed,” Levi commented, eyes closing briefly. “How pleasant.”

“Ymir called them small fry.”

Everyone turned to Eren.

She repeated herself without needing to be prompted. “They made me angry.” The quirk of her lips told them how much more there was to that statement, unsaid. “I promised to be the one to bring them down, but Ymir…” A frown settled her mouth. “… Ymir said she wouldn’t respect me if I made them my enemy. She called them small fry.”

“That’s great,” Levi deadpanned.

A minute smile flitted her lips, more of a reaction to Levi than based on anything she really felt. “They also implied about knowing who the _‘real enemy’_ is.”

“Only implied?” Commander Erwin pushed.

“Reiner threatened Krista again so Ymir refused to say anything more.” Eren crossed her arms, “It could be the Ape-Titan, maybe.”

“The one from Castle Utgard?” Major Hanji questioned, perking up.

“We know about it,” Commander Erwin commented. “From Connie’s earlier report upon Wall Rose before we took off to get Eren back.”

She stiffened involuntarily at that note, but carried on nonetheless. “They talked about it a little. How it was the Ape-Titan that brought those Titans on within the Wall, and how it could lead Reiner and Bertholdt back home.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Eren frowned once more, though this time it was directed at the man in bed. “I don’t know. It was simply mentioned it. I can’t even tell if Ymir meant it worked with Reiner and Bertholdt or if it was only a means for them to get home. The Ape-Titan could be the real enemy, could just be another enemy.”

“Whatever it is, it’s important,” Levi mentioned.

“Dangerous,” Connie whispered.

“So not only do we have a lot of enemies, but a lot of them are Shifters,” Commander Pixis looked to her. “While we’ve only got Eren.”

“Do we?” Levi’s eyes cut to Marco.

Eren could understand his point. When Marco learned they were all due to give reports to Commander Erwin when he awoke, the freckled-man decided to withhold saying anything about what had happened to him until then.

Even Jean hadn’t gotten anything out of Marco before the 104th was separated.

It wasn’t that Eren didn’t get it, she did, she could see the ‘why’ in Marco’s eyes.

( _He had a story to tell that he did not want to have to repeat over and over again_ )

She understood, but that didn’t mean she thought it was right either.

“We don’t,” Marco stressed. “I’m not a Shifter, not really.”

“Then what are you?”

“Who are you?” Commander Erwin interrupted.

“Oh!” Major Hanji jumped at that. “This is-“

“Marco Bodt of the 104th,” Marco answered for himself in a sharp tone. “Previously believed to have perished in the Battle of Trost.”

“You were amongst the assumed dead?” Commander Erwin’s eyes held a certain spark, like he already knew the answer before it would be given.

“No, I was fully believed to be dead, Sir. My body was burned in one of the funeral pyres,” Marco’s jaw set. “Except it wasn’t my actual body, it only meant to look like it.”

“What are you smiling for Erwin?” Levi cut in abruptly.

“Nothing,” Commander Erwin returned, light smile still plastered on his face despite all attention in the room focusing on him.

Levi sniffed. “Creep.”

The blond Commander’s smile stretched. “I was often called that as a child.”

Levi shook his head and swiveled his gaze back to Marco. “So, what’s your story then?”

Eren shifted. She knew she wasn’t the only one that wanted to know what had happened to Marco, though she had less tactical reasons than some.

Marco had kept his long strands, hair now healthy and newly-black. Without the grime on his face or the tattered clothing, he looked as handsome as ever. Even the scarring visible on his face and neck did nothing to retract from that.

The freckled-man took a breath, and spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be going on a hiatus. It won't be too long, I hope! I just have some things to take care of in my personal life that need more attention right now. 
> 
> However, next update will be an official Marco Interlude!
> 
> The next update in the manga also has me wanting to wait a bit. There's a picture on Tumblr going around of a possible Marco being alive! Even though my fic will eventually be very AU, I want to stick as close to canon as I can for the time being.
> 
> Here’s a link to the maybe Marco spoiler:  
> http://hanakodyke.tumblr.com/post/90793140604/guess-whos-back-back-again


	13. Marco's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tells his story.  
> (This chapter is in Marco’s POV unless otherwise stated)

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

He tried to go elsewhere is his mind. Tried to follow the trail of pleasant memories that filtered his mind. He tried this whenever it came time for him to be tortured.

It never worked… not truly, but it was always worth a shot.

The pain always won out in the end.

“What’s wrong young man? You don’t look as enthused today as you have been before.” Small feet shuffled forward and the old man came into his view; balding head, wire-frame spectacles, and a sweeping tongue that would not stop running over cracked lips. “Could it be that you’re finally breaking down? Is your spirit gone?” A hand reached out, wrinkled and unexpectedly warm. “You’ve been doing so well, don’t disappoint me now, boy.” Another hand appeared, the object in it glinting.

His breaths quickened. A trained reaction.

_Pain was to come_.

The first hand came to rest upon his face, stroking down his cheek. It would have been akin to a soothing gesture were it not for the other hand coming down, needle plunging into his skin.

His blood pounded in his ears, his skin crawled and twisted, and his bones felt like they were crunching in on themselves.

Pain set in.

He screamed.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**One Month and One Day into the 104th Cadet Corps Training**

 

Jean Kirschtien was good-looking.

It was a simple observation. Jean was good-looking.

Marco noticed him the moment they lined up side-by-side for the first time during formation. And continued to notice him since.

The 104th Cadet Corps Class began with about 50 recruits. One month in and 11 recruits dropped out of the program. It was expected less than half would ultimately make it through to the very end. All of which in turn made Marco nervous to think about.

He didn’t necessarily consider himself a quiet guy, but as he had never ventured out of Jinae before he wasn’t sure how to approach people whom were nothing like those whom he’d grown up with.

People like Sasha and Connie whose loud personalities reflected their wild upbringings out in the villages.

Or those like Eren, Mikasa, and Armin whom everyone now knew had grown up like siblings and survived the horrors of the Fall of the Shiganshina District together. They whom shared a bond so obviously tight it made many others feel rather lonely.

Not to mention those whom shared hard-eyed looks like Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Ymir.

It was the latter groups of people whom made him the most nervous.

He wanted nothing more in the world than to join the Military Police. His only guarantee for such was if he secured a spot in the top ten of his class. Yet, up against such people as Eren or Mikasa or Reiner, how could he compete?

Marco knew the best for the job should be the ones whom earned it. He only worried his own desires won’t be enough to match up against everyone else’s.

Still, he knew he would encourage his fellow cadets to do their best. If they were better than him despite his own best attempts then he should help them out as much as he could, right?

Marco hadn’t expected any negative reactions to be born from his encouragement.

(To be fair, he never could have anticipated Jean)

The previous night was spent in high spirits, cheerful raucousness prevailing as the Cadets celebrated the landmark of having survived a month of training together.

Marco looked back on the previous night as a fond memory for all that he could not understand how some of his fellow cadets could become so rosy-cheeked from the severely watered-down beer they were offered as a treat.

Nonetheless, the long night made for a rough morning for most.

When Marco stepped out of his cabin the unduly quiet took him for surprise. Usually he could find a few others also clambering about before the sun’s rays would break the sky. Today was the first time that was for naught. He could only suppose the others had gotten more beer into their bellies than he’d taken notice of.

Other _things_ had robbed him of his attention the previous evening.

 

_The previous night:_

_Connie yanked him down to sit at a rowdy table he tried to pass by._

_Marco was content to stay as it saved him the trouble of looking for another place to sit. He was largely left unbothered taking up residence in a corner, which was perfectly fine by him. Normally, he would have tried to join his table-mates’ conversation in his own manner but their overly-loud overtures pushed him to listen instead._

_What started off as laughing to himself when a good joke was made or smiling softly when he spotted the obvious joy on someone’s face became something… more._

_Connie could be said to have been the catalyst._

_As Marco’s first drink finally dwindled down to a warm, single swig; Connie had quite suddenly encroached upon his space, pressing right up against his side as he switched Marco’s empty drink out for another._

_“It’s about time.” Connie’s cool breath puffed at Marco’s cheek. “You’re too slow a drinker, Marco. We won’t have this every night, you know.”_

_“Connie, you little bastard,” Herbert called out from across the table, a stout Cadet whom would fall out of the program during the first Winter Training. “You’ve already drunk from that.”_

_“Sharing a cup is an indirect kiss,” Thomas Wagner added, wagging a finger._

_Connie laughed, a sound so bright and loud it could have only come straight from his core. “Well, if he drinks enough he could mistake me for a beautiful woman!” He gave Marco a friendly slap to the back and a flushed grin._

_“Bold and brawny, just how I like my women,” someone japed from the other end of the table prompting an uproar of laughter._

_Marco heard nothing else. Nothing prevailed over the sharp pounding of his heart._

_Connie was good-looking in his own way. His infectious grin and the oft-mischievous glint to his round eyes were unique to him._

_All this Marco couldn’t help but to note when Connie had pressed himself against him._

_Gay relationships weren’t unheard of. In a society where humanity as a whole strove to survive in an enclosed space with limited resources, such way of life was accepted as to help keep the population numbers down. And yet, it was also considered different. Bad by few, good by some, but different by most._

_To Marco, there was more to it than that. He was an only child whom would have grown up with a younger sister had it not been for a miscarriage that ultimately left his mother barren. Every once in awhile, his mother would tease him as she wondered aloud what beautiful daughter her son would one day finally bring home to her._

_Marco didn’t want to disappoint her. He often took notice of the females around him: Mikasa’s obvious beauty that did nothing to understate how she would best them all, Mina’s shy smile that complimented her soft-spoken tone, Krista’s doll-like features, Sasha’s bright personality off-setting the gloss of her eyes (that that gloss usually came about when food was around he found somewhat cute, but only somewhat)._

_And then there was Eren, a creature of fierce passion possessing the most beautiful eyes he’d ever come across. A person whose plain face was made pretty whenever she smiled. Of all the females he’d met she came off as the most approachable, speaking freely to anyone whom neared her._

_He first noticed her after she singled herself out when they first tested for 3DMG training. In his mind’s eye he could see his mother doting on a girl like her… he could imagine bouncing a bright-eyed, freckled babe in his lap…_

_And yet-_

_For all those sweet fantasies, for all that he found women pretty and nice; he still found men attractive, as he always has._

_But, for his mother, Marco hoped that if he could just find the right girl then the Bodt line wouldn’t have to die with him._

_Eren had drawn his eye more than once and had even initiated conversation with him several times; conversation that didn’t feel forced on his end. He knew he was rather plain in many ways but whenever he had Eren’s attention he felt like he was something more or like he could be something more._

_If someone like her could show interest in him, it should be enough._

_Someone like Eren could make him stop from lingering his gaze on Armin’s attractive face, Reiner’s muscles or Bertholdt’s broad frame._

_(She had to)_

_Marco scooted away from Connie, whom didn’t notice, and took a large gulp of his drink._

 

The crisp early morning air chilled his lungs. He sighed knowing he really shouldn’t indulge such thinking. Someone like him wasn’t likely to get anyone’s attention anyway.

“Shit! Ugh!”

The gruff words and sudden smack on wood caused Marco to start and turn around.

It was Jean, bleary-eyed and leaning heavily on the doorway he so obviously had crashed into.

“Jean?” Marco questioned with hesitant concern.

Back when the 104th Cadet Corps Class first assembled there had been an empty spot next to Marco for a long minute before Jean filled it. As such, Marco had taken a moment to flash his eyes over the lean frame and strong features that had appeared next to him when most everyone else had already fallen in and remained unmoving at parade rest. He distinctly remembered thinking, before he even knew Jean’s name, that the teen next to him looked as impressive as he was intimidating, that is, until Commander Shadis ripped them all a new one.

Even then, Marco remained lenient in his thoughts of the other until Jean’s blunt attitude and his need to bump heads was unearthed.

‘ _Good-looking guy, bad personality_ ,’ Marco surmised after everyone watched Jean get his ass handed to him by Eren after a rather public row between them.

(It only served to elevate Eren in his eyes)

Still, Marco was nothing if not nice, and a tad worrisome as he looked over the other teen. Jean still looked good even like this “Are you alright?” he inquired, brows knitting together. “Do you need help?”

Jean only slumped forward in response.

Marco looked around him, hoping to spot someone else up and about.

They were alone.

Sweat gathered in his hands, but he had no choice. He moved forward to help Jean, the same guy he both had been hoping to near and stay away from almost all the past month. He only just started to lift Jean off of the door-frame when the other shocked him by throwing him off with surprising strength.

“Jean! What-?”

“ **You** ,” Jean whispered in accusation, eyes slitted, hands gripping the doorway tight. “You know, I don’t trust you.”

Marco’s mouth fell open. “I- why would you- I don’t understand.”

“You’re so- so nice,” Jean went on in that same accusing tone. The latter pushed himself away from the doorway and jabbed a finger into Marco’s chest. “It’s weird. You’re up to something.”

Marco took an abrupt step back. “It’s weird? How is-“

Jean didn’t let him finish, choosing then to walk off in the direction of the showers with only another glare to spare him.

Marco watched him disappear around the corner, flabbergasted. ‘ _Too nice? How can someone be too nice?_ ’ A shake of his head overtook. He didn’t understand people like Jean and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to. Good-looking or not, Jean already proved too much for him. It was rather unfortunate the other often boasted about joining the Military Police as well, and had been showing promising skills to back his claim.

Marco turned his attention to the arriving colors of dawn in the sky. The others would be forced to get up soon, headaches be damned. He’d wait for at least one other to be around before going off to the wash too.

Jean was the type of person he’d best get on with by having as little to do with one another as possible.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Battle of Trost**

 

A blow to the back of the head had taken him out.

He’d been leading a Titan away from Jean. Turned to hide inside a building, breath stuck in his throat until the Titan passed. The momentous moment, the surge of relief, was short-lived as a blow he could have never seen coming darkened his consciousness.

This, he definitely knew.

When he came to his rattled senses took him awhile to discern he’d been bound, gagged, and blindfolded. His body also felt unordinary weak, movements sluggish as he attempted to test his bindings. Even if he hadn’t been strung up like so, he was not likely to move any time soon.

Also, Marco had never felt so terrified.

Facing Titans, he knew he was like to die. Knowing such truth didn’t mean he wasn’t any less scared, but it was different to the fear one felt when immersed in the complete unknown.

Besides, facing the Titans at Trost was temporary. Trost was a situational circumstance for the cadets. Once done and over with, Marco would be off to join the Military Police, along with some of his other friends. Along with Jean. He could face the Titans, no matter how scared he was because he knew it would eventually be over.

The fear that gripped him now was different.

It was worse.

He’d no idea what was happening. No idea why he was being taken or what would be done to him.

_‘I don’t understand.’_

Worst of it all he recognized one of his captor’s voices.

_‘Let me go.’_

Annie. Annie Leonhardt.

‘Take me back. Please.’

Her voice was distinctive, and it was her’s he heard before getting knocked out.

“I’m sorry,” Annie had whispered to him.

Marco could only surmise she’d also been the one to deliver the blow.

This is what he knew.

It didn’t really help.

_‘Why Annie?’_ Frightened tears spotted his blindfold. _‘Why?’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**5 Months Into the 104th Cadet Corps Training**

 

It was official, Jean hated him.

Marco hadn’t quite wanted to believe it and therefore didn’t give it any real acknowledgement until it could no longer be ignored. He had a habit of seeing the best of people, misgivings and all.

He knew he probably wouldn’t get on with Jean and that Jean himself didn’t like him.

But, outright hating him? It wasn’t until it was thrown flat out in his face that he had no choice but to accept it was real.

Marco winced as Jean let out another curse.

“Fucking shit isn’t working!”

There was a touch of hesitance to his hands as Marco set the map he’d been looking at aside. It mirrored the same vein of hesitance that gripped him when he first learned Jean and himself would be partnered up for a survival training exercise.

For the past few months, while Marco hadn’t gone out of his way to avoid Jean, he had not approached the other teen as he did some of the others.

It’d done little good however.

Eren had quietly picked up on his play. Her rivalry with Jean had not yet swayed since the disastrous 3DMG training the two had attempted together, which may explain why she zeroed in on Marco.

Though it originally came as a shock, Marco and Eren had grown steadily closer. As an effect (after seeing Marco was a genuine person), Mikasa and Armin were also friendly with him.

Such attention singled him out. While Eren was friendly with those whom approached, Mikasa and Armin were not. Marco realized too late he’d been stoking Jean’s ire the entire time.

“Umm, do you need some help?”

“No! I do not need some help!”

Jean’s outburst wasn’t unexpected, but Marco decided to keep quiet in lieu of a possible confrontation, even after he caught Jean’s muttered “jackass” under his breath.

_‘I just don’t understand him.’_ Marco picked up the map again. _‘And likely never will.’_

“Fucking shit!!!”

_‘Ignore it.’_ Marco’s grip on the map tightened, eyes resolutely cast down upon it.

“Why the hell won’t you work, dammit!!”

_‘He doesn’t want your help. Just ignore it.’_

“I swear I’ll strip you down to fucking pieces and I will-“

“Jean!”

Marco’s shout was loud enough to startle the other teen. Though Jean’s shock likely mirrored his own. He certainly was not they type to resort to yelling.

Jean got over it sooner than he did and glowered at him. “What!?”

Marco knew it was no use to say anything else. He set the map down, got up, and took the rocks out of Jean’s hands before the other could react. The brush needed to be pilled up together instead of laying flat and once that was done he lined up the jagged edges of stone at the correct angles towards the bottom of the brush. He licked his lips as he ran them against each other once, twice-

“You got a spark.”

Marco crouched to blow gently to help the embers along. “Yes.” He smiled, timidly, at Jean as he leaned back up on his haunches. “Our stove wouldn’t light most of the time so I learned how to spark fires. We didn’t have any matches around either.”

The look on Jean’s face let Marco think they might be entering new territory. He’d proven he’s a reliable partner for their training exercise and even shared something personal about himself. His heart fluttered something light.

Jean’s face was soft while his eyes remained on him, topaz shade glowing in the ember’s light.

The fire crackled loudly, growing exponentially as it finally gained life and Jean’s gaze fluttered over to it. His expression darkened immediately after that. “Yeah, don’t really need to hear your life story. We won’t be partners for long.”

The fire burned bright in front of him and the sun still lit the sky above, but Marco was overcome by a cold that creeped its fingers down his spine. He’s never had someone glare daggers at him quite like this before. With a grimace he moved to stand and pivoted away to go back to his map.

Jean didn’t simply treat him unpleasantly as he did with most everyone.

Jean hated him.

That bothered Marco in itself… and it bothered him because he didn’t know why it did.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

 

There were so many others.

A myriad of faces. A myriad of ages.

All of them skittish or downright unfriendly.

That didn’t stop Marco from trying.

When the blindfold was finally ripped off he wasn’t given any time to gather his bearings before he was kicked him down. His shout echoed within his own head, disguising the sound of doors locking somewhere above.

No one moved to help him.

That only scared him more. To look up and see so many faces- to see them watching him like this and still… no one moved to help.

_‘Why are they just staring?’_

It didn’t get better from there once he came to learn about his predicament. They’d all been taken, every single person that was stuck down here with him. Once a month, without fail, another person was brought in. Once a month, a person was also removed.  
No one knew how long the process had been going on. There was no longer anyone there who’d been there from the very start.

No means of escape either. Marco exhausted days thinking on it.

They’d been placed in a small network of rooms, interconnected underground, where only one exit/entrance existed; the latter of which was situated towards the top of the room, completely out of their reach.

They were in a pit, essentially.

Little by little, he drugged up some more information from others. They were of all genders, all ages, and all walks of life. No one knew why they’d been taken. More importantly, once one was removed they never came back. They only knew a month had passed when a new was thrown in and another taken out. They only knew that was a certainty because it was told to them. There were no windows to mark the passing of days or nights.

With nothing else fore-coming, life was bleak and fearful.

The next person brought in after Marco, one month later, changed everything.

A little girl was tossed down, wide-eyed and screeching. Marco went to her, bereft of anyone else. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her. He would have helped her no matter what, but to have her there, tiny and looking up at him with a freckled-face; he couldn’t help but to be reminded of the sister he almost had.

He promised this little girl he’d do his best to save her.

That promise was the catalyst. Or, at least, it rushed what was inevitable.

During the next month the two forged a connection, Marco and Jolie, one that spread. The open affection between the two began to spark hope in some of the others. When food was lowered it was systematically shared amongst everyone instead of devolving into a free-for-all. The old began to counsel the young, the sick were tended to, and smiles began to flicker about.

Marco briefly wondered if Eren, Mikasa, and Armin felt as he did then. To be filled with almost amazed wonder when seeing he was helping to inspire connection in others.

And so, it was that particular change in the environment that allowed Marco to strategize a plan with a select few before passing it on to everyone else and coming to an agreement.

At the two month mark of captivity for Marco, they’d all be freed.

That had been the plan.

(It didn’t work)

When the doors next opened, when the next person was tossed down, two towers of people lined each side of the doors. The two at the uppermost top latched onto the doors and swung in to jump into the mouth of the entrance, attacking those whom had done the tossing.

For awhile, it seemed they would win. More people pressed upwards and threw themselves into the opening- all in a crazed excitement at the thought of freedom.

No one counted on back-up arriving so immediately- nor for them to be armed.

The bodies at the top dropped dead before they hit the ground and the towers of people lining up the walls fell apart en masse- screaming, groaning, and bleeding.

The barrage of bullets kept up until people got the message to back off away from the doors.

Horror stuck Marco in his place, still on the pit floor (he had wanted to be sure everyone else got out first). The doors were swung shut once more and people lay in torment around him. Not every body had been tossed back down and those whom had made it onto the surface of the entrance were now at the mercy of their captors for their attempted escape.

The little girl- Jolie- was among them.

He couldn’t stop from imagining every scream he heard through the closed doors was hers.

Marco sunk to the floor, otherwise unmoving. He was caught in a haze much like the one he’d been in after his first round in the Battle of Trost. His expression marked him as that of a survivor.

The plan had been faulty, something they’d all known, but it had been their best shot. They never predicted such a quick response.

Marco had been so sure it was worth the try. At the very least, they could have gained further knowledge about the layout.

Anything that could help them escape later if not now. But, as he pictured the terror he managed to glimpse on Jolie’s face before the doors closed and separated them- he wasn’t sure it’d been worth it anymore.

A few hours later he received a definitive answer.

The hiss of the doors opening above the pit renewed attention. People cried, whimpered, and scrabbled back; though everyone was too afraid to leave the main area into one of the connecting rooms. They’d be ordered out into the open anyway.

An old man they’d never seen before stood at the top; kindly-looking in such a way that made one’s flesh crawl, as though one knew a monster lay hidden within but could not discern where.

For one breathless moment, it appeared they were about to be rescued. The notion quickly passed on when guards stepped into view, one on each side of the old man.

“It was brought to my attention that something rather disastrous occurred today,” the old man dithered as if he long-suffered their antics. “It was brought to my attention _you tried to leave_.”

“Now, now.” His hands made a sweeping gesture that indicated to them all. “Surely you know- you must know how important you all are. Your sacrifice may save mankind.”

A high-pitched wail sounded forth at that.

It caused the old man to lose his air of deceptive gentleness, his eyes flashing in such a way to reveal their cold depths.

The gaze seared through Marco even though it wasn’t directed at him. He had yet to know the face of what would become his own personal devil.

The look, however, was gone almost as soon as it appeared. The old man slapped a hand to his forehead. “Oh dear,” and with a lazy wave of his hand, he directed, “Shoot him.”

The crowd renewed their horrified screams as one of the guards lined up a shot and fired point-blank. It was enough to jolt Marco to complete awareness when a body mere feet away where he’d sunk to his knees toppled forward- bullet wound to the head spraying blood and bits of brain matter.

“How unfortunate,” the old man said. “Another subject lost. Speaking of which, we do have another matter that needs to be resolved.” He brought his hands together before him. “The subjects that were able to make it up here were not simply shot. Oh no, no, no. We questioned them too, and oh my, did they sing.”

Ice rooted through Marco’s spine, breaths clogging up his throat.

Pinprick eyes through wire-frame spectacles locked onto his form. The old man’s lips stretched into an all-too-cheery smile.

“Even if they hand’t said a thing you would have been the prime suspect, new as you are. However, seeing as they did talk and pointed you out as the source behind such a hare-brained scheme, your place in line has been bumped up.” The old man adjusted his glasses. “You’ll be coming with us, now.”

Fear attacked Marco exponentially, multiplying what was already there to new heights.

_‘Once one was taken away they never returned.’_

The thought froze his very blood.

“Unwilling? Scared? Perhaps both?” the old man sighed and turned to the guard on his right. “Drop her.”

It didn’t look real.

It couldn’t be real.

If only the world worked that way, to allow horrific images wished away simply because they were too much.  
Marco numbly watched her body soar through the air and land with a hard thud. If she hadn’t been riddled with bullet holes as she was, stains of red visible even on dirt-ridden clothes, the fall would have likely broken her neck. She’d hit the ground head first.

Revulsion turned his stomach.

Despair clawed his chest.

He wanted to puke…

Jolie’s eyes were still open, dead and unseeing.

He was going to puke… bile already burned up his throat.

“Cadet, I need you to listen to me.”

Marco shook in place as he forced his gaze up, unable to utter a word.

“Good,” the old man recognized, congratulatory tone making it all the worse. “Do you require more bodies to litter the floor or will you come up and take your place as you were told?”

Marco heaved. For an indeterminable amount of time he spent all the vomit, blood, snot, and tears he possessed onto the ground before him.

He does not remember moving, but he knew he had. Anything so that there wouldn’t be anymore carcasses thrown at his feet.

Anything to prevent another Jolie.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**9 Months Into the 104th Cadet Corps Training**

 

Armin laughed.

Marco knew he would blush at the sound and endeavored to keep his gaze lowered on his equipment to hide it. Armin was a particularly attractive male- especially in close quarters.

They had some downtime before they were due to turn in for dinner and the two were cleaning their 3DM Gear together. It wasn’t that others never joined them, they simply didn’t clean their equipment as habitually as Marco and Armin did.

“I heard what happened with Eren.”

The cloth Marco currently used to wipe his gear with bunched up in his hand. His eyes grew wide as he looked to Armin.

The blond gave him a quick side-glance before refocusing on his cleaning. “She didn’t say much of anything, so don’t blame her. The thing about siblings is that we tend to know each other too well.”

“I- I see.” Marco swallowed thickly. Sickness made a home in his stomach, shooting out to sweat his palms. Even the one holding onto the cloth felt clammy.

Armin made a humming sound in his throat.

Silence held them for a brief respite, but it wasn’t one of the natural silences they usually fell into. Marco continued his movements once more, but they were stilted. Tension coated his tongue. There were words there, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work well enough to speak them.

“Do you know why that occurred Marco?” Armin abruptly questioned.

Marco bit down on his lip. “Maybe.”

“I think you do.”

His heart-beat echoed in his ears. Why was Armin pushing this? Wasn’t it bad enough he felt he’d failed Eren? Wasn’t it bad enough to know he’d never be able to deliver a grandkid to his mother? Why would Armin-

“You’re like me then.”

“What?!”

There was no more pretext between them. Marco’s entire being betrayed his surprise as he dropped his gear and faced the other with an open mouth.

With much more careful grace, the blond set his gear and cleaning supplies down. Those sharp eyes fixated on Marco. “You and I are alike, in that respect.”

A smile lit Marco’s face up and relief flooded his eyes. “Okay.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

 

They kept mirrors in the room. He could see himself even when strapped down.

The old man enjoyed showing him what he looked like, and the irony as to why. They specifically gave him scars that matched the damaged corpse they used to replace his body with during the Battle of Trost.

No one knew Marco Bodt was alive. No one knew that he, along with dozens of others, had been kidnapped for experimentation.

Marco tried his best to keep his eyes either averted or closed. He tried to relive fond memories so as not to look at himself as he was. So that, he would not be forced to recognize what he’d been made into, and continued to be made into.

The old man loved to talk as he worked, beady eyes positively glowing throughout his raptures.

They were trying to create monsters. Specific people were hunted down and taken so they could create them into monsters.

And with Marco… they’ve succeeded.

He’s the first patient whom hasn’t died under the experimentation. More than once he wished he would.

He was no longer just Marco Bodt. Not anymore.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**18 Months Into the 104th Cadet Corps Training**

 

Marco noticed the change in Jean’s behavior. The only reason he didn’t want to believe it was because it was based in something so petty.

He didn’t think his view of Jean could get worse, and yet, there it was.

Despite their failed relations, Marco and Eren remained very friendly with each other. And when Marco came out the two grew even closer, while Marco and Jean grew more complicated.

Now that Jean realized Marco wasn’t competition, he was actually nice to him.

It wasn’t a revelation Marco had been happy to make, but Jean’s change of attitude did have the effect of Marco noticing more about him, good and bad.

It was that change that would lead Marco down the path of actual love.

For all of Jean’s blunt comments and rudeness, for all the fights he could start, Marco had begun to see Jean’s potential for more. The training exercise they’d all survived just earlier proved that ( _SNK OVA 3_ ). More than anyone else in their group, Jean had the right skill set found in leaders.

Or at least, he’s the type of leader Marco would prefer to follow.

_‘If he grew out of that attitude, he’d be great,’_ he thought as he drained the last of his tea. The sound of footsteps had him turning around, smiling as Eren joined him at the watch tower. “Hello Eren, ah, today was fun, wasn’t it?”

“If you mean it was fun to kick those bandit’s asses and rescue Krista, then yeah, it was fun.”

Marco only raised a brow at her cheek, and sighed as he admitted aloud to the worry that had been itching at him all throughout the training exercise, “I shouldn’t have accepted the role of Squad Leader.”

“Eh?” Eren looked quite taken-aback. “I thought you were well-suited to it.”

“No, I’m not,” he insisted. Marco then restrained from grinning at his next sentence. “Jean would have been far better suited for it.”

“Jean?” Eren drawled incredulously. She laughed as she bent to rest her chin in her hand. “No way. I can’t see **Mr. Awesome Personality** successfully leading people.”

“It’s not his personality that’s important, but his capacity for empathy.”

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“You’ll see it eventually,” Marco assured.

Eren shrugged her shoulders. “Nice Marco is nice.”

His lips turned up at the corners as he looked out over the horizon. “I wonder what kind of soldier we will all be.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

 

Whenever Marco was induced to summoning Titan Ice it felt like his entire arm was set ablaze. He fell to his knees and cradled his limb, thrashing in an attempt to lessen the pain. The collar he bore tugged harshly at his neck, cutting into skin.

The poles connected to the collar yanked upwards, forcing him to his feet less the tugging cause any more damage.

He was helpless.

At this point, it wasn’t unusual for his throat to be raw from all the screaming that was scraped out of it.

It was the crying of tears he hadn’t revisited in some time.

After his first attempt at ‘training,’ he cried.

Now, tears beaded the corners of his eyes and slipped freely, face set in a desperate cast.

_‘I’m a monster. They’re making me into a monster.’_

How could he make it stop? How could he make them stop?

How long until they decided to poke around his brain as they did his body? Would he become like a Titan with no free will or thoughts beyond eat and destroy?

Would he forget himself? His life?

Those thoughts scared him beyond belief. They bubbled up all the air in his lungs only to be let out as chocking sobs. It’d be a fate worse than mere death. In death, his family and friends may mourn him, but, eventually, they’d move on. Life inside the walls did not allow for much else, not in terms of survival.

But this… he could be made to kill his friends and family and never know he had.

Marco grit his teeth as he fought against his collar, eyes bulging wildly.

He could kill Jean and never know it.

 

He didn’t get the science of it down for awhile, but Marco did learn how to induce his powers on his own. After that, the terrible screams they loved to wretch from him could not mask the sound made when he shattered through the walls around the lab.

It didn’t need to.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Within Erwin’s Medical Room**

  
**Present Time**

  
**(Eren POV)**

 

“They didn’t account for the acceleration of my Titan Powers. I don’t think they expected them at all, to be honest.” Marco faced the room. “I’m not going to lie, some of the details of my escape are a bit fuzzy. Most of the time, my focus lie in how I wanted so badly to get out of there.”

“Injections?” Connie spoke up, the first to voice anything since Marco had run through his story. “Is that how it’s done then? Is that how people become Titans?”

Eren couldn’t disguise her sharp intake of breath as the memory surfaced.

_Her father holding her down… her wild crying… his hand in the air above her, the sun glinting off the syringe as he plunged it down into her skin…_

She knew Armin had tipped his gaze in her direction, but ignored it.

Her own father had injected her with something. She known that for some time now.

Was that… how she gained her own Titan powers?

It explained why they’d never surfaced before, not even during the Fall of Shiganshina. What else could-

“Eren!!”

Her head jerked up, the focus of the room coming into view at once.

Levi had left Commander Erwin’s side and now stood mere feet before her, eyes stern. “It sounded like you were choking,” he explained. “What’s wrong?”

Eren clenched her fists. She couldn’t speak.

Her father is what was wrong.

Now she… and Marco… Reiner and Bertholdt and Ymir and Annie… not to mention how many others there could still be out there… they were all… they’ve all been _made_ into-

Her thoughts forcibly reeled in as Armin lightly touched her elbow.

“A moment, please,” Armin addressed the room. He didn’t wait for confirmation as he began to lead her away.

However, Levi interrupted. “Follow me, Eren.” The man’s tone brokered no argument as he swiftly left the room.

After sharing an apologetic glance with her brother, Eren followed after Levi.

Anything to leave the room before she deigned to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
> I feel no need to give excuses or try to explain why it took me over a year to update this fic. Real life will always take precedence.  
> Though, I will let it be known if I ever plan to abandon a fic. Otherwise, assume it will be updated. Unless… I die. Sometimes I wonder if a fic is never updated because the author freaking died… kinda morbid I know, but I can’t help to wonder if that’s ever happened. I mean, it’s probably happened, right?  
> Moving on….
> 
> At first, I had a lot of trouble with Marco.  
> After watching Mad Max Fury Road I came to a decision and ended up throwing out an entire torture scene I’d been failing to write for Marco. I’ve never been a fan of gratuitous violence. I know that seems silly given the nature of this fic, but it just felt so weird to write that particular type of scene with Marco and I couldn’t wrap my head around as to why it bothered me so much. And then…  
> (SPOILER ALERT FOR MAD MAX)  
> In Mad Max, we know the ‘breeders’ are raped. We don’t need a pointless rape scene to know this.  
> In this fic, Marco is tortured. I tell you a little of it, but I choose not to expand on it any further myself. If you want, you can imagine it. End of story. 
> 
> However, this is not all we will get from Marco’s time in captivity or even of how Marco came to like Jean. I have more interludes planned featuring them and decided to save some of the stories for those moments as we see their relationship develop. I simply didn’t want to include all that here amongst all the angst of this chapter. 
> 
> Lastly, I’m way way rusty at fic writing. Well, I shouldn’t say I haven’t been writing, because I have. I simply haven’t put anything up on ff.net or ao3 for quite some time.  
> I would sincerely appreciate it if any of you let me know if this chapter was any good or let me know what needs improving.


	14. The 104th Is No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi share a moment. Erwin and Armin share a moment. The 104th is disbanded to become something more.

**Leaving Erwin’s Medical Room**

  
**(Eren POV)**

Her gaze set itself on the powerful lines of Levi’s upper body. Had Eren’s mind not been so convoluted at the moment there would have been an admiring edge in her eyes.

  
Levi neither spoke nor faltered in his steps as he led her down one corridor and through another. The few people they ran into along the way were not acknowledged by either of them and the people themselves moved out of their way quite voluntarily. Levi and Eren were known among the masses, much less the entirety of the Survey Corps. No one would dare get in their way, especially not with the livid expressions they currently wore.

The last corridor Levi lead her through held no one in sight and he abruptly opened a door to their left. He closed it behind them after they both stepped through.

Eren couldn’t help but to look around. They were in a classroom. It was only then, as she attempted to clench her hands, that she realized she’d had them clenched in tight fists this all along.

Her eyes followed Levi as he continued to walk further into the room. She blinked rapidly out of surprise as Levi curled a foot around one of the chairs, edged it out around the desk, and gave it a kick towards her.

Eren furrowed her brows before facing him.

“Smash it.”

She hadn’t expected Levi to say something like that. “Wh-what?” The stab of anger brimming underneath the surface flared up. She could not stand the hard expression Levi currently leveled at her. It reminded her of when she’d been placed under his charge because she’d been labeled a threat, a danger, a monster… It reminded her of the looks people used to throw at her siblings and at herself before they learned how to navigate life underground and how to play their strengths above it.

“Levi.” She fought to keep her voice straight. “Why do-“

He interrupted her. “I am not Levi, _Cadet_. I am your Captain and I am ordering you to smash that chair.”

Every hair on her body appeared to rise as her mouth settled into a thin line. Something ugly filled her as she reached forward and grabbed the chair. Without looking at Levi she swung it up and carelessly tossed it across the room.

A slow beat passed.

“That’s not what I ordered.”

Eren snapped. “I don’t-“

Levi kicked another chair her way. “I said smash it.” He raised his voice. “Smash it, _Cadet_.”

“Fine!” Eren raised the next chair up and brought it down with force, wood breaking apart and splintering.

Levi pushed another chair at her. “Again.”

It became a short routine. Levi directed chairs and tables before her and she took them apart; piece by piece, punching them in halves or simply tossing them aside. She was panting by the time they were done. None of the furniture in the room was spared. At some point Eren allowed herself to delve into her anger and operated with frenzy.

She got it now.

“Better?”

Levi’s tone seemed disinterested, but his eyes were sharp when she turned his way.

“Yes.”

Levi cocked his head to the side, assessing. “Good,” he declared after a brief moment. “And yet, you’re still angry.”

Eren raised her chin. “Why aren’t you… Sir?”

“Oh?”

She tampered down a swell of irritation. “I get it, you know. You took me away to let me act out my anger so I wouldn’t cause a scene. But, why aren’t you also angry?” A frustrated sigh escaped her. “Why isn’t everyone? Connie’s family, Bertholdt and Reiner and Annie and Ymir, what happened to Marco- this is all just so- we’re all in such-”

Levi raised a brow. “Deep shit?” he offered.

A bitter laugh left her. “Yes.”

He sighed. “And we’ll continue going deeper into that shit. The further we go the worse it’ll get. Part of my job is to make sure you don’t lose it as we go along.”

It wasn’t quite shame that she felt. She crossed her arms. “It was just a lot at once.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” she frowned, looked away. “I’m used to being able to deal with my shit.”

“And the Corps tends to force people to bottle it all up,” Levi acknowledged. “Given how damn passionate you are it’s no real wonder you haven’t adjusted to such crap yet.” He gave her a side-eyed glance. “After all, you’ve been dealing with crap long before you became a Cadet.”

Eren could tell just by his tone, “And you don’t mean Shiganshina either.”

Nothing would have given Levi away had he not spoken, “Care to talk about it, kid? Get it off your chest before you let it blow up at some inopportune time?”

She was growing tired of the informal back and forth. This wasn’t how conversations usually went on between them. It’s what pushed her to walk over to him; place her hands flat upon the small of her back. “I’m not a kid, Sir. I’m a woman. Haven’t been a kid for a long time, legally or otherwise.” A sigh. “You’re right through, there’s been other stuff I’ve… dealt with.”

Levi huffed a breath through his teeth. “You sure don’t make anything easy.”

Eren’s lips twitched into a smile, hands falling to her sides.

“Brat,” he repeated, but his fond gaze betrayed his true feelings. “You sure you have nothing to talk about?”

“I’m actually surprised you’re asking.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You know why. We’re not fooling anyone, not anymore.”

At that, she blushed.

“Levi…” It was easy to let the sudden bubble of happiness overwhelm her. Taking the gamble, she stepped forward, closing their distance, and slid her arms around his shoulders. She knew he’d be able to feel the increased rhythm of her heart as she pushed herself against him and buried her nose in the locks of his hair. The utter glee that struck her threatened to wet her eyes as she felt him return the embrace with equal strength, locking a strong arm around her waist as another moved to cradle the nape of her neck.

“You’re such a little shit,” he whispered against her ear.

Eren couldn’t stop the tremble that emerged to ride through her at that remark. Nor could she say anything in return, throat tight with feeling.

Relief.

It was relieving.

She hadn’t wanted to believe Levi felt for her as she did for him for a myriad of reasons, though, namely for the fear that he did not feel the same.

It had been a quiet fear of hers. Eren knows that nothing in this world is true unless its expressed. People lie, even her loved ones. But feelings, those can’t be taken back once they’re out in the open.

Embarrassing. She wanted to weep.

It was relief and joy and giddiness and everything at once. Eren doubted she’d ever felt anything else like what she felt right then.

More importantly, it made her feel damn courageous.

“Levi.” She gave him one last squeeze and stepped back, inwardly pleased at the slow way he let her go. “I really want to kiss you.” The green of her eyes positively glowed in his direction. Her hands rumpled the fabric of his jacket around his biceps in anticipation. Pleasure jolted her at the way her open declaration caused his hands, settled on her hips, to grip hard.

“Eren.” It came out as a warning.

She was tempted to press herself forward against him once more. Yet, she also wanted- needed- him to want it as she did. Eren now knew he wanted her. She could feel it in the way he held her, in the way he had said her name. “I really want to kiss you, Levi.”

“Damn you,” Levi muttered. “I- we can’t.”

Shock chilled her so thoroughly Levi stiffened along with her.

His lips twitched into a grimace.

“I-I’m sorry. I thought- I misunderstood-“

Levi reached up and caught her quivering chin forcing her to look at him directly. “I want to, alright, I want to. But, we don’t have the time for that now and-“ His gaze flickered to her lips and back. “-I don’t want something quick either.”

These wavering emotions were going to cause her to do something stupid if she didn’t get a better hold on ‘em. “Ah.”

“Ah?” Levi drawled, letting her go and stepping back. “That’s all you got to say for yourself?”

Eren blushed once more.

He shook his head and moved to bump his hip against against her leg in a startling move. “We’ve taken up enough time. We need to get back.”

She took a breath. Eren could do this. He was right after all. “Okay.”

His brow quirked. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Stop that.” His lips pulled at the corners. A smile. “Don’t know why you want to start anything in the middle of a room you’ve destroyed anyway.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess I got a bit caught up is all.”

“Only a bit?”

Eren allowed another jot of bravery to push her next action. She pressed a warm kiss against his temple. “Only a bit, Levi.”

More laughter bounded out of her as Levi’s curse chased her out of the room.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Back in Erwin’s Recovery Room**

**(Eren POV)**

 

“You’re making him uncomfortable with all your staring, Major,” Armin stated, smiling in such an unbothered manner it caused Connie, whom was standing to his right, to involuntarily edge away from him.

“Whaaaaaat?” Major Hanji drawled. “Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t actually mind. He’s got to know just how fascinating he is! Imagine all we could learn from him!” The Major’s eyes glazed over. “We’ve had so many new breaks in information lately!”

“I’ll do all I can to help,” Marco said courteously.

Eren and Levi shared a quick glance. She turned away, a little put-off at Major Hanji’s continued salivation over Marco.

When Levi and herself returned to Erwin’s recovery room she hadn’t expected to find everyone simply talking to one another in a pleasant manner. She’d been tense and impatient earlier; agitated into a state of needing a release. The past few days have been but living from one moment to the next. But now, in the lull, it had been all too easy for her emotions to rise to the surface. For her anger to take over as she listened to the others share their stories.

Luckily enough, Levi had seen right through her. He knew her, or was on his way to it, in a way that only her siblings had ever known her.

Armin had shot her a concerned look when she first entered the room again and nodded at the slight tilt of her head she gave in response. ‘ _Later.’_

Yeah, Levi was well on his way to it, but he he still wasn’t Armin or Mikasa.

She looked up as Armin cleared his throat.

The Major caught on. “Ah yes, we still have one more report to get through.”

“Oh?” Commander Erwin looked towards Armin expectantly.

“We’ve yet to touch on what Eren and I learned about Krista.” Her brother nodded to her. “Or I should say, Historia.”

“Historia Reiss,” Eren followed up. “When we all began to make the journey back from the wall, Krista asked to speak to me. Armin was with me so I told her she’d have to talk to him as well and she agreed. That’s when Krista revealed to us that her real name is actually Historia Reiss.”

“The illegitimate child of Rod Reiss and the last remaining member of the Reiss royal family. Historia was raised in seclusion with her mother on an estate owned by the Reiss family. Her mother had been Rod’s mistress. When Wall Maria fell, Rod Reiss showed up at the estate and made the mistake of wanting to bring Historia and her mother into the Reiss family, thus officially recognizing Historia as his child.” Armin paused, turning his gaze on Commander Pixis specifically. “They were intercepted by unmarked soldiers of what Historia believes were Military Police. They realized whom Historia and her mother were, and killed her mother. They would have killed Historia as well, but Rod arrived in time to intervene. He asked that they allow Historia to give up her identity, her claim to the throne, and to be allowed to join the military. There was no doubt among any of them that Historia would not survive in the long run even if she managed to survive Cadet training.”

“Krista…” Connie mumbled, dispelling the short silence after Armin finished. He shook his head. “She’s really… no way. I can’t believe it.”

Marco said nothing, but he did look pensive.

Armin looked to the man on the bed. “I will include a far more detailed report on the matter, Commander.”

Commander Erwin nodded to his Advisor. “I expect nothing less, Armin.”

“Another member of the Reiss royal family… still alive,” Commander Pixis breathed out heavily. “Shit, Erwin-“

“Yes,” the Commander interrupted, eyes momentarily wide. “Yes, this is certainly fortuitous.”

Eren scrunched her eyebrows. ‘ _That’s a weird thing to say_.’ She looked at Levi, taking note of his narrowed eyes. It made her turn to gauge everyone’s reaction. Armin’s was the most interesting. Her brother looked like he already understood what Commander Erwin meant.

“Hanji,” Commander Erwin spoke in a tone that meant an order was about be belayed. “Round up a squad to escort Eren, Marco, and Connie to the safe house where the rest of the 104th is situated. Your Squad, Levi, and Armin will join them once we’ve laid out our next move.”

“Yes sir, Commander!” Major Hanji cried out enthusiastically. “Say your goodbyes kids and let’s move on out!”

Armin was already crossing the room to open the door. He nodded to both Marco and Connie, whispering a quick farewell before Marco ushered a still beleaguered Connie out of the room.

Eren threw her arms around him before he could fully turn to face her, his laugh rumbling against her. “Stay safe, Armin. I’ll see you soon.”

He repeated the same in her ear and let her go.

Eren shot Levi a small smile and followed after Marco and Connie. As sad as she was to leave her brother behind she was happy to have things moving again.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Commander Erwin’s Recovery Room**

**A Few Moments After Eren, Marco, and Connie Left**

**(Armin POV)**

 

“How’s he doing, really?”

“I’m doing just fine,” Erwin answered, peering over at Levi and Hanji with some amusement. “You needn’t be so concerned, Levi.”

“We’ve learned so much today.” Hanji’s smile faded, looking at Erwin with a serious expression. “What exactly is the plan here?”

“So far, Eren, Marco, and Connie are en route to the safe house where the rest of the members of the 104th are already holed up,” Armin answered. “We want this particular group to get away from the chaos for a bit.”

Erwin’s eyes found him. “Except for you.”

He shrugged, having expected such a remark. “I’m one of the lucky few who escaped this whole ordeal largely unscathed. It’s far more prudent of me to attend to my duties.” A sly smile graced his lips. “However, I can schedule in a rest period if I must.”

“No need to rush,” Erwin returned. “The world is only in turmoil.”

“Psssst! Levi!” Hanji stage-whispered, heard by all.

“Hanji,” Levi inquired. He was sitting, arms crossed and one leg thrown over the other.

“I think they’re flirting!”

“Is that so?”

“It’s cute!”

Levi didn’t quite smile at the two blonds. But he did lift an eyebrow in their direction and drawled out, “Cute.”

Armin smiled right at him in return. “I’m usually called adorable, but I’ll take cute.”

Hanji’s expression edged between gleeful and mad.

“What am I missing here?” Commander Pixis questioned.

Anka snorted. “Everything, sir.”

Armin turned to his own Commander. “A proper rest period is opportune for you, Sir. It would also allow the rest of us ample time to take care of some of messes that still require our attention. Planning will take time regardless what with all the findings we’ve received from Eren, Marco, and Connie; Krista’s true identity notwithstanding.”

“Yeah… we aren’t allowed to fail anymore,” Erwin acceded. “If we are to move forward we’ll have to plan very carefully, cover all possibilities that concern placing Historia in power… and uncovering Eren and Marco’s true abilities.”

“Placing Historia in-“ Commander Pixis broke off aghast. “Erwin, are you serious!?”

“Actually,” Levi spoke up, ignoring Commander Pixis’ outburst. “Before you start in on anything, I have a request. My squad will be formed anew.”

Erwin’s eyes glittered. “The 104th.”

Levi actually looked put out. “Quick as always. You really are a creep.”

“Can we please go back to what you meant by placing Historia in power,” Commander Pixis brokered. “Erwin, what you speak of here-“

“We’ve said nothing, Commander. In fact, I would like for everyone to step out of the room. I have a few things I’d like to go over with my Advisor. We’ll reconvene at sundown. Hanji, Levi, I want a full report on all the personnel, supplies, and logistics we have to work with.”

No one was about to argue. Commander Pixis look ready to be done with it all and his subordinate Anka wore a guarded expression. Levi twisted his lips in a disgruntled manner as Hanji wiggled their eyebrows. They all left.

Armin lips quirked as he faced Erwin directly. “You knew Titans were humans.”

Erwin didn’t pretend to misunderstand. “I suspected.”

He furrowed his brows. “How?”

“One of many theories, though we have no real proof yet.”

“Yet,” he acknowledged letting the matter drop. It wasn’t so important at the moment and Armin didn’t want to waste his time on it. He’s entertained his own number of theories over the years. He knows how that goes. “You know, you look good with a scruff.”

Erwin laughed. “Do I?” He reached up to scratch it with his hand. “I suppose, I may have to keep it.”

“I figured you would.”

The taller blond leaned back against the headrest, a curious shine to his eyes. “It is… peculiar to have someone around whom reads me so well.”

Armin snorted unattractively. “Don’t patronize me, Sir. It’s beneath you.”

“And yet, you’ve proven my point.”

“Hardly.” Armin cast a glance out the window, sparing a thought to his sisters. Was Eren safe? Had Mikasa recovered? Just how severe were her injuries? “I must admit, you surprised me earlier.” He looked back. “I had no idea just how much guilt was weighing you down.”

He only just caught the minute narrowing of Erwin’s eyes. “Is this really what we should be talking about right now? I gave you leave to stay behind so that we may plan our next move, _Armin_.”

“I think you and I both know we still do not have all the information we need for that. I never make plans on speculation alone when solid intelligence is or will soon be available.”

“Well then,” Erwin smiled lightly. “What are we doing here?”

“I did mention scheduling in a rest period.”

Erwin raised a brow. “It doesn’t seem like rest is what you have in mind.”

Armin took a seat next to the Commander’s bedside and looked up at the man from underneath his lashes. “Captain Levi locked the door behind him.” He continued on as Erwin said nothing to that. “I want to ride you.”

He watched as Erwin’s eyes flared wide at his suggestion. The booming laughter the Commander abruptly released afterwards startled Armin enough to sit up straight in his seat.

“I apologize,” Erwin rubbed a hand over his eyes. “You’re very direct.”

Armin swallowed as the other man’s darkened gaze settled on him.

“Come here.”

Stepping forward, he wasn’t surprised when Erwin reached out and pulled him into his lap with undue strength. A shiver wracked through Armin as a rough hand splayed across his back and pushed him forward until their chests brushed together. Lips fastened themselves onto his neck, sucking and licking their way up. The unexpected bites along his jaw drew a hitched breath from out of his throat.

Erwin moved to nibble his bottom lip before pulling back, “Ah.”

Armin’s eyes popped open.

“I tried to reach for you with my other arm.”

“Are you hurting?” the lithe blond questioned. Momentarily, his gaze slid to the amputated arm. “Phantom pain isn’t uncommon such injuries.”

Erwin hummed. “No… it was only a jarring moment.”

“You’re lying.” Armin slid his hands down the broad chest and grasped the hem of the shirt. He waited until Erwin slid his arm up before lifting it off of him. “We have nothing for it though.” The skin displayed before him was a shade or two darker than his own. His own pale hands stood out against it as he let them roam, careful to skirt the ribs and bruises. If he stopped moving, they’d shake. They would give him away. “I can distract you from it instead.”

“Please do.” Erwin tangled his hand in Armin’s hair, riding it of its hairband as the smaller male leant down and ran circles with his tongue.

Leaning his head back, Erwin let out a low groan as a nipple was sucked into Armin’s mouth.

Armin moved from one nipple to the other as one hand worked at rubbing Erwin through his pants. He shifted, worked his way up: throat, jaw, and ear; all while simultaneously grinding his hips down.

His heart was pounding long before Erwin shocked him by flipping him down onto the mattress. Exhilaration shot through him. He wound his legs and arms around Erwin’s body.

They traded sloppy kisses, Erwin keeping himself above him with the single propped arm. As much as Armin loved the feeling of the large body on top of him, he knew Erwin couldn’t keep it up. After a short minute, he slowly shifted their positions so that he was back upright, sitting in Erwin’s lap. Another minute had him taking off his clothes and helping Erwin out of his pants.

Another minute more and thick fingers worked themselves inside of him.

It wouldn’t be so pleasant, he knew. Armin just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Erwin’s smirk was devious.

Armin kissed it away and kept their mouths slotted together as he lined up and eased himself down slow. Sweet ache burned through him, drawing his brows together, parting his mouth open as he tipped his head up and attempted to regulate his hitched breaths.

Erwin nipped his ear. “Armin…”

It was warning and promise tangled up in the letters of his name. He cried out once he felt Erwin fully inside of him.

“Armin,” Erwin repeated, drawing his arm around him.

Injured and recovering as the other man was, Armin knew he’d have to do most of the work. With some effort, he moved.  
And quickly, too quickly, his thighs burned. He couldn’t slow down.

_He’s wanted this too long._

Moaning deliriously, Armin rode Erwin. He knew going in he’d wanted to draw it out, take his time and savor it.

He couldn’t. Erwin stretched him just right, hit him just deep enough. His hands gripped broad shoulders tight. He wasn’t going to last. “Er-Erwin.”

Erwin caught his mouth in a kiss and swallowed down his surprised gasp as he felt himself flipped down once more. Erwin glistened with the effort of keeping himself above him, all his weight bearing down on one arm. “It’s been some time for me, Armin. I’m going to have to finish you off soon.” He plunged into him and Armin cried out. “Look at me. Armin, look at me.”

It had been easier to pretend with his eyes were closed. But, he couldn’t deny Erwin a thing; not here, not now.

Apprehensive, he opened his eyes and was glad he could blame his increasing flush on exertion. The expression aimed at him was far more intense than he any he’d ever imagined.

Erwin dropped his head, kissed his chest, and licked a stripe about his collarbones.

Armin shivered. The larger blond still pumped away into him all the while.

Taking his mouth again, Erwin sucked Armin’s tongue into his and sped up his thrusts. The hand he used to brace himself curved enough to allow the fingers to grip Armin’s hair.

Armin was falling apart. He was just about there. The right spot struck again and again and again. “Erwin, please… I’m… right there.”  
Impossibly, the man pleased him harder, faster.

Armin saw white.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**At The Hideout**

**Following Day**

**(Eren POV)**

 

Armin, Levi, and Hanji’s Squad were due to arrive within the hour. Knowing this didn’t absolve her of her nerves so she focused on cleaning, sweeping away the same layer of dust that stuck to the wood no matter what she tried.

The days of keeping hidden were supposed to have been behind them. It unsettled her more than she cared to admit to find that her siblings and herself were here again- that they were all here now.

A niggling sound stopped her movements, moved her towards the window. At a distance, she spied a cart. Tension kept her absolutely still until Jean’s two-tone hair was revealed after he flicked off his hood. Letting out a huff she went back to cleaning.

The rumble of the cart came to a standstill and the low tone of chatter drowned in white noise. Eren had a thought and she strode over to the kitchen where they were coming into.

Broom in hand, she asked, “Hey guys, did you make sure not to track any dirt coming in?”

“What?” Jean answered, distracted as he set a crate with food provisions down. “Well, no. I guess we didn’t.” He gestured as though waving the question off. “We’re too busy for all that.”

“But Levi will be here soon and he won’t be satisfied with this dirty nonsense,” she implored, moving to inhabit Jean’s space. “Come on Jean, even this morning after you guys left I had to remake your bed. It was a mess-“

Jean groaned. “Oh, shut up Eren! What are you, my mom?! I swear you’re worse than she is!”

“Ugh. Why are you such a pain?”

“You-I- I can’t believe you are accusing me of this!”

“We’re back,” Mikasa’s voice interrupts.

Eren turned around, watching as her sister and Historia entered the kitchen carrying wood.

“Woah, you went wood chopping?” Connie asked.

“Yes.” Mikasa hefted her axe down. “My body is becoming much too dull.”

“Is it a good idea to be doing that kind of work after the heavy injuries you’ve sustained?” Marco asked, not stopping in his task of cutting up vegetables.

Eren snorted. “You should have seen her this morning, working out her abdominals. There’s no stopping her- Hey! Jean, what did I just say about tracking dirt?”

“Shut up, Eren!” Jean snapped back.

“It kind of feels like we’re trainees all over again, huh?” Sasha muttered.

Connie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Except that everything is different now.” Everyone looked to Marco, turning to face him or gazing out of the corners of their eyes. “We’re here to keep Eren and Historia safe. What I don’t understand is what the rest of us are doing here? I mean, I’m… a person of interest… and the Survey Corps has had considerable loss in personnel, but why is it that among all whom are left, why were we- the newest batch of recruits- chosen to fill the ranks of Captain Levi’s Special Ops?”

Eren noticed the uncomfortable look that passed over Jean’s face. The change in Marco had to be hardest on him. Jean had dedicated himself to the Survey Corps on the memory of a person that no longer existed…

Her grip on the broom tightened.

“Well, because we must be great,” Sasha uttered, slowly attempting to back out of the room.

“Hey… Sasha…” Connie dropped what he was doing, expression muted. “What did you just put in your bag just now?”

“Just a something or something…”

“Dammit Sasha! I told you not to sneak food!” Jean accused.

Sasha held her bag against her chest, “I didn’t!”

“Bullshit!” Jean and Connie rounded on her. “Give it up!”

Eren sighed. “We still have to finish cleaning.” No one heard her, but they were not meant to. She watched as Mikasa moved to join in the fun with her own dead-pan remarks. Despite Historia, Marco, and herself keeping to the periphery- the scene was eerily similar to those of their training days.

She shifted uneasily. It also reminded her of the original Levi Squad. Erd and Gunther often picked on Auruo whom made himself too easy of a target.

When she looked up, Marco caught her eye. She shot him a smile to let him knew she was fine.

He returned it, light and nostalgic enough that the presence of the old Marco shined through.

‘ _Maybe he’s not that different underneath it all._ ’ She hiked her handkerchief up to cover her nose and mouth and struck her broom across the floor, dust rising.

Sometime later, lost in the minutiae of her work, Eren hadn’t realized new arrivals coming in until they were already stepping into the cabin.

Dropping the potato she’d been peeling and wiping her hands on a discarded rag, she left the kitchen in a hurry and bumped straight into her brother.

“Omph! Eren!” His arms circled her in a swift hug. “Didn’t realize you’d miss me so much.”

“She talked about you every minute of every day,” Mikasa spoke up, startling them both.

Armin laughed as he wrapped Mikasa up in a hug as well.

“It’s only been one day,” Eren pointed out.

“Every minute,” Mikasa repeated.

Eren shook her head and glanced at the doorway where Levi stood with an amused expression donning his features. They only locked eyes but for a moment. Major Hanji barreled in through the doorway next, only just missing Levi whom stepped aside.

“Oh hey, Eren! How nice to see you once again!”

“Don’t make a spectacle of it. You knew she’d be here,” Levi chided, making his way into the dining area where everyone was filing in to be seated.

Her siblings and herself were the last to take their place. The new Special Ops Squad was gathered around the long table with Levi at the head. The Major and their squad were seated on sofas along the wall.

Stiffening in her seat, Eren watched as Levi slid a hand along the underside of the table. She rubbed a hand across her face in irritation as his hand came away with dust.

“Heh, even though you’ve had plenty of time,” Levi remarked, whipping out a handkerchief to dab the dust from his hand.

Everyone save Eren from the table looked on in various stages of disbelief.

Levi paid them no mind. “Well, I understand. You’ve must have postponed cleaning to have some fun. This is supposed to be a rest for you all. So long as everything else is in order, I’ll agree to this principle.” Folding his handkerchief neatly, he stowed it away in his pocket. “A lot had happened in a very short amount of time, but our main adjective hasn’t changed.” His sharp eyes cut to her, “We still need to plug the hole in Wall Maria. If we can do this, all else will come together as well.”

The beat of silence was quickly overcome by whisperings and mutterings.

“I saw it, you know,” Sasha said. “That giant, hairy Titan.”

“…heard it was defeated by a rock.”

“No!” Sasha resisted against Jean’s mumble.

“It wasn’t,” Connie agreed.

“Giant, hairy Titan aside,” the tall man in Hanji’s Squad spoke. “The bigger threat seems to be the fact that there are Titans within the Walls.”

“Not quite,” Levi spoke up, bringing attention back to him. “Again, Wall Maria is our main objective. Armin.”

Her brother straightened himself up next to her at the sudden address.

“You came up with an interesting way to plug up the hole quickly.” Levi swept a hand about the room. “Let’s share it with everyone here now.”

“Yes, when I was talking with the Commander I came up with the idea to plug up the hole using Eren’s abilities, specifically her hardening ability,” Armin began, fingers drumming against the table. “The material in her hardening ability, in all Shifter’s hardening ability if we can so presume, is made of the exact same material that makes up the Walls. While this plan relies on Eren to master an ability she’s only recently discovered she has, it’s still the best way to get it done. We won’t have to worry about lugging around dangerous material that will slow us down as we head for the Wall. We can even go at night when Titans are non-active.” He stopped his drumming and brought his hands together in a clasp atop the table. “If this can be done… the recovery of Wall Maria should take no longer than a single day.”

“Heh,” Major Hanji smiled wide after a tense beat. “Erwin sure called it when he promoted you.”

“If that’s what it’ll take, I’ll learn the ability then,” Eren promised.

Armin’s soft smile shone on her. “I expect nothing less from you.”

Levi faced Hanji, “As always she’s motivated. That only leaves you to choose a location that’s discreet yet suitable for experimentation.”

“To create a livable space is the intention.”

Eren furrowed her brows at Hanji’s words as Levi shifted in his chair and asked, “What?”

The Major shook their head distractedly. “Ah, well, currently all the branches of the Military Corps are under mobilization and most of the manpower has been fielded to patrolling the Walls, and most of those are made up of personnel from the Military Police. Because of such, there is less security within the inner cities and the public peace won’t be preserved if this keeps up. This past week proved just how fragile the sense of security among the populace is, which is why… recapturing Wall Maria is of utmost importance.” Major Hanji’s hands fisted in their lap. “I want everyone to feel safe as soon as possible so that we don’t have to live in a world where people have to fight each other to survive.”

Gaze shifting to Eren they continued, “That’s why I don’t want to wait another minute without testing your powers, Eren. The hardening abilities… and how you managed to manipulate those Titans. These powers would guarantee mankind’s future. And so,” A mad expression overtook the Major’s face, “So, we can’t waste time! We must move quickly! Even- even though I still want to hide Eren a little longer.”

“What?!” Eren started. “Why?”

“Because we’ve found ourselves in quite the situation.”

The hard edge to her brother’s tone stilled her. She turned to him.“What do you mean by that, Armin?”

“Just took at their faces, Eren. They’re in such sad states,” Levi drawled. He looked pointedly at Major Hanji. “Do you really need to look like that? Just say whatever it is you have to say.”

The Major’s glasses glinted as they looked down. “Nick, the Priest, is dead.”

“Is that… bad?” Eren crossed her arms. Her personal friction with the Wall Church had discouraged her from learning anything about them.

“Yes,” Major Hanji nodded sharply. “His corpse was discovered this morning in our barracks inside of Trost. The cause of death is yet unknown, but he was definitely murdered. I went to see about it myself and I caught sight of his body before the Military Police that were standing guard blocked me and accused me of attempting to tamper with evidence. They tried to feed me a bullshit story of burglary and murder so I questioned why the Priest’s fingernails had been removed if that were true, or why he exhibited other signs of torture as well.”

The Major flapped a hand wildly, ignorant of the grave faces that faced them. “There was some back and forth from there, but I found out a couple of key facts: despite our overall lack of personnel the Military Police saw fit to send two of the King’s own personal guards to kill the Priest and stage it to look like a burglary gone wrong and they knew whom Nick really was even though I had him down as a craftsman in the paperwork. There’s no doubt in my mind they were the ones whom killed him. The torture techniques were recognizable to me.” Their hands moved to grip the seat edges tightly. “I thought I had hid Nick well enough… I never suspected they’d send Military Police to murder him. He was more important than I realized. I was naive and that makes me partly responsible for his murder.”

Levi took that moment to sip his tea in the ensuing silence.

Jean swallowed thickly. “You’re saying… I mean everyone knows there’s some corruption in the government, but this-“

“They’re capable of it,” Marco interrupted Jean, voice solemn. “They’re more than capable of it.”

Eren’s wince mirrored Jean’s.

“If the Priest was tortured, how much can we assume he revealed?” Armin cut in.

“Indeed,” Levi addressed. “The Priest wasn’t privy to too much, but what can get out is vital: such as the connection between the Church and the Walls, the fact that there is a surviving member of the Reiss family,” Everyone looked to Historia, “And whether this location here is or will be compromised.”

“Shit,” Eren whispered.

Levi raised a brow at her.

“Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis have decided to join forces for the time being,” Moblit informed. “There’s been heavy losses on both sides and the Military Police, as Hanji has already revealed, have taken it upon themselves to deal with a majority of the surveillance patrols.” He sighed. “Having said that, it’s most likely a cover to get them to freely move around as they wish. They could disguise themselves and come here… ah, we’re currently in a situation where we don’t know whom our enemy or enemies may really be.”

“We came here in separate groups, some acting as mere decoys in the hopes this location wouldn’t be discovered,” Armin added.

“So,” Levi drew back in his seat. “Any thought on how to go about experimenting with Marco and Eren, Hanji?”

“Yeah,” Hanji nodded. “Ever since Eren’s Titan power came to light the Military Police has shown vested interest in trying to wrestle her under their control. And now with all the recent turmoil they can only have become more desperate. At the rate we’re going, we may not be able to count on the Walls to keep us all safe. There’s also the matter that there could be other Shifters within the Walls that we don’t know of.” Major Hanji looked up at them all. “This is all the Survey Corps’ worst fears come to life. We have to watch for threats outside the Walls and watch out for getting stabbed in the back from those within at the same time.”

“What do you suggest then? Sit here quietly and sip tea?” Levi tapped a finger against his teacup for emphasis.

“No, well, just for now-“

“Wrong,” Levi interrupted. “Sooner or later they’ll find us here. If we hide or keep running we’ll eventually be cornered. And we **cannot** let that happen. Hanji,” his eyes softened, but only the one spoken to would be able to take notice of it, “You’re letting your guilt over Nick’s death cloud you. Tell me something, how many of his nails were removed?”

‘ _Oh._ ’ Eren’s eyes slid wide. She knew where he was going with this. ‘ _Oh!_ ’

The Major looked taken-aback. “What?”

“You saw, right?” Levi pressed on, leaning forward. “How many?”

“I only caught a glimpse, but I believe it was all of them.”

Levi sat back. “I see…”

“Then it’s likely he didn’t talk,” Marco interjected, drawing attention to him.

Eren nodded softly to herself in agreement as Marco continued, “Most people would talk after the first fingernail was removed, but to have held up for all of them and to exhibit other signs of torture too… It’s likely he didn’t yield.”

“Marco,” Moblit addressed. “From what we’ve gathered, your abilities have not been revealed, but, really, it’s only a guess. At the moment, it’s best to name you a target as Eren and Historia are… and to train you alongside Eren.”

“I suspected,” Marco admitted.

Levi held two fingers up for all to see. “The way I see it, we have only two options: either we come up with a brilliant plan that’ll keep up from getting stabbed in the back as we attempt to move forward or we exterminate the people whom will try to stab us in the back to ensure that doesn’t occur.”

Connie instantly paled and Sasha looked no better.

Eren spied Jean looking to Marco only to turn away from the grave face that even she could admit was hard to see upon freckled skin.  
Her own heartbeat was a bit erratic. It wasn’t easy to deal with the world being flipped upside down. She was made uncomfortable because even though _she knew better_ , it’s still come to this.

“So,” Levi set his hand down flat upon the table. “Which do we choose?” His gaze became fixed. “Armin, Erwin said you would relay instructions.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask everyone for patience,” Armin answered. “As Advisor, the Commander and myself had deliberated on several matters, including the options you’ve laid out. However, the final choice lies with the Commander. We’re due to receive his instructions tonight.”

“Very well,” Levi acknowledged, standing up. “Jean and Sasha, you’ll be posted on watch at the posts just outside the cabin. Hanji, you should have some of your squad members patrol the forest with me. The rest of you,” his eyes roved the room, settling just a tad longer on Eren, “Back to what you were doing before.”

A chorus of “Sir!” sounded just before everyone began to break up and go off to do their tasks.

Catching her brother’s sleeve, he followed her quickly to the kitchen; Mikasa a silent trailer just behind them.

“When you spoke with the Commander,” Eren whispered quickly, knowing they didn’t have long before one or a few of the others joined them.

“Did you- did you mention-“

“The Underground?” Armin caught on quick. He shook his head. “No, I don’t think those contacts are relevant- yet.”

She frowned. “Could help.”

Mikasa lingered in the doorway, seen from both their periphery.

“Possibly,” Armin allowed. “Or it could look bad on us.”

She licked her lips. “It’s been mentioned that Levi used to be a known criminal from the Underground, and yet, he’s here now.”

Armin’s eyes widened momentarily. “I haven’t gathered that… he must have been there and left before we arrived.”

“Yeah, I don’t actually know when he was recruited into the Survey Corps.” Eren sighed, “We very likely just missed him…”

Mikasa tapped her fingers against the doorway and moved to pick up a knife to cut vegetables.

The unspoken ‘ _later_ ’ was understood between the trio with only a glance between them.

Marco, Historia, and Connie soon joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Uni is out for the summer and I decided to celebrate passing my Finals with an update! Not much for action, but the plot has to be set. To be honest, what I have planned for the next update won’t be much for action either so much as character development. 
> 
> Thank you to those whom are still with me!


End file.
